Enamorándome lentamente de ti
by tutypineapple
Summary: Candy White aspira a ser Doctora, recibe una propuesta que cambiará su vida, ella firma un contrato en el cual tiene que casarse con el Señor William Albert Andrew, Del odio al amor sólo hay un paso pero entre ellos hay varios. Advertencia: Historia Alterna, los personajes de Candy y Albert tienen carácter diferentes a los del manga y Anime. (lectura bajo tu propio riesgo).
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes son creados por la escritora Kyōko Mizuki, uno de los seudónimos de Keiko Nagita, y la mangaka Yumiko Igarashi, seudónimo de Yumiko Fijii, publicado en Japón por Kōdansha Ltd. desde 1975 a 1979

 **PROLOGO**

 **En mis historias siempre continúo la historia de Candy donde Albert se le presenta como su príncipe de la colina y ella corre a sus brazos, y continúan su historia de amor venciendo los obstáculos.**

 **Ahora quise hacer algo diferente: Ellos no se conocen por lo tanto no están enamorados, Albert no ha hecho nada por ella ni ella por el.**

 **Candy es enfermera y aspira ser doctora, tiene el talento del Canto. Es protegida de la Señora Elroy.**

 **MANSION ANDREW DE CHICAGO**

Candy canta para mí, dijo la Señora Elroy quien le había pedido a Candy que se pasara unos días con ella en la Mansión durante el verano, Candy tenía vacaciones del hospital.

Candy era una enfermera que tenía muchos talentos y uno de ellos era una hermosa voz con la cuál daba paz a la anciana, escuchando a Candy ella se escapaba de la realidad, uno de sus sobrinos había muerto en la guerra y cuando Candy cantaba ella sentía tranquilidad en su corazón.

Candy quisiera proponerte algo.

Dígame señora Elroy

Supe por la Señorita Pony que tienes el deseo de estudiar medicina.

Así es Señora Elroy pero últimamente las cosas han estado mal en el orfanato y todo lo que gano se lo doy a mis madres para ayudar a la manutención del hogar por lo tanto para mí es imposible sostener otra carrera.

Candy mi propuesta es que tengas una entrevista de matrimonio con mi sobrino William es el último descendiente de los Andrew y está en edad casadera y me gustaría que tu seas su esposa.

Señora Elroy yo no lo conozco y por el momento no deseo casarme.

Candy creo que te conviene la propuesta, te explicaré: Ustedes tendrían una entrevista si mi sobrino se llegara a casar contigo yo me comprometo a mantener el hogar de Pony por 10 años seguidos de todo lo que le haga falta, ropa para los niños, calzado, mantenimiento al edificio, y alimentación.

¡Señora Elroy eso es demasiada generosidad!

Así es Candy

Lo único que tendrías que hacer en esos 10 años es darle un heredero a mi sobrino.

¡Ahí está lo difícil! ni nos conocemos,¡ni el me ama! ¡Ni yo lo amo!

Candy eso lo sé, pero en caso de que él no se quisiera casar contigo, yo te daría una mensualidad para sostenerte todo el tiempo que duren tus estudios y aparte lo que le das actualmente a la Señorita Pony, lo único que tienes que hacer es tener esa entrevista con él, pero eso si pondremos en el contrato que el tendrá un rango de dos años para decidir si se casa o no contigo. Candy por las dos partes tu saldrías ganando.

Recapitulando tendré la entrevista si le gusto y me caso con el usted mantendría el hogar de pony por 10 años y si no se casa conmigo de todas maneras usted me pagaría los 5 años de universidad y aparte el sueldo que gano actualmente como enfermera lo daría íntegro al hogar de pony.

Así es Candy pero pondremos en el contrato que tendrás que asistir a fiestas de la familia Andrew para que mi sobrino pueda verte más de una vez, porque yo sé que quizás no le agrades la primera vez que te vea, ya que es muy especial y no le gustan las cosas arregladas.

Señora Elroy esto suena como que soy una caza fortunas ¡su sobrino me tachará de interesada!

Candy ambas sabemos que es para una buena causa, además si yo no supiera tus cualidades no te pondría como candidata.

Entonces Candy ¿Qué decides?

Acepto su propuesta Señora Elroy.

Dentro de dos días mi sobrino William tendrá entrevistas prematrimoniales con varias muchachas de sociedad, mi hijastra Sara Legan se ha dado a la tarea de conseguirle candidatas, pero a ninguna se le ha hecho una propuesta como esta.

Se hará una fiesta donde estarán mis sobrinos Archie, William y Neal. Y ellos conversaran con varias chicas entre ellas estarás tú,

Entiendo Señora Elroy y le agradezco por considerarme.

Candy mañana ven a firmar el contrato, yo no le diré nada a mi sobrino sobre esta negociación.

 **MANSION BRITTER**

Candy es un gran honor que la Señora Elroy te considere entre las candidatas para ser esposa del Señor William Andrew.

Lo sé Annie, pero yo no deseo casarme con él. Sólo quiero hacer esa entrevista, desagradarle para que pueda estudiar medicina.

Pues que lástima que ese sea tu objetivo ¡sería tan lindo que fueras la esposa de William Albert Andrew! ¡Es el patriarca de los Andrew!

¡Eso no me interesa Annie! Haré todo lo posible para caerle mal.

 **MANSION ANDREW**

¡Tía no quiero ir a esa fiesta! ¡No estoy interesado en casarme por ahora!

¡William necesitas un heredero! ¡Eres el último Andrew!

¡Quiero que conozcas a mí protegida Candice!

¡Tía esa chica no es de sociedad!

¡Precisamente por eso pienso que es la adecuada para ti! Tiene muchas cualidades, es sencilla, es enfermera, desea ser doctora por lo tanto no será una derrochadora. Sólo dale una oportunidad.

Está bien tía tendré esa entrevista con ella.

Gracias William

Tía voy a salir a ver a unos socios

Te espero a cenar William

Albert se retiró

George tienes listo el contrato que te encargué

Si Señora Elroy sólo falta que lo firme la Señorita Candice.

¡Perfecto!

Ese día llegó Candy ni leyó el contrato sólo lo firmó y le dieron su copia.

La Señora Elroy le había dado órdenes a George que pusiera de rango 3 años para que Albert decidiera casarse con Candy.

 **EN CASA DE LOS LEGAN**

Ese día Candy estaba resuelta en ser despreciable ante los ojos de Albert, ella sólo veía la oportunidad de hacer su sueño realidad el de ser médico.

Albert no estaba dispuesto aceptar imposiciones, el quería elegir a su esposa por sus propios medios y había llegado predispuesto a que no le gustara ninguna de las candidatas que le presentaran.

Primera Candidata: Karla Anderson, muy hermosa, cabello negro, ojos azules, profesión ninguna, habilidades: Ninguna. Calificación de Albert: cabeza hueca.

Segunda candidata: Maday Jones, guapa, cabello castaño oscuro, profesión ninguna, habilidades, Canto, pintura, cocina, le gusta la moda, las joyas no quiere tener bebés para no deformar su cuerpo. Calificación de Albert: Interesada, egoísta.

Así pasaron 7 candidatas más y ninguna le agradó a Albert hasta que pasó Candy.

Buenas noches Señor William me llamo Candice White Andrew

¿Andrew? Eres la protegida de mi tía

Así es.

Siéntate ¡tú eres la última gracias a Dios! ¡Estoy aburrido!, ¿Dime tienes alguna profesión?

Si soy enfermera

¿Tienes alguna habilidad?

Ninguna, no sé cocinar tampoco.

Qué piensas del matrimonio.

Creo que en el matrimonio la mujer es la que debe de llevar la batuta en la casa, y el hombre debe estar sujeto a ella.

A Albert le causó gracia la respuesta de Candy y le agradó que no dijera para quedar bien que el hombre es cabeza del hogar.

¿Usted cuanto cree que debo darle mensualmente para sus gastos?

Una mensualidad de estudiante universitaria.

¿Te gustan los niños?

Si me gustan, vengo de un orfanatorio y toda mi vida he convivido con ellos, por eso quiero estudiar medicina la especialidad en pediatría.

Es decir que entre tus planes no está casarte por el momento.

Efectivamente usted lo ha dicho, usted puede elegir a cualquier otra chica porque en realidad a mi no me interesa casarme por el momento.

Sabes mi tía Elroy vio una cualidad en ti y deseo saber cuál es.

Señor Andrew yo solamente soy enfermera no tengo cualidades.

Albert se fijó en cada detalle de Candy, le gustó físicamente pero pensó que era una feminista que quería cambiar el mundo ¡Esta chica ha de tener filosofías liberales! ¡No quiero lidiar con alguien así!

Gracias Señorita White por ser sincera conmigo. Puede usted estar tranquila no deseo casarme con usted.

¡Gracias Señor Andrew! Dijo Candy con alegría.

Candy pensó ¡Por fin mi sueño se hará realidad!

 **MANSION ANDREW**

 **Al día siguiente:**

¿Qué pasó William? ¿A quien elegiste?

Tía siento decepcionarte pero no elegí a nadie.

¿Qué? William no puedo creer que no te hayas enamorado a primera vista de Candice.

Candy estaba llegando y escuchó que Albert dijo:

¡Por favor tía! Es una chica menuda, con pecas parece una niña, ¡yo quiero una mujer! ¡Que despierte en mi pasión!

¡Que lástima hijo! Yo pensé que ella era la indicada para ti.

Tía ya no te ocupes en buscarme esposa.

Me tengo que ir.

Albert salió y vio a Candy que estaba sentada en el recibidor.

El le dijo ¡buenos días! Y ella ni le contestó el saludo.

Señora Elroy en el recibidor está la Señorita Candice

Hágala pasar por favor.

Buenos días señora Elroy

¡Buenos días Candy! ya mi sobrino me dijo que no hubo compatibilidad entre ustedes.

¡Yo lo siento mucho Señora Elroy!

¡No te preocupes Candy! ¡Todavía hay un plazo de dos años! Tráeme tus papeles de la universidad para que yo firme la tutoría.

¡Gracias Señora Elroy! ¡Estoy muy contenta que me de esta oportunidad! ¡tendré una gran deuda con usted!.

 **DESPUES DE SEIS MESES**

Después de eso pasaron seis meses Candy estaba cursando el primer año de medicina en la universidad principal de Chicago, ella llegaba a visitar a la Señora Elroy dos tardes por semana después de salir de sus clases, le cantaba y le leía algún libro.

 _ **Albert se dedicaba a sus negocios y nunca interactuaba con Candy hasta que un día…**_

¡George que sucede!

¡Señor William hay una revuelta de obreros fuera de control!

Vamos hacia el carro ¡tenemos que salir de aquí! Antes que nos hieran

Estaban tirando piedras y una le alcanzó a William Andrew en la cabeza y sangró.

¡Señor William el hospital más cercano es el de la Universidad!

¡Llévame para allá George!

 **HOSPITAL UNIVERSITARIO DE CHICAGO**

Señorita White tenemos un herido atiéndalo, sólo hay que costurarlo, ya lo revisé y coordina bien.

¡Albert estaba acostado!

Buenos días, soy Candice White su enfermera, me dijeron que sólo hay limpiarle y costurarle la herida.

Candice le limpió la herida

¡Señorita tenga cuidado por favor! ¡me duele!

¡Lo estoy haciendo con cuidado Señor Andrew!

Candy agarró la aguja y la hilera

¿Qué va hacer con esa aguja?

¡Le voy a costurar la herida!

¡Usted está loca! No quiero que me costure, solo póngame una venda

¡Señor Andrew! ¡ya lo revisaron y dieron indicaciones que se le costure la herida! ¡Sea hombrecito! Y déjeme hacer mi trabajo

¡Hablaré con el director del hospital! ¡Es usted una grosera!

¡Y usted un miedoso! ¡Tan grandote y tan de cobarde!

¡Yo no soy ningún cobarde!

¡Demuéstrelo y déjese costurar!

¡Hágalo rápido entonces!

Candy le dio la primer puntada

¡Ay! ¡es usted una salvaje!

Candy pensó: ¡Señor dame paciencia!

Le dio otra puntada

¡Lo está haciendo adrede verdad?

¡Señor Andrew estoy haciendo mi trabajo! ¡No hay otra manera de hacerlo!

Candy le dio 7 puntadas.

Listo Señor Andrew quedó perfecto

Albert se fue molesto de ahí.

George investígame quien es esa chica ¡se burló de mi!

¡Señor William ella es la protegida de su tía Elroy! ¡La señorita Candice!, ¿no se acuerda que tuvo una entrevista prematrimonial con usted?

¿Y aun así se atrevió a tratarme así?

¡Señor William yo vi que actúo normal!

¡Pudo haberme puesto algo para el dolor!

¡Señor William yo le sugiero que no haga nada en contra de la Señorita Candice! Su tía la quiere mucho, ¡la quiere tanto que hasta le está pagando sus estudios universitarios!

¡Entonces esa muchacha se está aprovechando de mi tía!

¡No Señor William! Entre ellas hay un contrato.

¿Contrato de que?

Disculpe Señor William pero no estoy autorizado para hablar sobre eso.

Ok George no me lo digas.

Yo mismo voy a investigarlo.

Albert pensó. ¡Esto no se quedará así pecosa! ¡Aprovecharse de una anciana!

 **PASARON 6 DIAS.**

Con tantas ocupaciones que tenía Albert se le olvidó el incidente se volvió acordar cuando tenía que quitarse los puntos.

George Tenemos que ir al hospital a que me quiten los puntos.

Señor William la señorita Candice llega todas las tardes a visitar a la señora Elroy.

¡Yo no quiero que me atienda esa mujer!

¡Vamos al hospital a que me atienda otra persona!

 **ADVERTENCIA**

 **Soy 100% Albert fan, para nada aparecerá Terry en esta historia, siento desilusionar a algunas chicas pero quiero que quede claro desde el principio, así que si eres Fanática de Terry te invito a que no lo leas.**

 **Tengo una historia completa que se llama "Diseñada para mi" protagonistas Candy y Albert y otra que está por terminar llamada William Albert y su amor por Candy.**

 **Esta historia es Ficción, es irreal, no es histórica simplemente es una ocurrencia. Yo no obligo a nadie a leerla es bajo tu propio riesgo, así que si no te gusta la trama no la leas.**

 **Escribo porque me gusta y no se me paga por hacerlo por eso escribo lo que quiero, lo que garantizo es que no dejo tirada las historias y las actualizo seguido.**

 **El Albert que presento aquí tendrá un carácter fuerte, es bondadoso pero algo caprichoso, es decir no es perfecto.**

 **Sobre la duración de la historia ni yo misma sé pueden ser 10 capítulos o hasta donde me lleve mi imaginación.**


	2. Chapter 2

**HOSPITAL UNIVERSITARIO DE CHICAGO**

Buenos tardes Soy el Señor William Albert Andrew y vine a que me quiten los puntos, pero quiero que me los quite un doctor, soy uno de los donadores que más aportaciones hace a este hospital y deseo ser bien atendido ¡porque la vez pasada me atendió una enfermera salvaje!

Señor Andrew pase usted, en seguida le mandaremos a nuestra mejor enfermera.

Lo pasaron a uno de los consultorios.

Señorita Candice vaya a quitarle los puntos a un paciente que la espera en el consultorio de VIP,

¡oh por Dios otro riquillo!

Candy abrió la puerta y vio a Albert.

Buenas Tardes Señor Andrew otra vez cayó en mis manos, Candy le enseñó unas tijeras las abría y las cerraba.

Albert se levantó ¡Esto es una broma de mal gusto!

Llame a otra enfermera por favor o a un doctor.

¡Está bien Señor Andrew! mejor para mí, me interrumpieron en mis estudios para que lo viniera a atender.

Candy salió y después de un rato llegó un doctor con las tijeras, Y le quitó los puntos a Albert.

¡Gracias Doctor! ¡Qué bueno que me atendió usted y no esa enfermera!

Señor Andrew, gracias a que lo costuró la Señorita Candice, no le quedó tan visible la cicatriz, ¡es la mejor enfermera que tenemos en el hospital!

¡si esa es la mejor! ¿ cuál será la peor?

Bueno a los filántropos de este hospital no hay que contradecirlos.

¡Qué bueno que lo dice doctor! eso hay que enseñárselo a todo el personal.

No comprendo porque le pareció desagradable Candice, es la enfermera más dulce que hay.

¡No quiero hablar más de eso! me retiro, Gracias Doctor.

 **Pasó otro mes y llegó la primavera en Chicago**

 **MANSION ANDREW**

¡Hijo!, Archie está organizando un picnic para este sábado.

Tía quizás yo no pueda asistir

No será mucha gente, sólo está invitada Patricia O´brien, Annie Britter, Neal, Eliza, Candice y algunos amigos de Archie.

Albert hizo una mueca ¡Tía otra vez queriéndome meter a alguien por los ojos!

William necesitas distraerte, convivir con tu sobrino Archie, con los Legan, trabajas mucho y te puedes enfermar.

¡Está bien tía, asistiré!

 **DIA DEL PICNIC**

 **Ya todos habían llegado sólo faltaba Candy y William Albert Andrew.**

Señora Elroy ¡buenas tardes!

¡Buenas Tardes! Candy

¡Gracias por la invitación!

¿Dónde me puedo cambiar? quiero ponerme mi traje de baño ¡vine con la intención de nadar!

La Señora Elroy pensó: William está por llegar, sería interesante que encuentre a una chica en su habitación cambiándose de ropa.

Candy en la primera habitación subiendo las escaleras a la izquierda.

¡Gracias Señora Elroy!

Candy subió las escaleras, se metió a la habitación y pensó: ¡pero qué habitación tan grande y lujosa!

Albert llegó ¡buenas tardes tía!

Buenas tardes hijo, subiré a mi habitación a cambiarme para el picnic

¡Ve rápido hijo que Archie necesita ayuda para atender a los invitados!

Albert subió las escaleras rápidamente abrió la puerta y vio a Candy de espaldas en ropa interior

¿Pero qué hace aquí?

Candy se volteó espantada, ¡me estoy cambiando salgase!

Albert dijo: ¡Esta es mi habitación!

Luego averiguamos eso ¡deje que me termine de vestir!

Albert cerró la puerta y pensó: ¡otra vez esa pecosa! ¡pero qué lindo cuerpo tiene!

¿Qué estoy pensando? ¿Quien la dejó pasar a mi habitación? ¡Su piel tan blanca!

Candy se terminó de poner su traje de baño y su short salió de la habitación vio a Albert y le dio una cachetada y dijo: ¡para que otro día toque antes entrar a una habitación!

Albert se quedó inmóvil y no dijo ni pío, él pensó: ¡Está bien que me haya dado la cachetada! porque me estaba imaginando muchas cosas pervertidas con ella.

Albert miró por su ventana y vio que Candy iba saltando como una niña hacia la orilla del lago. La señora Elroy ya estaba conviviendo en el picnic con los jóvenes y se le ocurrió mirar hacia la ventana de su sobrino y se fijó que él estaba observando.

Albert al ver a su tía se quitó de la ventana y se cambió de ropa.

Candy se puso a saludar a sus amigas Patty y Annie, y se puso a platicar con ellas.

¡Te propuso matrimonio Archie!

¡Annie te felicito! Es un gran chico!

Si estoy muy contenta.

Patty bajó la mirada con suma tristeza.

Patty no te sientas triste.

Quizás Stear y yo ya estuviéramos comprometidos.

¡No te sientas triste Patty! ¡Vamos a nadar!

Candy ¡no sabes qué tan profundo está el lago!

Yo soy buena nadadora.

Candy se metió al lago y ahí estaban nadando algunos amigos de Archie.

Albert se sentó a lado de la Señora Elroy.

¡Mira tía tu protegida, es la única chica que está nadando!

¡Así es William! ¡lo mismo debes hacer tú para que se te quite el estrés!

Albert observaba a Candy nadando

Escucho el comentario de Eliza legan que dijo: ¡Mira a Candice atrás de los chicos!

Albert miró y vio que los chicos eran los que se acercaban a Candy.

¿Tía eso es lo que quieres para mi? ¿Una coqueta?

No es coqueta hijo, si te das cuenta los muchachos son los que están siguiéndola, ella va hacia un lado y allá la siguen, ella no tiene la culpa de ser hermosa.

Albert pensó: Efectivamente es muy hermosa, ya me acordé de la entrevista, ella no quiere casarse todavía.

Candy salió del lago y siguió platicando con las chicas.

Albert se levantó a comer algo y ella aprovechó para acercarse a la Señora Elroy.

¡Mira Candy! ¡esas manzanas parecen que ya están listas para cosecharse!

¿Señora Elroy quiere que le baje algunas?

Hija es muy riesgoso.

No importa yo se trepar.

Candy agarró un mandil y empezó a trepar el árbol

Albert vio a Candy que se subió al árbol y fue corriendo hacia ella.

¡Muchacha ten cuidado! ¡No te vayas a caer!

El se trepó para agarrarla

¡Suélteme! ¡Yo puedo sola!

¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Quieres llamar la atención de los chicos?

¡Usted está loco! ¡Yo sólo quiero bajar unas manzanas para su tía!

¡Pero eres mujer!

¿y eso que tiene que ver? ¡Yo he trepado arboles desde niña!

Córtalas de una vez, te espero abajo del árbol

Candy las cortó

Albert miró a su tía y vio que ella estaba con una sonrisa y pensó: ¡ ya me estoy dando cuenta! ¡ esto es cosa de mi tía!

Candy empezó a bajar del árbol y Albert estaba mirando hacia arriba, para atrapar a Candy por si se caía .

Candy pensó: ¡Este pervertido quiere verme de nuevo el trasero!

Candy soltó una de sus sandalias y le cayó en la cara a Albert.

¡Otra vez! ¿acaso piensas agredirme cada vez que nos encontremos?

¡No quiero que mire hacia arriba! ¡ya le dije que puedo bajar sola!

De pronto se rompió la rama y Candy cayó arriba del Albert.

¿Qué es lo que decías?

Candy se puso de pie, estaba apenada y dijo: Discúlpeme Señor Andrew

Ella se puso a recoger las manzanas y el la ayudó a recogerlas.

Ella pensó: tengo que ser odiosa, porque todavía queda de rango 1 año 6 meses del contrato.

Ella no le agradeció que le ayudara a recoger las manzanas.

El se quedó observándola, mientras iba hacia la Señora Elroy.

¡Aquí están las manzanas!

¡Gracias Candy!

Candy ven vamos hacer competencias de natación.

Señora Elroy ¡iré a ganarle a los chicos!

Neal Legan comentó: Candy si te gano me darás un beso

Candy dijo: Y si yo te gano te daré una cachetada ¿ aceptas el reto?

Neal pensó: Bien vale la pena intentar.

Se pusieron en posición para competir y Albert se acercó para ver la competencia

Y dieron la señal de salida y Neal trataba de ganar.

Todos los muchachos apoyaban a Neal

¡Vamos Neal tu puedes! ¡gánate ese beso!

Albert preguntó ¿están haciendo algún reto?

Annie contestó : Si Neal gana, Candy le dará un beso, si Candy gana ella le dará una cachetada.

Albert pensó: De seguro ella se dejará ganar para que la besen.

Candy llegó a la orilla más ´primero que Neal.

¡Bien Neal prepárate! ¡te daré tu premio!

Neal cerró los ojos y Candy lo cacheteó

Todos los muchachos se empezaron a reír.

Albert dijo: Te reto Candy

Candy pensó: Está más alto que yo y contestó: Señor Andrew esta competencia me cansó.

¿A qué le teme Candy?

No le temo a nada

Entonces compita conmigo

¡Vamos pues!

Se pusieron en posición, dieron la Señal y todos los muchachos apoyaban a Albert y las chicas a Candy menos Eliza.

La Señora Elroy pensó ¡Lo sabía! ¡William ya cayó!

 **Hola chicas les presento el nuevo Fic, ya está por terminar el otro saludos.**

 **Saludos Brisi, Patty a, Zafiro Azul cielo 1313, Gladys, paulayjoaqui, Glenda, Amonet.**


	3. Chapter 3

Se pusieron en posición, dieron la Señal y todos los muchachos apoyaban a Albert y las chicas a Candy menos Eliza.

La Señora Elroy pensó ¡Lo sabía! ¡William ya cayó!

Candy nadó lo más rápido que pudo, Albert se dio cuenta que Candy si se estaba esforzando por ganarle, Albert le ganó a Candy.

Ambos salieron del lago.

¡Vamos Señor Andrew! ¡reclame su premio!

Albert se le acercó a Candy y le dijo : Señorita White ¿Ya está lista?

Ella contestó: Aunque no lo esté ¿Qué remedio tengo?

La señora Elroy estaba observando todo sonriente

A Albert se le aceleró el corazón, se inclinó y besó a Candy, cuando la terminó de besar ella fue hacia donde estaban Patty y Annie.

Todos los muchachos ovacionaron a Albert ¡Bravo Señor William! ¡lo logró!

Albert fue a lado de su tía.

Tía ¿Qué edad tiene Candy?

18 años ahora en mayo cumplirá los 19

¿Qué más sabes, sobre ella?

Estudió enfermería para ayudar a la Señorita Pony a mantener el orfanato.

¿Ha tenido novio?

Si un actor pero las cosas no resultaron.

Tía te diré algo, pienso que es muy guapa, pero es muy joven todavía.

Mejor así, ¿No crees? Está llena de vitalidad.

Pasaron las horas y todos los jóvenes se fueron.

Señora Elroy pasé una tarde muy divertida, gracias por haberme invitado.

Candy ya es muy tarde para que te vayas sola

Neal Legan dijo: ¡Yo puedo llevarte!

Eliza contestó: No quiero que nos desviemos

Albert dijo: Entonces Señorita White, si quiere yo la llevo

En realidad no es necesario, todavía puedo encontrar un cochero

Candy no estaré tranquila, si te vas sola por favor acepta que te lleve William

Si señora Elroy, gracias por preocuparse por mí

Albert le dijo : Vamos entonces

Albert le abrió la puerta del coche.

¿Dónde la llevo?

Al hospital universitario

¿Ahí se hospeda?

Ahí me hospedo, la universidad tiene dormitorios.

Señorita Candy ¿Por qué participó como candidata para ser mi esposa?

Por un contrato que hice con su tía

¿De qué se trata el contrato?

Señor Andrew, disculpe pero no quiero hablar sobre eso.

Quiero pedirle disculpas por haber entrado a la habitación sin tocar primero.

Está bien, disculpas aceptadas.

Le puedo llamar sólo Candy.

Como usted guste.

Entonces llámeme Albert

No puedo llamarlo así, todavía no le tengo confianza Señor Andrew.

He estado pensando que deberíamos de llevarnos bien, ya que usted es la protegida de mi tía, y quizás nos estemos viendo frecuentemente.

Señor William si usted me trata con amabilidad, yo también lo trataré igual.

Me alegra escuchar eso Candy.

Llegaron universidad, Candy le dijo: Señor William le agradezco por haberme traído.

Fue un placer para mi Candy.

Candy quisiera invitarla a comer mañana que es Domingo

Señor William mañana tengo guardia todo el día.

Ah bien entonces será otro día.

Bye.

 **PRIMERA IGLESIA PRESBITERIANA DE CHICAGO**

Era Domingo y la Señora Elroy le pidió a Albert que la acompañara a la Iglesia y el accedió, al llegar a la Iglesia Albert vio que Candy estaba en una de las bancas de enfrente.

El pensó: Candy me dijo que hoy tendría guardia todo el día y está aquí en la Iglesia.

El ministro empezó a predicar, tardó 1 hora el sermón. Luego anunció: La Señorita Candice entonara el Himno Más cerca oh Dios de ti.

Candy pasó al frente a Cantar, miró hacia el frente y vio que Albert estaba sentado junto con la Señora Elroy.

Ella pensó:¡ Oh no! ¡Descubrió mi mentira! ¡Qué pena! ¡Trágame tierra!

El pianista empezó la melodía y Candy cantó.

Albert pensó : Canta como un ángel, pero los ángeles no son mentirosos.

Terminó el servicio y Candy se vio obligada a saludar a la Señora Elroy.

¡Buenas tardes Señora Elroy!

¡Buenas tardes! Candy ¡Cantaste como un Ángel!

Albert contestó: Pero como un Ángel caído, porque los ángeles que están en el cielo no dicen mentiras-

Candy se puso roja.

¿Porqué dices eso William?

Te diré luego tía.

Candy ven a comer con nosotros a la mansión.

Llegaron unos compañeros de Candy 1 muchacha y 3 muchachos y le tocaron el claxon a la salida de la Iglesia.

¡Candy apúrate! ¡Se nos hace tarde!

Señora Elroy iré a comer a casa de mi compañera y luego estudiaremos porque mañana tendremos un examen.

Albert dijo: Espero sea verdad, recuerde que él padre de la mentira es el diablo.

Candy lo miró apenada y le dio un beso a la Señora Elroy.

Ellos observaron que uno de los muchachos se bajó y le abrió la puerta a Candy y se sentó a lado de ella, Albert por primera vez sintió celos por Candy.

 **CORPORATIVO ANDREW**

Señor William ¡Señor William! ¿le sucede algo?

Disculpa George estaba distraído,.

¿Pasa algo?

Mi tía, que me metió a Candy por los ojos y ahora no me la puedo quitar de la mente

George sonrío, si es una joven bonita y tiene los ojos iguales a su hermana Rosemary.

Así es, ayer la besé por una competencia que hicimos y en la cuál gané. ¡tiene tiempo que no me sentía así!, lo malo es que ella sólo está enfocada a sus estudios y no le agrado, aparte de ser muy joven.

Yo no me preocuparía por eso, ella está muy comprometida con su tía y si usted desea casarse ella tiene que acceder.

Si pero quiero enamorarla, no quiero que se case sin amor, espero me dé una oportunidad.

 **DESPUES DE DOS SEMANAS LA SEÑORA ELROY SE ENFERMO**

 **MANSION ANDREW**

Tía voy a contratar una enfermera para que te cuide por las tardes

No William, mejor llama a Candy

¿Pero y sus estudios?

O habla con el administrador del hospital para que me la asignen, además tú eres uno de los que más donaciones hace ahí.

Está bien tía le diré a George que se ocupe de eso.

Ese mismo día George habló con el director del hospital el cuál accedió que Candy cuidara a la Señora Elroy por las tardes.

Candy durante el día asistía a Clases y en las tarde cuidaba a la Señora Elroy y se iba a las 9 de la noche a los dormitorios de la universidad.

Candy deberías de vivir aquí, mientras dure mi enfermedad.

Señora Elroy yo…

Dime tía Candy

Gracias por la confianza tía Elroy

Es por la biblioteca que me interesa estar en la universidad.

Muchacha me contó William que el te invitó almorzar y que le diste una excusa la cuál era mentira, te recuerdo que firmaste un contrato y has hecho todo lo posible por caerle mal a mi sobrino, yo no le quise decir, de que se trata nuestro contrato, pero tampoco veo justo que no pongas nada de tu parte.

Perdone tía, tiene usted razón, está bien vendré por unos días mientras usted esté enferma.

Gracias Candy, tu sabes que te quiero mucho, y no quiero presionarte, pero quiero que actuemos justamente por ambas partes.

Al día siguiente mandaron al chofer para cambiar las cosas de Candy "provisionalmente" a la mansión Andrew .

Eran las 9 de la noche y Albert llegó y entró a la habitación de su tía y vio que Candy estaba con ella.

¡Buenas noches Candy!

Buenas noches Señor Andrew, su tía acaba de dormirse.

Quiero agradecerte por cuidar de ella.

Yo soy la que estoy agradecida, ella siempre me ha apoyado en todo, es lo menos que puedo hacer. Con su permiso me voy a mi habitación.

Al día siguiente Candy fue temprano a la habitación de la Señora Elroy para darle sus medicamentos y para darle las indicaciones necesarias a la enfermera que la cuidaría durante las mañanas.

Desayunó en el comedor con Archie y cuando Albert llegó a desayunar al comedor ella estaba terminando.

Que pasen un lindo día ya me voy

Albert dijo: Espéreme Candy para que te lleve a la universidad.

No es necesario señor Andrew, en ese momento tocaron el claxon y Candy dijo: Ya vinieron por mi.

Ella fue rápido a lavarse los dientes y fue corriendo hacia el carro.

Albert espió por la ventana.

¡No creí que Candy fuera una libertina!

Archie contestó: Candy no es lo que dices tío, esos son sus compañeros de estudios y como viven en este sector de la ciudad se ofrecieron a llevarla y ella accedió no hay nada de malo en eso.

Albert vio que era el mismo muchacho de ese Domingo, le abrió la puerta y la saludó con un beso en la mejilla.

Pasaron unos días y Albert sólo veía un ratito a Candy en las noches y en las mañanas a veces ni alcanzaba a verla.

Una tarde Candy se tuvo que quedar en la Biblioteca estudiando y mandó a una compañera del hospital para que cuidara a la Señora Elroy, esa tarde Albert llegó a cambiarse de ropa porque a las 5 de la tarde iría a tomar el café con unos socios mientras hablaban de negocios, el entró al cuarto de su tía y encontró a una desconocida.

Buenas tardes ¿Dónde está Candy?

Hijo, ella mandó a su compañera del hospital a que me cuidara por hoy, porque se quedó haciendo una tarea en la Biblioteca con unos compañeros.

Por la mente de Albert pasaba el rostro de ese muchacho que llegaba por ella todas las mañanas.

Albert se despidió de la Señora Elroy un poco molesto.

 **CAFETERIA MICHIGAN**

Al entrar a la cafetería encontró que Candy estaba comiendo con el mismo muchacho que llegaba a recogerla todas las mañanas.

Candy ni se había dado cuenta que Albert estaba ahí.

Abraham ¡Estoy tan cansada!

¡Yo también! ¡Cada día nos dejan más tareas!

Ahorita que regresemos a la Biblioteca de una vez debemos hacer los cuestionarios.

¡Si apúrate, porque los demás nos han de estar esperando!

Albert estaba distraído viendo a Candy, George era el que contestaba todas las preguntas que le formulaban los socios.

 **MANSION ANDREW**

Eran las 10 de la noche y Candy no había llegado a la Mansión Andrew.

Albert la estaba esperando en el recibidor de la Mansión.

De pronto se escuchó un carro y luego se escuchó cuando Candy abrió la puerta de la Casa.

¡Buenas noches Señor Andrew!

¡Buenas noches Candy! ¡te estaba esperando necesitamos conversar, muy seriamente!

 **Nenas bonito inicio de Semana la próxima que voy a actualizar es William Albert y su amor por Candy que ya está por terminar.**

 **Saludos a Gina Riquelme, Patty a, Glenda (gracias), Kira Anima, Jenny, Jahzeel, paulayjoaqui.**

 **Amonet, Zafiro azul cielo 1313.**


	4. Chapter 4

¡Buenas noches Señor Andrew!

¡Buenas noches Candy! ¡Te estaba esperando, necesitamos conversar muy seriamente!

Señor Andrew estoy muy cansada

Aunque estés cansada, tienes que escucharme

Está bien, pero sea breve por favor.

Cuando vine por la tarde, encontré a una desconocida cuidando de mi tía, y eso no me pareció correcto, según recuerdo ¡tú te comprometiste a cuidarla ¡

Señor Andrew, nos dejaron hacer trabajos en equipos y me quedé en la Biblioteca, por eso le dije a mi amiga, la cual es una excelente enfermera, que me hiciera el favor de cuidar a la Señora Elroy.

¿Sueles mentir con frecuencia? Te vi en la cafetería Michigan con el mismo muchacho que viene a buscarte todas las mañanas.

¡Tenía que comer algo! Y en nuestra hora de descanso, fui a almorzar y luego regresamos a la Biblioteca.

Candice no sé qué costumbres tengas, pero esta es una casa decente, y las 10 de la noche no son horas de llegar para una Señorita como tú.

¡Yo no deseaba molestar a nadie!, por eso me hospedé en los dormitorios de la universidad, los horarios de los estudiantes de medicina son así, y cuando vaya avanzada en mi carrera empezarán las guardias nocturnas, espero que para ese entonces la Señora Elroy esté bien.

¡Quiero que encontremos juntos una solución Candy! te propongo adecuarte una habitación para que la uses como Biblioteca y vengas hacer tus trabajos de equipo y además aquí podrán comer tus compañeras y tú a la hora que deseen.

Somos pocas las mujeres que estamos estudiando medicina la mayoría son hombres, precisamente el muchacho con quien me vio en la cafetería, es el mejor estudiante de la facultad, por eso es un honor para mi que me haya escogido en su equipo y además hacemos los trabajos en la Biblioteca porque consultamos los libros que hay en ella.

¡Entonces puedo comprar todos los libros que hay en la sección de medicina!

¡No tiene que comprar nada!

Candy vio a William Albert Andrew muy molesto y pensó si decide leer el contrato y quiere hacerlo efectivo no podré negociar con el si le llevo la contraria desde ahora.

Señor Andrew ¡Son muy caros esos libros!

¡No importa! ¡Yo los compraré a fin de que no tengas que permanecer tanto tiempo fuera de casa!

No le veo el caso, porque cuando se recupere la Señora Elroy me regresaré a los dormitorios del hospital.

Candy hablaré con mi tía, para que te quedes permanentemente aquí ¡ya no quiero que regreses a los dormitorios del hospital! Siento que no está bien, eso es para los jóvenes de pocos recursos y le estás quitando la oportunidad a un o una joven que realmente lo necesita. ¡Eres la protegida de los Andrew! y no tienes necesidad , desde ahora yo me ocuparé de todo lo referente a ti, supliré todo lo que te haga falta, para que mi tía no tenga de que preocuparse.

Albert miraba fijamente a Candy.

Hablaré con mis compañeros de equipo, tengo que ver si están de acuerdo en venir a trabajar aquí conmigo.

Si no están de acuerdo entonces cambia de equipo y que ya no te vengan a buscar, yo te llevaré todas las mañanas, aunque me levante más temprano.

¡Hasta mañana Señor Andrew!

¡Hasta mañana Candy!

Albert se dirigió al estudio sacar algunos documentos de la caja fuerte y encontró una carpeta que decía Contrato celebrado entre Candice White Andrew y Elroy Andrew.

Albert no resistió la curiosidad y se puso a leer el contrato.

Después de terminarlo de leer, pensó: Candy firmó su matrimonio conmigo y los términos son irrevocables, mi tía fue astuta en hacer que George lo redactara. Otra vez que se ponga Candy altanera conmigo, le diré que ya se de lo que trata el contrato. No quiero hacerlo efectivo quiero que se enamore de mí. Pero ya me enamoré de ella y me duele su rechazo. Cuando uno se enamora siempre pierde.

Al día siguiente Albert llevó a Candy a la escuela, cuando bajó del auto todas sus compañeras se la quedaron viendo asombradas.

 **CONSORCIO ANDREW**

George ya leí el contrato, lo encontré en la caja fuerte.

¿ y que piensa hacer?

Por el momento nada, Candy me detesta, y no quiero truncarle sus aspiraciones de ser médico, la entiendo es joven, desea aprender. Veré hasta cuando puedo resistir .

¿Tú que harías George?

¡Yo me casaría mañana mismo!

George pero ¿y el amor?

Señor William el amor llegará lentamente, cuando la Señorita Candy vea su devoción por ella.

George dime la verdad ¿Por qué me andas alentando?

George sonrío y dijo: últimamente ha estado muy distraído, y la empresa lo necesita en sus cinco sentidos, además es la primera vez que lo veo así por alguien, muy difícilmente se la quitará de la cabeza; cambiando de tema le llegó una invitación para recorrer la ampliación que se le hizo a la facultad de medicina para mañana a las 10 am, y otra invitación para la noche de Gala para los donadores del hospital.

George quiero que mandes a alguien a la biblioteca y que te den una lista de los libros del área de medicina para que los compremos vamos a adecuar una biblioteca para Candy .

Si señor William, ahorita mismo mandó a alguien.

La verdad es que ahora que leí el contrato ya estoy un poco más tranquilo, pensé que me estaba pasando con ella, pero casi estamos comprometidos.

 **FACULTAD DE MEDICINA DE LA UNIVERSIDAD DE CHICAGO**

Chicos mi protectora me dijo que me adecuará una biblioteca en la casa para que hagamos nuestros trabajos allá, y además que nos dará los alimentos cuando lo requiramos.

¡Candy! ¡qué envidia! ¿Quién como tú?

Aceptamos pero si representas al grupo en el concurso de belleza que habrá en el baile de gala para los filántropos del hospital, que por cierto los invitaron para mañana a dar un recorrido para que chequen los trabajos que se hicieron con sus donaciones.

¡No como creen! ¡yo no participaré en eso!

¡Si Candy! ¡Contigo ganaremos!

 **3 horas mas tarde**

¡Annie! ¡PAtty! ¡Archie!

Candy venimos por ti para que platicar un rato.

 _ **Ya en el restaurante:**_

Archie dijo: Es que ayer estaba molesto mi tío en la cena y dijo que hablaría contigo.

Si ya habló conmigo y quedó que él me llevará a la universidad y que me pondrá una Biblioteca en la casa para que no esté tanto tiempo fuera.

¡Ese mi tío que posesivo es! Candy es que te quiero advertir

¿Qué cosa?

Que no lo hagas enojar

¿A que te refieres? ¡No me asustes!

Mi tío ¡Ya sabe lo del contrato!

¿Qué? ¡no puede ser!

¡Candy tanto tiempo siendo como hermanos y no me lo habías platicado!

¿Y crees que lo haga efectivo?

Le gustas mucho y es que casi firmaste el acta de matrimonio, es un compromiso que te hiciste de darle un heredero.

Annie dijo: ¡Candy que emoción! ¡Serás la mamá del próximo William Andrew!

¡Yo quiero seguir estudiando! ¡No me quiero casar todavía!

¡Candy puedes casarte y estudiar al mismo tiempo! ¿Tan desagradable te parece el Señor William?

¡pero si está guapísimo!

Patty dijo: ¿No te agrada Candy?

Reconozco que es muy atractivo, pero tiene un carácter terrible, es dominante y yo firmé porque pensé que no le iba a gustar una jovencita como yo.

¡Pues le gustaste y mucho!

Precisamente ayer me comentaba George que mi tío anda muy distraído, lo tienes por la calle de la amargura.

¡Ya no quiero hablar sobre eso!

¡Participaré como representante de mi grupo en un concurso de belleza! Van a elegir a la representante de la facultad de medicina para luego participar en el concurso de belleza de toda la universidad.

¡Quiero que me ayuden a elegir un vestido para el evento!

Archie dijo: ¡terminemos de comer y vamos a elegirlo de una vez!

¡Vamos apurarnos porque o si no se me armará con tu tío nuevamente!

¡Por favor no digan que ya sé! Que se enteró del contrato.

Archie dijo: Está bien, no diremos nada.

 **Esa tarde los chicos eligieron el vestido que Candy usaría para el concurso de belleza en la fiesta de gala del hospital**

 **MANSION ANDREW**

Candy, William habló conmigo en el almuerzo, y me dijo que quiere que vivas permanentemente en la mansión y que adecuará una de las habitaciones para una biblioteca.

¡si algo de eso me comentó ayer!

¡No quiero asustarte! ¡Pero ya leyó el contrato! Y sabe a lo que te comprometiste. El me comentó que por el momento no lo hará efectivo, quiere ver como resultan las cosas, no quiere que te sientas presionada.

Es muy bondadoso de su parte

Efectivamente Candy, es bondadoso pero también es un hombre con sangre en la venas y ya me dijo que se enamoró de ti.

¡Pero si yo no he hecho nada para gustarle!

¡Ya ves Candy! ¡Aunque actuaste dolosamente de todas maneras se enamoró de ti! y ni modo ahora a cumplir tu parte del contrato.

Si tía Elroy, puse mi firma y di mi palabra.

Esa noche Candy fue a buscar un vaso de agua a la cocina.

¡Hola Candy!

¡Buenas noches Señor Andrew!

El se acercó a ella, y Candy se puso nerviosa

Ya mañana cuando llegues de la Escuela, estará lista tu Biblioteca.

¡Es usted muy amable!

Me retiro porque mañana tengo un examen.

Nos vemos mañana Candy

Albert pensó: ¡Qué hermosa es! ¡sólo de pensar que si yo quisiera mañana mismo puedo hacerla mi esposa! El con un suspiro dijo: Candy

 **FACULTAD DE MEDICINA DE LA UNIVERSIDAD DE CHICAGO**

Eran las 11 de la mañana y Candy vio que habían varias muchachas amontonadas espiando el salón de usos múltiples de la universidad.

¿A quien espían?

Una contestó ¡Al señor Andrew!

Candy vio que eran un grupo de caballeros y entre ellos estaban Albert y George.

Decían ¡Que guapo es! Todas las muchachas estaban emocionadas.

Dijo una :¿Quién será la afortunada de llevarse tan hermoso semental!

Todas se empezaron a reír

¡Que ojos! ¡quisiera hundirme en su mirada!

¡y yo quiero que me abrace! ¡se ve tan fuerte!

Albert vio que estaban un grupo de muchachas espiando, ellas se dieron cuenta y empujaron a Candy y ella se cayó por la puerta.

Albert fue hacia ella y todas salieron corriendo dejando a Candy tirada.

Albert la levantó ¿pasa algo Candy me querías decir algo?

Candy estaba avergonzada

El director del hospital dijo ¡señorita White queda usted suspendida ¡Que relajito se trae usted! Delante de los caballeros.

Albert dijo: Por favor no haga nada en su contra, ella es mi novia y quería decirme algo

se escucharon unos gritos : ¿QUE?

Albert la miró dulcemente

El director dijo: Disculpe Señor Andrew no sabía que la Señorita White fuera su novia.

Candy dijo: ¡Por favor les pido disculpas! siento haberlos interrumpido. Con su permiso me retiro.

Con su permiso Señores voy acompañar a mi novia, para ver si no la pasó nada por la caída

Pase usted Señor Andrew.

Albert le dio el brazo

Y la llevó a la cafetería de la universidad

Y bien Candice ¿ que relajito te traías delante de los caballeros?

Ninguno, es que vi al grupo de chicas espiando y por andar de chismosa me empujaron y ya sabes el resto de la historia.

Albert comenzó a reírse : dime Candy ¿sueles meterte en problemas a cada rato?

¡Te agradezco por haber intervenido para que no me expulsaran!

Me conviene que te expulsen, así te casarías rápido conmigo

Candy puso una mirada de asombro.

El sonrió y dijo: Luego hablaremos más detalladamente sobre esto, ahora quiero que estés tranquila, no pienso hacer efectivo el contrato por el momento.

Bueno me retiro , seguiré con el recorrido, nos vemos en la casa.

Si señor Andrew.

Cuando se alejó Albert todas las muchachas se le acercaron

¡cuéntanos! ¿cómo se te declaro? ¿cuándo? ¿Dónde? ¡Que envidia!

 **MANSION ANDREW**

Ese tarde que Candy llegó a la Mansión Andrew, Archie la estaba esperando.

Candy me asignaron la tarea de enseñarte tu nueva Biblioteca, ¡Todos los libros son nuevos! Y el mobiliario también! Mi tío no pudo estar presente porque se fue a Michigan, pero me dejó encargado que te diera las llaves.

Gracias Archie.

¡Yo no hice nada tía!

¡Archie deja tus bromas!

¡Serás mi tía! ¡No es broma!

Candy pensó: ¡En que problema me metí!

 **Llegó el día de la cena de Gala de la Facultad de medicina.**

Albert había llegado de Michigan y fue a ver a la Señora Elroy

¡Buenas noches tía!

Buenas noches hijo todavía son las 6 te da tiempo de alistarte para ir a la noche de gala de la facultad de medicina

¡Estoy agotado! ¡No pienso ir a ningún lado! ¡me quedaré descansando!

¿Estás seguro?

¡si!

Yo creo que te conviene ir

Archie trajo la invitación dice que la dejaste en la oficina, el llevará a Candy

Candy entró a la recamara de la Señora Elroy a despedirse

Tía Elroy ya me voy con Archie a la fiesta, porque todavía pasaremos a buscar a Annie.

Albert miró a Candy con deseo la cuál lucía muy hermosa con un vestido rosa pálido nacarado con aplicación de lentejuelas en el corpiño.

Candy se acercó a la Señora Elroy para despedirse con un beso en la frente.

Con permiso de ustedes me retiro.

Albert se paró rápidamente

¡tía me iré a vestir! ¡Se me hace tarde! Para ir a la fiesta.

La señora Elroy sonrío y dijo si ya lo sé.

 **Hola saludos afectuosos a Luz ,Alily, Silvana S, Gladys, Patty a, Jenny, Glenda, Kira Anima, paulayjoaqui, Jahzeel.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Les invito a buscar la melodía Caro Mío Ben con Sarah Roper así me imagino el timbre de voz de Candy cantando.**

 **FIESTA DE GALA DE LA FACULTAD DE MEDICINA DE LA UNIVERSIDAD DE CHICAGO**

Candy llegó a la fiesta de Gala con Archie, Patty y Annie ellos tenían una mesa especial a Nombre de los Andrew, George ya estaba sentado. Candy se sentó con sus compañeros de estudios habían tres grupo de primero en Medicina y de cada grupo sólo elegían 5 estudiantes con buen promedio, Candy era una de ellos.

Eran 3 grupos por cada Grado es decir 3 grupos de segundo, 3 de tercero etc y por cada grupo había una representante de Belleza y Candy estaba entre las quince participantes.

Albert llegó a la fiesta y se sentó en la mesa asignada para los Andrew

¡Tío pensé que no vendrías!

No iba a venir pero vi que Candy asistiría, por cierto ¿Dónde está?

Se fue a sentar con sus compañeros de estudio.

Albert miró a todas partes y vio a Candy a lado de Abraham Murray, no pudo evitar sentirse molesto.

Anunciaron la señorita Candice White Andrew nos deleitara con una melodía llamada Caro Mio Ben acompañada de Abraham Murray con el piano.

Candy se puso frente al piano y Abraham lo empezó a tocar y le indicaba sonriente a Candy donde iba a entrar para entonar la canción, mientras Candy cantaba miraba sonriente a Abraham y viceversa, Albert al escuchar la canción sintió que los celos lo consumían

Archie, Annie, Patty y George miraron la expresión de Albert el cual tenía una cara de pocos amigos.

Mi bien amado,  
Créeme al menos  
sin ti

el corazón languidece,  
mi amado bien  
sin ti

el corazón languidece  
Tu fiel  
siempre suspira

Cesa, cruel,  
tanto rigor  
Cesa, cruel,

tanto rigor,  
tanto rigor,  
Mi bien amado

créeme al menos  
sin ti  
languidece el corazón

Mi bien amado,  
créeme al menos  
sin ti

languidece el corazón

Al terminar la canción todos aplaudieron y aclamaron a Candy, Abraham se paró y le fue a dar un beso en la mejilla a Candy y los dos hicieron reverencia.

Archie comentó: sólo es una actuación tío.

Albert contestó: Si y ya me estoy imaginando sus miradas cuando la estaban ensayando.

Albert se paró molesto y fue al jardín para despejarse.

Annie dijo: Archie tu tío me da miedo, sólo de verlo así, sentí que un escalofrío recorría todo mi cuerpo

Patty comentó: A mi también me da miedo ¡pero se ve tan guapo estando celoso!

George comentó: Creo que el Señor William va querer que la señorita cumpla el contrato lo más pronto posible.

Archie comentó: Y por más que le dije a Candy que no hiciera enojar a mi tío.

Albert escuchó a dos muchachas comentar ¿Quién ganará el concurso de belleza? dicen que la gane el certamen bailara toda la noche con el mejor estudiante de la facultad, y ese es a Abraham Murray.

Albert pensó: ¡bueno tan siquiera no bailara con Candy, sino la que gane el concurso!

Albert regresó a la fiesta y vio que estaban formadas las chicas que participarían en el certamen de belleza y se dio cuenta que Candy estaba entre las quince, el se sentó empuñando la mano y cerrando los ojos.

Pusieron a 4 jurados.

Ellas recorrieron toda la pista sonriendo, Candy miró sonriente a la mesa de los Andrew y vio a sus amigas con cara de preocupación, y a Albert con la mirada fija ella trató de sonreírle pero el no le sonrío.

Quedaban sólo 5 finalistas volvieron a darle la vuelta a la pista, eliminaron a tres y sólo quedaron dos finalistas, cuando el jurado votó por las dos finalistas, quedaron empatadas dos le iban a Candy y otros dos le iban a Kristian Wesley.

El maestro de ceremonia comentó tendremos que pedirle a otro de nuestros benefactores que nos ayude a tomar la decisión final, le pedimos al Señor William Albert Andrew que pase al frente y nos diga por cuál de estas dos bellezas se inclina.

Albert se paró y fue al frente y dijo yo le doy mi voto: Todos se quedaron expectantes:

A la Señorita Kristian Wesley.

Todos gritaron: Nooo

Candy no podía creer que Albert dijera que Kristian Wesley.

Le pusieron la corona a Kristian y ella representaría a la facultad de medicina en el certamen de belleza de toda la universidad.

Candy se fue a sentar donde estaban sus compañeros y todos le dijeron: ¡que mala onda con el Señor Andrew! ¿No que es sobrino de tu benefactora?

Candy contestó: ¡quizás por eso lo hizo! Para que no pensaran que me estaba regalando la victoria por vivir en su casa.

¡De todas maneras Candy! ¡Tú eras la mejor!

Sirvieron la cena y Albert le dijo a George: Dile a Candy que se venga a sentar con nosotros.

George se paró y fue hacia donde estaba Candy y le dijo: Señorita Candy el Señor William me pidió que yo le dijera que por favor se vaya a sentar a la mesa donde estamos los Andrew.

Candy respondió: Gracias George por darme el mensaje.

George vio que Candy no tenía intenciones de ir.

Señorita Candy si quiere yo la llevo del brazo,

¡No se preocupe George! ¡Usted ya cumplió en darme el recado!

George se fue a su mesa

Albert preguntó: ¿Qué te dijo?

Me dio las gracias por darle el recado y que no me preocupara que ella ya había recibido de mi parte el mensaje.

Los compañeros de la mesa de Candy le dijeron:¡No le hagas caso! ¡Después de lo que te hizo! ¡No lo perdones!

Abraham Murray dijo: Iré hablar con mi papá de que ya no me entreguen ningún premio, así no tendré que bailar con Kristian Wesley.

Abraham se paró y fue hablar con su papá el cuál aceptó lo que su hijo le pidió, el papá de Abraham Murray era Director de la facultad de medicina de la Universidad de Chicago, por eso Abraham tenía que dar el ejemplo a los demás estudiantes.

Comenzó la música y Abraham invitó a bailar a Candy.

¿Cómo te sientes Candy?

Te diré la verdad amigo ¡Estoy muy molesta con el Señor Andrew!

¡Tan molesta que quiero agarrar mis cosas e irme de su casa! Sabes que si fuera egoísta yo misma me pagaría mis estudios trabajando como enfermera, pero estoy ayudando a las dos mujeres que me criaron para solventar los gastos del orfanato donde crecí y tampoco quiero ser malagradecida con la Señora Elroy que es la que me ha apadrinado en todos mis estudios, ¡pero el Señor Andrew me quiere tener controlada! ¡y eso no lo soporto!

Candy miró a Albert y vio que estaba molesto y ella le volteo la cara alzando su nariz respingada.

Archie y Annie decidieron ir a bailar y George invitó a bailar a Patty.

Kristian Wesley le pidió a Albert que bailara con ella y el accedió.

Tocaron otra melodía, Archie y Annie fueron circulando hasta quedar junto con Abraham y Candy.

Abraham déjame bailar con mi prima quiero decirle algo, mientras te cedo a mi novia, ahorita te regreso a mi prima.

Candy ¿Qué estás haciendo? Te dije que no hicieras enojar a mi tío y lo desairaste no haciéndole caso que te fueras a sentar a nuestra mesa.

A mi me importa poco, que se enoje ese Señor controlador y abusivo.

¡Candy! no digas eso.

¡No te preocupes Archie! ¡Yo se lo que hago! ¡Total si se enoja quizás cancele el contrato! No querrá tener a su lado una mujer que lo desafíe, o en una de esas ¡me largo de la casa! Y yo misma me pago mis estudios.

¡Candy tranquilízate! No tomes decisiones apresuradas.

Candy regresó a bailar con Abraham.

Abraham quiero que me lleves a la Mansión Andrew, iré por mis cosas y viajaré al hogar de Pony para pasarme las vacaciones, además la tía Elroy está mejor.

Candy ¿estás segura?

¡Está bien no me lleves a ningún lado! ¡Me voy sola!

¡No espera! ¡Yo te llevo!

Albert no se dio cuenta que Candy salió de la fiesta porque Kristian estaba platicando con él.

Abraham llevó a la mansión a Candy, ella buscó sus cosas y le dejó una nota a la Señora Elroy debajo de la puerta que iría al hogar de pony para Semana Santa y fue con Abraham a la estación de tren y pudo agarrar el último que iba a Michigan.

Eran las doce de la noche y Albert miró a todos lados y no encontró a Candy le dijo a George que lo ayudará para localizarla y Archie los ayudó.

Una muchacha les dijo: Vi que salió con Abraham Murray.

Albert molesto se fue de la fiesta a la Mansión, fue a la habitación de Candy tocó la puerta y como no le abría, entró y vio el closet abierto y se dio cuenta que no habían varias cosas de ella, fue a la habitación de Elroy Andrew y al abrir la puerta encontró la nota y la leyó, El sólo la arrugó y se fue a su habitación.

Albert pensó: No me importa que se haya enojado, ¡Yo también estoy molesto! ¡se expuso a las miradas lascivas de todos los hombres en el salón! ¡tan siquiera logré de que no se expusiera delante de todas las facultades de la universidad!

Después de un rato reflexionando pensó: ¡Que linda se veía con ese vestido! ¡Con el cabello recogido! ¡y que linda voz! Su nariz al voltearme la cara, ¡ Mi Candy es todo un estuche de monerías!

¡Mi Candy! ¡que bien se escucha! Mía sólo Mía.

 **HOGAR DE PONY**

¡Señorita Pony! ¡Hermana María!

¡Candy! ¡No te esperábamos!

¡Me vine a pasar las vacaciones de semana Santa con ustedes!

Pero si el Señor Andrew dijo que quería llevarte de vacaciones a Miami.

¿El Señor William Andrew?

¡Si el sobrino de la Sra. Elroy!

¿Les envío alguna Carta? O como les dijo

El Señor Andrew estuvo aquí

¿Qué vino hacer ese hombre aquí?

¿Candy porque lo dices de esa forma?

Déjenme llevar mi maleta a mi litera y ahorita me explican

Candy regresó de dejar la maleta y vio sabanas nuevas, cobertores nuevos, muchos juguetes nuevos y regresó para conversar.

¿A que vino el Señor Andrew?

Vino a presentarse con nosotros y trajo a un Arquitecto y un ingeniero para diseñar la ampliación del hogar de pony.

¿Es cierto eso?

¡Si Candy! dijo que pasando las vacaciones compraran los materiales para empezar a trabajar en la ampliación.

También trajo juguetes para los niños y cobijas y jugó un buen rato con ellos. Vino a contabilizar cuantos niños tenemos para pasar una pensión.

Y nos enseñó un contrato que firmaste, ¡hija en ese contrato te comprometiste a casarte con él!.

Candy se tapó el rostro con las manos.

Candy cuando nos hablaba de ti, se le iluminaba el rostro y le brillaban los ojos , parece que está muy enamorado.

Firmé ese contrato porque pensé que no le iba a gustar y podría estudiar medicina. Ahora quiero cancelarlo.

Hija tu pusiste tu firma y diste tu palabra, ¿Acaso te desagrada el Señor Andrew?

¡No quiero hablar sobre eso!

Entonces ¿ustedes creen que debo de cumplirlo?

Es tu decisión Candy, no te preocupes por nosotras. Siempre te hemos apoyado en todo y esta vez no será la excepción, aunque según lo que leímos en ese contrato, dice que es irrevocable.

Candy suspiró derrotada.

Es un controlador, quiere que todos se sometan a su voluntad.

Candy es un Señor admirable, amable, simpático, hizo el almuerzo y comió con nosotros, jugó con los niños hasta que se cansaron, y que Dios nos perdone. ¡Pero que guapo es! Y esos ojos.

Hermanas ¿ustedes también?

Nos dijo que quería anunciar el compromiso lo más pronto posible, nos pidió permiso para hacerlo y quiere casarse cuando estés a la mitad de tu carrera.

No le quitaré esa idea, en el contrato da un plazo de dos años.

No hija en el contrato dice 3 años

¿Qué?

Nosotros leímos que son 3 años.

Candy fue rápido a su maleta y sacó el contrato y lo leyó completo.

¡Que bárbaro! No había leído el contrato, le pusieron muchas clausulas que no negociamos, me tendió una trampa la señora Elroy.

Ese día Candy fue a nadar al río con los niños y a pescar.

Al día siguiente Candy se levantó y se duchó, al salir del baño escuchó voces que provenían de la sala del hogar de Pony, abrió la puerta y su mirada se encontró con la de Albert que había llegado a buscarla.

 **Hola chicas ¿que les pareció la actitud de Albert? y de Candy saludos Luz, Jenny, Brisi (gusto saber de ti) Alily, Glenda, Jahzeel, (si la que se enamorará lentamente será Candy) Zafiro Azul cielo 1313, Gladys, Patty, Kira anima, paulayjoaqui. Hoy trataré de actualizar también todo por Albert pero quizás esté subiendo el capitulo como a las 10 pm hra centro México.**

 **No quise poner la canción en Italiano puse nada más la traducción en español. Es un fic muy tranquis.**


	6. Chapter 6

**HOGAR DE PONY**

Candy dijo: Buenos días

Albert la miró: Buenos días Candy

¿A que se debe su visita Señor Andrew?

¡Candy no seas grosera!

Albert respondió: Vine hacer efectivo un contrato.

Cuando dijo eso Candy sintió que le echaron un balde de agua fría. Y decidió bajar la guardia.

Señor Andrew sería bueno que lo conversemos tranquilamente.

A eso vine, para que afinemos los últimos detalles

Nosotras los dejamos para que conversen

Albert contestó: se los agradezco.

Señor Andrew le invito a dar un paseo por los alrededores mientras platicamos.

Está bien Candy

Ellos salieron de la casa, caminaron y Albert dijo: Vengo hacer efectivo el contrato que le firmaste a mi tía.

¡Señor Andrew! ¿No cree que es muy apresurado?

¡Quiero que te quede claro una cosa! Los Andrew somos gente que se dedica hacer negocios, mi tía te hizo una propuesta la cuál te pareció atractiva y firmaste un contrato, nadie te puso una pistola ni te forzaron y además lo hiciste en tus cinco sentidos, eres mayor de edad, por lo cuál sabías lo que estabas haciendo.

¿Podríamos negociarlo?

¡No hay nada que negociar, ya todo está plasmado aquí!

¡No sea tan arbitrario!

Está bien Candy escucharé lo que tienes que decir

Señor Andrew yo no lo amo y no quisiera casarme todavía

Eso lo sé Candy, en un contrato no se ponen sentimientos, sólo son negocios.

Albert se puso de espaldas y cerró los ojos con pesar y pensó: ¡no me ama y yo a ella si!

Tiene razón Señor Andrew, pero aún así quisiera que me diera tiempo de avanzar un poco más en mis estudios, esa siempre ha sido mi aspiración, por favor no me trunque mis anhelos.

Bueno podemos llegar a un acuerdo entonces, Nos casaremos a la mitad de tu carrera.

Señor Andrew ¿casarnos?

Si Candy, tú te comprometiste a darme un hijo y para eso tenemos que casarnos.

¡Yo no quiero casarme!

Albert entonces se le acercó y la sostuvo firme por los brazos y la atrajo hacia el y se inclinó quedando muy cerca de su boca. Me lo haces más fácil Candy, entonces podemos empezar hacer la tarea desde ahora para que me des un heredero. Prometo no hacértelo penoso y trataré de que sea un poco placentero para ti. El se acercó más a ella.

¡Señor Andrew espere! ¡Está bien dígame cuáles son sus condiciones para que nos casemos a la mitad de mi carrera.

¡Vaya Candy parece que es una mujer razonable!

Bueno en primer lugar, anunciaremos nuestro compromiso.

Señor Andrew porque no empezamos por lo primero

¿Y que es lo primero según tú?

Ser novios

Candy hay un problema con eso

¿cuál?

¡Que soy muy posesivo! Y yo quiero que estés sujeta a mí

A Candy le recorrió un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo, al verlo tan decidido, tan dominante.

¡Que tipo tan autoritario pensó!

¿A que se refiere a estar sujeta?

Te mandé un recado con George esa noche y me desafiaste no acatando mi orden.

¿Usted está acostumbrado a que todo el mundo se doblegue a sus pies no? ¡Pues yo no estoy dispuesta a eso!

¿Así que no estás dispuesta?

Candy pensó: uy, yo y mi gran boca

No es eso Señor Andrew porque no se comporta como un novio normal.

Candy para mi el noviazgo son besos, abrazos y arrumacos

¡Eso no es un noviazgo Señor Andrew! ¡El noviazgo es para conocerse y ver si uno es compatible con el otro!

¡Candy no le veo razón de ser! ¡Aunque no seas compatible conmigo, de todas maneras me gustas mucho.

¿Aunque sea una muchacha menuda, con cara de niña pecosa y que no levante su pasión?

Albert se acordó de las palabras que le dijo a su tía

Verás Candy ahora si levantas mi pasión, No sé si es mas fuerte el deseo o el amor que siento por ti.

Candy pensó: En que aprietos me metí

Señor Andrew a mí nunca me ha gustado acatar reglas, siempre he sido libre de hacer lo que quiero.

Candy eso se terminó desde el día que firmaste, y yo soy un hombre que está acostumbrado a dar órdenes, tengo más de mil empleados que trabajan para mí y que obedecen todas las indicaciones que les doy.

¡Pero yo no soy su empleada!

¡Pero serás mi mujer! El bajó la voz y le dijo: Enséñame como actúa un novio Candy , estoy dispuesto aprender.

El se acercó a ella, la miró a los ojos y se inclinó para besar sus labios.

Candy dio un paso atrás y le dijo: Siendo su novia, que desea que haga Señor Andrew

El cerró sus ojos ahogando sus deseos de besarla.

Que antes de que tengas alguna participación como la que tuviste en la fiesta de gala me pidas permiso, y yo te diré si puedes hacerlo o no. Que cuando esté en Chicago desayunemos juntos todos los días, que pasemos juntos los sábados y Domingos cuando no tenga juntas de negocios, que seas mi pareja en las fiestas y que no bailes con nadie más.

A Candy se le aceleró el corazón, Señor Andrew pero algunas veces me dejaran tarea para los fines de semana.

Te acompañaré en la Biblioteca si estoy libre, yo también llevo trabajo para la casa.

Y ahora que los dos tenemos vacaciones quiero que estemos juntos.

¿Dónde me quiere llevar?

Los Andrew tenemos una casa en Miami Florida ¡No te preocupes iremos con Archie y Annie ¿Qué te parece?

Está bien

Hoy me quedaré aquí contigo para que mañana partamos a Florida.

¿Se quedará aquí en el hogar?

Si Candy acamparé afuera traje una tienda de campaña que yo mismo diseñé, ¿o quieres acampar conmigo en lugar de ir a Florida? Conozco varios lugares donde podemos estar solos.

No, ¡Está súper bien en Florida, Señor Andrew!

Candy ¿me permites darte un beso?

En ese momento todos los niños salieron efusivos diciendo ¡Albert regresaste!

¡Que nos trajiste!

Albert fue hacia los niños, se puso a saludarlos y les iba a repartir dulces.

¡Señor Andrew! ¡No les dé los dulces a los niños! Sino van a estar hiperactivos por el azúcar, ¡deme los dulces! Las hermanas se los repartirán cuando crean conveniente.

¡Está bien! ¡cómo usted ordene! futura Señora de Andrew.

Candy pensó: Este hombre, si sabe cómo subirme los colores al rostro.

Niños ya escucharon ahora les prepararé el desayuno, la futura Señora Andrew me ayudará

El bajó una bolsa con víveres

¡Vamos a la cocina Candy!

El se puso a mezclar la harina para hacer hot cakes, ¡Candy, tú mientras engrasa la sartén y ten un poco de harina preparada y hazlos.

Albert notó que a Candy le salían todos deformes, Albert cerró los ojos como pidiendo paciencia y dijo: Bueno tú bate más harina mientras yo hago los hot cakes,

Candy mezcló los ingredientes, Albert terminó de hacer 10 y le pidió más mezcla a Candy, ella se la pasó y estaba llena de grumos.

Futura señora de Andrew no sabe cocinar

¡yo te lo aclaré en la entrevista que no sé cocinar!

¿Sabes hacer chocolate para los niños?

Eso creo que si

Hazlo eso pues

A sus órdenes Señor Andrew.

Desayunaron y después llevaron a los niños al río, Albert les regaló una caña de pescar a cada uno.

El se puso atrás de Candy para enseñarle el uso, al estar en esa posición el besó su cuello y ella dio un paso al frente como reflejo.

Señor Andrew compórtese delante de los niños.

Es decir que cuando estemos solos ¿podré mostrarte afecto?

Candy no respondió

Ese día almorzaron pescado asado y luego Albert jugó un rato más con los niños y acampó afuera del hogar de pony.

En la noche Candy vio que tenía prendida la luz en su tienda de campaña y ella agarró una cobija.

¡Señor Andrew!

El abrió la tienda ¿Qué pasó Candy? ¿vienes a dormir conmigo?

Ella hizo una mueca y dijo: vine a traerle esta cobija por si le da frío.

Gracias Candy.

Al día siguiente partieron hacia Miami Florida

 **MIAMI FLORIDA**

Llegaron a la casa de la playa de los Andrew ahí estaban Annie, Archie y Patty.

Hola chicos

¡Señor Andrew! ¡Candy los esperábamos con ansias!

¡Qué lugar tan bonito!

Archie comentó: Es una zona exclusiva

Albert dijo: Queremos informarles que Candy y yo somos novios formales, ¡ya le pedí permiso a sus madres!

¡Nos alegra! Dijeron al unísono.

Archie vamos a comprar víveres

Si tío vamos

Chicas ustedes mientras pueden tomar sol o bañarse en la playa.

Claro

Las tres muchachas fueron a ponerse su traje de baño, salieron de la casa y se pusieron a caminar por la playa admirando las casas que habían por la zona, cuando escucharon unas voces diciendo: ¡Candy! ¡Candy!

¡Abraham que sorpresa! ¿Qué haces aquí!

Mi papá tiene una casa en la playa e invite a unos de los chicos a pasársela conmigo.

¡Qué bien acompañada estás Candy!

Si ellas son mis amigas Annie y Patty

Candy vamos a ir a esquiar ¿Quieres ir con nosotros?

No sé qué es eso

Ven para que veas de qué se trata

Chicas ¡vamos con ellos!

Candy no creemos que sea correcto

¿Por qué? Son mis compañeros de clases, son muchachos sanos, sin vicios.

¡Candy pero Archie y el Señor Andrew!

¿No me digas que le tienes miedo a Archie?

Claro que no, el que se puede molestar es el Señor Andrew

¿Van a ir conmigo o no?

Yo no iré Candy

Ni yo tampoco.

Candy ¿Qué les pasa a tus amigas? ¿les pegan sus novios o que?

¡Está bien chicas! Regreso al rato

¡Candy no vayas!

¡Si iré! ¡Vamos Abraham! Te acompaño

Candy se fue con los muchachos a esquiar

Albert y Archie llegaron y encontraron a Annie y Patty sentadas afuera de la casa viendo hacia la playa.

Albert vio que Candy no estaba ¿y Candy?

Annie y Patty se miraron entre ellas.

Señor William, Candy se encontró con Abraham Murray que tiene una casa en esta zona, y con otros compañeros de universidad y se fueron a esquiar.

 **Hola chicas gracias por seguir el fic saludos que tengan un lindo fin de semana.**


	7. Chapter 7

Así que la señorita siendo mi novia se fue a esquiar con sus amigos.

¡Tío por favor contrólate!

No te preocupes Archie no le haré una escena a Candy, ni discutiré con ella delante de ustedes.

¡Ven conmigo!

Con permiso de ustedes hermosas Señoritas, platicaré un rato con mi sobrino.

Albert salió con Archie y dijo:

¡Tendré que disciplinar a Candy!

¡Tío no me digas que la golpearas!

Jajaja como crees Archie, a Candy sólo le haré caricias, nunca la maltrataré.

Simplemente creo que mientras esos chicos sean compañeros de estudios de Candy, siempre tendremos este tipo de problemas, y todavía es el primer año que está cursando, no pienso soportar esto por cuatro años más.

¿Qué harás entonces?

Pediré a otros dos benefactores que solicitemos que se forme un grupo de señoritas y que estén separadas de los varones, que ya no haya grupos mixtos en la facultad de medicina de la universidad, y que empiecen esa modalidad llegando de vacaciones, Candy empezará con los trabajos finales y no voy a estar soportando que me lleve muchachitos a la casa.

Tío eres temible.

Archie tu sabes que nunca había tenido novia y sé que Candy es más joven que yo, pero no se la cederé a nadie, ni tampoco quiero estar discutiendo a cada rato con ella, prefiero cortar las cosas de raíz y si con eso no entiende me veré a obligado a tomar medidas más extremas. Hoy mismo le escribiré a George que empiece a ver eso. Y tengo que revestirme de paciencia porque al parecer serán unas vacaciones muy tensas, con esos muchachitos cerca.

Comprendo tío.

Albert se puso hacer el almuerzo y Patty lo ayudó.

Mientras Archie y Annie disfrutaron de la playa.

Después de terminar de hacer el almuerzo Albert salió a la orilla de la playa por donde estaban Annie y Archie y vieron pasar a una lancha con Candy y Abraham esquiando.

¡Annie! ¡Patty ¡ de lo que se están perdiendo.

Ellas asustadas miraron a Albert el cual tenía una sonrisa en la cara.

Annie se acercó a Archie.

Archie la actitud de tu tío me da miedo, ahorita estaría echando chispas y lo veo que se está riendo.

Archie contestó: Así somos los Andrew, todo lo hacemos de manera fría y calculada, ¡Candy se llevará una gran sorpresa!

Candy regresó a las 5 de la tarde de esquiar.

¡Hola chicos!

¡Hola Candy! ¡se ve que te divertiste mucho!

Así es chamacas de lo que se perdieron.

Candy ¿no preguntas por tu novio?

Ah si ¿Dónde está el Señor Andrew?

Está en su cuarto, dijo que cuando vinieras te digamos que te alistes para que vayamos a cenar.

¡Vayan ustedes! ¡Yo estoy muy cansada! Me iré a dormir temprano.

¡Candy por favor! Haz el esfuerzo de venir con nosotros.

No, ahí por favor díganle que me quedaré

Después de una hora todos estaban listos para salir y Candy estaba durmiendo.

Albert preguntó: Y Candy ¿no ha llegado?

Ya llegó y se fue a descansar, vino agotada de esquiar

Albert dijo: Adelántense ustedes al restaurante, llévense el carro, Candy y yo iremos en taxi.

Tío les esperamos mejor, aquí nos quedaremos en la sala.

Está bien me tomará 20 mn.

Albert subió abrió la recamara de Candy.

Candy alístate que iremos a cenar con las chicas y Archie.

Señor Andrew estoy cansada

¡A mi me vale un pepinillo que estés cansada!, venimos aquí para estar con tus amigas y con Archie, ¡yo te dije claramente que si no querías venir a Miami, podíamos ir acampar a un lugar tu y yo solos, y dijiste que viniéramos aquí. ¡ Así que te vistes y bajas que nos están esperando!.

¿y si no lo hago?

Hoy mismo nos regresaremos a Chicago tu y yo.

Candy dijo: ¿Puede salir entonces para que me vista?

Si te espero abajo.

Candy se levantó molesta y se vistió.

Después de 15 minutos Candy bajó, y Albert le dio el brazo para caminar con ella.

Mientras estaban cenando Candy miró a Albert, y lo estuvo observando y pensó:

Es exageradamente atractivo, veré hasta donde llega el dominante Señor Andrew, haré un estudio con él sobre lo primitivo que son los hombres cuando están conquistando a una mujer. ¡Son unos changos!. Lo pondré en mi tarea de psicología.

Albert se dio cuenta que Candy lo miraba y le sonrió.

Después de cenar regresaron a la casa y se alistaron para descansar.

Albert salió a la terraza, Candy bajó y dijo: Señor Andrew

Si Candy ¿te pasa algo?

No, me pasa nada, quería disculparme con usted por no querer ir al restaurante.

Candy, sentí que no estaba bien tu actitud, no por mí sino por tus amigas.

Gracias por hacérmelo ver.

Candy pensó: El estar ociosa hace que me den ganas de que me bese, y aquí está este hombre a mi lado, bueno empezaré a tomar datos para mi tarea de psicología y la actitud primitiva del homo sapiens.

El observó que no se iba sino que miraba hacia la playa, Candy le sonrió y el sintió debilidad por verla bajo la luz de la luna, se miraba tan hermosa.

El se acercó a ella y dijo: ¡Candy eres tan linda!

Se inclinó y tomó su boca, deseoso de saborearla.

Candy respondió a ese beso apasionado.

Albert la apretó para sentir cerca su cuerpo, ella también se dejó llevar por el momento, quería experimentar todo tipo de sensaciones, el acarició su espalda.

¡Candy me enloqueces! Dijo jadeante.

Candy por primera vez sintió humedad que le produjo al sentir los besos apasionados de Albert.

Ella decidió tomar el control de la situación se apartó de él y le dijo: ¡buenas noches Señor Andrew!

El tratando de reprimir sus deseos le respondió buenas noches Candy.

Ella fue a su libreta de apuntes:

Y puso sujeto en observación: Con sólo una sonrisa, se le alborota la hormona.

Al día siguiente Candy se levantó temprano y se fue a correr a la playa, y se encontró con Abraham y se sentaron a la orilla de la playa.

Candy ayer que pasamos, vi que el Señor Andrew estaba con tus amigas.

Así es Abraham, El Señor Andrew es mi novio.

¿Y le dices Señor?

Si todavía no le tengo mucha confianza.

¿Lo amas?

No, lo amo, pero me gusta mucho, Creo que me casaré con él

¿Es en serio Candy?

El ya quería anunciar nuestro compromiso, pero le dije que esperara un poco más, está loquito por mí.

Claro ¿Quién no se va a enloquecer contigo? Si eres tan linda.

Ella sonrío.

¡Que lástima Candy!

¿A que te refieres Abraham?

Estoy seguro que tu carrera quedará truncada, el no te dejará terminar, además se ve a leguas que es un hombre celoso, no va a querer que sobresalgas. Esos hombres poderosos sólo quieren tener una muñequita de porcelana a su lado y que no tenga cerebro para que no los contradigan.

¡Yo terminaré mi carrera sea como sea! Ni el ni nadie me lo impedirá.

Albert se dio cuenta que Candy no estaba en la casa, salió a buscarla y vio que estaba con Abraham.

¡Candy! ya vamos a desayunar.

Ah gracias Albert

Albert tuvo sentimientos encontrados por un lado estaba furioso y celoso, pero ella le había dicho Albert es decir lo había tratado con confianza.

Abraham nos vemos luego.

Albert ayudó a Candy a pararse y la llevó por la cintura.

Candy se soltó de él y le dijo si me alcanzas seré cariñosa contigo todo este día.

Candy salió corriendo y Albert fue tras ella como un guepardo atrás de una gacela.

Pero una de las habilidades de Candy era el atletismo, Albert no la pudo alcanzar y suspiró derrotado.

Archie dijo: hoy iremos de compras al centro de la ciudad.

Fueron al centro y vieron a unos que se estaban tatuando.

Candy le dijo a Albert ¡Muéstrame que realmente me amas!

¿Cómo?

¡Hazte un tatuaje en el pecho que diga! Candy

Albert abrió los ojos admirado de la petición de Candy

Annie y Patty dijeron: ¡Candy estás loca!

No le estoy pidiendo nada que no pueda hacer

A Albert le dio risa la osadía de su novia y dijo: ¡Está bien lo haré!

¡Tío no hagas algo así!

¡La amo! Por ella iría a la luna!

Albert se tatúo arriba del pezón izquierdo el nombre de Candy con un corazón.

¡Estás en mi corazón Candy!

Ella con una mirada fría le dijo: ¿Si quieres me pongo tu nombre?

Albert sintió excitación

¡No como crees! ¡No permitiría que dañes tu cuerpo por una frivolidad como esta!

Está bien, de todas maneras no lo iba hacer.

Albert le compró varias prendas a Candy, y perfumes.

Ya en la noche, Albert estaba semi acostado en una silla de playa en la terraza, y Candy se acercó a él, el intentó pararse pero ella le dijo que no se parara.

¡Quítate la playera quiero ver el tatuaje!

Albert se la quitó

Candy se sentó arriba de el con las piernas abiertas y dijo: ¡Eres mío Señor Andrew!

¡Candy no hagas esto! ¡Que no responderé de mí! ¡Me estás provocando de una forma! ¡Qué perderé el control!

¡Yo tengo el control Albert! ella asió de su boca, se besaron, ella dijo: ¡cierra los ojos!

El obediente los cerró y ella besó la herida del tatuaje y el experimentó dolor y placer al mismo tiempo. Albert empezó acariciarla por arriba de la blusa y dijo:

Candy ¡quiero que nos casemos ya!

Eso hizo que Candy dejara de provocarlo, ella se paró y le dio un beso en la frente.

Hasta mañana Señor Andrew

Albert quedó excitado, ahogando sus deseos y un poco molesto.

Albert pensó:¡ Candy ha estado jugando conmigo solamente! ¿Que se cree que puede hacer de mi lo que se le antoje?

Candy anotó en su cuaderno de apuntes: Al sujeto en observación le gusta ser dominado.

Al siguiente día George le envío un telegrama a Albert que decía:

¡Señor William lo que me pidió ya está hecho!

Albert sonrió solamente.

Patty dijo: ¡Candy ahora en mayo será tu cumpleaños!

Albert se puso atento ¿cuándo es Candy?

El 8 de mayo

El se llenó de ilusión fue a ponerlo en su agenda para que no se le olvidara.

Pasaron unos días muy divertidos Candy decidió no provocar más a Albert porque sabía que el no se aguantaría y le pediría que se casaran, por eso ya no quiso seguir con la tarea de observar la actitud primitiva del homo sapiens por el momento.

Terminaron las vacaciones y regresaron a Chicago

 **FACULTAD DE MEDICINA DE LA UNIVERSIDAD DE CHICAGO.**

Encontraron las aulas cerradas.

¿Qué pasa?

Le contestaron: Parece que hicieron algunos cambios en los horarios y nos darán la información.

Pasó el director de la facultad de medicina.

Estimados alumnos se ha decidido que los grupos ya no serán mixtos, y que habrá sólo un grupo compuesto por Señoritas y será el primero A.

Candy dijo: Pero si ya casi va a terminar el ciclo escolar, y nuestros equipos están formados, y nuestros horarios ajustados, será complicado adaptarnos a estas alturas.

Señorita Andrew: Esta decisión no es suya, así que todas las señoritas vayan al salón del grupo A.

Todos los estudiantes estaban molestos y le dijo Abraham a Candy: ¡todo esto es por culpa de tu novio celoso!

¿Por qué dices eso? ¿Qué tiene que ver Albert con esto?

El movió sus influencias junto con dos benefactores más, para que desaparecieran los grupos mixtos.

Candy se molestó y se puso a meditar:

Ahora comprendo porque no hizo nada cuando me fui a esquiar, había planeado esto desde el principio.

¡Esto no se quedará así Señor Andrew! Candy tenía lagrimas en los ojos del coraje.

 **Hola Chicas este fin de semana será de muchas actividades para mí, así que reanudaré las actualizaciones el lunes 31 de este mes. Hoy estamos a 28 o quizás pueda actualizar otro.**

 **Ahí denme sugerencias de cuál quieren que actualice primero.**

 **Saludos a Luz, Jahzeel, Alily, Nelly, Glenda, Gladys, Patty a, Zafiro Azul Cielo, Kira anima, Jenny, Melisa Andrew, Leihej.**


	8. Chapter 8

**FACULTAD DE MEDICINA DE LA UNIVERSIDAD DE CHICAGO**

Candy en el primer día con su nuevo equipo tuvo algunos problemas, ya que en su equipo anterior consentían a las dos únicas mujeres que había, pero ahora sus compañeras de equipo eran demasiado severas con ella, estaban llenas de envidia porque ella era protegida de los Andrew.

Vamos a decidir quien será la jefa del equipo

Todas votaron por Flamy y Candy no se llevaba con ella.

Candy dijo: Les ofrezco ir al lugar donde me hospedo ahí hay una Biblioteca donde tienen todos los libros de la sección de medicina.

¿Acaso nos estás presumiendo?

No les presumo, lo ofrezco porque también si necesitamos comer, ahí nos pueden dar los alimentos y si necesitamos quedarnos más tiempo para estudiar podrían dormir en mi habitación.

Lo pensaremos Candy mañana te responderemos.

 **MANSION ANDREW**

Buenas tardes tía

Buenas tardes hija ¿Cómo te fue hoy?

Nos cambiaron a un nuevo grupo, donde sólo hay señoritas, pero me está costando trabajo adaptarme a mis nuevas compañeras.

¿Y porque lo hicieron a estas alturas del año escolar?

Ya sabe las decisiones de los directivos.

Voy a decirle a William que mueva sus influencias para que dejen los grupos como estaban

No tía, me tengo que adaptar y tengo que sacar el año ya se acercan los exámenes finales. Tía ¿que le gustaría que le leyera hoy?

Léeme una novela de Jane Austen

¿Le parece bien persuasión?

¡Esa me hace soñar!

Después que le leyó un rato y le dio sus medicamentos Candy se fue a la Biblioteca a estudiar.

Albert llegó y fue directamente a la Biblioteca para ver si Candy estaba ahí

Hola Candy ¿alguna novedad?

Ninguna, Candy siguió estudiando

¿Ya cenaste?

No he cenado, pero tampoco tengo hambre

Yo no he cenado, ¿Por qué no cenamos juntos?

Señor Andrew quiero que me disculpe, pero por el momento no tengo hambre, prefiero seguir estudiando.

Candy está situación me está fastidiando, trabajo todo el día y deseo llegar a la casa al final del día y encontrarte amable conmigo y ¿Qué es lo que encuentro? que me tratas con frialdad.

Candy alzo la mirada y dijo: Señor William me cambiaron de grupo, tengo maestros nuevos, otro equipo de trabajo y se me está haciendo difícil adaptarme.

¡No tienes necesidad de esto! ¡Yo te daré todo!

Eso lo sé, te diré una de las razones principales por la cual quiero estudiar, siempre te vi en los diarios rodeado de mujeres hermosas, elegantes, sofisticadas, aunque no te conocía personalmente, sabía lo que me platicaba la tía Elroy, si yo me llego a casar contigo siendo una simple enfermera, ¿Qué dirá la gente? Que te fijaste en una huérfana sin clase, dirán que soy poca cosa para ti, en cambio tú eres el gran William Albert Andrew, el gran patriarca, el gran hombre de negocios, que tiene más de mil empleados, ¡por eso quiero estar a tu nivel! ¡tan siquiera en lo intelectual!, que cuando me presentes digas ella es mi esposa la Doctora Candice White Andrew. No me preocuparía si me enamoro de alguien de mi clase un obrero o un oficinista los dos estaríamos iguales ni el sería más que yo y viceversa.

¡Tú no te casaras con nadie más, que no sea yo! con que yo diga que eres mi esposa, la Señora Andrew será suficiente.

Para mí no Albert, toda mi niñez soporté a Eliza Legan y a su hermano menospreciándome por ser huérfana, le agradezco mucho a la tía Elroy por haberme apadrinado en mis estudios. ¿Antes de que te enamoraras de mí, pensaste que era insignificante o no? No olvido las palabras que usaste muchacha menuda, pecosa, cara de niña que no levanto en ti pasión.

Candy a mí nunca me ha gustado que me impongan las cosas y no quería que mi tía me buscara esposa, sino yo quería conseguirla por mis propios medios, por eso lo dije, Ahora si levantas en mi pasión, ¡tanta que deseo hacerte mía! ¡En este momento!

Albert se le acercó y la besó con desesperación, Candy correspondió a sus besos con la misma intensidad que él, Albert la acarició y besó su cuello, metió su mano para comprobar la reacción de Candy y le dijo: ¡Ya sabía que no podías serme indiferente! ¡también te mueres de ganas por estar conmigo!

Candy se apartó de él y dijo: Así es Albert tú también me provocas pasión, ¿quién se puede resistir a un hombre como tú? ¡Ni que fuera de hielo! Pero si ahora te muestro afecto y cedo a tus besos y caricias, luego serán más demandantes y no nos podremos controlar y mis estudios quedaran truncados. Si ya te quieres casar entonces no soy la mujer para ti, busca a alguien de tu mismo nivel y cancelemos el contrato, yo puedo pagarme mis estudios con el sueldo de enfermera, aunque no ayude por estos cinco años al orfanato, pero en el futuro podré apoyar más con mi sueldo de médico.

Albert se quedó pensativo fue a la ventana, y dijo: Es demasiado tarde Candy, yo me enamoré de ti, y desde que te vi en mi habitación te siento mía, y no cancelaré el contrato, quiero que seas para mí. Además hiciste que me tatuara tú nombre en el pecho y conmigo no se juega.

Lo sé Albert, pero yo no quisiera involucrarme más contigo después estaré pensando, ¡ay porque se enojó!, ¡porque me dijo esto! Y aquello etc, saldría mal en mis estudios por eso me resisto a enamorarme de ti.

Está bien Candy te dejaré tranquila por un tiempo, mientras estén tus exámenes finales, pero luego retomaremos esta platica, y no te estoy suplicando que me ames, ¡yo no le ruego a nadie!

Cambiando de tema, me iré a Nueva York por unas semanas, ¿Qué te gustaría que te traiga de regalo por tu cumpleaños?

Libros de medicina

¡Candy algo para ti! ¡Que puedas usar!

Tú sabes que soy sencilla, y no me hace falta nada, me compraste varias cosas en Miami, sin que te lo pidiera, con eso ya me adelantaste mis regalos.

¿Te gustaría que hiciéramos una gran fiesta?

Yo prefiero invitar a mis amigas solamente, a Archie y algunos de mis ex compañeros de estudios.

No Candy, ya olvídate de tus ex compañeros.

¡Albert será mi cumpleaños! ¡No el tuyo! ¡Yo quiero pasarlo con la gente que aprecio!

¡Ya te dije que te olvides de tus compañeros! ¡Por eso ya estás en otro grupo!

Entonces no celebraré mi cumpleaños.

Si lo celebraremos porque eres MI NOVIA y yo quiero celebrártelo y pasarme ese día contigo.

¡Ahora ven a cenar conmigo!

Candy suspiró y pensó: ¡De verás que este hombre no acepta negativas!

Al día siguiente Albert se fue a Nueva York por un viaje de Negocios.

 **FACULTAD DE MEDICINA DE LA UNIVERSIDAD DE CHICAGO**

Candy ya decidimos que no iremos a la casa donde te hospedas, sino haremos las tareas en la Biblioteca de la universidad

Candy dijo: ¡Está bien entonces yo no seguiré más en este equipo!

Candy fue hacia el profesor: Profesor Winston no puedo integrarme en ningún equipo por lo que le solicito me deje hacer sola el trabajo.

Entonces Esther Smith su compañera que había estado con ella en el grupo anterior dijo: Yo quiero ser tu compañera de equipo.

El profesor contestó: entonces hagan el trabajo solas, pero ni crean que las considerare por ser solamente dos, les evaluaré igual que a las demás.

Gracias profesor.

¡Candy ese libro está saturado en la Biblioteca! ¿Cómo haremos la investigación?

Escribiré una nota y en dos días a más tardar me mandaran el libro.

 **CONSORCIO ANDREW EN NUEVA YORK**

Señor William le llegó un telegrama de la Señorita Candy.

Albert lo abrió apresuradamente y leyó:

 _Albert te pido un favor enorme, consígueme un libro en Nueva York, abusare de ti porque es muy caro, es de infecciones transmisibles y no transmisibles cuesta aproximadamente 800 dls._

 _Tu hermosa novia pecosa Candy._

 **Albert sonrió y escribió una nota.**

 _Tus peticiones son órdenes para mí te lo mandaré lo más rápido posible, esto te costara que me dediques un día completo, ve apartándolo._

 _Pienso en ti_

 _Albert._

George manda este telegrama y quiero que hables a Chicago para que localicen el libro de infecciones transmisibles y no transmisibles si lo encuentran, que lo compren, lo más rápido posible y se lo lleven a Candy, si no lo encuentran que te lo notifiquen para que lo busquemos acá y se lo mandemos cuanto antes.

En seguida Señor Andrew.

Dos horas después.

Señor William hablé a Chicago y encontraron el libro y ya se lo mandaron a la Señorita Candy.

 **MANSION ANDREW**

Señorita Candy le trajeron este paquete

Candy lo abrió: ¡Hoy en la mañana le mandé el telegrama!

Ella leyó la nota:

 _Tus peticiones son órdenes para mí te lo mandaré lo más rápido posible, esto te costara que me dediques un día completo, ve apartándolo._

 _Pienso en ti_

Albert.

Candy apretó el libro contra su pecho y suspiró pensando en Albert.

 **FACULTAD DE MEDICINA DE LA UNIVERSIDAD DE CHICAGO**

 _Candy y Esther hicieron el trabajo gracias al libro que le mandó Albert y complementaron la información con otro libro que le mandó un día después, y obtuvieron la mayor puntación de todo el grupo, cosa que les molestó a sus demás compañeras, quienes estaban muertas de la envidia._

Pasaron cinco días desde que Candy entregó el trabajo.

Candy entró a su salón y vio a sus compañeras que se estaban riendo.

¿Qué les pasa a esas locas?

Candy te lo diré, pero no te sientas mal

Dime

Salió en el periódico que tu novio fue a una cena de gala en nueva York y bailó con una modelo, y están diciendo que ya sabían que el Señor Andrew no se podía fijar en alguien como tú.

 **Hola chicas lindo inicio de Semana, saludos a Luz, comolasaguilas40, Susana Rojas( ahí soportando a mi jefe que anda neurótico todos los días, estoy comenzando el segundo nivel en el centro de idiomas de la UJAT) sayuri 1707, Melisa Andrew, Chidamami, Tessa, Patty a, Jenny, Zafiro azul cielo 1313, Nao 18 y Rocio c.**


	9. Chapter 9

**CONSORCIO ANDREW EN NUEVA YORK**

Señor William salió en el periódico lo de la cena de gala.

Espero que Candy no lo lea, aunque creo que le da igual, pues no me ama.

No lo ama pero su orgullo de mujer puede sentirse herido.

Bueno, si me pide explicaciones se las daré, ¡pero es tan orgullosa! que para mostrarme que no le importo, no me preguntara. No sé que me dio Candy, si fuera otra ya la hubiera dejado desde el principio, pero no puedo sacarla de mi mente.

Y menos de su pecho, con ese tatuaje que se hizo.

¡Basta George!

Jjajaja no se lo enseñe a la Señora Elroy o se infartará.

Creo que tu bono de Navidad no será jugoso este año George.

Ja jaja disculpe Señor William.

La verdad ya me preocupé ¡No creo que Candy piense que fui un santo! Tuve ese desliz, pero Candy ha sido la única que he amado y que amo.

Señor William lo que no fue en su año no le hace daño.

George, ¿Qué haré si no me perdona?

No creo que no entienda que a veces los hombres necesitamos tener nuestras aventuras.

Espero no tome en serio lo que salió en el diario.

Se me estaba olvidando, comunícame con Archie por favor

Enseguida.

Señor Archie su tio quiere hablar con usted.

Pásamelo George

Archie quiero que le digas a la cocinera que prepare un banquete para 30 personas para el 8 de mayo incluyendo un pastel, invita a algunos conocidos, le haremos una fiesta sorpresa a Candy,

Si tío hoy mismo daré las instrucciones.

George hoy iremos a recorrer las tiendas exclusivas de Nueva york, necesito comprar el regalo de mi novia.

 **FACULTAD DE MEDICINA DE LA UNIVERSIDAD DE CHICAGO**

Candy ¿ya leíste el periódico? Dice que el Señor William Andrew, regresó con la modelo Mariana Lewis, y fueron juntos a una cena de gala. Ya sabíamos que no te estaba tomando en serio para lo único que te quiere es para que seas su amante, se va a cobrar con tu cuerpo lo que se está gastando en tus estudios.

Candy dijo: No me interesa lo que diga el periódico, ni lo que interpreten ustedes, me tienen sin cuidado sus chismes.

No les hagas caso Candy te tienen envidia.

Esther no sabes cuanto odio me da que William se haya retratado con esa mujer, me está haciendo quedar en ridículo aquí en la facultad.

Alguna explicación ha de tener.

Me importa un bledo sus explicaciones y ni se las pediré, esta es la segunda que me hace.

Candy no te exasperes, el es bueno contigo, ya ves que rápido nos consiguió el libro y pudimos obtener el mayor puntaje.

¡Hola Candy!

¡Hola chamacos!

Candy mañana será tu cumpleaños, ¡Queremos celebrárlo! Los Padres de Abraham tienen una cabaña cerca del Lago, podemos hacer una parrillada, nos podemos ir desde la tarde para pasar la noche allá y regresar al siguiente día ¿Cómo ves?

¡Sería estupendo! pero tengo que avisar en mi casa.

No avises, además tu novio te anda engañando con esa modelo.

¿Pero hay lugares disponibles para que Esther y yo durmamos en una sola habitación?

¡Claro que si Candy! además somos caballeros y las hemos respetado siempre.

Ok ¡entonces mañana nos vamos a la cabaña!

 **MANSION ANDREW**

Tía mañana tendré una clase vespertina, ya le indique a Camila, el horario de tus medicamentos, es seguro que nos quedemos en el hospital porque acompañaremos a los doctores en su guardia nocturna.

Gracias por avisar hija.

Al siguiente día llegaron Albert y George a las 12 del día para estar presentes cuando llegara Candy de la Universidad.

Ya la casa estaba lista, Archie había contratado un cuarteto.

George hablaré con Candy para ver si de una vez anunciamos el compromiso,

Espero que la señorita Candy este de acuerdo.

A las 2 de la tarde comenzaron a llegar los invitados y el cuarteto empezó a tocar.

LA señora Elroy al escuchar la música bajó.

¿Que pasa aquí?

Albert fue alcanzarla a las escaleras.

¡Tía Candy está cumpliendo años! ¡y le quiero dar una sorpresa!

¡Pues la sorpresa te la vas a llevar tu!, ¡porque no vendrá, dijo que tendría guardia nocturna se quedará esta noche en el hospital!, le dejó las indicaciones a Camila de cómo va a cuidarme.

Iré a buscarla.

Estaban presentes los Legan, Los Briter, Patty y algunas amistades de los Andrew, la Señora Elroy se quedó en la reunión para atender a los invitados.

 **FACULTAD DE MEDICINA DE LA UNIVERSIDAD DE CHICAGO**

George entró en la universidad y fue al hospital para preguntar si Candy estaba ahí.

No señor, los de primero no hacen guardias nocturnas, eso es hasta el tercer año.

George se quedó helado y pensó: William se molestará ¿Dónde se habrá metido la señorita Candy?

Albert fue al salón

Disculpen Señoritas: Me podrían informar ¿Dónde está Candice?

Flamy contestó: Candice se fue a celebrar su cumpleaños con sus ex compañeros del otro grupo, por lo que sabemos es que será en una cabaña a las afueras de la ciudad.

¡Yo escuché que irían a comprar algunas cosas al centro antes de irse!

Muchas gracias por la información, son ustedes muy amables.

¿Viste la cara que puso cuando le dijimos eso?

¡Si a la mosca muerta de Candy se le va armar con su amante!

Señor William en el hospital universitario, me dijeron que los de primero no hacen guardias nocturnas.

Y a mi las compañeras de Candy me dijeron que se fue a una cabaña a las afueras de la ciudad para celebrar su cumpleaños.

¿Qué quiere que hagamos?

Vamos a regresar a la mansión para atender a los invitados. Luego me ocuparé de Candy.

 **MANSION ANDREW**

Amigos la festejada no vendrá porque tiene guardia en el hospital y nadie pudo suplirla, así que celebraremos sin ella.

Todos exclamaron ¡Ah! Lástima queríamos escucharla cantar.

Archie se acercó ¿es verdad eso tío?

Albert dijo: No es verdad, Candy se fue con sus ex compañeros a una cabaña a las afueras de la ciudad. George me está investigando de quien es la propiedad.

¿Irás a buscarla?

¡Por supuesto que iré a buscarla!

Iré contigo entonces ¿Qué harás con ella?

Todavía no sé, ¡Estoy tan molesto! ¡En realidad no se que acción tomaré!

 **CABAÑA DE LOS MURRAY**

Los muchachos asaron carnes, hicieron guacamole para acompañarlas le compraron un pastel a Candy, nadaron en el lago, le dieron sus regalos. Les dió las 7 de la noche celebrando.

George pudo averiguar que la cabaña era de Abraham

Albert, Archie y George fueron a buscar a Candy.

En la lejanía vieron que un carro se acercaba.

Esther dijo: Candy ¡es el Señor Andrew!

¡No puede ser! ah ¡No me interesa! ¡Total estoy enojada con él!

De pronto a Candy le dio miedo y se fue esconder a la recamara debajo de la cama.

George estacionó el carro

Salieron 4 muchachos incluyendo Abraham y a parte salió Esther.

Buenas noches soy William Andrew y vine por mi novia

Abraham dijo: ah pues la modelo Mariana Lewis no se encuentra aquí.

Albert se enfureció y dijo: ¡Vine por Candy! ¡Por favor vayan por ella y díganle que la estoy esperando!

Abraham contestó:¡ Ella no quiere saber nada de usted!

Albert empezó a gritar ¡Candy vine a buscarte! ¡Sal de una buena vez!

¡Señor William! ¡Esta es mi propiedad! ¡Aquí no venga hacer escándalos!

Albert volvió a gritar ¡Candy! ¡Sal o quieres que vaya a buscarte!

Candy no quería salir pensaba ¡Se le escucha molesto! ¡Pensé que hoy estaría en Nueva York! ¿Cómo averiguó donde estaba?

¡Candy te estoy diciendo que salgas!

Albert hizo por entrar a la casa y los muchachos le taparon el paso, el los empujó y George y Archie también forcejearon con ellos para abrirle paso a William para que fuera por Candy, Albert abrió las habitaciones y en ninguna la encontró, luego vio que en una estaba la ropa de Candy y la de Esther, y se le ocurrió ver debajo de la cama, ambos se miraron

¡Salte de ahí! Candy

¡No quiero!

¡Que te salgas!

Albert la jaló de los tobillos y luego la tomó de los nudillos y la alzó ¡agarra tus cosas!

Albert tranquilízate estás haciendo un espectáculo delante de mis amigos, ¡pensaran que me maltratas!

¡A mi no me importa!

¡Pues no iré contigo! Hasta que te controles

¡Albert la tomó y se la puso en los hombros y bajó con ella!

Candy no gritó, sólo dijo: Chicos no se preocupen por mí, a mi novio le gusta jugar así.

¡Archie sube por las cosas de Candy!

Si tío

Albert la puso en el carro y se sentó con ella en el asiento de atrás.

Archie y George se subieron al coche y George manejó hacia la ciudad.

Candy y Albert no dijeron ni una sola palabra en todo el camino.

Albert sólo pensaba en la manera que castigaría a Candy.

 **MANSION ANDREW**

Al estacionar el carro, Candy bajó del coche y se fue corriendo hacia su habitación y cerró la puerta con llave.

Ni George, ni Archie dijeron nada.

Albert entró a la casa y fue hacia la habitación de Candy.

 **Hola chicas bonito lunes saludos a Gladys, nao 18 (igual deseo que estés bien), Kaz, Glenda ( besos nena, ahorita casi no me puedo extender porque a mi muchachito le dejan mucha tarea en la secu y tengo que revisar que le salga bien por eso casi no he avanzado) Luz, Jenny, Sayuri 1707, Patty a.**

 **Nota aclaratoria: El desliz de Albert fue años antes de conocer a Candy**


	10. Chapter 10

**MANSION ANDREW**

Candy abre la puerta

No quiero hablar contigo ahora, hablaremos mañana.

¡Yo quiero que hablemos en este momento!

¡No te voy abrir! Así que es mejor que no pierdas tu tiempo.

Albert bajó molesto al estudio y fue a buscar la llave de la habitación de Candy

Candy se preparó para ducharse estaba meditando mientras estaba remojada en la tina.

Albert abrió la puerta de la habitación y buscó debajo de la cama y luego abrió el baño, y la vio en la tina.

¡Albert salte!

Albert la miró con deseo pero al mismo tiempo enojado.

¡No saldré de aquí hasta que hablemos!

Candy contestó: Has perdido la razón, ¡no está actuando como un caballero Señor Andrew!

Albert comenzó hablar: ¡Estoy tan molesto! ¡Te había preparado una fiesta sorpresa! ¡Invité a Annie, Patty, Archie! Y a otros ¿y tú que hiciste? te fuiste con tus amigos a base de mentiras ya que le dijiste a mi Tía que tendrías una guardia.

Ella pensó: ¿Así que no respetas mi intimidad?, ¡pues entonces sufre!

Mientras Albert hablaba, Candy alzó una pierna para jabonarse con la esponja.

Albert al ver a Candy jabonándose la pierna, se acercó y dijo: ¡No me provoques Candy! ¡puedo perder los estribos!, ¡ya es mucho lo que has hecho para añadir seducción!

¡Tú entras sin autorización en mi habitación! E invades mi intimidad eso no es de caballeros

Tienes razón Candy ¡desde que te conocí he actuado de manera irracional!, ¡vivo en total descontrol!, ¡me provocas actuar impulsivamente!, yo siempre había sido tranquilo, pero tu despiertas en mi muchas cosas, más que sentimientos, instintos que hasta creo que he dejado de ser un caballero.

Albert se acercó a ella y la sacó de la Tina y la llevó a la cama

¡Albert! ¡espera por favor!

¡No ya no puedo esperar más! Se puso arriba de ella y la besó, empezó a explorar su cuerpo mojado, Candy cedió a las caricias que Albert le daba.

¡Te amo con desesperación! ¡te deseo! ¡Me has provocado Candy y ya no puedo parar!

Candy en un gemido dijo: Albert vamos hablarlo

Sobran las palabras ¡Quiero hacerte mía Candy!

La tía Elroy tocó la puerta

¡Candice! ¿Estás ahí?

Albert dejó de besarla

¡Si tía! ¡Aquí estoy! ¡Me estoy cambiando para dormir!

¡Después que te cambies quiero que hablemos

Dentro de 10 minutos estaré ahí, tía

Albert dijo: No vayas quédate aquí ¡Vamos a terminar esto!

El siguió besándola y acariciándola, Candy no podía resistir más, se estaba dejando vencer por Albert, luego se acordó del periódico, y de lo que le dijeron sus compañeras y dijo:

¡Me estas tratando como una cualquiera! ¡Así te gustan a ti! ¡No me quieres para esposa! ¡sino para amante! ¡En eso me quieres convertir! ¡Sólo en un objeto para saciar tus bajos instintos!

Albert se detuvo y se puso de pie.

Está bien Candy platicaremos después que hables con mi tía.

Candy fue a enjuagarse y se cambió rápido para hablar con la Señora Elroy

Albert mientras se quedó en el cuarto, abrió los apuntes de Candy y leyó sobre el estudio que estaba haciendo del comportamiento primitivo del hombre cuando tratan de conquistar a una mujer y se dio cuenta de todo lo que había puesto sobre él.

Albert dijo: ¡Todo este tiempo se ha burlado de mí , en ver mis reacciones!

Candy tocó la puerta para hablar con la tía Elroy.

Adelante

Tía ¿sucede algo?

Candy no me acordaba de tu cumpleaños, sino hubiera escrito una nota para el director de la facultad para que te dieran el día, William hizo una reunión muy bonita, en honor a ti, la cuál te perdiste.

Tía de haber sabido que Albert tenía planeado la reunión, hubiera hecho todo lo posible por estar aquí

Candy ¿Cuándo te casaras con William? El ya está enamorado de ti, el quería anunciar el compromiso, hoy.

Todavía nos estamos poniendo de acuerdo tía, pero el quiere que sea lo más pronto posible.

¿Y tú que quieres?

Lo que el diga tía.

¡Que alegría me das hija!

Candy pensó: Con lo que estuvo a punto de pasar ahorita estoy muy comprometida con él.

La Señora Elroy le dio un broche a Candy como regalo.

Candy entró a su habitación y vio a Albert leyendo.

¿Así que estás haciendo un estudio de mi comportamiento primitivo?

Candy pensó: tengo que distraerlo para que no me reclame de lo que puse en mi cuaderno.

¡Ni me vengas con reclamos Albert! tu sólo ves mi comportamiento y el tuyo? Saliste con esa modelo y te fotografiaste con ella, me dejaste en vergüenza delante de la facultad, porque ahí dijiste que soy tu novia y todos vieron el periódico.

Eso tiene explicación

¡No me interesa que me des explicaciones!

Bien de todas maneras te lo contaré, lo de Mariana Lewis fue hace 5 años, fuimos amantes, ahora que nos encontramos ella me pidió asesoría, porque tiene la intención de lanzar una línea de ropa y quería la opinión de un experto y pues como no terminamos mal, sino quedamos como amigos, sólo le di algunos consejos, lo demás son inventos de los periódicos para vender.

Bien Candy te mostrare cuan primitivo puedo ser, veo que todo es un juego para ti, y como no me agarras en serio. Voy a…

Perdóname Albert no debí usarte para mi tarea, fue un error, si me fui con mis amigos fue porque me dio coraje que salieras en el diario con esa mujer, todas mis compañeras se burlaron de mí, me dijeron que sólo me quieres para amante y que te cobraras con mi cuerpo, lo que estás pagando por mí, en la universidad.

Albert se empezó a reír ¡Tan pequeña y tan astuta Candy!

Albert miró a Candy y dijo: Ya no sé si estas usando la psicología conmigo o estás siendo sincera.

Albert me siento decepcionada de que hayas tenido una amante.

Soy hombre Candy tengo mis debilidades, por eso deseaba casarme contigo para dedicarme por completo a ti.

¿Deseabas? ¿Que ya ahora no deseas casarte?

-Candy a ti ha sido la única que he amado, ninguna mujer había logrado inquietarme tanto como tú, por tal motivo he decidido ser el mismo de antes, ya no estaré atrás de ti.

¿Eso quiere decir que puedo irme de aquí?

No Candy, a lo que me refiero es que estaremos en la misma casa pero ya no te exigiré nada. Eres libre

¿Romperás el contrato?

No romperé nada.

¿Qué quieres decir con que soy libre? ¿Puedo salir con otros chicos?

Albert no pudo más y dijo:¡No saldrás con nadie!

Entonces no te entiendo Albert, a que te refieres.

Que no te dirigiré la palabra, es lo que quiero decirte, estoy ofendido por la manera que has jugado conmigo.

Ok, no me la dirijas

Albert se salió de la habitación de Candy.

Candy pensó: y yo que le dije a la tía que quizás nos casaríamos lo más pronto posible.

 **CONSORCIO ANDREW**

George

Dígame Señor William

Le dije a Candy que ya no estaría atrás de ella y que no le dirigiría la palabra.

¿Y usted cree que lo pueda cumplir?

¡Claro que no podré! Me siento triste la hubiese querido ver en el desayuno.

¿Qué me ha dado esa mujer?

George sólo hizo un gesto de compasión.

 **MANSION ANDREW**

Candy estaba estudiando anatomía.

El aparato circulatorio está compuesto de corazón donde tengo a Albert ¿Qué estoy diciendo?

No mejor estudiaré el aparato reproductor masculino está compuesto por: ¡te odio Albert! ¡No me puedo concentrar! ¡Por eso no me quería enamorar! ¡No me esperó para desayunar! ¡lo detesto!

En la tarde llegaron Annie y Patty para regañar a Candy por haber dejado plantado a Albert en la fiesta.

Chicas si vienen a regañarme mejor háganlo en una cafetería, ¡Quiero salir!

 **CAFETERIA MICHIGAN**

¿Cómo pudiste hacerle eso al Señor William? El estaba ilusionado,

No leyeron el periódico salió con la modelo Mariana Lewis, fueron amantes y se encontraron nuevamente ahora que fue a Nueva York, según él no pasó nada. Por eso me fui con mis amigos, para olvidar su traición.

¿Lo amas?

No sé, después de lo de anoche no he dejado de pensar en él.

¿Qué pasó? Dijeron al unísono las chicas.

Pues él se pasó un poco conmigo, pero aquí entre nosotras me gustó.

¡Candy! ¡Qué descarada eres!

Yo no hice nada malo, él me estaba forzando y casi logra su cometido de no ser por la tía Elroy que llegó a tiempo y lo interrumpió, sino ahorita estuviera deshonrada.

¡Candy estás llevando a la locura al Señor Andrew!

Ya me dijo que no me va hablar, y que ya no estará atrás de mí. Y ahora que me gusta ¡lo odio!

 **MANSION ANDREW**

Era la hora de la cena y Albert estaba con Archie y la Señora Elroy.

Albert preguntó: Y Candy ¿Dónde está?

Salió desde la tarde

¿Pero dónde?

Archie dijo: Yo no sé

La tía Elroy: Yo tampoco

Albert otra vez empezó a sentir que le hervía la sangre, cuando se escuchó la campanita.

Y era Candy con sus amigas, cuándo Albert escuchó las risas de las chicas se sintió aliviado.

¡Buenas noches! dijeron las tres.

Archie se paró rápidamente para guiar a Annie a lado de él.

Candy espero que Albert la mirara y el la ignoró, ella dijo: bueno con permiso de ustedes me voy a mi habitación, salió del comedor y Albert le dijo a Archie en voz baja : ¡Dile que cene con nosotros! ¡Ve rápido! ¡No digas que de parte mía!

Archie la fue alcanzar: ¡Candy ven a cenar! no es bueno que te duermas con el estómago vacío.

Está bien cenaré.

Ella se sentó a lado de Annie y Albert miró a la tía Abuela.

Y la Señora Elroy dijo: Candy toma tu lugar a lado de William y tu Patty a lado de Annie.

Candy se sentó a lado de él y Albert no la miraba, hacía como que estaba comiendo.

Candy estaba molesta con su indiferencia.

El Domingo fueron a la Iglesia, Candy se sentó adelante porque dirigiría los himnos, cuando cantaba ella lo miraba y el hacía como que leía la Biblia y la ignoró en todo el servicio religioso.

Saliendo de la Iglesia pasaron Esther y sus amigos ¡Candy te invitamos al parque!

Esperen voy a pedir permiso.

Albert lo escuchó y le dijo a la Tía: Dile que no vaya ¡Se tiene que pasar el Domingo con nosotros!

Tía los chicos me están invitando a ir al parque, me gustaría ir

Candice el Domingo es familiar, así que debes pasártela con nosotros, ya ordene el almuerzo y te incluí.

Albert puso una sonrisa leve.

Chicos lo siento me la pasaré con la familia.

Abraham miró a Albert con indignación y Albert se dio cuenta de la mirada.

Y pensó: Este muchachito ya me sacó de mis casillas, tendré que tomar acción en esto.

 **Hola chicas espero estén ayer no pude subir nada porque la página no me permitió entrar.**

 **Saludos a Luz, Nao 18, Tessa, Jenny, Azul cielo 1313, Gladys, Glenda, Jahzeel, María 1972, Kira anima, Patty a, paulayjoaqui, sayuri 1707, Susana Rojas (hola porque dices que perdiste el interés, ¿acaso murió Fabritzio? si esta si la quiero actualizar diario si se puede) Rocio C.**

 **Chicas perdonen tuve un problemita personal y hoy no actualizaré ningún fic, jajaj le dije a mi jeje VIEJO GROSERO y creo que me va a despedir mañana por ser tan impulsiva y grosera No le debí decir así y ahorita solo pienso en eso. Perdonen nenas**


	11. Chapter 11

**MANSION ANDREW**

¡William tenemos que hablar! ¿Qué pasa entre Candy y tú?

Tuvimos una pelea y la estoy disciplinando.

William ya me siento mejor, ya no es necesario que Candy me siga cuidando, mandaré una carta para que la instalen de nuevo en el hospital como enfermera.

Tía no hagas eso, yo quiero que esté aquí con nosotros, no quiero que trabaje, es más ni quiero que estudie.

William no debes cortarle las aspiraciones a Candice, déjala que se realice como mujer.

Ser mi esposa debe de ser suficiente para ella, no quiero compartirla con nadie.

Como sigo molesto con ella, quiero que le digas, que el chofer de la casa la llevara a la universidad.

Entonces ¿tú ya no lo harás?

Así es tía, hasta que me reconcilie con ella.

¿Y eso cuándo será? William no debes de descuidar a Candy es joven y bonita no te la vayan a ganar.

Tengo 2 años para casarme según el contrato, sabes te agradezco, por haberlo hecho, por ti la conocí, y no me arrepiento de haberme enamorado de ella, aunque esté sufriendo un poco, pero el amor es así.

Pues no te tardes en reconciliarte, quiero ver a tu hijo antes de morirme.

Albert salió de la habitación de su tía.

2 horas después entró Candy para darle medicamentos.

Candy como ya me siento mejor y el médico me dio de alta, llevarás este mensaje al director del hospital para que vuelvas a trabajar ahí.

¡Gracias Tía!

Creo que aprendes más allá porque atiendes diversos casos y quiero que seas una gran doctora como lo eres de enfermera. Estos días te llevará el chofer, William me dijo que por ahora no te llevará.

Candy se molestó un poco, y dijo: Lo que él diga está bien.

 **CONSORCIO ANDREW**

George tengo un verdadero problema.

¿A qué se refiere Señor William?

Mariana Lewis me llamó y dijo que vendrá a Chicago a visitarme.

Señor William usted debió de decirle que tiene novia, ella ya sabe eso pero no le importa, me dijo que quiere que la siga asesorando en sus negocios, que le debo eso, después del año que me dedicó en el pasado.

-Pues vamos a ver como lo toma la señorita Candy.

 **FACULTAD DE MEDICINA DE LA UNIVERSIDAD DE CHICAGO**

-hola Candy

-Abraham ¿cómo has estado?

-Bien, dime Candy participarás en la selección de Atletismo

-Abraham hay varias cosas que ya no podré hacer, Albert es celoso y no creo que quiera que me vean en Short.

-No es justo Candy, eres muy buena en atletismo y podrías hacer un buen papel representando a nuestra Universidad a nivel nacional. Candy ¿estás enamorada del Señor Andrew?

-¿Qué mujer no se enamoraría de un hombre como el?

-Con eso no contestas mi pregunta.

No sé lo que siento, pero por el momento no quiero descubrirlo porque tendremos los exámenes finales y quiero alcanzar el promedio para poder ganar la beca e ir en verano a Francia para los diplomados que estarán impartiendo.

-¡Yo también estoy con esa ilusión! ¡Sólo hay 3 becas disponibles!

¡Pues te deseo toda la suerte del mundo!

Si Candy sería grandioso que tú y yo vayamos representando a nuestra facultad, ya sabes que estoy enamorado de ti.

-Abraham disculpa pero sabes que tengo a Albert y aunque no me lleve bien con él, estoy comprometida.

-Está bien no te lo volveré a decir.

 **HOSPITAL UNIVERSITARIO.**

Me alegra Candice que regrese a trabajar con nosotros ya la extrañábamos, se integró a nuestro equipo Abraham Murray, así que te lo estarás topando por aquí.

Candy fue a la sala de enfermeras.

Flamy dijo: Ahora estarás mejor Candy, tienes a tu amante en casa y tendrás a tu novio en el hospital, que envidia nos das a todas y los dos son exageradamente guapos.

-No sé porque eres así conmigo Flamy, y lo que dices son mentiras, Abraham y yo sólo somos buenos amigos.

-Candy otra vez volvemos a encontrarnos.

Si Abraham no tengo tiempo para platicar, me da gusto que te hayas integrado al equipo.

Candy salió en el periódico que vendrá la modelo Mariana Lewis a Chicago.

¡Qué bueno que estés bien informado Abraham!

 **MANSION ANDREW.**

 **Dos días después**

Estaban en el comedor cenando Albert, Mariana Lewis, Señora Elroy, Archie y George, cuando llegó Candy del Hospital.

-Buenas noches a todos.

-Buenas noches Candy, toma asiento a lado de William contestó Elroy.

Albert dijo: Candy quiero presentarte a mi amiga la Señorita Mariana Lewis, está por negocios en Chicago y se hospedara unos días aquí en la mansión mientras adquiere un departamento.

A Candy se le encendió la sangre y dijo: Mucho gusto Señorita Mariana soy Candice White.

-Mucho gusto Candice acabo de saber que existes.

Candy se sentó a lado de Albert, el cuál no sabía cómo actuar.

Durante la cena Mariana fue el centro de atención, Candy trató de terminar rápido su cena.

-Con permiso de ustedes me retiro a la Biblioteca, tengo que estudiar.

-Adelante Candy, contestó Elroy.

Candy pensó: ¡Esto es la guerra declarada! ¡Me prohíbe salir con mis amigos! Y el trae a su amante a la casa, lo poco que estaba sintiendo lo ha matado de un solo tiro.

 **FACULTAD DE MEDICINA DE LA UNIVERSIDAD DE CHICAGO**

-Buenos días director ¿Me mandó usted a llamar?

Si Señorita Candice, el entrenador me ha dicho que usted es muy buena en Atletismo y queremos que participe en la selección, queremos ofrecerle su pase directo a Francia en Verano.

¿Es en serio?

Si, queremos que haga un buen papel en representado a nuestra Universidad.

¡Pero ya vienen los finales!

-Por favor Señorita Candice usted y mi hijo han tenido los mayores promedios y sólo falta este bimestre, así que creo que es pan comido.

-¡Gracias Señor Murray! Si participaré, se lo contaré a mi tía.

 **MANSION ANDREW**

Tía ¿Qué le parece? Ya empecé con las prácticas, hoy me acalambré y me tuvieron que dar masajes en las pantorrillas.

¡Oh Candy! tengo sentimientos encontrados, por una parte estoy orgullosa de ti, estás poniendo el nombre de los Andrew en alto, pero por otro lado siento que esto traerá problemas entre William y tú.

-Con todo respeto tía, El señor Andrew trajo a su ex amante a esta casa, eso me hace a un lado, considero que a él le importa un comino "nuestra relación".

-Candy, William te ama, se vio comprometido pero no ha dejado de amarte.

Yo lo dudo, pero por ahora me enfocaré a sacar adelante el año.

Candy fue a la Biblioteca a estudiar y entró Mariana.

-Hola Candice

Hola Señorita Mariana.

-Vine a buscar un libro para distraerme un rato.

-Aquí solo hay libros de medicina, cualquiera que agarre por favor lo devuelve porque son de mi colección personal.

-Me parece tan absurdo que William se haya fijado en una muchachita como tú.

-¡Tiene razón Señorita Mariana es muy absurdo! Le ruego que tome el libro que desee y se retire de mi espacio, porque tengo mucho por estudiar.

¡Pero qué maleducada eres! ¿Tu espacio? ¡Por favor! Aquí eres una simple recogida y te crees dueña de esta Biblioteca.

Archie entró.

Señorita Mariana le ruego que salga de la Biblioteca, este espacio es solamente de Candy, así lo dispuso mi tío y los únicos que tienen derecho de estar aquí son ellos, y quizás yo cuando Candy me invite, por favor deje de interrumpirla, yo le mostraré la Biblioteca donde están las novelas.

Después de un rato Archie regresó con Candy.

-Candy siento que hayas pasado un momento desagradable con esa tipa.

-No te preocupes Archie, estoy acostumbrada a lidiar con ese tipo de personas.

-¡No sé en qué estaba pensando mi tío al traerla aquí!

Candy hizo una mueca y dijo: Evitaré hacer comentarios al respecto.

¿Dime ya te vino a dar alguna explicación mi tío?

No Archie y tampoco espero que me la de. Primo querido ya no estés preocupado por esto.

Ok Candy.

Pasaron unas semanas y Albert no hablaba a Candy y se concretaba a atender a Mariana, Candy por su parte fue seleccionada para representar a la Universidad en Atletismo, Candy pudo pasar todos sus exámenes al igual que Abraham Murray con excelentes calificaciones.

Tía le traigo mis boletas de Calificaciones para que las firme de enterada.

¡Candy! 9.8 de promedio

¡Así es tía! Bajé un poco porque estuve distraída en estos días y por el cambio de grupo, quiero comunicarte que me iré de viaje, tengo todos los gastos pagados para representar a la universidad en Atletismo y luego partiré a Paris porque gané una Beca para estar todo el verano allá.

-Candy ¿Qué dirá William cuando se entere? Quizás el no querrá que vayas a Nueva York y Paris.

-Tía él está muy entretenido con su huésped, por favor evite informarle.

¿Cuándo tienes que partir?

Dentro de una semana

-Está bien hija, con quienes irás.

Con todo el equipo de Atletismo, y estaré con mi amiga Esther.

¡Está bien Candy te daré dinero para que no vayas así nada más!

¡Gracias Tía! ¡La amo!

Era sábado y Candy se puso a correr alrededor de la Mansión, Albert la miró por la ventana.

-¡Qué hermosa es! ¡No sé cómo me he resistido estas semanas sin hablarle! Lo bueno que Mariana ya encontró departamento y pronto se irá de la casa. Le diré a Candy que ya no puedo esperar más y que ya deseo casarme.

Llegó el día en que Candy partió a Nueva York, Archie las llevó para abordar el avión.

Era la hora de la cena y Albert estaba esperando que Candy llegara.

-Elroy dijo: Vamos a pasar al comedor

Albert dijo: Todavía no, quiero que esperemos a que llegue Candy.

Archie comentó: Candy no vendrá, ella se fue a Nueva York.

 **Hola chicas lindo inicio de semana, Luz (tienes razón esta historia la ubico en 1950 en los comienzos de Rock esa época me gusta después de la segunda guerra mundial y en los inicio de Elvis, como saben no viene de la historia original porque los carácter de Candy y Albert son muy diferentes) chidamami, Patty a, Stormaw, Leihej, Bert 21 (gracias) Gladys (ten paciencia con la otra historia) Kira anima (es que mi compu la comparto con mi niño por eso casi no avanzo) Paulayjoaqui, saludos especiales Nao18 jeje, Jahzeel, Susana Rojas( le dejan mucha tarea al chiquitin, me salió rico el pozole con el que le festejé su cumple, 12 añitos y su pastel subiré al face la foto para que lo conozcas) saludos Glenda espero estés bien, Zafiro Azul cielo.**


	12. Chapter 12

**MANSION ANDREW**

Era la hora de la cena y Albert estaba esperando que Candy llegara.

-Elroy dijo: Vamos a pasar al comedor

Albert dijo: Todavía no, quiero que esperemos a que llegue Candy.

Archie comentó: Candy no vendrá, ella se fue a Nueva York.

-¿Qué estás diciendo?

Candy se fue a Nueva York yo la llevé al aeropuerto, fue con el equipo de atletismo de la universidad.

¿Pero a quién rayos le pidió permiso?

La Sra. Elroy contestó: A mí me pidió permiso, Candy salió bien en sus estudios y le dieron una beca para irse todo el verano, vendrá hasta que sean las inscripciones del nuevo ciclo.

-¿Por qué no me avisaste? Tú sabes que debo de estar enterado de todo lo que se refiere a Candy, ¡soy su prometido!

-Lo siento hijito, tú estás tan ocupado con tu huésped que no quisimos molestarte con esas pequeñeces.

-¡Tenían la obligación de avisarme! Sobre todo tu Archie.

Lo siento tío, yo tengo suficiente con cuidar a mi novia, no voy a estar cuidando las ajenas, además parece que estos días estás gozando de tan agradable compañía.

Albert se levantó molesto de la mesa y fue a su estudio y llamó por teléfono.

George quiero que llames al corporativo en Nueva York y que localicen a Candy y que le digan que se regrese inmediatamente a Chicago.

La Sra. Elroy y Archie trataban de disimular su risa.

Albert regresó a la mesa.

-Mariana Lewis dijo: ¿Por qué te alteras tanto William? ¿No le tienes confianza a tu novia?

-Candy no se atrevería a serme infiel, a mí no me gusta que esté lejos de mí, ella debe de estar donde estoy.

-Vamos William no exageres, deja que disfrute un poco, es joven y tiene derecho a divertirse como tú y yo lo hemos hecho.

-No te permito que des opiniones respecto a mi relación con Candy, ya conseguiste departamento así que te pido que mañana mismo te cambies, pondré dos muchachos a tu disposición para que te ayuden con la mudanza.

-Con permiso de ustedes me retiro.

Mariana Lewis también se retiró molesta de la mesa sin decir con permiso.

La señora Elroy con Archie se empezaron a reír cuando se quedaron solos.

-Mi tío está muy molesto, me sorprende que hayas dejado ir a Candy a New York, sabiendo lo celoso que es.

-No la mandé sola, le pagué el viaje a su amiga Esther para que la acompañara, no iba a permitir que Candy se fuera sin compañía y más sabiendo que va Abraham Murray y no quiero que hayan malos comentarios que dañen la reputación de Candy.

-¡Bien pensado tía!

Confío plenamente en Candy, pero también el despecho hace que hagamos tonterías.

El **Waldorf Astoria** **NEW YORK**

-Candy tu tía está pasada, nos pagó este hotel tan caro, deberíamos de ir donde se están hospedando los demás, y ahorrar el dinero para Paris.

-Ya lo pagó por adelantado, así que no nos podremos ir de aquí.

¡Es un sueño Candy! ¡Eres la consentida de los Andrew! Candy ¿No extrañas al Señor William?

¡Claro que sí! extraño discutir con él ¡Es tan terco! Dijo en un suspiro.

 _ **Tocaron a la puerta**_

-Esther dijo: veré quien es. ¡Abraham! ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vengo para invitarlas, los chicos y yo iremos a un centro nocturno, Abraham miró adentro de la habitación y dijo: ¡cielos! ¡pero qué habitación tan lujosa! ¡Ser parte de los Andrew tiene sus ventajas!

Candy contestó: Abraham yo no iré, ¡Esther ve si lo deseas!, yo me quedaré leyendo.

-Abraham dijo: ¡No seas aburrida Candy! ¡No todos los días venimos a New York! Hay que disfrutar la vida nocturna que nos ofrece.

-Abraham por favor no insistas ya tengo decidido que no iré.

Esther dijo: Yo tampoco iré, estoy aquí para hacerle compañía a Candy.

Abraham dijo: Me lo imaginé por eso les traigo otra propuesta que no pueden rechazar.

Candy dijo: Te escuchamos.

Se presentará Nat King Cole

Candy y Esther: ¡Que! ¿Dónde? ¡Vamos!

Abraham se empezó a reír: ¡tienen espíritu de ancianas! Entonces iremos a ver Nat King Cole, las esperaré en el vestíbulo y le avisaré a los chicos que no iremos al centro nocturno.

Ellas se alistaron y bajaron.

Estaban en el concierto de Nat King Cole y algunas parejas bailaban las canciones, de pronto Nat King Cole anunció que cantaría Unforgettable, Abraham Murray dijo: Candy concédeme bailar esta pieza contigo.

Candy dijo: Está bien.

 **MANSION ANDREW EN CHICAGO**

El concierto estaba siendo transmitido, Albert estaba en su estudio viendo la tele y enfocaron a las parejas bailando dicha canción romántica para estar muy apretaditos.

Albert los vio y se atragantó con lo que estaba tomando.

¡Solo esto me faltaba! agarró la televisión y la tiró.

Albert fue molesto a la habitación de su tía. ¡Dime donde se hospeda Candy!

-William debes de tocar antes de entrar

-¡Dime donde está hospedada Candy!

¿Pasa algo?

La vi bailando con Abraham Murray de cachetito. ¡No lo soporto! ¡Me volveré loco! ¡Dime donde está! ¡Mandaré por ella para que regrese a Chicago!

-¡No te lo permitiré William! tu trajiste a esa mujer a esta misma casa donde estaba tu novia, además Candy fue a representar a la universidad de Chicago.

¡Tía está con ese muchacho! ¡La tiene apretada contra él! ¡No puedo soportarlo! ¡Dime donde está!

-Está bien, te lo diré está en El **Waldorf Astoria** , pero no está sola, la mande con su amiga Esther.

Albert salió del cuarto de su tía y llamó a George.

George, habla con los del corporativo que vayan al Hotel **Waldorf Astoria** y que le digan a Candy que se regresé en el vuelo más próximo a Chicago.

-Señor William los empleados del corporativo han de estar en sus casas, ya es tarde.

-¡Me importa un comino que estén en sus casas!, habla con cualquiera que esté disponible y que vayan con Candy y que le den mi recado.

 **El** **Waldorf Astoria** **NEW YORK**

Candy, Esther y Abraham fueron a cenar después del concierto y luego Abraham las acompañó al hotel.

Llegaron al hotel y la recepcionista le dijo: Señorita Candice en el vestíbulo está el señor Eduardo del corporativo Andrew.

Eduardo se dirigió a Candy e hizo una reverencia y dijo: Señorita Candy, tengo instrucciones de comunicarle que el Señor William desea que tome el vuelo más próximo, para que se regrese a Chicago cuanto antes.

Candice contestó: Señor Eduardo le agradezco por darme el mensaje, quiero que le diga al Señor Andrew que regresaré a Chicago a finales del verano, y que no pienso obedecer ninguna de sus disposiciones.

¡Por favor Señorita Candice! ¡No contradiga las órdenes del Señor Andrew!

-Usted ya cumplió con darme el mensaje, no se preocupe de nada, es más cualquier cosa me dice, para que yo interceda por usted.

¡Está bien! Señorita Candice pero le aconsejo que obedezca las órdenes del Señor Andrew.

 **MANSION ANDREW**

Era Domingo en la mañana George llegó a la Mansión, Albert estaba con ojeras no había dormido en toda la noche.

Buenos días Señor William

¿Qué te dijeron George? Que vuelo tomó Candy

Señor William fue Eduardo y le dio el mensaje a la Señorita Candy y ella le dijo que vendrá a Chicago cuando termine el verano.

Albert dijo: ¡Ahora mismo me iré a Nueva York!

Señor William: Le recuerdo las negociaciones que tiene en esta semana y que son muy importantes, no puede salir de Chicago por ahora.

-¡No puede ser George! ¡Cancela todos mis compromisos!

-No se pueden cancelar, son prioritarios para usted.

-Candy ¡esta no te la perdono!

 **NEW YORK**

Era lunes y llevaron a los estudiantes a recorrer las instalaciones de El campus médico de la Universidad Cornell en Nueva York, también llamado _Weill Cornell_ , que se localiza en Manhattan.

¡Mira esto Candy! podríamos pedir una beca para venir a estudiar aquí.

Candy comentó: Yo no salgo de Chicago por nada del mundo.

¡umm! Ya caíste rendida ante William Andrew dijo Esther.

Candy sonrió y dijo: ¿Quién no caería ante un hombre como él?

Abraham hizo una mueca al escuchar a Candy expresarse así.

Fueron las competencias en la categoría de los varones Abraham Murray ganó las competencias de 100 m y 400 m y saltos de vallas mts y su equipo gano los 400 en la carrera de relevos.

Candy por su parte quedó en primer lugar en la carrera de los 200 mts, Relevos 4x100 mts y quedó en el segundo lugar del decatlón y el primero en salto de vallas de los 100 mts.

Fue una semana completa de competencias.

El entrenador al final felicitó a Candy y Abraham y se llevó los trofeos que habían ganado para la universidad. El equipo de Atletismo regresó a Chicago.

 **AEROPUERTO DE NUEVA YORK**

¡Francia allá vamos! Dijo con entusiasmo Abraham Murray.

Candy estaba un poco nerviosa

Esther dijo: ¿Qué pasa contigo Candy?

-No sé porque me siento así.

Abraham la abrazó y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

¡Vamos Candy estaremos bien!

Tomaron el vuelo, se abrocharon los cinturones y despegaron después de media hora de vuelo una aeromoza se acercó a Candy.

¡Señorita Andrew! Por favor acompáñeme

¿Pasa algo?

Si Señorita venga conmigo por favor.

Candy se desabrocho el cinturón y acompañó a la aeromoza en primera clase.

Siéntese aquí por favor, Candy no había visto quien estaba sentado ahí.

Ella se acercó y se puso fría cuando vio a Albert.

Albert dijo: Gracias Señorita por traerme a mi novia.

Fue un placer atenderle Señor Andrew.

Albert se puso de pie y dijo: Pasa Candy

Albert ¿Qué haces aquí?

El contestó: Creíste que te dejaría viajar sola con Abraham Murray.

¡No estoy sola con él! Esther viene con nosotros!

-¡Eso es irrelevante Candy! ¡Te dije que te sentaras!

Primero permíteme avisarles que estaré aquí contigo.

¡no avisaras nada!

¡Albert por favor! ¡se quedaron preocupados!

Ya luego le digo a la aeromoza que les avise ¡Ahora siéntate!

Ella se sentó, él también se sentó y la agarró por él cuello jalándola hacia él y la besó de forma agresiva.

Candy cerró los ojos ella pudo sentir la desesperación que tenía Albert, sintió la ansiedad de él. Ella derramó una lágrima de felicidad al tenerlo a su lado, pero al mismo tiempo pensó: Estoy segura que tiene algo en mente, espero que cuando lo descubra no lo odie por lo que me haga. Ella empezó acariciar su cabello tratando de calmarlo, el dejó de sostenerla por el cuello y sintió que Candy lo besaba de manera dulce, Candy tardó besándolo apasionadamente y ella se separó de él y lo miró que todavía estaba molesto, ella le dio besitos en la mejilla, en la frente, tratando que Albert cambiara de humor.

Albert dijo: ¡Ni con esos besos lograras que me desista de lo que ya tengo planeado!

 **Está historia está ubicada en 1950, espero estén bien, saludos a Glenda, Kira anima, Stormaw, Bert21 y delancrepiscine (un gusto saber de ustedes), Julia, Gladys, Tania Lizbeth, Jahzeel, Leihej, Patty a, Nao 18 (gracias) Jenny, Sayuri 1707, y Josie, gracias chicas me encanta leer sus comentarios, creo que si no comentaran no habría motivación de escribir, que pasen una linda tarde.**


	13. Chapter 13

Albert dijo: ¡Ni con esos besos lograras que me desista de lo que ya tengo planeado!

Candy lo siguió besando y dijo: Albert olvida todo

-¡No sabes lo que sentí, cuando supe que te habías ido a New York con Abraham Murray!, y cuando te vi en la tele bailando con él, de cachetito, y cuando supe que vendrías a París.

-Quizás fue lo mismo que sentí cuando llevaste a tu amante a la Mansión Andrew.

-¡No es mi amante!, ¡sólo es mi amiga!

-Abraham es sólo mi amigo también, ¿En qué hotel te quedarás?

-Tú y yo nos vamos a hospedar en un departamento que tenemos los Andrew en París.

-No puedo Albert, vengo con Esther, no quiero dejarla sola.

-Ella puede quedarse con Abraham, o que se quede en un hotel cerca del departamento donde estaremos.

\- Yo no me quiero quedar sola contigo, hay mucha tensión entre nosotros ¿Y a qué vienes a París? ¿Sólo a vigilarme?

-Albert sonrió y dijo: La única tensión que hay entre nosotros es la sexual, tú te mueres por estar conmigo.

-¡Que vanidoso eres! si fuera verdad eso que dices, menos quiero estar sola contigo, quiero llegar virgen al matrimonio.

¡Entonces vamos a casarnos de una vez! ¡Yo me estoy quemando por dentro! ¡Llevo meses deseándote!

¿Y sólo porque nos deseamos nos vamos a casar?

¡Candy eres tan obstinada!

Albert creo que este Avión no es buen lugar para conversar sobre nuestros sentimientos.

Después de una hora se acercó Abraham Murray y Albert lo vio, Abraham vio a Candy dormida en el regazo de Albert y comentó:

-Me preocupé por Candy al ver que no volvía.

-Albert contestó: Pues ya viste que en mejores brazos no puede estar. ¡Por favor coméntaselo a Esther! Que Candy está con su prometido.

-Si Señor Andrew se lo comentaré a Esther.

 **PARIS FRANCIA**

Al llegar a París Abraham y Esther tuvieron problemas por no hablar francés, lo entendían pero no se podían expresar, lo mismo que Candy.

Albert los ayudó a conseguir un hotel cercano a la Universidad de París LA SORBONA.

Albert le dijo a Candy: ¿Cómo le hubieran hecho sino hubiera venido a París con ustedes?

Candy contestó: De algo sirvieron tus celos.

Estaban los cuatro en el restaurante del hotel donde se hospedarían Esther y Abraham.

Esther y Candy fueron al tocador.

-Candy ¿Te quedaras sola en el departamento con el Señor Andrew?

-Así lo dispuso él

¡Qué hombre! Tienes razón ¡Yo tampoco me resistiría!

Candy sonrío y dijo: Me da miedo, sé que todavía sigue molesto por haberme ido a New York sin su permiso.

¡Por favor Candy puedes contentarlo!, tú sabes que los hombres no piensan con el cerebro sino con…

¡Esther deja de ser obscena! Yo me portaré con él como siempre, allá él si quiere tomar venganza.

Regresaron a la mesa con ellos.

Albert dijo: ¿Entonces cuándo empezarán sus clases?

Abraham contestó: Dentro de una semana

Albert miró a Candy con molestia y dijo: ¿Por qué se vinieron con tanta anticipación?

-Porque queremos visitar la facultad de medicina de Montpellier En su seno estudiaron personajes ilustres tales como Nostradamus, François Rabelais o Guillaume Rondelet .

Albert hizo una mueca y dijo: Entonces iremos para Montpellier para que no se queden con las ganas de ir.

Los tres festejaron: ¡Gracias Señor Andrew!

Candy vamos al departamento a descansar. Mañana pasamos por ustedes a las 10 am y por favor desayunen para ir directo a la estación.

¡Si Señor Andrew!

Albert tomó un taxi y fueron para el departamento.

Al entrar al departamento Albert miró con deseo a Candy. Ella sintió la mirada y se puso nerviosa.

Albert ¿cuál será mi habitación quiero ducharme?

Este departamento sólo tiene una habitación, creo que la tendremos que compartir dijo con una sonrisa.

Sonó el teléfono.

Albert dijo: ¡No lo creo! ¡Le dije a George que no me molestaran!

Candy dijo: mientras atiendes tu llamada me ducharé, ella fue a la habitación y se quedó asombrada del decorado y lo lujosa que estaba y fue al baño y vio que había una tina muy espaciosa ¡En esa tina entran dos personas! ¡Qué horror! ¡Quiero huir de aquí!

-Tía eres tú.

-Sí, William soy yo.

-Deseas que te lleve algo de parís.

-Lo que deseo es que no te vayas a propasar con Candy, me la respetas por favor.

-Tía, soy un caballero.

¡Sí cómo no! Y trajiste a tu ex amante a la mansión.

¡Por favor Tía! ¡Ya Candy me perdonó por eso!

¡Por eso mismo! Esa niña está a mi cargo y no quiero que la mancilles.

¡Tía por favor no seas anticuada!

William, estoy hablando en serio, No se te ocurra ponerle a Candy ni una mano encima.

¡Tía soy de carne y hueso, no te puedo prometer nada!

¡Pásame a Candy!

¡Se está bañando!

Cuando termine me comunicas con ella entonces

Albert dio un suspiro y dijo: ¡Está bien!

Albert fue a la habitación y trató de abrir la puerta y vio que estaba cerrada con seguro.

Candy, amor abre la puerta

¡Albert me estoy bañando! ¡Por el momento no puedo abrirte!

Albert dijo: ¡No te preocupes amor! ¡Tengo la llave! ¡Ahorita la busco!

Candy al escuchar eso se salió de la tina y fue a cerrar la puerta del baño con seguro.

Albert entró a la habitación y se dirigió al baño el corazón le empezó a latir fuerte él se quitó la camisa y se estaba desabrochando el pantalón cuando intentó abrir estaba cerrado.

Amor ¿Por qué cierras?

Me estoy bañando Albert, tengo que cerrar. Contestó Candy con seriedad.

Mi tía quiere hablar contigo, así que apresúrate para que pueda comunicarte con ella.

-Está bien

El decepcionado se sentó en la cama y se empezó a desvestir para que cuando Candy saliera él también se duchara.

Después de 15 minutos Candy salió del baño y lo vio en bóxer y dijo: Ya está disponible el baño.

Sí, pero antes que me meta a duchar te comunicaré con mi tía.

El agarró el teléfono y se habló con la operadora y lo comunicaron a Chicago.

Contestó la Sra. Elroy.

Tía a mi lado tengo a Candy, para que hables con ella.

-Hija

-Tía ¿Cómo está?

Estoy preocupada por ti.

-Estoy bien tía, no hay de qué preocuparse.

¡Claro que sí! ¡Estás con el lobo feroz en París!

Parece que por ahora está tranquilo.

 _Albert se metió a ducharse_

Hija no te vayas a dejar llevar por él, eres una señorita decente, actúa como tal, recuerda que los hombres nada más quieren a las mujeres para saciar sus instintos, William es capaz de dejarte, después de que obtenga lo que quiere, ya viste a la mujer que trajo a la casa, estuvieron juntos un año.

Candy se puso triste: Tiene razón tía, no se preocupe, yo sabré evadirlo.

-Confío en ti Candy, aunque tú sabes que mi ilusión es que William tenga un hijo, pero eso será después de casados, no te vayas a casar con la barriguita. Porque tu reputación quedará por los suelos, si sientes que no te aguantas ¡Cuando regreses a Chicago se casan!

Entiendo tía.

Nos vemos hija, Dios te cuide.

Gracias Tía, Dios esté con usted.

Albert después de 15 minutos salió del baño, perfumado y listo para la acción.

Vio que Candy se había tapado de pies a cabeza.

Candy ¡No es hora de dormir!

Candy dijo: Albert el cambio de horario me mata de sueño quiero descansar, el entonces fue a la cama y se puso debajo de las sabanas y metió su mano debajo del camisón y la empezó acariciar.

-¡Albert por favor! La tía habló con nosotros, estoy segura que te dijo lo mismo que a mí.

¡Candy mi tía es anticuada!

¡No es anticuada! ¡Tiene razón en todo lo que me dijo!

Bueno está bien, sólo déjame contemplar tu cuerpo él la destapó, y Candy sólo con ver como la miraba estaba perdiendo ante él.

El sonrió y dijo: Es mejor que duerma en la sala, soy capaz de abusar de ti.

El agarró unas sábanas y se fue al sofá.

Candy pensó:¡No te vayas! ¡Hazlo de una vez! ¡Qué horror si así será todo el verano! ¡No podré resistir!

Cuando Candy estaba dormida Albert marcó a Chicago.

George como va todo.

Señor William ya hablé con algunas compañías de París para que usted haga negociaciones por allá.

¡Magnifico George! Pero que las juntas sean dentro de una semana porque llevaré a Candy y a sus amigos a Montpellier, por favor haz reservaciones en un buen hotel y que haya carro disponible por parte del hotel para llevarnos a recorrer la ciudad.

-Si Señor William, ¿Cómo va todo con la Señorita Candy?

-Ya nos tranquilizamos, estamos conviviendo como una pareja normal.

-George quiero que hables a cualquier universidad de las que estamos afiliados y que le ofrezcan un puesto al Papá de Abraham Murray fuera de Chicago, mándalo lo más lejos que puedas, que le hagan una oferta que no pueda resistir.

Pero Señor William si usted mismo está diciendo que las cosas con la Señorita Candy están bien.

¡Si, pero ya no lo quiero cerca de Candy! Haz lo que te dije George.

 **Al día siguiente:**

-¡No lleves la maleta grande! ¡Sólo llevaremos la chica para los dos!

-¡Albert mi ropa!

Allá compraremos ropa, ¡no voy a estar cargando el maletón!

Fueron al hotel por Abraham y Esther y luego a la Estación de tren para ir a Montpellier.

 **TREN A MONTPELLIER**

Ya en el tren camino a Montpellier.

Candy lo he pensado mucho y creo que debes estudiar Ginecología o Pediatría, ¡Nada de ver a ningún hombre!

¡Como digas amor!

¿Amor?

Bueno ¡Albert!

El sonrío: Y la besó ¡No sé como me pude resistir anoche!

Ella pensó: ¡Yo tampoco sé, cómo pude resistirme!

Candy ¿quiero hacerte una pregunta científica? ¿Ya sabes de qué material está hecho?

Candy lo miró inocente y dijo: ¿A qué te refieres?

El se empezó a reír y ella le dijo: Eres raro Señor Andrew.

Candy tú sabes la teoría en la materia de Anatomía, y yo sé las prácticas en Anatomía te puedo enseñar que función tiene cada parte de mi cuerpo.

Candy dijo: Paso

Albert se empezó a reír

Ella le dijo ¡Eres un obsceno!

El sonriente le dijo: Lo siento, estar sin hacer nada, hace que yo nada más piense en eso.

Llegaron a Montpellier y un carro del hotel los estaba esperando.

 **Saludos a Luz, Jenny, Key, Glenda, Julia (me pondré a trabajar en el otro Fic quizás suba el capítulo hoy como a las 9pm o mañana como a las 10 am) Gladys, Hikarulantisforlove, Luka Gottochalk, Jahzeel, Alesita 77, Rocio CR, Josie, Patty a, Mónica(gusto saber de ti) Stormaw, Bert21. Saludos a la anónima que se muerde las uñas.**


	14. Chapter 14

**MONTPELLIER FRANCIA**

 **Iban en el Taxi cuando Candy exclamó:**

¡Qué hermosos castillos!

-Amor, no son castillos sino palacios y se le llaman Folies y en francés châteaux.

-Como sea, ¡están hermosos!, ¡Me estoy imaginando que soy una princesa!

-¡Candy eres mi princesa! Los Andrew, tenemos una propiedad así en Escocia. Podemos venir después de que almorcemos para visitar los dos principales que son: **el Château de** Flaugergues y el Château de la Mogère.

¡Me encantaría!

-Abraham comentó: ¡Que aburrido! ¡Son nada más para los enamorados!

Esther dijo: Yo no estoy enamorada, pero me encanta el romanticismo, y yo también quisiera visitar los Folies, como los llama el Señor Andrew.

Albert dijo: ¡Pues yo si estoy enamorado! Y miró a Candy con una sonrisa y ella también le sonrió.

 **Hotel El Mercure Montpellier Centre Antigone**

Llegaron al Hotel y Abraham dijo:

-Señor Andrew quiero hacerle un comentario, que no lo escuchen las señoritas por favor.

Albert siguió a Abraham y dijo: ¡Qué me tienes que decir muchacho!

Creo que no es correcto que se hospede con Candy en la misma habitación, las muchachas deberían quedarse juntas, usted rente una habitación aparte y yo haré lo mismo.

-Mira Abraham, Candy es mi prometida, y la verdad me importa poco tu opinión, pero te voy a complacer sólo por esta vez. Te pido que en el futuro te guardes tus opiniones sobre cómo debo de manejar mi relación con Candy.

Albert pidió tres habitaciones y le dijo a Candy: te quedarás con Esther por estos días.

-Como digas Albert.

Se fueron a sus habitaciones

Esther comentó: Candy ¡El Señor Andrew tiene todo lo que una chica puede desear!

Es guapo, millonario, sabe hablar varios idiomas, su presencia no pasa inadvertida, donde quiera que va levanta suspiros, Amiga te envidio.

Candy suspiró solamente.

Candy ¡No me digas que todavía no estas enamorada de él!

Esther por favor, deja de preguntarme eso.

Dime ¿Estás enamorada de él o no?

-Me gusta, me atrae cada vez más, con su sola mirada me domina y hace que me tiemblen las piernas, pero su personalidad imponente, dominante, celoso, es con lo que tengo problemas, aunque te diré que ya me estoy rindiendo ante el.

¡Qué emoción Candy!

-¡Vamos apurarnos! Que Albert es impaciente.

Albert llamó a la habitación de Candy y ella contestó.

¡Hola! ¿Ya estás lista?

Esther falta por vestirse.

¡Dime que ropa interior estás usando!

¡Albert deja de insinuarte!

El se rió y dijo: ¡Estoy un poco molesto! Por ese muchachito metiche, yo quería compartir la habitación contigo, pero me dijo que no era correcto.

-Bueno quizás quiere cuidar mi reputación

¡Y a él que le importa!, Ahorita estuviera acariciándote, te estuviera besando, el hizo un suspiro profundo el cuál despertó los sentidos de Candy.

-Candy suspiró y dijo: ¡Albert!

-Candy ¡Prométeme que cuando lleguemos a París serás complaciente conmigo!

¡Albert por favor deja de seducirme! ¡Te estás aprovechando de mi debilidad!

El dijo: ¡Desde aquella vez en la Biblioteca me di cuenta que ya me deseabas como yo a ti! ¡Sólo ríndete! Te prometo que la pasaremos bien! ¡Estaremos adelantando la luna de miel!

Candy colgó y se sentó en la cama a respirar profundamente y trataba de calmarse.

Candy pensó: Hasta muy fuerte he sido, el puede tener a cualquier mujer que desee, La señora Elroy siempre me contaba de todas las señoritas de sociedad que estaban interesadas en él, que lo buscaban en su oficina, y él nunca se involucraba con ellas porque no quería comprometerse, la tía Elroy sólo ha sabido de Mariana Lewis, pero quien sabe si ha tenido otra amante aparte de ella. Ahora estoy confundida, no sé si realmente tiene buenas intenciones conmigo, o si sólo está jugando. ¿Porque demostré debilidad ante él? El sabe que falta poco para que caiga.

Después de Almorzar fueron a visitar los Folies, Albert era encantadoramente amable con Candy, por fin había recuperado su confianza y la estaba enamorando y seduciendo, Albert ya tenía el control de la relación y Candy se estaba volviendo sumisa a él, aunque pensaba que todavía no lo amaba.

En la noche fueron a la place de la Comedie, Albert besaba a Candy en cada foto que les tomaba Esther en los diferentes edificios de belleza arquitectónica.

Al día siguiente Albert los llevó a la Facultad de medicina de Montpellier, Albert decidió quedarse en una cafetería cercana para hablar a Chicago con George y los 3 chicos entraron a recorrer la universidad.

Entraron al salón de actos (antigua capilla de obispos) donde presentan las tesis para titularse.

Abraham comentó ¡Candy imagínate presentar tu tesis en este salón! De sólo pensarlo se me enchina la piel.

Esther se rio ¡Que exagerado eres Abraham!

Abraham contestó molesto: ¡No seas ignorante Esther! ¡Esta universidad lleva siglos funcionando!

Se tomaron fotos y Abraham abrazó a las dos muchachas, en la Biblioteca y en el salón de Actos.

Candy y Abraham estaban emocionados de tener en sus manos los manuscritos de la Biblioteca.

Candy dijo: ¡Es un sueño!

Salieron los chicos de la Facultad de medicina y fueron a la cafetería donde estaba Albert.

Albert comentó: ¡Se necesita que alguien invente los teléfonos portátiles! ¡Serán el futuro!

Después de eso los llevó al museo Fabre, a la Catedral de San Pedro y al Arco del triunfo.

Albert le dijo a Candy cuando Esther y Abraham se pararon para servirse del Bufet.

-Quiero que esta noche vayas a mi habitación.

-Albert, hablaremos sobre nosotros cuando lleguemos a París.

¡Yo no quiero esperar! hasta que lleguemos a París. Albert la miró y ella no podía sostenerle la mirada.

¡Deja de mirarme así!

-¿Así como?

-De manera seductora

Está bien Candy esperaremos a llegar a París.

Al siguiente día fueron a visitar los parques y las fuentes como la Fontaine du Nombre d'Or, que sale directamente del suelo, y L'Esplanade Charles de Gaulle constituye la prolongación de la Place de la Comédie: 500 metros de alamedas, de estanques, fuentes, areas de juego.

 **REGRESO A PARIS**

El domingo llegaron a París, porque el Lunes comenzarían los cursos de primeros Auxilios, urgencias y Novedades médicas.

Cuando abrieron el departamento, el teléfono estaba sonando, Albert no lo quería contestar porque se imaginó que sería la Señora Elroy.

-Contesta Albert

-No quiero ha de ser mi tía, además tú y yo tenemos que tratar algo muy importante

Seguía sonando el teléfono y Albert molesto fue a contestar.

-Hello

-Señor William ya le tengo programadas algunas juntas para esta semana.

-¡George eres inoportuno!

Lo siento, es que me urge darle su itinerario, Albert alzó la mirada y Candy dijo: me ducharé, tengo que descansar porque mañana empiezan las clases.

Albert asintió y se quedó atendiendo a George en el teléfono y apuntando sus citas.

Candy se duchó y fue rápido a dormirse.

Albert después de dos horas de platicar con George, entró a la habitación y vio a Candy dormida, él se duchó, fue a la sala a servirse vino, y pensó: Siento que en estos días que pasamos juntos nuestra relación mejoró, creo que ella se está enamorando de mí, le pediré matrimonio formalmente antes que partamos de París, tiene que ser especial, en un lugar romántico, la amo y ya quiero que sea mía.

 **UNIVERSIDAD DE PARIS LA SORBONNE**

Candy, Albert, Abraham y Esther llegaron al auditorio donde serían los cursos, el cual lo impartiría el doctor Jérôme Lejeune.

El doctor hizo que todos los alumnos se presentaran diciendo: nombre, Nacionalidad, lugar de nacimiento y Edad.

El doctor observó que todos pasaron menos Albert.

El Dr. Jérôme Lejeune dijo: Faltó usted.

Albert miró hacia los lados y se dio cuenta que se dirigía a él.

Albert dijo: No soy estudiante, vengo acompañando a los alumnos de la universidad de Chicago, como somos demasiado conservadores, no permitimos que los muchachos viajen sin supervisión de un adulto.

El dr. Jérôme dijo: Entonces le pido que tome el último asiento

Albert se tuvo que quitar de lado de Candy y se fue al último asiento.

Candy y Esther sonrieron de la mentira que había dicho Albert.

El Doctor les pidió a los Estudiantes que contestaran un examen diagnóstico y notó a Candy y se le acercó y le dijo:

-Candice White después de Abraham Murray eres la que tiene mejor promedio.

Ella sonrió y siguió con su examen.

El doctor se sentó a lado de ella y le preguntó dígame ¿no está interesada en obtener una beca para estudiar aquí en Francia?.

-No estoy interesada.

¡Qué lástima porque yo soy el que elige a los estudiantes!

-Ah que bien.

¿Tienes novio?

-Si tengo

-Niña, tener novio no te dejará avanzar con tus estudios, deberías de terminar con él si quieres alcanzar tus metas. ¿Quieres estudiar alguna especialidad?

-Si deseo estudiar la especialidad de Pediatría.

-Muy bien nena, aquí la impartimos, yo te daría el pase directo sin que presentes tesis.

Albert se empezó a inquietar de ver al doctor hablando con Candy.

Al finalizar la sesión el doctor se le acercó a Abraham Murray y dijo: Muchacho ¿es cierto lo que dijo ese hombre? Y señaló a Albert.

Abraham contestó: El Señor William Albert Andrew es el prometido de la Señorita Candice White Andrew y como es muy celoso la anda vigilando.

-Albert le preguntó a Candy ¿Qué tanto te decía ese doctor?

-Me estaba ofreciendo una beca para estudiar toda mi carrera aquí en Paris, según el por tener buen promedio.

-Fuera de clases no andes platicando con él, por favor.

-Como digas Albert.

Después del receso el doctor dijo: como ustedes saben El estadounidense **Arthur E. Smith** patentó una **jeringa desechable de vidrio la cual vamos a probar.** Le pido al Señor Andrew que pase al frente, vamos a ver cómo funcionan estas Jeringas.

Le pondremos una vacuna contra la polio.

-Albert pasó todo nervioso.

Por favor descúbrase el brazo, Albert dijo: está un poco apretada la manga no puedo subirla.

Entonces quítese la camisa.

Albert dijo: Creo que debe practicar con uno de los alumnos.

Señorita Candice White venga acá le pondré la vacuna.

Candy pasó y Albert dijo: no se la ponga a ella.

Albert se quitó la camisa y todos los alumnos le vieron el nombre de Candy tatuado en el pecho y a varios le dio risa.

El doctor sonrió al verle el tatuaje preparó la Jeringa y se la insertó a Albert de tal manera que le doliera.

El doctor estuvo dando su conferencia y en todas las demostraciones utilizo a Albert para practicar.

El dr. Jérôme pensó: ¡Qué hermosa es Candice White! ¡Yo también me tatuaría el pecho por ella! Con razón ese tipo está como perro atrás de ella, o bien hago que ella se quede en París o me voy a Estados Unidos siguiéndola.

 **DEPARTAMENTO ANDREW EN PARIS**

En la noche que llegaron al departamento.

Albert dijo: Candy mañana ya no te voy acompañar.

¿Y eso?

¡Ese estúpido doctor me va agarrar nuevamente como conejillo de indias!

Candy dime la verdad, las prácticas las hacen entre ustedes.

Así es, y también con cadáveres.

Él la abrazó y le dijo: Mi amor que valiente eres al dejar que practiquen contigo. ¿Estas segura que quieres seguir estudiando medicina?

Si estoy segura.

 **Chicas que tengan un lindo fin de semana: Moon, Ross (un gusto saber de ustedes) saludos a Glenda, Alesita 77, Stormaw, Angdl, Susana Rojas, Kira anima, Jenny, Luz, Julia, Josie, Rocio CR.**


	15. Chapter 15

**DEPARTAMENTO ANDREW EN PARIS**

Albert la abrazó y le dijo: Mi amor que valiente eres al dejar que practiquen contigo. ¿Estas segura que quieres seguir estudiando medicina?

Si estoy segura, bueno me voy a bañar porque voy a repasar mis apuntes.

-Si yo mientras hablaré a Chicago.

Candy salió del baño y Albert estaba sentado en un sillón, él la miró y Candy se puso nerviosa.

¡Pensé que seguías hablando por teléfono!.

El sonrío y se quitó el pantalón y el bóxer delante de ella, ¡me duchare también Candy!.

Candy pensó: ¡Me vale todo! ¡Ya quiero ser de él!

Albert salió en toalla y buscó en su maleta unos bóxer. Candy he pensado que de una vez compres el vestido de novia aquí en París.

¿Ah?

Si amor el sábado iremos a visitar algunas tiendas de Novias para que elijas tu vestido, quiero que nos casemos en Diciembre. ¿Qué te parece?

¡Lo que tú digas para mi está bien!

Le diré a mi tía que ya empiece a planificar la boda ¿Me autorizas a dar esa orden Candy?

Ella sonriente dijo:¡Claro que si! Ella sacó de su bolsa los apuntes y se puso a leer, sostenida en el cabezal de la cama.

El se acostó a lado de ella y agarró como almohada sus piernas, él la acarició, jadeando dijo: ¡Tu piel es tan suave Candy! besó sus piernas, y Candy le acarició el cabello, El agarró el cuaderno de Candy lo cerró y lo tiró al suelo. Ella dejó que la besara de la manera que él sabía hacerlo.

El se puso de rodillas en la cama y la jaló por las piernas para que quedara acostada y se puso arriba de ella para besarla.

¡Albert deberíamos de esperar!

¿Esperar a que?

¡A que nos casemos!

Candy me cortas la inspiración, ¡Te amo!

Al siguiente día.

Candy hoy aprovecharé el día para ubicar las direcciones que me dio George para que mañana se me haga fácil llegar a la primera junta que me programó. Te llevaré a la facultad e iré por ti a las 4 dela tarde. ¿Te parece bien?

¡Me parece bien!

Albert pasó por Abraham y Esther al Hotel para llevarlos a la universidad.

 **UNIVERSIDAD DE PARIS LA SORBONNE**

Albert acompañó a Candy hasta al auditorio y la arrinconó en un pilar cerca de la puerta de entrada y se despidió de ella besándola apasionadamente, cosa que vio el Dr. Jérôme Lejeune. Por último le besó la mano y se fue.

El Dr. Jérôme Lejeune Hoy empezaremos con nuestro curso de primeros Auxilios.

Se pondrán por parejas Señorita Candice con usted haré las demostraciones. Para que los demás sigan el ejemplo.

 **CALLES COMERCIALES DE PARIS**

Albert mientras fue a recorrer las tiendas de Paris por la Avenida George V, los Campos Elíseos y la avenida Montaigne para darles sugerencias a Candy de dónde comprar su Vestido de Novia.

Estaba viendo el aparador de una tienda cuando una mujer que se estaba probando un vestido lo vio y salió a saludarlo.

William Albert Andrew ¿eres tu?

Hola Dorian, la verdad es que no me acuerdo de tu apellido

Dorian Leigh, eres un espejismo, ¡no puedo creer que estés aquí! ¿Qué haces en París?.

El motivo principal por el cual vine a París, es para acompañar a mi novia a unos cursos, ella es estudiante de medicina y está en La Sorbonne.

¿Novia? ¿Y qué pasó con Mariana Lewis?

Mariana sólo fue mi amiga.

¿y tu novia donde está?

Está tomando sus cursos, mientras vine a ver las tiendas para sugerirle en donde se puede comprar su vestido de Novia y también para comprarle el anillo de compromiso.

¡Ha de ser genial en la cama para que quieras casarte con ella! Y hayas dejado a Mariana Lewis.

-Perdón de mis intimidades no suelo hablar.

Caballeroso como siempre, ¡Quiero conocerla! ¡Tengo curiosidad de saber quien logró atrapar al soltero más codiciado de Chicago!

Ella suele estudiar mucho, no tiene tiempo de salir.

¡Claro que tendrá tiempo! Mira yo puedo presentarle a Pierre Balmain para que le diseñe su vestido de novia O Yves Saint Laurent.

¿Son buenos esos diseñadores?

Ja j aja William son de los mejores de París. ¿Cuándo me la presentas?

¿Cuándo sugieres?

¡Mañana mismo! Que tal si nos vemos en el Restaurante LE TAILLEVENT en 15 rue Lamennais, 75008 ¿Te parece bien a las 8 de la noche?

Está bien la llevaré.

Ella se acercó a Albert y le dio un beso cerca de la boca. Albert se sintió incómodo.

Albert entró a una joyería y compró el anillo de compromiso para Candy.

 **UNIVERSIDAD DE PARIS LA SORBONNE**

El Dr. Jérôme Lejeune explicaba si hay **OBSTRUCCIÓN DE LA VÍA AÉREA POR UN OBJETO**

Cuando un objeto compromete la permeabilidad de la vía aérea compromete la vida. En la reanimación cardiopulmonar veremos la forma de abrir las vías en el caso de una víctima supuestamente inconsciente, donde será la propia lengua del accidentado la que impedirá el paso del aire

realizaremos la MANIOBRA DE HEIMLICH para estas edades (Esta maniobra pretende desalojar cualquier obstáculo de las vías aéreas mediante un brusco aumento de presión intratorácica

\- Si la víctima está DE PIE: Ven Candy para que demos la demostración.

 **En ese momento entró Albert y vio que el Dr. Jerome se puso atrás de Candy y decía:**

el socorrista se colocará detrás de ella, colocando los brazos por debajo de los de la víctima. Seguidamente cerrará la mano alrededor del dedo pulgar en forma de puño, lo colocará horizontalmente con el dorso de la mano hacia arriba y el pulgar justo por debajo del esternón. La otra mano la colocará sobre el otro extremo del puño. En esta posición tirará bruscamente hacia él comprimiendo el abdomen en sentido ascendente varias veces seguidas.

 **Mientras el doctor se hacía la demostración inhalaba para sentir el aroma de Candy y hablaba cerca de su cuello casi besándola.**

\- Si la víctima está **SENTADA:** el socorrista se colocará detrás de ella con las rodillas flexionadas para estar a la altura más correcta, y procederá como en el caso anterior.

\- Si la víctima está **EN EL** **SUELO:** el auxiliador lo estira boca arriba, colocandose a horcajadas sobre sus muslos, con la palma de la mano encima del ombligo y la otra mano sobre la primera. De esta forma comprimirá hacia abajo y hacia la cabeza bruscamente varias veces. El auxiliador ha de colocar la cabeza de la víctima ladeada para facilitar la salida de objetos.

Albert vio toda la demostración y hacía un esfuerzo sobre humano para no sacar a Candy por la fuerza de ahí.

El Doctor sólo agarraba a Candy para hacer las demostraciones.

Después se puso a enseñar la **Respiración artificial.**

La respiración artificial tiene por objeto hacer llegar aire hasta los pulmones del sujeto que se encuentra en parada respiratoria. Tres son las técnicas de respiración artificial: "boca a boca" mediante ventilación mecánica.

TÉCNICA

Para realizar la respiración "boca a boca" o "boca a nariz" el accidentado debe estar tendido boca arriba. Hiperextender el cuello colocando, a ser posible, bajo los hombros una chaqueta o toalla. El auxiliador, arrodillado a la derecha de la víctima, cierra las fosas nasales (la boca en el caso de la técnica "boca a nariz") con el pulgar y el índice de su mano izquierda; con estos mismos dedos de su mano derecha le sujeta la mandíbula, tirando de ella hacia arriba, mientras el codo del brazo derecho descansa suavemente sobre el pecho del accidentado.

En esta posición el socorrista inspira profundamente, sella con su boca la del accidentado y le insufla el aire. A continuación, retira su boca para permitir el vaciamiento de los pulmones. Si existiera agua en los mismos la cabeza de la victima ha de estar lateralizada para facilitar la salida de la misma

-¿Le entendieron muchachos?

-Todos contestaron ¡Si!

-Practiquen ustedes, tenía acostada a Candy en una camilla y según el se puso a darle otra vez respiración de boca a boca pero está vez metió la lengua para besarla.

-Candy enseguida se incorporó y dijo: Profesor como todo el día de hoy estuvo practicando conmigo a partir de mañana le quedan 50 alumnos para practicar con ellos, así que a mí ya no me tome para dar las demostraciones.

Al terminar la clase Candy y sus compañeros fueron hacia Albert ella intentó darle un beso y el volteó la cara delante de Abraham y de Esther y le dijo: Cuando lleguemos al departamento hablaremos.

 **DEPARTAMENTO ANDREW EN PARIS**

Al entrar al departamento Candy estaba dolida porque Albert había volteado la cara cuando intentó besarlo.

Candy quiero que hablemos.

¿Hablar? ¿sobre qué me dejaste en vergüenza delante de Abraham y de Esther rechazándome cuando intenté besarte?

-¡El Doctor acababa de ponerse detrás de ti y luego de darte respiración de boca a boca según el! ¡Créeme que estoy asqueado!

Candy lo miró y se fue a la habitación.

Ella se duchó y se acostó llorando, el entró a la habitación a bañarse y se acercó a ella.

Candy quiero que hablemos.

¿Para qué? si te doy asco

¡No eres tú! ¡No soporto que nadie más te toque! Entiéndeme ¡Vámonos de París! ¡Estoy seguro que ese maestro lo hace a propósito!

Albert es algo normal en clases de medicina.

-¡Pues ya no quiero que sigas con eso Candy!

Compraré los boletos para regresarnos a Chicago, Mañana iremos a cenar con una amiga, ella te presentará con dos diseñadores para que te hagan tu vestido de Novia. A partir de mañana ya no irás a clases.

¡Albert por favor!

Es eso o dejar tus carrera definitivamente ¿Qué elijes? Quedarte en París para tomar tus cursos, pero ya no te inscribirás a Segundo año de medicina.

O irte conmigo a Chicago e inscribirte a segundo.

-Irme contigo a Chicago e inscribirme a segundo.

Me alegra que lo comprendas Candy.

 _ **AL DIA SIGUIENTE**_

Candy abrió los ojos y Albert estaba preparando el desayuno, ella estaba triste de que ya no iría al curso.

Se duchó y salió de la habitación

-El sonrió y le dijo: siéntate preciosa, te tengo listo el desayuno. Hoy te dejaré sola porque iré a una reunión pero vendré a las 2 para que almorcemos y luego a las 8 iremos al restaurante con mi amiga.

Candy dijo con un suspiro: Lo que digas está bien. Candy se quedó todo el día aburrida en el departamento mientras Albert fue a su reunión de negocios.

 **RESTAURANTE LE TAILLEVENT**

Albert llegó con Candy al restaurante

Buenas noches Dorian te presento a mi novia la Señorita Candice White.

Candice ella es Dorian Leigh

-Mucho gusto en saludarle Dorian

-Hola Candice, ¡que joven eres! ¡pareces una niña! ¿Cuántos años le llevas William?

El contestó 11 años

Dorian puso una cara de sorprendida,¡ No creí que William fuera un pervertido!

Albert hizo una mueca.

¡Eres tan linda Candy que te puedo conectar con varios diseñadores para que seas modelo como yo!

Candy dijo: gracias por su amabilidad pero no deseo ser modelo, soy estudiante de medicina.

¡William cambiaron tus gustos! Antes salías con mujeres altas y ahora estás saliendo con esta niña. Candice he saciado mi curiosidad contigo, soy amiga de Mariana Lewis, ella estaba convencidísima que reconquistaría a William, por eso fue a Chicago, pero oh triste decepción que sufrió, ya que William está aquí contigo, Mariana es mucho mayor que tu Candy.

Albert comentó: ¿Les parece si ordenamos?

-Dorian contestó si William vamos a ordenar.

Dorian le dio las direcciones de los diseñadores a Candy y su tarjeta para que ellos accedieran a diseñarle el traje.

¡Mañana les hablaré! Para que me digan cuando te van a recibir, dame el teléfono de tu departamento William para que les avise en que horario recibirán a Candy.

Albert se lo dio.

Mientras estaban comiendo, Dorian no paraba de hablar y se le atoró un camarón en la garganta, Albert no sabía cómo ayudarla, entonces Candy se puso atrás de ella y le aplicó la técnica que había aprendido en el curso puso sus manos comprimiendo el abdomen varias veces hasta que expulsó el camarón por la boca, Dorian pudo respirar, y estaba asustada.

Todos le empezaron a decir a Candy ¡Felicidades! ¡ha salvado a la Señorita Dorian!

Dorian abrazó a Candy y le dijo: Gracias Candy, ¡me salvaste la vida!

Albert miró a Candy y se sintió orgulloso de ella.

 **DEPARTAMENTO ANDREW EN PARIS**

Regresaron al departamento Albert dijo:

Candy lo he pensado bien y quiero que sigas con el curso.

¿Es en serio Albert?

Si Candy, vi como salvaste a Dorian, definitivamente hace falta una doctora en la familia.

Además estoy pensando en meterme en la industria farmacéutica, desgraciadamente o afortunadamente siempre hay enfermos, o he pensado en tu futuro en las empresas Andrew, puedes ser la médico y te compraríamos el equipo necesario para que tengas tu clínica y todos mis empleados acudan contigo.

¡Ya te estoy viendo! vestida con tu bata blanca.

¿Aunque tus empleados sean hombres?

El se quedó pensativo y dijo: mejor nada más a las mujeres y a los niños de los empleados, contrataré otro doctor para los varones.

Candy dijo: Albert ¿Qué haré contigo?

Ah y de una vez quiero que quede claro que no quiero que ese doctor practique contigo, ahí practicas con Esther por favor.

¡Está bien!

Albert la abrazó y le dijo: Perdóname

-Te perdono amor.

 **Hola chicas este capitulo fue demasiado serio disculpen pero ahora no pude encontrar humor en lo que quería transmitir, le mando saludos a Julia, Josie, Sayuri 1707, Luz, Jenny, Stormaw, Bert21, Gladys, Soadora, Zafiro Azul cielo 1313, Alesita 77, Glenda, Kira anima, Susana Rojas (hola espero te la pases bonito el Domingo)**


	16. Chapter 16

**DEPARTAMENTO ANDREW EN PARIS**

Para Candy durante las noches en París era una lucha resistírsele a Albert, él quería que lo complaciera, pero ella quería hacerlo hasta la noche de bodas, hacerlo por amor, ella sentía que le atraía, sentía admiración por él, le agradaba lo detallista que era con ella, que la llenara de atenciones, ella le correspondía y ya se estaba acostumbrando a la sesión de besos y caricias que le daba todas las noches, con el fin de que se entregara a El.

Albert por su parte pensaba que el acto sexual era lo que necesitaba para sellar su amor con Candy, pensaba que si ella se entregaba, tendría la seguridad que solo sería para él.

Candy ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué te resistes?

Albert, quiero que sea hasta nuestra noche de bodas, te parecerá absurdo ya que me he dejado acariciar por ti, todas las noches que hemos estado en París, pero quiero que tengas en mente que no soy como las mujeres a las que has tratado, que caen rendidas a tus pies.

¡Eso lo sé! que no eres como las demás que he conocido, por eso mismo quiero casarme contigo.

No seas impaciente

Candy ¡Faltan más de tres meses! Y yo ya deseo tener tu cuerpo.

-Candy dijo: Además no quiero fallarle a la tía Elroy, ella me ha dado su confianza ¿Y si al obtener lo que quieres? Ya luego no te quieres casar conmigo.

Eso no va a ocurrir Candy porque te amo. ¡Bueno no insistiré por hoy! Cambiando de tema, he hecho buenos tratos en París, este viaje resultó ser beneficioso para mis negocios, hice buenas alianzas, pero George me dijo que me requieren en Chicago, por lo tanto quiero que nos regresemos lo antes posible.

Albert sólo falta una semana para que termine el seminario y obtenga mi reconocimiento por haber participado.

Candy sólo viniste a adquirir el conocimiento, y ya lo tienes.

Si pero falta que esté plasmado en un papel, además para eso me mandaron de la universidad para que entre Abraham, Esther y yo expongamos lo aprendido aquí en París a los demás Alumnos en Chicago.

Candy ya te dije mis razones para que volvamos a Chicago, no te las volveré a repetir, además pudimos encargar lo más importante, tú vestido de novia, que nos lo mandaran el próximo mes.

Albert eso es lo que me molesta de ti, que no escuchas mis razones, sólo quieres que haga tu voluntad.

¡No me gusta discutir Candy! ya tome la decisión de que nos regresemos a Chicago y así lo haremos, le pediremos a Esther que ella se encargue de tramitar tu dichoso papel.

Para que me den mi reconocimiento tengo que tomar hasta la última clase.

No es necesario que lo tengas, yo le pagaré a la Universidad el costo del curso y lo que hayan gastado en ti.

¡No se trata de eso Albert! sino de que quiero ese papel.

¡Tú con tus legalismos! ¡No es necesario tener un papel para que hagamos el amor ahora!

Y ¿Por qué metes el sexo en esta discusión? Estamos hablando qué quiero mi reconocimiento.

¿Porque meto el sexo ahora? ¡Porque quieres hacerlo hasta que estemos casados!

Así es Albert, hasta que nos casemos haremos el amor, antes no.

Bueno te propongo que te entregues a mí, te dejaré en París y me iré sólo a Chicago, necesito saber que eres completamente mía.

¡Eso no es justo! ¡Eres terco y caprichoso!

¿Quién es la terca? Te mueres de ganas y ahí andas aguantándote ¡eres absurda!

Candy agarró su almohada y se fue a dormir a la sala.

Él se quedó molesto en el cuarto y la fue a buscar al sofá, la levantó, la llevó a la recámara y la dejó en la cama.

¡Quédate en la cama! ¡Yo dormiré en el sofá!

 **UNIVERSIDAD DE PARIS LA SORBONNE**

-Y no quiere que termine el curso sino quiere que me regrese con él a Chicago.

Abraham dijo: Ni modo, esas son las consecuencias de tener un prometido celoso, y esto será una de las tantas cosas que quedaran truncadas en tu vida, porque siempre tendrás que estar sujeta a lo que él Señor Andrew disponga.

-Esther contestó: Abraham no le eches más leña al fuego, son una pareja y deben de buscar el punto de equilibrio, para que la balanza esté igual para los dos.

Candy se lamentó: ¡Él es casi perfecto! ¡Sólo por ese pequeño detalle es que no he logrado enamorarme por completo de él! ¡Su terquedad! y porque es dominante. ¡Odio que quiera manejar mi vida a su antojo! ¡No soy su muñeca!

Esther dijo: Ambos tienen que ceder un poco, Abraham déjame sola con mi amiga hablaré cosas de mujeres con ella.

¡Mujeres! ¿Quién las entiende?

Las dos dijeron al unísono: ¡Hombres! ¡Todos son iguales!

Abraham contestó: Si todos somos iguales ¿Por qué buscan a su príncipe azul?

Esther dijo: Yo cuando encuentre a mi príncipe le apretaré el cuello hasta que se ponga azul.

Candy dijo: ¡Ustedes no me toman en serio! Ya están diciendo puras tonterías.

Esther se empezó a reír: Candy es broma, relájate, dime algo ¿No crees que el Señor Andrew vale mucho más que una carrera?

-¡Por él quiero ser mejor!

¡No digas mentiras Candy! soy tu amiga y sé que te gusta sobresalir, ser la mejor en todo, la mejor estudiante, la mejor cantante, y quieres ser la mejor doctora, pero Candy cuando algún día llegues a vieja, y si dejas ir el amor que el Señor William te ofrece, acaso dirás en tu lecho de muerte ¿Quiero ver a mi título de doctora? O mi título de especialista en pediatría, ¡vas a querer tener a la persona que amaste a tú lado!, la verdad es que yo me dejaría de tonterías y me iría con él y me dedico a ser su esposa solamente.

¡Pues yo tengo la aspiración de ser médico, el si me ama debe comprenderlo!

Pues ya te dije lo que haría yo en tu lugar.

Te lo agradezco Esther, pero me arriesgaré y haré las cosas a mi manera.

Arderá Troya Candy de eso estoy segura, es una lástima, porque se ven muy bien juntos.

 **DEPARTAMENTO ANDREW EN PARIS**

¡Candy ya compré nuestros boletos de avión para el Sábado!

Candy arqueó la ceja solamente.

Albert dijo: Candy hoy haré la cena, por mientras estudia en la recámara, y no salgas hasta que te llame, ponte el vestido que dejé en el armario, a las 7 pm empiézate arreglar.

Albert se puso a cocinar, a Candy le llegaba el aroma de la comida y se le antojaba.

Candy gritó desde la recámara: Albert ¿quieres que te ayude?

¡No amor! Es una sorpresa

Albert pensó: si viene ayudarme capaz y me eche a perder la comida, cuando nos casemos le diré que aprenda a cocinar.

Después de cocinar, puso la mesa del comedor con dos sillas en el balcón en el cual había una vista muy bonita de la ciudad, la bandeja de plata con tapa donde cubría la comida y por último puso a remojar una botella de vino en hielo.

Candy se empezó a vestir a las 6:30 pm

Albert después de arreglar todo lo referente a la cena colocó un disco de Nat King Cole y tocó la puerta de la habitación, Candy se estaba terminando de vestir y él le dijo: Candy cierra los ojos no quiero que me veas hecho un desastre, sal por favor de la habitación para que me aliste.

Candy se fue con los ojos cerrados a la sala y vio que Albert había puesto la mesa en el balcón con un mantel y un florero con la bandeja de la comida tapada y escuchó el disco de Nat King Cole.

Albert se alistó lo más rápido que pudo, se puso un traje de diseñador color negro y sus zapatos, se veía muy seductor y guapo.

Albert salió de la recamara y Candy estaba en el balcón viendo hacia la ciudad.

Candy me permites bailar esta pieza contigo, la música que comenzó fue Bésame mucho, Candy fue a sus brazos y bailaron.

El se empezó a apasionar y la besó con desesperación.

Cuando terminó la canción ella le dijo: ¡tengo hambre y huele delicioso lo que preparaste!

El sonrió espero te guste.

La dirigió a la silla y la ayudo a sentarse y le sirvió la comida, era lomo en uva con espagueti verde y también le sirvió una copa de vino.

Después de cenar Albert dijo: Candy quise hacer esto, porque desde que te vi ese día en mi recamara, no pude quitarte de mi mente, sabía que tenías que ser para mí, deseo hacerte mi esposa, no por capricho sino porque te amo y deseo pasar toda mi vida a tu lado, no para que yo sea feliz sino para hacerte feliz, quiero vivir consagrado a ti, quiero ser el compañero de tu vida.

El abrió la cajita de terciopelo y se hincó enfrente de ella.

Candy extendió la mano y él le puso el anillo de compromiso.

Ella le dijo: Albert deseo ser tu esposa y espero llenar tus expectativas.

Albert frunció el ceño y dijo: Debemos aprender ser más románticos.

El le pidió que bailaran nuevamente, después de eso durmieron abrazados.

Llegó el día en que tenían que abordar el avión para regresarse a Chicago

 **AEROPUERTO DE PARIS, FRANCIA**

Esther y Abraham fueron a despedir a Candy, Albert les dejó las llaves del Departamento.

Candy le dijo a Albert: Amor tengo ganas de ir al baño, tú mientras checa lo de las maletas.

¡Ten tu boleto Candy! ¡te espero en el Avión recuerda que es en primera Clase!

¡Está bien amor!

Albert fue a registrar las maletas y abordó el avión.

A Candy se le atoró la puerta del baño y no pudo salir.

Albert estaba en el avión y se abrochó el cinturón y como a él le gustaba el pasillo para aprisionar a Candy en la ventanilla, no se dio cuenta que no abordó el avión.

Albert recostó su cabeza y las bocinas del avión no funcionaron cuando dijeron que ya estaban despegando.

Candy se agachó y se deslizó debajo de la puerta del baño y fue corriendo para abordar el avión y no le permitieron el paso.

Abraham y Esther estaban en la cafetería del aeropuerto cuando vieron a Candy pálida.

¡Candy ¡ ¿Qué pasó?

¡Me dejó el avión!

Despegó el avión y a varios metros de altura Albert se inquietó porque Candy no llegaba el pensó quizás no le dio tiempo de venir a primera clase y está esperando a que se estabilice el avión en el aire.

 **Chicas lindo inicio de semana saludos a Nayr, Josie, Sayuri 1707, Jahzeel, Susana Rojas, Melisa Andrew, Luz, Patty a, Jenny, Zafiro Azul 1313, Chidamami, Kira Anima, Gladys, Glenda, Alesita 77, Guest. Mañana le toca actualización a Todo por Albert**


	17. Chapter 17

**DEPARTAMENTO ANDREW DE PARIS.**

Candy estaba llorando desconsolada en el sofá

Candy habla a Chicago con tu tía para que le expliques lo que pasó y ella se lo dirá al Señor Andrew.

¡Si pero el estará molesto conmigo! ¡Quizás no me deje inscribir a segundo año!

Abraham contestó: oh quizás esté tan dolido su orgullo, que romperá el compromiso.

Esther dijo: ¡Abraham no es buen momento para esa clase de bromas! ¡Mira como está Candy desesperada!

Candy se levantó, tomó el teléfono para hablar a Chicago, y contestó Archie.

-Archie

-Candy ¿De dónde hablas? No sabía que los aviones contaran con teléfono a bordo.

-No te habló desde el avión sino del departamento en París, ¿está la tía Elroy por ahí?

¡Si estamos tomando el té!

¡Pásamela por favor! Me urge hablar con ella

¡Enseguida Candy! te oyes muy preocupada

Si Archie lo estoy

-Tía te habla Candy desde París.

-Hija que pasó

-Tía me ha sucedido algo terrible, me dejó el avión y Albert va a camino a Chicago, a estas alturas ya se ha de haber dado cuenta que no lo abordé.

Candy no te preocupes, dime exactamente que pasó, para que cuando llegue William yo le explique.

-Le dije a él que se encargara de las maletas, mientras iba al baño, pero se me atoró la puerta y estuve un buen rato luchando para salir del baño y por último tuve que deslizarme por el suelo, pero al llegar a la sala para abordar no me permitieron el paso, porque el avión ya estaba despegando. ¡El pensará que lo hice a propósito! Unos días antes, habíamos discutido, porque todavía falta una semana para que termine el curso y yo quería mi diploma, pero él me dijo que me tenía que regresar con él, o no me dejaría inscribirme a segundo año.

-¡William es un caprichoso! Mira Candy no sé si es verdad lo que me estás diciendo o si lo hiciste a propósito para terminar el curso, pero de todas maneras, estuvo bien que pasara, para que finalices las clases y me traigas tú diploma, no temas porque yo me enfrentaré a él, si no te quiere dejar que te inscribas a segundo. De lo que no te puedo dar garantía es en cuanto a la relación de ustedes, quizás el rompa el compromiso.

Tía, no fue a propósito, tengo miedo de su reacción porque lo quiero. Por favor dígale que trataré de conseguir un vuelo para el lunes.

-No Candy, ¡te quedarás allá hasta que termines tu curso!, si William lo entiende o no es su problema, pero siempre estarán discutiendo por lo mismo y si continua, el no dejará que termines tu carrera, yo deseaba que ustedes tuvieran una linda relación, que se comprendieran, no quiero que mi casa sea un constante campo de batalla, si no se entienden ni modo, que se busque otra y haz tu carrera. ¿Te quedó dinero para pasar holgadamente los días que te faltan por estar allá?

Si tía me quedó todo lo que me habías dado, ya que Albert cargó con todos los gastos.

-Entonces quédate hasta que terminen los cursos y trae tu diploma.

 **MANSION ANDREW DE CHICAGO**

Creo que ya no habrá boda en diciembre y William romperá el contrato.

¿Por qué tía?

Porque Candy se quedó en París , William quería que se regresara con él, Candy dice que no lo hizo a propósito que se le atoró la puerta en el baño y no pudo salir a tiempo.

Tía desde que empezó esa relación ha sido tormentosa, es mejor que terminen, porque si se llegan a casar quizás sea el primer divorcio en la familia Andrew.

¡No lo digas ni de chiste! Yo quiero mucho a Candy, y la estoy apoyando para que logre sus sueños porque estoy viviendo a través de ella, lo que me hubiera gustado hacer a mí y no permitiré que William trunque sus anhelos de convertirse en médico. Que más me hubiera gustado que se casaran, pero si no lo hacen Neal desde cuando anda atrás de ella, una cosa sé, que Candy debe de quedarse en la familia.

 **AVION CAMINO A CHICAGO.**

-Candy no abordó el avión, ella me demuestra una y otra vez que no siente nada por mí, tonto de mí que creí que por fin se había enamorado, pero las reacciones de su cuerpo a mis caricias, los besos eso no creo que los haya fingido, su humedad, (el suspiró) ¡Candy! te amo y te deseo con locura, pero no te puedo perdonar.

Ahí estará en el departamento con Abraham, hasta yo mismo le dejé la llave, pero también estará Esther, los celos se apoderan de mí. ¡Romperé ese contrato y te dejaré libre! No, no puedo hacerlo, naciste para mí Candy, y no te dejaré ir.

 **MANSION ANDREW EN CHICAGO**

Albert llegó a la mansión.

-Hola tía

-Hola William, habló Candy y me dijo que cuando llegaras que por favor te comunicaras con ella a París, porque tiene algo que explicarte.

¡No deseo hablar con ella!

William, ella me dijo que fue un accidente que se le atoró la puerta del baño y que no pudo salir a tiempo.

¡Eso es mentira! ¡lo hizo a propósito! ¡A ella le gusta desafiarme y llevarme la contraria en todo!

Elroy dijo: Ella me dijo que tomaría el próximo vuelo a Chicago.

¡A parte de cantar bien, también sabe actuar! Es para que uno le diga, quédate allá hasta que termines tus cursos ¡Es una manipuladora!

¿Qué harás William? ¿Cancelaras la boda? ¿romperás el contrato?

-Nada de eso tía, seguiremos con la boda, conmigo no se juega.

¡Yo no quiero que mi casa se vuelva un campo de batalla!

-Mira tía ahora te aguantas tú también, porque me la metiste por los ojos, por tu causa me enamore de ella, así que aunque no quieras una batalla campal en tu casa la tendrás, y si no te gusta es mejor que vayas a Lakewood o a Escocia para tener paz, cada uno de nosotros asumirá las consecuencias de sus actos. Yo amo a Candy con sus defectos y cualidades, pero al principio será una lucha o ella se somete a mí o yo a ella, pero no permitiré que sea de alguien más, la tengo muy grabada dentro de mi cabeza, de mi corazón y hasta la médula de los huesos y para que de una vez lo sepas, ella hizo que me tatuara su nombre en el pecho, y no se burlará de mí. Y esto es algo entre ella y yo, no me gusta que nadie se meta en mis relaciones, Candy está muy comprometida conmigo y ella sabe que también debe casarse conmigo.

-William acaso ¿tú y ella?

No tía, no te preocupes por eso y ni te espantes.

-Está bien no me meteré en tu relación con Candy, pero como mi protegida también tengo derechos sobre ella y no permitiré que te opongas a que siga estudiando.

-No te preocupes por eso, en París me di cuenta que necesitamos un médico en la familia, también será útil para mis futuros hijos. Sobre las acciones que tomaré por haberme desafiado te darás cuenta en su momento.

-William entiende una cosa no se trata de que ella te desafíe o se someta, sino que los dos tienen que ceder un poco compórtate como un hombre y no como un niño caprichoso.

Albert sonrío y dijo: No opines en cómo debo manejar esto, Candy y yo tendremos que aprender de nuestros errores, pero ni ella me dejará, ni yo a ella. Estuve meditando en todo el camino que fue mejor que pasara esto, porque cuando Candy llegue a Chicago y vaya a la Universidad se topará con una sorpresa y así no me hará reclamos de ningún tipo, tengo la suficiente edad para saber lo que quiero y nadie me desviara de lo que me he propuesto con Candy.

Está bien William ni te preguntaré que hiciste, lo que veo es que se están auto-destruyendo.

 **DEPARTAMENTO ANDREW DE PARIS.**

Tía ¿Qué te dijo Albert? estoy muy preocupada

-No te preocupes te dejará inscribirte a segundo y dijo que no tiene intenciones de truncar tu carrera.

¿Pero qué hará conmigo?

-No sé Candy, sobre eso no te puedo responder.

 _Pasó la semana y Candy Regresó a Chicago._

 **MANSION ANDREW DE CHICAGO.**

Tía ¡te extrañé!

Yo también,

¡te traje un chal hermoso! lo hizo el mismo diseñador que me hará mi vestido de novia.

Ok luego me lo das.

Y Albert ¿dónde está?

En el estudio

Iré hablar con él.

-Yo te sugiero que no vayas, que esperes hasta que él te busque

Está bien tía oiré tu consejo.

Albert no hablo a Candy y ordenó al chofer que la llevara a la universidad.

 **FACULTAD DE MEDICINA DE LA UNIVERSIDAD DE CHICAGO**

Candy llegó a inscribirse para cursar el segundo año y vio que todos estaban abrazando a Abraham Murray.

¿Qué pasa Abraham? ¿Es tu cumpleaños?

No Candy, todos se están despidiendo de mí.

¿Por qué? ¿A dónde irás?

Mi papá aceptó un trabajo en la universidad de New York, Candy nos harán una fiesta de despedida, deseo que vengas a mi casa será el Sábado en la noche.

Ella abrazó a Abraham, ¡Te voy a extrañar mucho Amigo! En realidad me duele que te vayas.

A mí también me duele dejarte, ¡fue tu novio que hizo esto Candy!

¿Qué dices?

¡Todo el personal administrativo lo dice! Que vino el Señor George a ofrecerle el puesto a mi papá y que le hizo una excelente oferta. Parece que tu novio se siente amenazado por mí.

-¡Albert es un idiota! ¡No confía en mí! Yo lo quiero, pero con estas estupideces, hace que moleste con él.

¿Irás a mi fiesta de despedida?

Si iré Abraham

¿Te digo que es lo chistoso de esto?

¿Pero hay algo de gracioso en esto?

Si lo hay, esto en lugar de perjudicarnos nos benefició como familia, porque a mí papá de todas maneras lo iban a quitar de director ya que la universidad vendió la facultad de medicina y el hospital Universitario a un particular. Y el tomará posesión cuando inicien las clases de segundo año. ¿A que no adivinas quién compró esas acciones?

No tengo idea Abraham.

Fue el doctor Jérôme Lejeune.

¿El que nos dio las clases en París?

Así es Candy, ese doctor es un magnate francés y tuvo un particular interés por venir a Chicago, parece que ser médico es un pasatiempo solamente, Es dueño de una de una de las farmacéuticas más importantes de Europa.

 **Chicas Que tengan una increíble noche ¡Viva México! Recuerden Nada en Exceso todo con medida. Si ya se aburrieron y quieren que termine el fic me avisan .**


	18. Chapter 18

**FACULTAD DE MEDICINA DE LA UNIVERSIDAD DE CHICAGO**

Señorita Candice el nuevo director de la facultad de medicina nos pidió que cuando usted se viniera a inscribir la canalizáramos con él, vaya por favor a su oficina y lleve sus papeles.

Candy se dirigió hacia la oficina del director.

Se encuentra el Doctor Jérôme Lejeune.

-¿Quién lo busca?

-Candice White Andrew

Señorita White el doctor Jérôme la está esperando, pase usted.

Candy tocó la puerta

-Adelante.

-¡Candice! Que agradable sorpresa siéntese por favor, la esperaba ansioso.

-Buenos días Doctor, me dijeron de la rectoría que viniera porque usted quiere hablar conmigo.

-Así es Candice.

-Antes que nada quiero pedirte disculpas por mi comportamiento en París.

-Doctor yo lo disculparía pero no quiero que en el futuro suceda algo similar.

-No sucederá puedes estar tranquila, como empiezo a explicarte el motivo por él cual adquirí la universidad, no quiero dejártelo caer de golpe. Pensé que sería fácil:

Candice te contare una historia que pasó hace cinco años.

 **RETROSPECCIÓN**

 **PARIS LONDRES 5 años atrás.**

 **MANSION DE DORIAN LEIGH**

-Mariana ¿Qué has decidido?

-William llevo 3 años con él, esto lo destrozará.

-umm ya veo, la hubiéramos pasado placenteramente. Bueno nena me retiro está fiesta me aburrió, lo único interesante eras tú.

-¡Espera William!, déjame hablar con él, le entregaré el anillo que me dio.

-Mariana yo no te podría ofrecer lo mismo que él, tú solamente me gustas, pero no para casarme contigo.

-Tomaré el riesgo William ¡tú lo vales!

-Te espero en el recibidor Mariana, si en 15 minutos no llegas me marcho.

i iré pero dame 20 minutos!

Mariana se quitó el anillo del dedo y se dirigió al Doctor Jérôme Lejeune.

-Jérôme quiero regresarte el anillo que me diste.

-¡Mariana! ¿Pero qué estás diciendo? ¡Estamos comprometidos!

-Yo no estoy enamorada de ti, te estoy salvando de mí, fue sólo por interés que empecé a salir contigo, pero ahora si me enamoré.

-Mariana ¿Acaso él también te propuso matrimonio?

-No Jérôme, él no me está ofreciendo nada, sólo una noche.

Mariana si quieres pasa la noche con él y regresa a mí, en realidad te amo, aunque tú no, estoy seguro que con él tiempo llegaras amarme.

-No te quiero dañar Jérôme, es mejor que terminemos y busques alguien que corresponda tus sentimientos.

-Mariana dime el nombre de mi rival.

-¡No tiene caso que te lo diga!

-Creo que me debes eso

-Está bien te lo diré, se llama William Albert Andrew.

Mariana se dirigió a la salida

¿Estás lista para pasar una noche apasionada?

¡Si William!

 **Fin de la retrospección**

-Eso fue lo que pasó Candice, esa noche se convirtió en un año y al final la dejó, me enteré por mi amiga Dorian Leigh. Cuando vi tu apellido en la relación de alumnos que me dieron en París, me llamó la atención y más sabiendo que eras de Chicago, luego me enteré por Abraham Murray que eres la prometida de William Albert Andrew. ¿Te imaginas como me sentí Candice?

-Y que busca ahora doctor ¿Vengarse de él?

-No Candice, vengo a protegerlos de Mariana, pude notar que William en realidad está muy enamorado de ti, porque Dorian me contó que a Mariana sólo la visitaba 2 veces mensualmente, en cambio a ti no se te despega, ¡mira que tomar una clase contigo! Y aguantar tantos piquetes ja j aja ja perdóname pero eso si lo disfruté.

Sigo amando a Mariana, quizás soy masoquista.

Abraham me contó lo que hizo William, de quitar los grupos mixtos sólo para que no tuvieras contacto con varones, eso realmente me sorprende, traes loco a Andrew y mira que tatuarse tu nombre en su pecho, también me contó Abraham que firmaste un contrato donde te comprometías a casarte con él, y que te pagarían los estudios, eso se me hizo una canallada, obligar a una jovencita a casarse sólo porque está necesitada de recursos.

-¡Abraham es un chismoso!

No Candy, ese muchacho te quiere. (Suspiró) ¡Ay el amor juvenil! Pues bien Candice quiero ayudarte. Te ofrezco pagar la multa de ese contrato y una beca completa en la facultad: te pagaría la habitación, la alimentación y todo lo que te haga falta, lo único que te pondría de condición sería que te integres al equipo de investigación de la Facultad con Abraham, Ya William Andrew no podrá meter sus narices aquí. He convencido al Señor Murray para que deje a Abraham a mi cargo, es un muchacho prodigioso y me será útil lo haré mí asistente, se quedará bajo mi protección.

¿Qué respondes Candy? Esta es tu oportunidad de liberarte de Andrew.

Doctor Jérôme ¡Yo no quiero ser liberada!¡Se ha hecho indispensable para mi verlo todos los días!

Candy, entonces ¿ya te enamoraste de él?

No, pero necesito tenerlo cerca.

Oh ya veo, pobre Abraham.

Candice de todas maneras queda abierta la oferta, por si llegas a tener algún problema con Andrew estoy dispuesto ayudarte sin ningún interés de por medio, eres una chica valiosa, Mariana es caprichosa, por eso quiero estar cerca para que no haga ninguna estupidez que la comprometa.

-No sé qué decirle doctor.

-Te espero en la fiesta de despedida que le haremos al Doctor Murray en su casa.

-Iba ir por Abraham, pero no sé si Albert me deje.

Candice debes de enderezar a William y no permitir que te agarre la sombra, no debes temer ser tu misma, ni dejar que te prohíba tener amigos.

-Me he vuelto tan dependiente de él.

¿Qué le da William a las mujeres? ¡Vaya que, si sabe cómo dejarlas loquitas por él! Cuando regreses a clases estarás en el mismo grupo de antes, allá tú, si le quieres contar a William.

 **MANSION ANDREW**

Era sábado y Candy deseaba disfrutar los besos de Albert entonces lo único que se le ocurrió fue provocarlo, puso una silla de playa a la orilla del lago donde daba la ventana de la habitación de Albert, se puso un traje de baño de dos piezas con unos lentes de sol e hizo la finta que se estaba bronceando, ella sabía que Albert se levantaba tarde los sábados.

Albert salió de ducharse e iba a poner su toalla en la ventana para que se secara y vio a Candy tomar el sol.

-Candy ¡Con eso me vence! La deseo tanto, ella lo sabe, quisiera hacerla mía en estos momentos, tengo que resistirme, no quiero demostrarle debilidad. ¡Quisiera besarla!

Candy se volteó y se le veían las pompas.

Albert no soportó más la tentación y llevó bloqueador solar.

Ella pensó que había fracasado y se quedó dormida por unos instantes luego sintió las manos de Albert recorriendo su espalda, para luego bajar a las pompas, el metió la mano en la parte de abajo del traje de baño.

¡Albert! ¿Qué haces?

No quiero que el sol dañe tu piel, voltéate para que te eche bloqueador donde hace falta, ella se volteó y el empezó a recorrer su cuerpo.

¡Candy me enloqueces! ¡Me estoy quemando por dentro! El se acostó arriba de ella y se puso a besarla como loco.

¡Vamos a la habitación! El la cargó y cuando estaba subiendo las escaleras la tía Elroy dijo:

¡William! Es hora de tomar el té, deja a Candy que siga tomando el sol.

Albert estaba tan excitado que le dolió bajarla.

Candy se acomodó la toalla y Albert la miró hasta que desapareció por la puerta.

¡Tía! ¿Por qué te entrometes?

¡Es mi protegida! y además faltan pocos meses para la boda ¡Aguanta William!

-Iré a mi habitación, ahorita bajo a tomar el té contigo.

Albert miró por la ventana y vio que Candy tenía puesta la toalla.

El trató de calmarse y fue a echarse un poco de agua fresca. Y bajó a tomar el té.

Candy estaba en las nubes diciendo ¡lo logré!

Ella se acordó de la fiesta y fue corriendo a vestirse para pedirle permiso a Albert y a la tía Elroy.

Candy entró al salón y Albert no le quitaba la mirada de encima.

Tía y Albert, hoy habrá una fiesta para despedir al Doctor Murray me invitaron y quiero asistir.

Albert contestó: ¡No irás!

Albert por favor no quiero desairarlos.

William ¡ve con ella!

¡No puedo tía, tengo una cena de negocios!

Archie dijo: Tío yo te la cuido, Abraham nos invitó a Annie, Patty y a mí.

Albert hizo una mueca.

¡ya ves William! Archie y Annie irán.

¡Está bien Candy! te dejaré ir, pero no te vistas provocativamente.

Elroy y Archie blanquearon los ojos en señal de desaprobación.

No te preocupes Albert, me vestiré de manera adecuada.

Terminaron de tomar el té

Albert fue a despedirse de Candy y dijo:Deja abierta la puerta de tu habitación que hoy iré a tomarte

A Candy le latió fuerte el corazón, pero no quiso contradecirlo para poder ir a la fiesta.

 **PROPIEDAD DE ABRAHAM MURRAY**

Candy y sus amigos llegaron a la fiesta

Abraham estaba con el doctor Jérôme Lejeune.

El Doctor se acercó a Candy y dijo: Candice bienvenida.

Doctor Jérôme le presento a mi primo Archie, y a mis amigas Annie y Patty, a sus pies señoritas, Archie es un gusto conocerle.

-Gracias Doctor.

Archie me permite bailar esta pieza con su prima.

Archie puso una cara de angustia y dijo: si

El doctor llevó a Candy donde estaba Abraham y se la cedió.

Y luego llegó a buscar a Patty para sacarla a bailar y Patty accedió.

Archie dijo: Espero no venga mi tío, porque me mata, por no cuidarle a la yegua.

Annie dijo: No te preocupes Abraham ya se va.

Después de bailar el Doctor Jérôme Lejeune habló: Estamos despidiendo a un prodigioso médico, el cuál se va por tener una buena oportunidad para su crecimiento personal, pero nos deja a su hijo Abraham para que siga apoyando en la universidad y eso es algo que le agradezco infinitamente.

¡Un aplauso para el doctor Murray!

¡Todos aplaudieron!

Archie y Annie hicieron gestos de preocupación.

El doctor Jérôme Lejeune se acercó a Candy y dijo: Candice el Lunes empezaremos una nueva y exitosa etapa en la facultad, cuento con su apoyo para engrandecerla.

 **MANSION ANDREW**

Esa noche Albert llegó con un apetito voraz, pensaba que esa noche Candy sería suya fue a la habitación y la encontró cerrada.

Fue por la llave a su estudio y regresó molesto para abrir la puerta.

Entró y dijo: ¡Candy te dije que me dejarás abierta la puerta!

Archie respondió: Tío, la tía abuela me dijo que durmiera hoy en la habitación de Candy y Candy hoy la está acompañando en su habitación porque se siente mal.

Albert quedó apenado. Perdón Archie no quise interrumpir tu sueño.

Tío no es de caballeros entrar así al cuarto de una señorita y menos hacer reclamos.

Si trataré de no hacerlo nuevamente.

 **Hola chicas Espero se la hayan pasado súper en la noche mexicana y que hayan disfrutado el día festivo. Saludos a Nao.S, Susana Rojas (si me la pasé bien con mi niño, mi godichi y mis padres me alegra que estés disfrutando tu día), paulayjoaqui, Stormaw, Tania Lizbeth, Gladys, Jahzeel, Key, Kira anima, chidamami, Zafiro azul cielo 1313, Melisa Andrew, mercedes, Jenny, Glenda, Luz, Sayuri 1707, Yiyi 77, Nayr, Moon. Ya al otro fic de William Albert y su amor por Candy sólo le faltan dos capítulos así que no se angustien por el rubio.**


	19. Chapter 19

**MANSION ANDREW**

Una sirvienta llamada Irene vio todo lo ocurrido y pensó esta es mi oportunidad con el Señor William, está con el deseo de acostarse con alguien y yo estoy dispuesta.

Albert entró a la habitación y dijo: ¿Qué hace aquí?

Irene respondió: Vengo a ver si se le ofrece algo antes de dormir.

Albert dijo: No gracias, retírese por favor

La sirvienta respondió: cualquier cosa que se le ofrezca estoy muy disponible, ella sacó el pecho con tal de tentarlo.

Albert hizo una mueca y dijo: Salga de mi habitación, está despedida el lunes a primera hora vaya por su liquidación a las oficinas Andrew.

 **Llegó el Domingo y Candy bajó al comedor.**

¡Buenos días!

Albert sonrió: Buenos días Candy ¿te gustaría ir al parque después de desayunar?

La tía Elroy y Archie se miraron

William, Candy estará disponible después de acompañarme a la Iglesia.

Albert respondió: Después de la Iglesia podríamos ir

Candy dijo: Me encantaría

Fueron juntos a la Iglesia y luego Albert se llevó a Candy pasaron a comprar comida para tener un picnic

 **PARQUE DE NATURAL DE CHICAGO**

Se pusieron a la orilla del lago, Albert tendió un mantel, encima puso la comida, el agua de frutas y se recostó.

Candy ¿No es linda la creación de Dios? ¿Tú como científica piensas que venimos del mono?

No Albert si viniéramos de mono, podríamos hacer las transfusiones de sangre de los monos, somos creación de Dios de eso no hay duda, aunque estudie ciencias no creo en la evolución.

Candy quisiera que nos llevemos mejor.

Yo también quiero eso Albert, y en realidad me dejó ese avión no lo hice a propósito.

Bueno te creeré.

Quiero comentarte algo antes que lo sepas por alguien más.

Dime Candy, él se sentó para atender lo que Candy le diría.

El día que fui a inscribirme me enteré de varias cosas.

-Candy yo alejé a Abraham porque siento que ese muchacho no es buena influencia para ti.

-Albert déjame contarte por favor.

-continúa

La facultad de medicina y el hospital universitario fueron adquiridos por un particular.

-George no me comentó nada

Quizás no lo sepa, todavía es muy reciente, fue antes que fuera hablar con el Doctor Murray para ofrecerle el puesto en Nueva York.

Albert hizo una mueca.

La persona que lo adquirió fue el doctor Jérôme Lejeune.

¿Qué? ¿El de París?

Así es Albert, parece que es un farmacéutico muy importante de Europa.

Es decir que es un hombre poderoso.

Albert el doctor Jérôme, me contó que él era el prometido de Mariana Lewis antes de que ella se fuera contigo ese día de la casa de Dorian Leigh.

¿Y tú cuando hablaste con ese hombre?

Cuando me fui a inscribir a la Universidad dejó dicho en rectoría que me canalizaran con él, cuando fui a su oficina me contó esa historia.

Candy Mariana es la única amante que he tenido, porque era una necesidad física, no fue por amor, yo nunca hubiera querido que te enteraras de eso.

Albert hay más cosas que debes de saber, el Doctor Jérôme Lejeune me dijo que los grupos volverán hacer mixtos y que convenció al papá de Abraham para que lo dejara en Chicago bajo su protección, el pondrá a Abraham como su asistente.

Albert miró a Candy.

Yo te cuento todo esto porque quiero pedirte que confíes en mí, Yo no estoy interesada en nadie más, que no seas tú.

Candy para mí es muy difícil dejar que sigas asistiendo a esa universidad, sabiendo que Abraham sigue ahí y que ese científico loco de Lejeune, es él dueño quiere decir que me conoce y ese día de la práctica se estaba vengando de mí.

-De hecho eso fue lo que le pregunté ¿si se quería vengar de ti? Me dijo que no, que él sigue amando a Mariana y quiere estar cerca de ella, para que no haga ninguna tontería.

Albert se puso de pie, Candy te agradezco que me hayas contado esto, pero quisiera que sigas tus estudios en otra universidad.

Albert te lo conté para que confíes en mí, yo quiero seguir en esa universidad el doctor Jérôme me propuso pagar la multa de nuestro contrato, darme una beca completa para terminar mis estudios, con alimentación y todo lo que me haga falta, me ofreció liberarme de ti, pero yo no quiero ser liberada porque te quiero Albert, deseo casarme contigo. Yo no estoy contigo a la fuerza Albert, sino porque te quiero.

Candy me hace feliz saber que me quieres, y quiero decirte que confío en ti, pero de todas maneras no quiero que sigas ahí.

Albert ¡Eres terco! Yo quiero llevar bien nuestra relación, que haya confianza, comunicación entre nosotros.

Candy no entiendes, que no quiero que nadie se te acerque.

Debes tratarte esos celos enfermizos ¿A poco así eras con Mariana?

Mariana sólo me gustaba, a ti te amo.

No arruinemos este momento con esta discusión sin sentido, le diré a George que consiga folletos de otras universidades, si quieres ir a Harvard conozco al rector.

No me quiero ir de Chicago Albert, quiero seguir aquí, cerca de la tía Elroy y no estoy discutiendo, estoy hablando contigo.

El dijo: Ya Candy dejemos esto por la paz te invito a bailar Candy hay un grupo nuevo que tocará en uno de nuestros hoteles se llama The platters ¿te gustaría ir?

Si Albert

Vamos a comer primero.

Comieron y después de eso la llevó al salón del Hotel, la música que tocaron era muy romántica, Candy con cada letra de las canciones confirmaba que lo que sentía por Albert era amor, quiso disfrutar ese momento mágico, pensó para si: quizás esta será la única vez que estemos juntos antes que vaya mañana a la universidad, no pienso dejar de estudiar ahí, quizás no es tiempo de estar juntos, Todo tiene su tiempo, y todo lo que se quiere debajo del cielo tiene su hora, tiempo de amar, y tiempo de aborrecer; tiempo de guerra, y tiempo de paz.

Dios todo lo hizo hermoso en su tiempo desde el principio hasta el fin.

Albert le dijo: Candy sabré esperar hasta el día que nos casemos, ya no te presionaré.

Gracias Albert, ¿pero si nos besaremos verdad?

¡Claro que si! No podría estar sin tus ricos besos Candy.

 **MANSION ANDREW**

 _Al día siguiente_

Dónde vas Candy

Voy a la Universidad, hoy empiezan las clases.

Creí que había quedado claro ayer de que ya no irías ahí, sino que buscaremos otra facultad en la cual estudies.

Yo también pensé que te había quedado claro que no quiero irme de Chicago.

Sabes Candy, si vas a la universidad romperemos el contrato.

Candy sintió un dolor en el pecho.

Rómpelo entonces Albert.

La tía Elroy y Archie estaban presenciando todo.

Albert fue al estudio y sacó otros papeles que no era el contrato y fue al comedor y delante de Candy lo rompió.

Si quieres marcharte de la casa ¡hazlo! que no te detendré.

Elroy dijo: ¡No te marches hija!

Candy se aguantó las lágrimas

La Señora Elroy dijo: ese contrato es entre Candy y yo, y si tú no te casabas con ella, yo de todas maneras la seguiría apoyando en sus estudios, si no la quieres tener aquí, entonces le daré uno de los departamentos que tenemos cerca de la universidad.

Albert dijo: Haz lo que quieras tía, pero si Candy sale por esa puerta, ya no volverá a entrar.

La señora Elroy preguntó: Candy ¿Qué harás?

Iré a la universidad tía.

Entonces te mandaré la dirección de los departamentos y hoy mismo mandaré tus cosas para allá para que te instales, cuando llegues después del hospital, estará todo habilitado.

Gracias Tía.

Ahí me manda en una nota donde podré verla ya que no podré entrar a esta casa.

 **DEPARTAMENTO DE CANDY**

Candy llegó al departamento, la tía Elroy había mandado al Chofer para que la llevara y le diera la llave, el chofer la acompañó y la guío por el departamento, trasladaron todos los libros de medicina en una de las habitaciones del departamento.

Cuando se fué el chofer Candy se quedó llorando desconsolada.

El Departamento lo mandó habilitar Albert y pidió que no faltara nada.

Pasaron los meses y Candy veía en los diarios que Albert salía acompañado de Mariana Lewis, el Doctor Jérôme Lejeune era muy respetuoso con Candy sólo la hablaba por cosas de Trabajo,

Candy le dijo a la Tía Elroy que no aceptaría su mensualidad.

 **MANSION DEL ALCALDE DE CHICAGO**

Llegó Diciembre y el Doctor Jérôme Lejeune invitó a Candy a una cena de gala que daría el Alcalde y Candy aceptó ir con él.

La tía Elroy le mandaba regalos a Candy, vestidos, zapatos, accesorios.

pero Candy se puso un vestido que le mandó el Doctor Jérôme Lejeune y joyería que le había mandado para lucir esa noche, pero Candy se había propuesto devolversela después de la fiesta.

Llegaron a la fiesta, en la cual ya estaban acomodados Mariana Lewis y Albert, cuando Albert vio a Candy sintió que le derramaron hielo encima, porque llegó acompañando al doctor Jérôme Lejeune.

 **Hola chicas les saludo cordialmente les invito a leer mi nuevo mini fic El intruso**


	20. Chapter 20

**MANSION DEL ALCALDE DE CHICAGO**

Llegaron a la fiesta, en la cual ya estaban acomodados Mariana Lewis y Albert, cuando Albert vio a Candy sintió que le derramaron hielo encima, porque llegó acompañando al doctor Jérôme Lejeune.

Mariana Lewis los vio también y sonrió, mira William tu ex con mi ex.

Albert comentó: Candy no es mi ex, yo todavía me casaré con ella.

-William no puedo creer que pienses en regresar con ella.

-Candy es mía, y no dejaré que sea de nadie más y menos de ese científico loco. Mariana en realidad no le veo el caso en que salgamos a eventos, puedes buscar otro acompañante además no quiero que Candy se haga ideas equivocadas sobre nosotros.

-William yo quiero que todo vuelva a ser como antes entre tú y yo

Eso nunca sucederá Mariana, sólo podemos ser amigos.

-William yo puedo darte lo que ella te ha negado.

-Yo no quiero estar con nadie en la intimidad que no sea Candy, la amo y no soporto que esté con alguien más.

El doctor Jérôme Lejeune vio a Mariana con Albert, mire Candice ahí está William Andrew, Candy volteó y vio que Albert tenía la mirada clavada en ella, Candy se puso temblorosa.

Doctor Jérôme Lejeune fue un error que yo lo acompañara.

No tenga miedo Candice

Es que él puede pensar mal de mí.

Candice no muestres tu miedo, el luego querrá dominarte si ve que eres débil. ¿Te gustaría bailar?

Doctor ¡quiero irme! Me da miedo la reacción de Albert

Candice se fuerte, él está con Mariana, quien sabe si ellos tienen intimidad.

Candy dijo: Está bien, bailemos

Empezó la música y Candy se quedó estática

¿Qué pasa Candy?

es el mismo grupo que tocó cuando bailé con él

El doctor Jérôme dijo: Dejate llevar por la melodía y no le pongas cuidado a pequeñeces.

La música era Only you

Solo tu puedes hacer que este mundo parezca bueno  
Solo tu puedes hacer la obscuridad brillante.  
Solo tu y tu sola  
Puedes emocionarme como lo haces  
Y llenar mi corazón con amor para ti solamente.

Solo tu puedes hacer este cambio en mí,  
Es verdad, eres mi destino.  
Cuando tomas mi mano,  
Entiendo la magia que haces

Tu eres mi sueño hecho realidad,  
La única y solo tu

Albert sintió que se enfermaba.

El doctor Jérôme iba repitiendo la canción y hacía como que se la cantaba a Candy.

Albert no soportó y se puso de pie.

Mariana dijo: ¡William no vayas hacer una escena, estamos en la casa del Alcalde! ¡contrólate!.

Terminó la canción y el Alcalde se le acercó al Dr. Jérôme

El Alcade dijo: Doctor Jérôme bienvenido a su humilde casa

Gracias Alcalde

¡Pero veo que vino muy bien acompañado!

-Ella es la Señorita Candice White Andrew, una de las enfermeras del hospital y una de las mejores estudiantes de medicina de la facultad.

¿Andrew?

Si es sobrina de Elroy Andrew

Señorita Andrew a sus pies, por aquí anda el Señor William Andrew también, Doctor Jérôme quisiera que me acompañe a saludar a algunas amistades.

-Espere por favor déjeme llevar a Candice a la mesa y en seguida estoy con usted

Claro lo espero

El doctor llevó a Candice a la mesa: Candy trataré de no tardar, por favor no se vaya a ir sola.

Albert vio que el dr. Jérôme fue con el Alcalde y se paró para ir hacia Candy pero Mariana le agarró la mano ¡No vayas William! ¡No me humilles! Albert se soltó y fue con Candy.

Se sentó a lado de ella

Candy dijo: Señor William ese lugar está ocupado.

¡Me importa un pepinillo que esté ocupado!

Candy trató de ser fuerte

-Así que vienes acompañando a ese científico loco, y hasta le aceptas ropa y joyas y estoy seguro que tu francés es más fluido con las clases particulares que te ha de estar dando.

Candy lo miró asombrada y pensó: ¿cómo sabe que este vestido me lo mandó el doctor?

Candy le dijo en francés: No tienes derecho a reclamarme nada, ¿Cómo sabes que este vestido me lo mandó el doctor?

-¡Di una mentira y sacarás una verdad! Me lo supuse y tú me lo estás confirmando. ¡Yo te puedo dar más! ¡Si eso es lo que buscas!

Albert me estás ofendiendo: ¡Yo sólo lo estoy acompañando!

¡Vámonos de aquí Candy!

De ninguna manera, soy la acompañante del Doctor Jérôme Lejeune.

¡Eres mi prometida!

¡No soy tu prometida! ¡tu mismo rompiste el contrato!

¡No rompí el contrato! Lo que rompí fueron otros papeles, además todavía cargas el anillo que te dí en París.

Ah el anillo estaba buscando una oportunidad para regresártelo

Ella se quitó el anillo del dedo y estiró la mano para dárselo el le agarró la mano y se lo volvió a poner, si no vienes conmigo Te llevaré cargada.

El se paró y agarró a Candy por el brazo y ella salió con él.

 **DEPARTAMENTO DE CANDY**

Llegaron a las afueras del departamento, y Candy salió corriendo del coche para irse al departamento y Albert fue atrás de ella. Pero se puso a buscar las llaves y él le dio alcance.

Vamos hablar civilizadamente Candy, entremos a tu departamento.

Ella abrió y él le dijo: pero antes que conversemos vete a quitar ese vestido y ponte otra cosa.

Ella fue a quitarse el vestido y las joyas y salió en pijama

¿Sobre qué, quieres conversar?

¡Quiero que regreses a la casa!

No voy a regresar Albert, lo nuestro está terminado.

¿Estás segura pudiste olvidar mis besos y mis caricias? él se le acercó

Yo no las pude olvidar, pero tu si te olvidaste de las mías y ahora estás con Mariana.

No estoy con ella, sólo la he acompañado a algunos eventos.

El se acercó a Candy por detrás y la besó en el cuello.

Candy en este mes nos íbamos a casar pero echaste todo a perder.

El la volteó y la besó, quiso desabrocharle la pijama y ella le agarró las manos.

Vamos hablarlo primero Albert

¡No quiero hablar, solo déjame entrar en ti Candy! te necesito

Seguía besándola

Candy agarró fuerzas y le dijo: Necesito saber cual es tu posición, yo quiero seguir en la universidad de Chicago, aun teniendo una relación contigo.

Vamos a casarnos Candy

Si pero necesito que me prometas que me dejaras seguir estudiando ahí

¡Qué terca eres Candy! prefieres sacrificar nuestro amor.

Tú eres el terco

No, tú eres la terca

¡Eres tan infantil Albert! ¡Lárgate de aquí no quiero verte!

¡Está bien me iré! Porque veo que no eres razonable!

¡Te detesto! William Albert Andrew!

Albert bajó las Escaleras

¿Señor Andrew?

Si Marcos soy yo, se ve que estás muy pendiente, pudieron haber violado a mi novia y tú ni en cuenta, ¡enséñame tu reporte!

Albert leyó: A la señorita Candy la vino a buscar un hombre muy elegante en un mercedes Benz a las 8 de la noche, la señorita usó un vestido que no le había visto antes y unas joyas muy ostentosas.

Albert dijo: Si no hubiera encontrado esto escrito en el reporte, te hubiera despedido ahorita mismo por no hacer bien tu trabajo, debes estar más al pendiente,

-¡Señor Andrew era la hora de mi cena!

Por eso tengo dos vigilantes para que estén pendientes de ella las 24 horas.

Dile a tu relevo que mañana enviaré unos muebles ocuparé el departamento a lado de ella y no le dirás nada a la señorita Candy ¿Has entendido?

¡Si Señor! Entendido

 **MANSION DEL ALCALDE DE CHICAGO**

¿Qué te parece Jérôme? A los dos nos abandonaron en la fiesta, Candice se fue con William.

-De seguro ese maleducado de Andrew se la llevó con amenazas.

¿Así que ahora te gustan más Jóvenes? No tienes ética profesional, sales con una de tus alumnas.

En primer lugar no es mi alumna, en segundo lugar es lo bueno de ser el dueño de un hospital, nadie puede tachar la conducta del director porque o sino sería despedido.

Dime ¿Ya es tu amante?

-Candice White tiene una conducta intachable, no es como las otras mujeres que nada más salen con los hombres por interés.

¡Basta Jérôme! Sólo te preguntaba. ¿Qué harás ahorita?

Ya no tiene caso que siga aquí, ya se fue la que me interesaba

¿Quieres venir a mi departamento? Te prometo que la pasaremos bien.

El doctor Jérôme no resistió y le dijo: Mejor te invito a mi casa.

Mariana Lewis y el Doctor Jérôme pasaron la noche juntos.

 **DEPARTAMENTO DE CANDY**

Candy escuchó que arrastraban cosas en el pasillo y fue a investigar que pasaba.

¿Qué pasa Marcos?

-Señorita Candice buenos días.

Se está mudando un inquilino de la Señora Elroy a lado de su departamento.

¿Sabes quién es?

Sólo sé que es sordomudo

¿Sordomudo? Pobre hombre

¡Le prepararé un platillo de Bienvenida!

Oh Señorita parece que es un ermitaño, mejor evite relacionarse con él.

Marcos entre vecinos hay que apoyarse.

Marcos dijo: Ahí viene

Albert caminó por el pasillo y Candy lo vio pero no lo reconoció porque iba con el cabello largo color castaño, barba y con unos lentes oscuros y todo desaliñado.

Pasó a lado de Candy y ni la volteo a ver.

Ella dijo en voz alta ¡Pero qué peludo tan maleducado! Parece un vagabundo y No me saludó

Albert la escuchó y se empezó a reír y se metió a su departamento.

Candy dijo: Marcos de todas maneras demostraré mi educación haciéndole ese platillo de bienvenida.

Candy fue a cocinar y no era muy diestra en la cocina pero ella hizo lo que pudo, unos macarrones con queso.

 **DEPARTAMENTO DE ALBERT**

Candy tocó la puerta a las 2 horas y Albert abrió.

Señor le traigo este platillo de Bienvenida

Albert lo tomó y le hizo señas si quería pasar.

Ella se rascó la cabeza y dijo: ¡Si quiero ver que se lo coma! ¡Pero qué eficientes! Me refiero a quienes lo ayudaron a cambiarse, le dejaron todo acomodado

Albert fue a buscar una cuchara y dio el primer bocado y pensó: ¡Rayos esto sabe horrible!

Candy lo miró sonriente esperando que siguiera comiendo

Albert escribió en su cuaderno: Gracias por los macarrones vecina pero con la mudanza estoy sudado y me quiero duchar.

Tocaron la puerta escandalosamente y Candy fue abrir

Esther dijo: Candy ¿Qué haces? El portero me dijo que estabas en el departamento de a lado.

Le estoy dando la Bienvenida a mi nuevo vecino, le preparé unos macarrones con queso

¡Pobre hombre! ¿Quieres que muera intoxicado? ¡vamos a estudiar Candy recuerda que tenemos exámenes!

Está bien.

Señor ¿Cómo se llama usted?

Albert puso en el cuaderno Albert

Candy hizo una mueca y dijo: que desdicha que se llame como cierto individuo que conozco.

 **DEPARTAMENTO DE CANDY**

Candy ¿Por qué andas hablando con extraños? Ese hombre me da muy mala espina, parece un vagabundo.

-Pobrecito dice el portero que es sordomudo.

Las chicas se pusieron a estudiar y a las 2 horas el portero tocó la puerta de Candy

-Señorita Candy la busca el mismo Señor que vino por usted ayer.

Ella salió por él balcón y le dijo : ¡Doctor Jérôme ahorita bajo!

Albert lo escuchó desde el departamento

Esther dijo: ¿porque no le dices que suba?

Candy contestó: La condición con la que me dieron el departamento, es que yo no deje entrar hombres en el, además creo que el chismoso de Marcos le cuenta todo. Los únicos que pueden entrar son los hombres de la familia.

-¡Vaya aunque te hayas ido de la mansión Andrew de todas maneras te tienen vigilada!

-Me dijeron que es por protección.

Albert espió por su balcón mientras Candy hablaba con el Doctor Jérôme agarró un poco de pintura e hizo la finta que estaba pintando el balcón.

-El doctor Jérôme dijo: Candice me preocupé anoche, le dije que no se fuera sola

-En realidad William me trajo a mi departamento.

Lo supuse ¿se arreglaron las cosas entre ustedes?

No Doctor, creo que eso no tiene arreglo.

Albert molesto empapó la brocha y les tiró un poco de pintura blanca e hizo como que seguía pintando.

-El doctor miró hacia arriba ¿Quién es ese peludo?

Es mi nuevo vecino

¡Oiga buen hombre tenga cuidado! Nos está salpicando con la pintura

Candy dijo: Parece que es sordomudo

Albert agarró nuevamente la brocha y los volvió a salpicar.

Bueno Candice me alegra que esté bien, la veo en el hospital que pase un lindo domingo.

Gracias doctor

El doctor le besó la mano y Albert lo volvió a salpicar.

El doctor dijo en francés:¡ vagabundo infeliz!

 **Lindo fin de semana chicas gracias por el apoyo, saludos a Sayuri 1707, yiyi77, Luz, moon, kira anima, Jenny, Gladys, Jahzeel, Patty a, Eunice 97, Julia, Stormaw, Alesita 77, paulayjoaqui, zafiro azul cielo 1313 y a la anónima. Les invito a ver el nuevo mini fic El intruso**


	21. Chapter 21

**DEPARTAMENTO DE CANDY**

El doctor le besó la mano y Albert lo volvió a salpicar.

El doctor dijo en francés:¡Vagabundo infeliz!

Doctor Jérôme ¡espéreme aquí! me acordé de algo, no se vaya

Candy fue corriendo a su departamento a buscar las joyas, que el doctor le había regalado.

Albert mientras, seguía salpicando a Lejeune.

Candy bajó y le dijo: Quiero regresarle las joyas que me envío, Albert estaba al pendiente de todo.

El dr. Jérôme dijo: Candy son para ti, quédatelas.

Dr. doctor Lejeune yo no puedo aceptarle este tipo de regalos, por favor entiéndame, nunca vuelva a darme algo así.

Está bien Candice entiendo, quizás en el futuro si usted y yo llegamos a ….

-No creo doctor, lo admiro como profesional e investigador, pero yo tengo una relación aunque sea tormentosa, con alguien a quien quiero mucho.

Albert sonrió

El dr. Jérôme: Está bien por el momento no fue buena idea.

Él se retiró.

 _ **Pasaron los días y llegó el siguiente fin de semana**_

Candy tendría exámenes, en la semana de clases antes de salir de vacaciones

Albert se puso a cocinar en su departamento.

Eran las 8 de la noche y las chicas seguían estudiando, entonces Albert quería que Candy fuera a cenar con él. Lo que se le ocurrió fue poner un disco a todo Volumen el ruido llegaba hasta el departamento de Candy.

Esther dijo: ¿No que es sordomudo el vagabundo? ¡No me puedo concentrar con el ruido! ¡Ve a decirle que le baje al volumen!

Candy dijo: Pero no va a escuchar cuando toque la puerta.

Candy fue al departamento de Albert.

 **DEPARTAMENTO DE ALBERT**

Candy tocó la puerta y Albert la dejó un ratito afuera luego agarró una maceta e hizo como que la iba a dejar en el pasillo.

El abrió la puerta

Ella dijo: Vecino tiene la música muy alta

El hizo como que no entendía, la agarró por el brazo e hizo que escribiera, mientras ella escribía él sonreía.

Ella puso en el cuaderno: Tiene música puesta ¿No que es sordomudo?

El puso: leo los labios y pongo música por las vibraciones.

Ella puso: Lea mis labios

El miró sus labios y se le antojaba morderlos. Baje por favor el volumen que estamos estudiando.

Ella sintió el olor de la comida, olfateó y él le hizo señas que si quería comer.

¡Si pero es que mi amiga tampoco ha cenado e íbamos a ir juntas a comprar hamburguesas!

El puso en el cuaderno: Tengo para las dos, tráigala.

Candy sonriente dijo: En seguida regreso.

Albert le bajó a la música.

Al rato llegaron las dos y Albert les sirvió la comida.

Esther la probó y dijo: ¡Que rico está el platillo!

Candy dijo: ¡Si está delicioso!

Mientras Albert comía Esther comentó: y dime Candy ¿Por qué le regresaste las joyas al doctor?

-Porque no es correcto que le reciba ese tipo de regalos, además lo puede mal interpretar y no estoy interesada en él.

¡Qué suerte tienes! Dos hombres millonarios están atrás de ti

Candy contestó: El único que quiero es a Albert.

Ya déjate de tonterías Candy y cásate con él.

¡No me casaré con él! ¡Hasta que deje de ser caprichoso y se le baje un poco lo mandón!

Albert hizo una mueca y pensó: ¡Ya estuvo que nunca me voy a casar! Pero lo importante es que me quiere, pero yo deseo que llegue amarme.

-¿Dónde te pasarás la nochebuena?

 **-** El doctor me invitó a su casa para celebrar, me dijo que estará Abraham y algunos del personal del hospital que no tienen a su familia aquí en Chicago, dice que lo cancelara si acepto ir con él a París para conocer a su familia.

-¿Qué cosa? ¿para qué te quiere llevar a conocer a su familia?

-No sé y ni me interesa, creo que lo más viable es que me pase la navidad en el hogar de Pony con los niños, quisiera llevar algunos regalos, he ahorrado y quiero comprarle algo a Albert pero se lo tendría que dar antes de irme.

Albert se enterneció con Candy y pensó: Creo que fue buena idea usar este disfraz, la conoceré un poco más.

Terminaron de comer y lo ayudaron a lavar los trastes, Albert observaba a Candy y pensó: Siento que me enamoro más de ella.

 **MANSION ANDREW DE CHICAGO**

-Hola hijo ¿Cómo te está yendo en el departamento?

-Bien tía, quiero que le envíes una invitación a Candy para que pase con nosotros la nochebuena, pero antes la acompañaré al hogar de Pony a dejarle regalos a los niños, sabes fue buena idea usar el disfraz, porque así se me entero de sus planes y la estoy conociendo un poco más, si ella te pregunta dile que soy un pariente lejano y que estás haciendo una caridad por mí.

También dile que le pondremos teléfono en su departamento.

Ay William con tus indicaciones necesito una secretaria para que me apunte todo.

 **CONSORCIO ANDREW**

 **Era lunes la última semana de clases para Candy**

George por favor tramita que me instalen un teléfono en mi departamento y en el de Candy, pero que en el mío lo pongan en un horario en que Candy no esté y que sea en mi recamara, en la sala no, porque ella sospecharía que no soy sordo.

-ja j aja usted con sus ocurrencias, se me olvidaba comentarle

Dime George

Ya vendieron el edificio que usted quería

George no me digas eso, ¿Quién se nos adelantó?

El Doctor Jérôme Lejeune

¡Ese científico loco! Anda enamorando a Candy, le regaló unas joyas las cuales ella le devolvió, y la invitó a Paris para nochebuena, ¿para qué será que quiere el edificio?

¿Usted para que lo quiere?

En ese edificio los departamentos son espaciosos, cuando me case con Candy será más practico vivir en un departamento, mientras seamos dos nada más, ya luego cuando nazca nuestro primer hijo si Dios lo permite nos iríamos a la mansión con la tía Elroy.¡Qué lástima! cuando vi esos departamentos me gustaron, entonces creo que si no encuentro otro edificio como ese, compraríamos un lote para poder construir un edificio parecido.

 **DEPARTAMENTO DE CANDY**

Tía ¡Que agradable sorpresa! Usted visitándome en mi departamento, Archie que alegría verte.

Candy los abrazó.

Hija hemos venido especialmente para invitarte que pases la nochebuena con nosotros.

-¡Claro que si tía! Precisamente estaba haciendo mis planes para estas vacaciones.

-Archie dijo: Sabes que Candy te pondremos teléfono en el departamento, tú eres la única que está incomunicada.

No quisiera que se molestaran

-No es ninguna molestia, así podrás platicar con Annie, con tus otras amistades y con mi tío William.

Candy se sonrojó. ¡Muchas gracias por pensar en mí!

Tía quiero preguntarte sobre mi vecino ¿es confiable?

-Si hija es un pariente lejano, el pobre se quedó sin empleo y estuvo vagando, William lo ayudó a conseguir un trabajo y yo le estoy rentando ese departamento a un costo muy bajo para ayudarlo.

-Me alegra que Albert lo ayudara, con razón tiene un parecido a los Andrew, aunque hasta ahora no le he visto los ojos, porque siempre carga lentes oscuros aun de noche.

-Si es un poco raro –dijo Archie.

Candy William dijo que te arreglaras porque te vendrá a buscar para llevarte al cine.

-Todavía estoy en exámenes pero lo bueno que mañana martes no tengo.

Bueno nosotros nos retiramos, hemos estado en las tiendas comprando cosas navideñas.

Gracias por haber venido. Candy los abrazó.

Candy se fue a duchar para esperar a Albert.

Él llegó con unas flores y tocó la puerta.

Cuando Candy abrió vio las flores ¡Albert que lindas están!

No más que tú, ella las puso en un jarrón.

¿Ya te avisaron que mañana te pondrán un teléfono?

Me avisaron que me pondrían teléfono, pero no que mañana.

¡Si déjale tus llaves a mi pariente para que esté pendiente cuando vengan los de la compañía telefónica! ¿Quieres salir? O quieres quedarte para hacer travesuras

Él la empezó a besar y ella dijo: ¡Quiero salir! no quiero que tu pariente piense que soy una chica fácil por tener un hombre en mi departamento. Hablando de él, ¿me das permiso para tratarlo un poco?

-Si amor, no te preocupes por él.

-Albert siguió acariciándola y ella le dijo: Pareces un pulpo

-El hizo una mueca y dijo: Ya me quitaste la concentración, vámonos.

Cuando se subieron al coche él le dijo: Sabes he pensado que sería bueno que fuéramos dos días al hogar de pony, para dejarle juguetes a los niños y cenar con ellos y luego nos pasemos la nochebuena aquí en Chicago ¿Qué te parece la idea?

Candy se le aventó y él dijo: cuidado casi chocamos.

¡Me parece una idea genial! ¡Te quiero!

El sonriente dijo: ¡Entonces vamos aprovechar la tarde para comprar regalos!

Fueron a las tiendas y compraron juguetes para los niños.

 **FACULTAD DE MEDICINA DE LA UNIVERSIDAD DE CHICAGO**

-¡Hola Candy!

Buenas tardes Doctor

Qué decidiste ¿te pasaras Nochebuena con nosotros?

No podré porque mi tía Elroy fue a mi departamento, a invitarme a que me la pase con ellos e iré con Albert al hogar de pony unos días antes.

El doctor hizo una mueca y dijo: Que lástima, entonces ven a la fiesta que haremos Abraham y yo el viernes con varias personas de la facultad, ya le dijimos a Esther, si quieres puedes traer a tu prometido.

Ya luego le aviso a Abraham, si asistiré o no.

Espero no nos falles Candy.

El doctor se despidió de Candy con un beso en la mejilla.

 **DEPARTAMENTO DE CANDY**

Era miércoles Esther y Candy estaban estudiando para el último examen que sería al día siguiente.

Albert quería nuevamente cenar con Candy se puso a martillar la pared para según él para poner un cuadro.

Esther dijo: ¡Que vecino tan latoso tienes Candy! dile que deje de estar martillando

¡Está bien!

Candy fue y le tocó la puerta a Albert el llevaba el martillo en la mano y tenía el cuadro cerca de la pared según el para colgarlo.

El abrió, Candy le hizo señas para que leyera sus labios.

¡por favor deje de martillar! Estamos estudiando

El la agarró por el brazo y le señalo que iba a poner un cuadro.

Ella miró la comida y se le antojó él le hizo señas si quería comer y ella le dijo que si y fue a buscar a Esther.

 **DEPARTAMENTO DE ALBERT**

Estaban cenando los tres cuando Esther dijo: ¿Candy irás a la fiesta del viernes?

-No le he dicho nada a Albert

-No le digas nada, total ni se va a enterar.

Albert se quedó viendo a Candy arqueando la ceja esperando la respuesta que ella daría.

 **Saludos chicas lindo inicio de semana, les recuerdo mi nuevo Fic El intruso ya parezco televisa.**

 **Saludos a Glenda (te voy a extrañar), Jahzeel, Stormaw, Julia, Patty A, Betty P, Kira anima, Gladys, Zafiro Azul cielo, Susana Rojas (me salió de rechupete el mole de olla su platillo favorito), Rose de Grandchester (me da gusto saber de ti), Okita kagura, Josie, Luz, Nayr, Jenny, Melisa Andrew, Silvana S, Sayuri 1707.**


	22. Chapter 22

**DEPARTAMENTO DE ALBERT**

Estaban cenando los tres cuando Esther dijo: ¿Candy irás a la fiesta del viernes?

-No le he dicho nada a Albert

-No le digas nada, total ni se va a enterar.

Albert se quedó viendo a Candy arqueando la ceja esperando la respuesta que ella daría.

Candy dijo: El doctor me dijo que lo podía llevar, lo invitaré a ver qué me dice.

Candy le dio golpecitos en la mano a Albert para llamar su atención y le dijo: Vecino ¿Será que me pueda arreglar una mesita? Me salió mala, la compré en un bazar, pero está muy bonita que no quisiera tirarla.

El asintió con la cabeza

Terminaron de cenar y fueron al departamento de Candy

 **DEPARTAMENTO DE CANDY**

Esther decidió irse para seguir estudiando en su casa y Albert fue a ponerle clavos a la mesita de Candy.

Albert sacó la mesita de la habitación donde tenía todos sus libros Candy, y se dio cuenta que los libros estaban desordenados, Albert era un maniático del orden y en cuanto vio eso se obsesiono por ordenarlo, Albert escribió en su cuaderno ¿Hasta qué horas seguirás estudiando?

Candy contestó: Son las 9 como a las 12 porque ya es el último examen.

El escribió ¿puedo acomodar tu biblioteca?

-Qué pena ¿cómo crees?

-El puso: Soy bibliotecario y ¡no soporto una biblioteca en desorden!

-jajajaja bueno si quieres hacerlo mientras estudio ¿Cuánto quieres que te dé por ese servicio?

Albert puso: Luego lo veremos.

Mientras Candy estudiaba en la sala, Albert sacudía y acomodaba en orden alfabético los libros.

Albert de pronto vio en el esquinero que Candy tenía 7 pares de zapatos en desorden, Albert no pudo resistir y los acomodó por par.

Después de una hora Albert había terminado con los estantes de la Biblioteca de Candy y con sus zapatos.

El se puso a martillar la mesita cuando escuchó que sonó el teléfono de Candy.

El seguía martillando, mientras Candy respondió: ¡ Abraham!

Albert al escuchar el nombre se distrajo y se golpeó el dedo con el martillo y sólo pudo decir ¡ fuck! y ahogó más palabras obscenas, que quería decir por el dolor.

Candy lo miró y Albert se estaba tallando el dedo.

-Abraham todavía no le he dicho a Albert, no puedo asegurarte que iré.

-Si lo sé, qué es la última reunión del año, ok nos vemos besos.

Cuando dijo besos, Albert sintió que le hervía la sangre.

Candy se acercó y dijo: muéstrame tu dedo.

El se lo mostró y ella le echó ungüento alcanforado y le dio algo para que se le desinflamara.

-Señor Albert siento mucho que se haya golpeado el dedo. Con eso se pondrá mejor. Pero yo creo que es por esos lentes que no lo dejan ver bien, ella trató de quitárselos y él hizo la cabeza hacia atrás.

Él le enseñó que la mesa ya había quedado.

¡Gracias! ¿Cuánto le debo?

Él puso: nada.

El se fue molesto de la habitación de Candy y dijo: ¿besos? ¿Porque le manda besos a ese idiota? Estúpido chamaco y Candy que no se quiere largar de esa universidad. ¿Será que le gusta que estén atrás de ella? Aunque ya me ha mostrado que me quiere.

Albert se fue a su recámara y le habló a Candy

¡Hello!

Hello ¿Albert?

-Si amor soy yo, pensé que estarías durmiendo.

Estoy estudiando

¿Alguna novedad?

Si, el viernes hay una fiesta, me gustaría que fuésemos juntos

-¿En serio quieres ir?

Si, casi no socializamos.

-Está bien iremos. Sabes ¡Tengo ganas que nos acariciemos, así como lo hacíamos en París!

¡A mí también se me antoja hacerlo!

¡Si quieres voy a tu departamento! Ahora mismo.

No, ¿Cómo crees? Mañana tengo un examen

¡Entonces! ¿Por qué me provocas?

Albert ¡tú hiciste el comentario de las caricias primero!.

Ok, ¡Ya tendremos tiempo cuando vayamos al hogar de Pony! ¡Te amo Candy piensa en mí!

¡Te quiero Albert y claro que pienso en ti!

Al día siguiente Candy se alistó para irse a la universidad y entró a buscar sus zapatos y vio como había quedado todo acomodado y hasta sus zapatos, ella sonrió. Estaba saliendo de su departamento y Albert abrió la puerta al mismo tiempo y le dio un lunch.

¡Gracias vecino! No se hubiera molestado.

El le hizo una señal de despedida.

Candy pensó: ¡Todos los Andrew son guapos! este aunque está barbudo se ve interesante. ¡Candy concéntrate tienes un examen! Aparte de eso es atento, pero mi Albert es guapo, apasionado, ¡Que pasa conmigo! O quizás es porque no habla y no me hace enojar como Albert. ¡Ya sé! le preguntaré a Albert si lo podemos invitar para Nochebuena!

 **CORPORATIVO ANDREW**

-George estoy confundido.

¿Qué pasa Señor William?

-Candy, a todos les dice que me quiere, y también me lo demuestra, pero sin embargo no se quiere salir de la universidad , donde tiene dos hombres que la siguen.

-Señor William ¿me permite sincerarme con usted?

Si, dime George.

La Señorita Candy es muy hermosa y aparte de eso aunque tiene cambios de humor repentinos, es amable, y se da a querer, donde quiera que vaya, siempre habrán hombres que la sigan, precisamente por sus cualidades, en ella está si les hace caso o no, ahora bien, ella le demuestra que lo quiere, entonces debe de tenerle confianza, esa es la base de toda relación y la comunicación. La podrán seguir todos los hombres y maestros de la universidad pero si ella lo quiere a usted, no les hará caso. Ella ha salido bien en sus estudios lo cual indica que verdaderamente tiene vocación para ser médico y usted ahora que está más cerca de ella, lo ha comprobado.

-George ¡Soy terriblemente celoso! Quisiera encerrarla y que nadie la vea, quiero tenerla sólo para mí.

-Señor William usted no tiene remedio.

 **FACULTAD DE MEDICINA DE LA UNIVERSIDAD DE CHICAGO**

Mariana Lewis estaba en la oficina del Dr. Jérôme Lejeune besándose con él.

Y bien Jérôme ¿que has hecho con Candy?

Parece que ella está sinceramente enamorada de William, aunque no lo quiere reconocer, Ni modo Mariana date por vencida.

Tienes razón soy mujer, debo darme por vencida.

Pero tú que eres un hombre ¿vas a permitir que William te quite a otra mujer?.

-Se tu jueguito Mariana y tocas mi orgullo herido, para que vaya en contra de Andrew, pero debo reconocer que esa chica es especial, por eso Andrew está locamente enamorado, cualquier hombre lo estaría, mi alumno Abraham igual, lo que tengo planeado ahora, es que después que pasen las fiestas de diciembre trataré que entre en el equipo de investigación y absorberé todo su tiempo, quizás con eso tenga discusiones frecuentes con William.

Por cierto estás invitada a una fiesta que haremos mañana, irá William con Candy, ya me lo confirmó ella, ve si puedes hacer algún movimiento, que haga que se enojen.

¡Claro que lo haré!

Ese fue el último día de clases y Candy salió de vacaciones.

Candy estaba caminando hacia la salida de la Universidad con Esther, cuando Abraham la alcanzó.

¡Chicas hacia donde se dirigen!

¡Vamos al centro de la ciudad a comprar regalos Navideños! Contestó Esther

¡Vamos les acompaño también! E iremos en mi carro.

Llegaron a las tiendas y Candy entró a una joyería para comprarle el regalo a Albert, Esther y Abraham se quedaron afuera de la tienda.

Pasó por ahí Mariana Lewis y entró para comprar un regalo y vio que Candy estaba ahí.

Ella dijo: ¡Por favor quisiera que me enseñara las mancuernillas más hermosas que tenga! ¡Es un regalo especial para mi novio William Andrew!

-Candy la miró y vio que era Mariana.

Mariana se le acercó y le dijo: Sabes Candy no sé si eres mensa o te quieres pasar de lista, pero a mí me conviene que sigas tratando así a William, porque él se viene a refugiar en mis brazos, yo le doy, lo que tú le niegas.

-Candy dijo: Y ya ves, aunque le des lo que le niego, el sigue detrás de mí, tanto que no le importó dejarte tirada en la fiesta del Alcalde para irse conmigo, no necesito ser una mujerzuela para que un hombre me quiera.

Mariana abofeteó a Candy, Abraham y Esther entraron. Porque Candy la jaló por el cabello y se le quedó un poco en las manos.

-Mariana dijo:¡Idiota! ¡Esto no se quedará así!

Mariana alcanzó a aruñar la cara de Candy.

Abraham la revisó y dijo: fue leve Candy tuviste suerte, no te quedará marca.

Esther dijo: Esto se lo debes de decir al Señor William.

Candy dijo: ¡No sé cómo Albert pudo estar con esa mujer! ¡la detesto!

Esther contestó: Es lógico es modelo, hermosa, de seguro fue sólo atracción.

Abraham comentó: Pero tú eres más hermosa Candy, esa mujer no te llega ni a los talones.

Esther hizo una mueca y dijo: Deja de ser resbaloso Abraham.

Ellos fueron a otra tienda y Candy decidió comprarle un abrigo y unos guantes a Albert y compró los regalos que le faltaba.

 **DEPARTAMENTO DE CANDY**

Llegó el día de la fiesta y Albert llegó a buscarla.

Cuando Candy abrió la puerta vio un enorme oso de peluche.

¡Albert qué lindo! lo iré a dejar a mi recámara

¡Te acompaño!

Candy lo dejó en la cama y Albert se le acercó y dijo: ¿Por qué mejor no nos quedamos para acariciarnos?

-Albert por favor ya ¿vas a empezar?

-¿Qué te pasó en la cara?

-Me encontré con tu amiga Mariana Lewis me dijo algunas cosas, le contesté, me cacheteó, le arranque el cabello, luego ella trató de marcarme la cara.

-Albert se molestó: ¡Estúpida mujer ya se pasó! -¡la próxima vez que la vea, terminaré mi amistad con ella! ¡Cómo se atrevió a golpearte!

Él la besó donde tenía la marca. Perdóname amor por volver a involucrarme con ella.

 **CASA DEL DOCTOR JEROME LEJEUNE**

Sonó el teléfono

-El mayordomo dijo: dr. Jerome, es la Señorita Mariana

-¿Qué pasó Mariana?

-Ya no podré ir a la fiesta

¿Por qué?

-Ayer me encontré a Candy y le hice una marca en la cara, de seguro William está molesto y me va a reclamar, no es conveniente que lo vea por ahora.

-¿Cómo te atreviste hacerle eso a Candy? ¡Idiota!

-¿tu igual? Mira yo te aconsejo que le des un obsequio caro a Candy, para que ellos discutan.

-No te preocupes ya tengo los regalos de Candy.

Llegaron los compañeros de Candy, algunos administrativos de la facultad.

Estaba tocando una banda de Rock

Albert dijo ¡Candy esto es un escándalo! ¡Vamos Albert no seas anticuado! Hasta el doctor Jerome, agarra la onda,.

-Ahora me llamas anticuado.

Estaba la música, Esther se acercó a Candy y Albert y dijo: Señor Andrew, baile esta pieza conmigo.

Albert dijo: No se Bailar eso

¡Yo le enseño! ¡practique conmigo para que no le aplaste los pies a Candy!

En ese momento Candy fue a tomar ponche y el Doctor Jerome se le acercó.

-Hola Candy te tengo un obsequio, ella vio un alhajero y le dijo: ya habíamos quedado, en que no me iba a regalar joyas.

No es una joya

Ella abrió la caja y era un bolígrafo

Doctor esto se ve que es muy caro, me lo van a robar.

Bueno entonces acepta este perfume, guárdalo en tu bolsa, que no te lo vea Andrew.

Candy pensó: Por un perfume no tendré problemas. Era un Chanel n°5

Vamos a bailar Candy

No doctor, no quiero tener problemas con mi novio.

 **Saludos a Glenda, Jahzeel, Stormaw, Julia, Patty A, Betty P, Kira anima, Gladys, Zafiro Azul cielo, Susana Rojas (Hola, estoy bien gracias), Okita kagura, Josie, Luz, Nayr, Jenny, Melisa Andrew, Silvana S, Sayuri 1707, Mayita (¿del foro Andrew**?) **Rocio Cr, Paulayjoaqui, Julia, Tania Lizbeth.**

 **Les recuerdo mi otro Fic. El intruso**


	23. Chapter 23

**CASA DEL DOCTOR JEROME LEJEUNE**

¡Vamos a bailar Candy!

No doctor, no quiero tener problemas con mi novio.

Abraham se acercó a Esther y a Albert y dijo: ¡Señor William! como usted está bailando con mi acompañante, ahora voy a bailar con Candy, Esther ¿Cuántas piezas has bailado con el Señor William?

Esther contestó: Tres

-Entonces bailaré con Candy tres piezas, con permiso de usted Señor Andrew.

-Abraham se dirigió a Candy y Albert iba a soltar a Esther para ir con Candy

Esther dijo: Señor William , no sé porque es celoso, si es exageradamente guapo, Candy está loquita por usted, ¡imagínese! ya para que le haya devuelto al Doctor **J** erome, unas joyas que le había regalado, y él también es guapo, pero no se compara a usted, además Abraham no le puede hacer competencia, todavía es muy joven, en cambio usted es todo un hombre.

Albert miró que Abraham invitó a bailar a Candy y Candy miró hacia donde estaba Albert y él le asintió con la cabeza que si la dejaba bailar con él.

-Esther te agradezco tus comentarios, quizás me siento amenazado por Abraham, porque es de la misma edad que Candy, ya que soy un poco mayor que ella.

-¿Y eso que tiene? Usted es como el vino entre más años más bueno, deje bailar a Candy con Abraham, tampoco debe ser tan asfixiante con Candy.

-¿Ella te ha dicho que se siente asfixiada por mí?

\- ¡Por favor Señor William! desde el principio de su relación, usted no suelta a Candy, no es necesario que ella lo exprese, uno se da cuenta a leguas de lo dominada que quiere tenerla.

-¡Ay Esther es que la amo tanto!, tengo miedo que ella se vaya con uno más joven que yo o en este caso con Lejeune ella lo admira mucho, Candy y yo no tenemos cosas en común.

-Tienen su amor, que debe estar encima de los celos. Me dijo Candy que viajaran juntos al hogar de Pony.

-Así es Esther

¿Puedo viajar con ustedes? Es que quiero conocer el mentado lugar donde creció Candy, siempre me cuenta cosas de ahí.

A Albert le dio pena decirle a Esther que no, y se vio obligado a decirle que si los acompañara.

Albert miró como se movía Abraham al son de la música y que Candy también bailaba de la misma manera, dejó de bailar con Esther para que Abraham no bailara otra canción con Candy.

El Doctor Lejeune se le acercó y dijo: Andrew, ¡Me alegra que hayas venido! ¡Mira la juventud como se divierte! ¡Te invito a jugar una partida de ajedrez!

-No quiero jugar ajedrez, prefiero observar a mi novia.

-William, tenle confianza a Candy.

-Mira Lejeune, seré sincero contigo, no creo que tu acercamiento a Candy sea con buenas intenciones, creo que te quieres vengar de mí por lo que hice en el pasado, quizás te debo una disculpa por haberme fijado en tu prometida, pero yo desde el principio le dije a Mariana que para mí no era serio y sólo quería algo fugaz.

Lejeune dijo: Como dijiste William eso quedó en el pasado, si me dolió, ya que estaba muy enamorado de ella, pero me hiciste un bien alejando de mí, a una mujer que no valía la pena.

Albert dijo: Es decir que todo lo que le dijiste a Candy , que viniste a Chicago por Mariana es mentira.

-Vine a Chicago, más bien América porque soy Médico investigador y tengo varios proyectos para realizar y aquí hay más libertad de llevarlos a cabo, lo de Mariana fue un plus. William ¿acaso detienes tus negocios por andar atrás de Candy?

-Albert contestó: Sigo con mis negocios, pero sin descuidarla, porque ella es mi prioridad.

Jerome le dijo a Albert: Vamos hacer una tregua William, a mí sólo me interesa Candy, así como me interesa Abraham y Esther, porque son excelentes estudiantes, ellos han logrado obtener los mejores resultados a nivel nacional y eso da buena imagen y calidad de la enseñanza de mi Universidad, por eso trato de consentirlos. Soy científico William y no me dejo llevar por mis impulsos ni soy irracional, si me dejara llevar por ellos, te hubiera eliminado desde que Mariana se fue contigo.

-Entonces te pido que le dejes de hacer regalos a Candy

-Te digo que consiento a mis alumnos, a Abraham le compré un carro, así que no pienses que sólo hago eso con Candy.

¿Y a Esther que le has regalado?

-Le regalaré un bolígrafo, mira …le enseñó lo que Candy había rechazado.

Albert lo vio

-No sé, Doctor prefiero tenerte lejos de mi novia o bueno demuéstrame tus buenas intenciones vendiéndome el edificio que acabas de comprar.

-Andrew me sorprendes ¿para qué lo quieres?

-Prefiero no decírtelo

-Si sacias mi curiosidad consideraré vendértelo.

Albert lo pensó un momento, sacó cuentas mentalmente en cuanto le saldría construir un edificio igual que ese, mano de obra, materiales, costo del terreno, permisos etc. Y dijo: es para una clínica.

-Entonces yo le podría poner la clínica a Candy dijo Lejeune con una sonrisa macabra

Albert dijo: Lo que me suponía.

Albert se alejó de ahí.

Después de las 3 canciones que bailó con Abraham, Candy fue con Albert.

-¿Te estás divirtiendo?

-En lo absoluto Candy

-Oyes no me había dado cuenta de tus dedos ¿Qué te pasó?

-George me los aplastó con la puerta del carro.

Candy agarró la mano de Albert y le dio besitos en los dedos, Lejeune y Abraham se dieron cuenta de eso y fruncieron el ceño.

Candy agarró a Albert por la otra mano y lo abrazó para que bailaran, estaban tocando una melodía tranquila.

Albert le dijo a Candy: Mañana partimos al hogar de Pony ¿Ya tienes todo listo? Nos iremos en carro.

-Ya tengo todos los regalos.

-En el camino compraremos las cosas para la cena, compré un traje de Santa Claus para darle los regalos a los niños.

-¡Eres ocurrente! Serás el Santa Claus más guapo que haya existido jamás.

-¿sabes que quiero como regalo de navidad?

-No tengo idea Albert

El se acercó al oído y le dijo ….

¡Albert ese regalo te lo tengo hasta que nos casemos!

Candy ¿hasta cuándo me tendrás esperando?

Ya te dije Albert, ¡Por cierto se me olvidaba! Quiero que invitemos a tu pariente a cenar en Nochebuena

-Candy él ha de tener sus planes.

Albert no quiero que se la pase solo

Albert hizo una mueca y dijo: Y ¿Por qué te preocupa tanto?

Porque se ve muy solitario.

Ya te dije: ¡no te preocupes por él!

 **DEPARTAMENTO DE CANDY**

Llegaron al Departamento de Candy y Albert entró con ella

¡Albert ya es muy tarde me da miedo que andes sólo por las calles!

¡Si quieres me quedo hasta que amanezca!

Está bien pero duermes en la sala.

Dormiré en tu recamara.

Esa noche Albert se quedó a dormir con Candy abrazado de ella, pero como habían bailado mucho estaban cansados.

Al siguiente día cuando estaba amaneciendo Albert se despertó primero que Candy y se vistió para irse, para luego recogerla con todo lo que llevarían al hogar de Pony, de pronto vio la bolsa de Candy, la abrió y vio que tenía el perfume, él la miró con mucha seriedad, siguió revisando y vio que había una cadena con un dije con el símbolo de la facultad de medicina.

Albert pensó: ¡De seguro se lo regaló ese doctor! Y Candy sigue confiando en él, realmente quisiera reclamarle, pero no quiero arruinar el viaje, ya que estoy ilusionado en pasar momentos agradables con ella.

Él se fue a la mansión ya que allá había dejado varias cosas que llevaría al hogar de Pony.

Candy se despertó y se ducho para irse de viaje con Albert.

Llegó Albert por Candy y la ayudó a bajar las cosas cuando las bajaron ya Esther estaba esperándolos en el carro con Abraham.

-Esther dijo: Candy, tu novio me invitó al hogar de Pony y yo invité a mi novio Abraham.

¿Qué? ¿Son novios? Preguntó Candy con alegría.

-Abraham abrazó a Esther: Así es, somos novios, ayer se lo pedí.

En realidad Abraham y Esther hicieron un plan: el trataría de conquistar a Candy y ella a Albert. Pero las verdaderas intenciones de Esther eran de conquistar a Abraham, ella estaba enamorada de él, pero el sólo tenía ojos para Candy.

Albert dijo: ¡Me alegro por ustedes muchachos!

Pasaron a desayunar antes de salir de la ciudad.

Albert se sentía tranquilo de que Abraham fuera "novio de Esther"

Albert preguntó: y bien chicos que les regaló el Dr. Jérôme Lejeune

Esther dijo: A mí me regaló esta bufanda

Abraham contestó: Vendí mí carro viejo para comprarme uno nuevo pero como no me alcanzaba, el doctor Jérôme me completó.

Albert estaba esperando que Candy dijera lo que le había regalado a ella.

Candy dijo: A mí me regaló un perfume

Y Albert pensó: No dijo sobre el dije y la cadena.

Esther y Abraham salieron primero del establecimiento y Candy le dijo a Albert: No te quise decir delante de Esther pero Abraham me regaló una cadena con un dije, pero eso fue antes de reconciliarnos.

Albert dijo: ¿y cuando pensabas decirme lo del perfume?

Candy dijo: No pensé que fuera necesario decirte.

-Quiero que me cuentes todo Candy

-Está bien, te diré todo.

Después de varias horas de camino se detuvieron en un pueblo para pasar la noche en un hotel.

Había mucho frío y Albert y Candy durmieron abrazados.

¡Albert estate quieto!

¡No puedo! ¡Necesito entrar en calor!

Jjajajaj eres un mañoso ¡déjame! ¡No abuses!

Está bien lo dejaré por el momento

Al día siguiente después de bajar al lobby, Albert observó que Abraham estaba platicando con Candy y Esther también los miraba un poco molesta.

Albert le dijo a Esther: Quisiera ser tú, los ves platicando y no sientes nada.

Esther dijo: ¿ Y quién dice que no siento nada? Lo único que me tranquiliza es que ella sólo tiene ojos para usted.

Albert dijo: Eso espero.

Salieron a la carretera y después de 4 horas llegaron al hogar de Pony pero no bajaron los juguetes para los niños, sólo los víveres para preparar la cena.

¡Hermana María! ¡Señorita Pony! Las abrazó y les presentó a Abraham y a Esther.

Albert se puso a cocinar junto con Abraham, mientras que Candy y Esther decoraban con los niños el árbol navideño.

A las 7 de la noche ya tenían todo listo para cenar.

Albert le dijo a Candy: También traje un disfraz para ti.

¿ sí?

¡Claro, Santa necesita un ayudante! ¡Te verás sexi!

Ellos se fueron a poner los disfraces, Albert se puso el traje de Santa Claus y a Candy le compró un traje de duende.

Candy lo vio con la barba y se lo quedó viendo fijamente.

¿Qué pasó?

Con esa barba te pareces a alguien

¡Si a Santa! ¡Y tú te pareces a un duende! ¡falta que te pongas las orejas!

Candy dijo molesta: ¿porque me compraste un disfraz de duende?

Por tu tamaño y porque los ayudantes de Santa son duendes

Pusieron los regalos en unos sacos, Abraham y Esther se pusieron a cantar villancicos con los niños y tenían una cámara para cuando Santa y su ayudante aparecieran.

Entraron por la parte de atrás de la casa y Albert empezó a Reírse j ojo j ojo jojo

Se apareció en el salón y los niños fueron contentos hacia él, Candy estaba atrás de Albert porque no quería que le tomaran fotos vestida de duende, Albert se agachó para abrazar a los niños, cuando los niños vieron a Candy se asustaron y salieron corriendo.

Albert gritó: ¡No se asusten es mi ayudante! El duende me ayudará a repartir los regalos.

Los niños asustados dijeron ¡Pero tiene cara de enojado!

Albert le dijo a Candy: ¿verdad que no estás enojado duendecillo verde?

 **Chicas espero se la estén pasando bonito, quizás no pueda publicar nada el lunes ni el martes porque cumpliré años el martes primero Dios, porque desde el lunes empezaré arreglar las cosas en mi casa, siento fallarles saludos a Luz, Nayr, Josie, Hikarulantisforlove, Kira anima, Catmoonscout y Becky grandchester ( es un gusto saber de ustedes) Jenny, Silvana S, Zafiro Azul cielo 1313, Jahzeel, Stormaw, Rocío ct, Susana Rojas, paulayjoaqui, Patty a, Glenda, Melissa Andrew, sayuri 1707, Leihej.**

 **Quizás publique en el otro fic pero todavía estoy planeando la Boda de Candy.**


	24. Chapter 24

**NOCHEBUENA MANSION ANDREW**

Esa noche fueron a la Iglesia a escuchar el Sermón de Nochebuena, como ni Esther ni Abraham tenían a sus familias en Chicago, Albert los invitó a su casa.

-¿Qué pasó Candy? ¿No estás contenta?

-Si Albert, pero estoy preocupada por tu pariente, no lo he visto.

-Ya te dije que no te preocupes por él.

Candy dijo: ¡Me parece increíble! ¡Toda la familia Andrew aquí!

Annie preguntó: Candy ¿Qué hiciste con el vestido de novia que trajiste de París?

-Ahí lo tengo guardado.

-¡Quisiera medírmelo! Ya en Febrero me casaré con Archie, El Señor William y tú no se deciden a casarse.

-¡Todavía nos hace falta entendernos más!

Albert miró con desaprobación a Candy.

Todos los Andrew les preguntaban para cuando la boda y Albert contestaba que pronto les darían la sorpresa.

-Candy deberíamos anunciar nuestro compromiso.

-Mejor lo anunciaremos en la boda de Archie.

 _ **AÑO NUEVO**_

 _ **FACULTAD DE MEDICINA DE LA UNIVERSIDAD DE CHICAGO.**_

Feliz año nuevo Candy

Feliz año Doctor Jérôme

Tengo un regalo para ti

¡No es necesario que me dé nada!

El doctor la agarró por los hombros y le dijo: No has visto de que se trata, abre la caja.

Ella la abrió ¿un microscopio?

Así es, con esto quiero invitarte que formes parte de mi equipo de investigación, Esther y Abraham aceptaron.

Doctor la verdad es que con los estudios y el trabajo ya tengo todo mi tiempo ocupado.

-Pásate al equipo de investigación y deja de trabajar de enfermera, total serás médico no enfermera yo de todas maneras te daré tu sueldo.

-Doctor no se trata de eso, me gusta la enfermería y soy buena en eso, en cambio en investigación no creo que sea para mí.

¿Cómo puedes sabes que no es para ti, si no sabes de que se trata? Ven hoy y expondré el tema y ahí decides.

-¡Está bien!

-De todas maneras el microscopio es tuyo, lo mandé hacer especialmente para ti.

¡Gracias Doctor!

 **DEPARTAMENTO DE CANDY**

-Hola Candy

¡Albert! ¡me asustaste!-Se me había olvidado que te había dado la llave del depa.

Son las 9:00 de la noche ¿Por qué vienes tarde?

Es que entré a un equipo médico de investigación, el doctor Jérôme nos integró, ya no voy a trabajar de enfermera.

Vi que tienes un microscopio.

Si me lo regaló el Doctor.

Me puse a jugar con él

¡Si ya me di cuenta!, te pusiste analizar tu pelo, un poco de cebolla y tomate.

Me compraré uno, para poder analizar todo lo de mi entorno.

Jajaj tú y tus cosas, Albert ¡Estoy agotada! Es más extenuante trabajar en investigación, es un trabajo 100% mental.

Ven acá Candy yo puedo ayudar a que te relajes. Dime ¿le quedó el vestido a Annie?

¡Si le quedó! Me dijo que lo usará en su boda y que le ahorramos el viaje a París.

Candy ¿Cuándo nos casaremos? No tiene caso que esperemos más.

En la boda de Archie anunciaremos nuestro compromiso Albert.

-¡Está bien! Quisiera casarme cuando termines el segundo año ¿Qué te parece la idea? Así podremos ir de luna de miel en nuestras vacaciones de verano.

¡Me parece excelente!

Te traje cena

El doctor nos invitó a cenar a Esther con su novio y a mí.

Yo quería cenar contigo

¡Pero me servirá para el desayuno! Lo guardaré en el refrigerador.

Candy me gustaría que viviéramos juntos.

¿Cómo se te ocurre Albert?

¡Hay varias parejas que viven así!

Si pero yo quiero hacer lo correcto.

Candy lo correcto es que nos casemos ¡Ya!

Yo quiero que maduremos un poco como pareja.

¡Eso nunca sucederá Candy porque eres inmadura y terca!

¡Tú eres el inmaduro! Yo soy la adulta aquí.

Contigo no se puede Candy, vine para avisarte que estaré dos días fuera de la ciudad por negocios.

-Gracias por avisarme.

¡Te amo Candy nunca lo olvides!

¡Yo a ti Albert!

Pasaron varios días y Candy llegaba muy tarde al departamento cosa que molestaba a Albert y siempre terminaban peleando, un día Candy recibió un anónimo.

 **Candice White**

Seguiste negándote a ser de William, ¡Gracias por dejarlo en mis brazos! Hoy te invito a que vayas a su oficina a las 3 de la tarde, nos encontraras amándonos.

Atentamente Mariana Lewis.

 **FACULTAD DE MEDICINA DE LA UNIVERSIDAD DE CHICAGO**

-Candy ¿Por qué quieres tomarte la tarde?

Está bien doctor le diré el motivo, Mariana me escribió una nota que sigue viéndose con mi novio y me dijo que lo fuera a comprobar.

Candy los motivos que tienes me parecen tontos, no te dejes llevar por las emociones debes tener confianza en William.

-Últimamente hemos discutido mucho.

En ese caso quiero acompañarte quiero mostrarte mí apoyo.

 **CONSORCIO ANDREW**

-Mariana ¡No sé a qué sigues viniendo a mi oficina! ¡Te dije que ya anunciaré mi compromiso con Candy y pronto nos casaremos! ¡Además ya no quiero que sigamos siendo amigos después de lo que le hiciste! ¡La agrediste y tenías intenciones de dejarle una cicatriz en la cara!

¡Está bien William! pero me debes un último beso, por ti deje a un hombre que tenía buenas intenciones conmigo, me amaba, se iba a casar conmigo, en cambio tu sólo jugaste con mis sentimientos y me tiraste después de usarme.

Mariana yo te hablé claro desde el principio.

¡Señorita Candy! El Señor William está con un socio, me pidió que no lo molestaran

-Voy a entrar George.

George le tapó el paso a Candy.

¡No puedo creer George que me trates así ¡Soy la prometida de Albert! ¡Déjame pasar!

¡Está bien Señorita Candy! ¡Pase!

Candy abrió la puerta y encontró a Mariana en las piernas de Albert besándose.

El Doctor Jérôme dijo: ¡Mariana sigues con William!

Albert vio a Candy y dijo: Candy no es lo que crees.

Candy se quitó el anillo y dijo: Hemos terminado ¡Nunca vuelvas a buscarme! Ella dejó el anillo en el escritorio y se fue llorando.

Albert fue atrás de Candy pero no pudo alcanzarla porque ella tomó un taxi.

Jérôme dijo: No creí que fueras a lograrlo Mariana te subestime iré a consolar a Candy.

 **DEPARTAMENTO DE CANDY**

Candy estaba haciendo su equipaje, cuando tocaron la puerta.

Ah es usted Doctor.

¿Dónde irás Candy?

Tengo algunos ahorros rentaré un departamento en otro lugar, No quiero ser una carga para la familia Andrew ahora que William y yo hemos terminado.

-Candy yo tengo un complejo de departamentos, y precisamente tengo uno amueblado, si quieres te rento ese, ahí están viviendo Esther y Abraham.

No doctor, no quiero causarle molestias.

¡No es ninguna molestia! Tanto Mariana como William nos han herido, yo no pude evitar que te hiciera daño Mariana, por eso quiero apoyarte. Válgame ¡Son las 5 de la tarde! Mira Candy tengo una junta muy importante con el Alcalde ¡ten las llaves del departamento uno, puedes tener una compañera de cuarto porque es muy amplio, mañana en la universidad te diré cuanto será la renta, está es la dirección.

El doctor le apuntó la dirección a Candy.

Candy después de alistar sus cosas, fue a dejarle una nota a su vecino Albert.

Ella tomó un taxi y se fue.

Albert llegó a buscar tarde a Candy porque cuando la vio partir en el taxi, llegaron unos socios y tuvo que atenderlos.

Albert abrió el departamento de Candy y vio que se había llevado toda su ropa.

¡No es posible! ¡Todo esto fue algo preparado por Mariana y ese estúpido doctor!

¿Qué haré? ¡Candy!

 **DEPARTAMENTO DE ALBERT**

El fue a su departamento y encontró la nota de Candy.

Estimado Albert: Por situaciones personales dejaré el departamento que me dio su tía Elroy, rompí con su pariente el Señor William, y ya no puedo seguir siendo una carga para su familia, le dejo la dirección de donde rentaré, el doctor Jérome me ofreció su ayuda y él es dueño de ese departamento, puede visitarme cuando lo desee, aunque terminé con su primo, no quiero que eso influya con nuestra amistad.

Su amiga Candy.

¡Candy es una ilusa! ¡Tonta! ¡La iré a buscar, la arrastraré por el cabello! La encerraré en la mansión Andrew! ¡Y nunca más la dejaré salir!

En ese momento George llegó al departamento de Albert.

-Señor William vine porque pensé que las cosas se pondrían difíciles.

George, Candy se fue a un departamento de Jérôme, estoy seguro que esto lo planeó junto con Mariana, iré por Candy y aunque no quiera la llevaré conmigo a la Mansión Andrew.

-Señor William por la fuerza ni los zapatos entran, la Señorita Candy está muy molesta con usted y no ha de querer verlo, porque mejor no va a visitarla su vecino, vaya con sus maletas y dígale que lo sacaron de su departamento y no tiene donde vivir, como es de buen corazón le ofrecerá quedarse con ella , y así cuando Jérôme vea que esta con usted la sacará del departamento.

-No creo que Candy me invite a vivir con ella, hace poco se lo propuse como William Andrew y se negó, dijo que no era correcto.

Bueno con usted no aceptó, pero estoy seguro que si ella ve que usted está necesitado lo querrá ayudar.

¡Está bien lo intentaré George!

George ayudó a Albert a empacar sus cosas para ir con Candy.

 **DEPARTAMENTO DE JEROME LEJEUNE**

Tocaron la puerta y era Albert vestido de vagabundo.

¡Albert! pensé que nunca más te vería ¡me alegra que hayas leído mi nota!

Ella se aventó a sus brazos, llorando y dijo: ¡Tú primo me engañó! ¡Lo odio! Después de unos minutos miró hacia abajo y dijo: ¿y esas maletas?

El sacó su cuaderno y escribió: Me vengo a despedir, llegó un hombre de parte de William y dijo que desocupara el departamento, que venderá el edificio, porque no quiere tener nada que le recuerde a ti.

¡Ahora él es el que me quiere olvidar! ¿Pero porque se desquita contigo? ¡Es un estúpido!

Albert suspiró tratando de aguantar los insultos.

Y ¿Dónde irás?

El puso: ¡No tengo a donde ir! ¡Es posible que hoy duerma en el parque!

No cómo crees, ¡Le hablaré a tu tía y le diré lo que hizo William!

El escribió: No los molestes, si él me sacó, quiere decir que no le agrado.

¡No puedo dejar que duermas en la calle! ¿Por qué no te quedas en una de las habitaciones? ¡Este departamento es muy amplio tiene tres recámaras! Podemos rentarlo juntos, yo necesito una compañera de cuarto.

Albert sintió coraje, celos de pensar que a él le había negado que vivieran juntos y que a su vecino le ofreciera quedarse con ella, ya le iba a reclamar cuando….

Candy dijo: Me da miedo el Dr. Jérôme Lejeune ha sido muy amable, pero siempre me anda regalando cosas, acepté el departamento, por salirme rápido de la propiedad de los Andrew, pero también quiero usarte de excusa, si el Dr. Jérôme Lejeune no acepta que seas mi compañero de cuarto, quiere decir que no tiene buenas intenciones conmigo, porque él se cree muy liberal y les renta a Esther y Abraham un departamento y ellos son novios, ¿Por qué tendría que negarme que viva con un amigo?

-Albert puso en su cuaderno: Me quedaré, mañana pregúntale al Dr. Jérôme Lejeune. Si está de acuerdo que viva contigo. ¿Y tu Biblioteca? Deberías de hablar con la Señora Elroy que te deje sacar los libros, tengo un amigo que hace fletes.

-Está bien hablaré con ella.

Ven te enseñaré tu habitación, para que acomodes tus cosas, antes que llegaras iba hacer la cena, el Dr. Jérôme Lejeune, tiene un excelente gusto con los muebles todo está lujoso en el departamento, a lo mejor traía aquí a sus amigas.

Albert hizo una mueca.

Albert pensó **:** Lejeune acondicionó bien estos departamentos. ¡Quedaron bonitos! ¡Todavía quiero que me los venda!

Albert se ofreció hacer la cena.

Candy se fue a duchar y salió en camisón de su habitación, Albert estaba sirviendo la cena cuando la vio se inquietó porque el camisón de Candy era de seda y se le adhería al cuerpo y era algo provocativo.

El pensó ¡Como se atreve a salir así! ¿Acaso está provocando a su vecino? ¡Qué rayos le pasa!

Candy se sentó a la mesa y lo agarró de la muñeca y le dijo siéntate.

El se sentó a lado de ella y estaba molesto.

Lee mis labios Albert, El la miró molesto, Sólo tengo de estos camisones, te pido una disculpa mañana compraré pijamas de algodón.

Él la miró, suspiró hondo y se puso a cenar.

Al día siguiente Candy salió lista para irse a la facultad y Albert le tenía listo el desayuno, desayunaron juntos y al terminar él le dio su lunch.

¡Gracias Albert! Es bueno tenerte conmigo.

Cuando Candy se fué Albert dijo ¿Qué pasa exactamente con ella? ¿Por qué aceptó vivir con un desconocido?

 **FACULTAD DE MEDICINA DE LA UNIVERSIDAD DE CHICAGO**

-Hola Candy ¿ya te mudaste al departamento?

Si Doctor, de eso quería hablarle.

¿Cuánto será la renta?

Pregúntale a Abraham cuanto les cobro a ellos, es lo que te cobraré a ti, contigo no quiero hablar de dinero.

Doctor conseguí un compañero de cuarto, entre los dos pagaremos el departamento.

¿Has dicho compañero de cuarto?

-Si, es el vecino que tenía en mi departamento anterior.

A Jérôme Lejeune se le subieron los colores del coraje.

Candy creo que no es correcto que una Señorita viva sola con un hombre.

-Doctor, usted le renta un departamento a Esther y Abraham, además ¿No es un pensamiento demasiado anticuado en usted?

Bueno dígame si me lo rentará o busco otro.

¡Claro que sí! es más te lo doy gratis.

No es necesario, pagaremos la renta.

El dr. Jérôme Lejeune pensó le pagaré a ese vagabundo para que se vaya del departamento y deje sola a Candy para mí.

 **Chicas gracias por sus felicitaciones las aprecio mucho. ayer sólo pude actualizar un fic porque a mi niño le han dejado mucha tarea y necesita la compu.**

 **Saludos a Hanna, Estela, Josie, Nayr, Melissa Andrew, sayuri 1707, Jahzeel, Gih Costa Rica, Leihej, Silvana S, Melissa Reyes, Patty a, Valerie, Susana Rojas, Luz, Gladys, paulayjoaqui, Stormaw.**


	25. Chapter 25

**DEPARTAMENTO DE CANDY Y ALBERT**

 **-** Albert te quedó increíble la Biblioteca, ¡Te lo agradezco!. Candy lo abrazó

Albert pensaba: ¿Qué pasa con ella? ¿Por qué me abraza? Debe de mantener su distancia, ¿será que le gusta el vagabundo? ¿En qué lugar quedó William Albert Andrew en su corazón?

Ellos fueron a desayunar al comedor.

Ella lo tocó y le dijo: lee mis labios.

Él la miró: Hoy vendrá el dr. Jérôme Lejeune con Abraham y Esther quiere que hagamos un picnic en su domicilio, su propiedad está a la orilla del lago, así como la de los Andrew, me preguntaba si me quieres acompañar.

Él pensó: Le tendré que decir a George que el atienda a mi socio.

El hizo que si con la cabeza.

¡Qué bueno Albert!

El terminó de desayunar y llevó los platos a la cocina, Candy lo observaba y pensó: ¡Es tan alto como William! ¡Estoy segura que detrás de esos lentes hay un par de ojos azules! ¡Es guapo! Y varonil. Candy ¡qué te pasa! ¡Es tu amigo! ¡primo del hombre a quien amas! ¿amo? Estoy confundida, pero cuando vi a William con la barba de Santa Claus, me pareció ver a Albert, ¿será que aluciné?,¿ será que me gusta más este, que el propio William?. ¡no Candy! ¡Estás loca!

¡Mejor iré arreglarme! Ella se metió a su cuarto.

El fue corriendo y agarró el teléfono para hablarle a George.

¡Hello!

George ¡por favor atiende a mi socio! porque iré con Candy a un picnic con el doctor Jérôme.

¡como usted diga Señor William!

Después de media hora ella salió lista, Albert se había puesto una playera con mangas cortas donde se le veían los bíceps, ella pensó ¡oh es igual de fuerte que William! ¡Ya Candy contrólate!

Tocaron la puerta, Candy fue abrir y era el dr. Jérôme Lejeune vestido casual, se veía guapo.

¡Hola Candy!

Hola doctor

El se le acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Albert se llevó la mano a la cabeza y se jaló el cabello.

¡Vengo por ti Candy! Abraham y Esther se adelantaron para comprar las cervezas

¡Invité a mi amigo Albert!

Albert sonrió y el doctor Lejeune se lo quedó viendo con coraje.

En el carro de Lejeune, Candy iba de copiloto y Albert en la parte trasera.

Albert se dio cuenta que el doctor le agarró la mano a Candy, y Candy retiró su mano.

¿Por qué lo invitaste Candy? preguntó el doctor.

Es mi amigo y no quiero que se quede solo los sábados.

 **CASA DEL DOCTOR JEROME LEJEUNE**

Salieron a la terraza del doctor Lejeune. Abraham y Esther estaban asando las carnes y vieron que se aproximaban Albert,Candy y el doctor, Candy le agarró la mano a Albert, a él casi se le paraliza el corazón.

Él pensó: Definitivamente le gusta el vagabundo, ¡Candy! nunca me quiso.

El Doctor se dio cuenta que Candy iba agarrada de la mano de Albert y él le agarró la otra mano.

¡Chicos!

¡Hola Candy!

Abraham se acercó a Candy y la besó en la mejilla

Albert pensó ¡fue mala idea venir! ¡No soporto que la besen ni que la agarren de la mano!

El Doctor le dijo a Candy mientras Esther y Abraham están asando la carne vamos a caminar por los alrededores.

Ella miró a Albert, pero fue con el doctor.

Albert los fue siguiendo

El doctor se detuvo y la agarró de los hombros, sé que es muy reciente tu rompimiento con Andrew, pero quiero decirte que en mi tienes un amigo, aquí está mi hombro cuando necesites ser consolada.

Gracias Doctor: La verdad es que me será difícil olvidar, lo quiero mucho.

Albert estaba atrás de un árbol y no se dio cuenta que había un nido de hormigas y se le subieron para picarlo.

Albert quiso gritar, sólo pensó ¡pinches hormigas! ¡Voy a matarlas a todas! Él se las logró quitar, luego vio que el doctor agarró a Candy por el mentón y se estaba inclinando hacia ella para besarla, no pudo soportarlo agarró una naranja y se la aventó con todas sus fuerzas al Dr. Lejeune el doctor quedó inconsciente.

Candy miró a Albert con asombro y ella le dijo: ¡Ayúdame a llevarlo adentro de su casa! diremos que se desprendió la naranja del árbol.

Albert llevó al Doctor, cuando Abraham y Esther lo vieron inconsciente, rápidamente fueron atenderlo.

Abraham le dio los primeros auxilios y le dio a oler algo fuerte para volverlo en sí.

El doctor despertó y dijo: ¿Qué me pasó?

Candy dijo: Le cayó algo de un árbol.

Albert pensó: ¿Por qué se volvió mi cómplice?

El doctor dijo: Si es cierto.

Abraham y Esther se quedaron viendo a Albert con desconfianza.

Albert se fue a sentar a la orilla del lago, Candy fue atrás de él y se sentó a su lado.

Ella le dijo: Será nuestro secreto le guiñó el ojo y le sonrió. ¡Quiero que después de aquí me acompañes a bailar!

Él le hizo señas que no escuchaba.

Ella le dijo: Sentirás las vibraciones yo te guiaré, hay un nuevo cantante que se presentará, iremos con Esther y Abraham.

Ellos comieron y se fueron temprano de la casa del doctor ya que le había dado dolor de cabeza.

 **NAVY PIER**

Fueron al puerto Navy pier, en el carro de Abraham y estaba tocando una banda con un nuevo cantante.

Ven Albert quiero bailar contigo ella lo agarró de la mano.

Empezó la canción, ella lo abrazó.

Elvis Presley Always on my mind (en español)

SIEMPRE EN MI MENTE

Tal vez no te he tratado Tan bien como debería

Tal vez no te he amado Tanto como debería

Cosas pequeñas que tendría que haber dicho y hecho

Simplemente nunca me tomé el tiempo

Siempre estuviste en mi mente ,Siempre estuviste en mi mente

Tal vez nunca te abracé

Todos esos momentos tan solitarios

Y supongo que nunca te dije : Que estaba feliz de que fueras mía

Si te hice sentir así Chica, siento mucho haber estado tan ciego

Siempre estuviste en mi mente, Siempre estuviste en mi mente

Dime, dime que tu dulce amor no ha muerto

Dame, dame otra oportunidad Para mantenerte satisfecha, satisfecha

Cosas pequeñas que tendría que haber dicho y hecho

Simplemente nunca me tomé el tiempo

Siempre estuviste en mi mente, Siempre estás en mi mente, Siempre estás en mi mente

Cuando terminó la canción Albert pensó: ¡Que canción más triste! ¡Me recuerda mi relación con Candy!

El sintió húmeda su camisa y se dio cuenta que Candy estaba llorando, él la agarró por el mentón.

Ella le dijo: Esa canción me recuerda a William. ¿Por qué me fue infiel? ¡Nunca lo perdonaré!

Él la agarró de la mano y la llevó a la rueda de la fortuna (gigantesca Noria).

¡Albert qué miedo! ¡pero qué hermosa vista!

Ella se agarró de él.

El pensó: ¡Cuanto la amo! Como dice esa canción siempre está en mi mente.

 **MANSION ANDREW EN CHICAGO**

Era Domingo en la mañana, Albert se levantó temprano para ir a la Mansión Andrew

La Señora Elroy dijo: ¡William no te soporto ver con esa barba!

De hecho me la estoy dejando crecer para no cargar esta postiza, porque ya viene la primavera y Candy querrá ir a nadar.

¿Hasta cuándo seguirás con esta farsa?

Ahorita no puedo descubrirme, porque está molesta conmigo por lo de Mariana.

¿Y cómo le harás con la boda de Archie? A fuerzas te tienes que quitar la barba y tienes que estar presente.

Archie dijo: le mandé a Candy una invitación para dos personas.

¿Por qué hiciste eso? ¡De seguro llevará a ese estúpido doctor!

Tío creo que su primera opción sería su compañero de cuarto.

No puedo presentarme así con los Andrew, porque ellos saben que usaba barba cuando estuve de mochilero. Tienes razón tía, me tendré que rasurar para la boda de Archie.

¿Y dime ya controlas más tus celos?

No tía, ayer casi mato al doctor Lejeune es que se inclinó y me pareció que quería besar a Candy, no pude soportar, le tiré lo primero que tenía en la mano y lo dejé inconsciente.

¡Hijo debes tener cuidado! ¡Estás fuera de control!

¡Así es! Y más sabiendo que ese hombre anda atrás de Candy y que ella está interesada en Albert el vagabundo.

¡Hijo tú mismo estás complicando más las cosas!.

 **DEPARTAMENTO DE CANDY Y ALBERT**

Estaban Abraham y Esther con Candy.

-Esther dijo: Dime Candy ¿no te dan ganas de revisar las cosas del vagabundo?

¡Se llama Albert y no es vagabundo! Y si me da mucha curiosidad.

¿Por qué no la revisamos? Dijo Abraham.

Candy dijo: ¡Eso no es correcto!

¡Vamos Candy! muero por saber si no tiene un cadáver escondido ahí.

Candy se mordía las uñas de los nervios y dijo: ¡Vamos pues! Sólo abriremos la puerta pero no pasaremos, vamos a observar desde la entrada de la habitación.

Candy, Abraham y Esther fueron al cuarto de Albert, Candy agarró el cerrojo quiso abrir y vio que estaba cerrado.

¡Está cerrado!

Abraham dijo: ¿Qué oculta? ¡No debe de cerrar la puerta con seguro!

Candy dijo: ¡Qué bueno que cerró! Quizás sospechó que tengo amigos entrometidos.

Tocaron la puerta, Candy fue abrir y era el doctor Lejeune con unas flores.

Doctor ¡buenas Tardes! Pase usted.

¿Qué hacen chicos?

Abraham contestó: teníamos la curiosidad de saber que tiene escondido el amigo de Candy en su habitación pero dejó cerrado.

El doctor dijo: Yo tengo las llaves de todo el edificio.

Candy dijo: ¡Ya basta! Hay que respetar la privacidad de Albert.

El doctor dijo: Candy a lo mejor es como el cuento de barba azul ¿no lo conoces ?

¡No lo conozco!

Abraham y Esther se rieron, vamos a dejarlo por hoy, Doctor para el próximo Domingo le queda la encomienda de traer la llave.

¡Si la traeré! Recuérdamelo por teléfono Abraham.

¡Está bien doctor!

Candy se quedó pensativa ¡Barba azul!

Albert llegó y vio a todos cerca de su habitación.

Todos se quedaron asustados y El Doctor Jérôme dijo: ¡Pues si Candy! cuando terminen la universidad podremos poner aquí la clínica y ustedes tendrán sus consultorios particulares.

Todos dijeron ¡Bravo! Y Aplaudieron.

Albert se acercó le dio un beso en la mejilla a Candy, luego a Esther, le dio la mano a Abraham para saludarlo y al doctor también le extendió la mano para saludarlo, el doctor se la estrechó y Albert se la apretó con todas sus fuerzas y ambos se quedaron viendo a los ojos, con cara de coraje.

Hola chicas lindo fin de semana más vale tarde que nunca. Saludos a Josie, Susana Rojas, Valerie, Luz, sayuri 1707, Chidamami, Jenny, Patty a, Jahzeel, Gladys, Zafiro azul cielo 1313, Stormaw, Luka 952, paulayjoaqui.


	26. Chapter 26

**DEPARTAMENTO DE CANDY Y ALBERT**

Albert se acercó le dio un beso en la mejilla a Candy, luego a Esther, le dio la mano a Abraham para saludarlo y al doctor también le extendió la mano para saludarlo, el doctor se la estrechó y Albert se la apretó con todas sus fuerzas y ambos se quedaron viendo a los ojos, con cara de coraje.

Abraham dijo: Esther y yo iremos a comer a un restaurante

Jérôme comentó precisamente vine por los tres, ya que ayer no pude convivir con ustedes por el dolor de cabeza.

Candy se puso frente a Albert y dijo: ¿Nos quieres acompañar?

Albert negó con la cabeza a lo que Candy respondió: Entonces me quedaré con Albert.

Lejeune se fue molesto junto con Esther y Abraham.

Se quedaron solos los rubios y Candy comentó: Albert el próximo Sábado será la boda de mi primo Archie, uno de los Andrew y quiero saber si quieres acompañarme.

Albert fue a buscar su cuaderno y escribió: Ese día me toca trabajar, siento no poderte acompañar.

Candy puso una cara de tristeza, ella dijo: Ni modo tendré que decirle al doctor Jérôme que vaya conmigo, ¡William es capaz de llevar a Mariana Lewis!

Albert se sentó en el sofá, Candy fue acostarse a su lado y puso la cabeza en las piernas de él.

Albert pensó: ¡cómo es posible que Candy sea confianzuda con el vagabundo! No lo comprendo, a ella definitivamente le gusta.

Albert estoy triste, extraño mucho a William, dime ¿Alguna vez te has enamorado?

El asintió con la cabeza.

Es tan linda la sensación de estar enamorada, cuando veo a William me tiemblan las piernas.

Él sonrió.

¿Qué quieres que hagamos Albert?

Albert escribió: prepararé el almuerzo, tú mientras escucha música, luego iremos al cine.

-Está bien, me parece una buena idea.

Albert preparó el almuerzo y Candy puso la canción de Elvis, había comprado el disco en el muelle Navy pier. Albert notó que Candy estaba llorando.

El escribió en su cuaderno, ¿para qué escuchas esa música si te hace llorar? no seas masoquista.

Está bonita la canción, aunque me la pasaba peleando con William disfrutaba de su compañía, ¡es un tarado! Lo odio.

Albert puso: Debes hacer las paces con él

No lo puedo perdonar, porque me fue infiel, ¡si hizo eso siendo novios! ¡Que no hará si nos casamos!

El reprobó con la cabeza la actitud de Candy y siguió cocinando, ella seguía con lágrimas en los ojos.

Esa tarde almorzaron y fueron al cine.

Al siguiente día Albert le dio el lunch a Candy, para que fuera a la universidad.

Albert se quedó en el departamento limpiando, cuando estaba terminando de trapear vio que el Doctor Lejeune abrió la puerta, él se acercó con la escoba en la mano para golpear al intruso.

El doctor Jérôme dijo: Vine para ver si le hace falta algo al departamento para comprárselo a Candy.

Albert escribió en su libreta: ¡si le rentas el departamento a Candy! no tienes derecho en allanar su domicilio.

El doctor respondió: Quería darle una sorpresa, pero ya que estamos solos quiero pedirte ¡Que te vayas del departamento y dejes a Candy! no es correcto que una jovencita como ella, esté viviendo con un hombre si no están casados.

Albert puso: Candy me pidió que viviéramos juntos y es lo que haré, si no quieres rentarle el departamento, ¡los dos nos iremos de aquí!

Sólo quiero que te vayas tú, ¿Cuánto quieres? Puedo pagarte para que te alejes de ella.

Albert puso: A mí no me interesa el dinero, así que absténgase de sobornarme y váyase de aquí o le diré a Candy lo que hizo.

El Doctor Jérôme se fue molesto del departamento, y pensó: Voy a mandar a investigar a este tipo, estoy seguro que encontraré algo sucio en su expediente, para que Candy lo corra del departamento.

Albert llamó por teléfono a George.

Hello Señor William ¿Qué se le ofrece?

George mándame un cerrajero al departamento de Candy que traiga 4 cerraduras, para las puertas de las habitaciones, una para la puerta principal y para la puerta que da al balcón.

Si Señor William ahora mismo se lo mando.

Albert se quedó molesto pensando: Cuáles eran las intenciones de Jérôme al entrar sin permiso al departamento.

 ** _FACULTAD DE MEDICINA DE LA UNIVERSIDAD DE CHICAGO._**

Hola Candy

Doctor ¡buenas tardes!

Fui a tu departamento y abrí con mis llaves porque quería revisar si te hacía falta algo para comprártelo y me encontré con tu amigo el cual me amenazo con una escoba.

Doctor no debió hacer eso, quizás usted llevaba las mejores intenciones pero Albert tiene razón en haber reaccionado así, porque usted nos está rentando el departamento, pero las cosas que tenemos ahí son nuestras.

Lo sé Candy es que no quiero que carezcas de nada, quería darte la sorpresa y me salió contraproducente. Candy la verdad es que no confío en ese hombre con ese aspecto parece un lunático, me da miedo que te pueda hacer algo y tú eres tan pequeña e indefensa.

No se preocupe por mí Doctor yo confío en Albert.

Candy eres muy inocente y no sabes que abunda la gente mala, por favor cierra bien tu habitación en las noches, me da miedo que algo malo pueda pasarte. El doctor se acercó a Candy y la abrazó.

Por cierto Doctor quiero invitarlo que me acompañe a la boda de mi primo Archie, será el Sábado.

¡Gracias por tomarme en cuenta Candy! a qué horas quieres que pase por ti.

A las 5 de la tarde.

Ahí estaré princesa.

 **MANSION ANDREW**

Llegó el día de la boda de Archie, el Doctor Jérôme fue a buscar a Candy pero le dijo que lo acompañara a comprar un buen regalo y se atrasaron, por lo que no llegaron a tiempo a la ceremonia, cosa que molestó a la Señora Elroy, a los recién casados, y a Albert.

Candy llegó acompañada por el Doctor y él fue a dejar el regalo a la mesa especial.

Albert hizo el brindis, después de eso fue a buscar a Candy a su mesa.

Candy acompáñame por favor.

No tengo porque hacerlo

¡Por supuesto que si!¡ven conmigo ahora mismo!

Doctor, espéreme un momento por favor, ahora regreso.

Jérôme observó bien a Albert y pensó: Yo creo que William y el vagabundo son la misma persona.

Candy quiero que anunciemos nuestro compromiso.

¿Cómo crees que nos casaremos después de lo que me hiciste?

Soy inocente Candy, yo no te he sido infiel

Albert, te vi besándote con Mariana.

Yo estaba terminando mi amistad con ella y me pidió un último beso.

Y tú tan compasivo se lo diste, que dirías si me pongo a darle besos a todos los que le gusto.

Él dijo: ¡No te atrevas hacer eso Candy! ¡Tus besos deben de ser para mí solamente! por favor no seas rencorosa, perdóname, si me importara Mariana la hubiera traído a la boda y la presentaría con toda mi familia pero a la que amo es a ti. Sigamos con nuestros planes de casarnos, sé que me quieres y deseas estar a mi lado. Entonces ¿estás de acuerdo?

-No estoy de acuerdo Albert, déjame volver con mi acompañante.

¡Quiero que dejes el departamento de Jérôme!

Albert, no me voy a estar cambiando a cada rato de domicilio.

¡Tú te cambiaste por tu cuenta! Y no estoy de acuerdo que vivas con mi primo, con el que debes de vivir es conmigo.

Albert estoy muy encariñada con él.

Te gusta ¿verdad? ¡Confiésalo!

¡si me gusta!

¿Y que sientes por mí?

Siento que te quiero, pero soy sincera contigo, estoy muy confundida, dame tiempo para aclarar mis sentimientos.

Iré a la mesa con el doctor Lejeune.

Todos los Andrew vieron que Candy estaba sentada con el doctor y se acercaron a Albert para preguntarle si ya había terminado la relación con Candice.

Albert pensó es tiempo de marcar mi propiedad.

La Señora Elroy estaba molesta porque Candy estaba acompañada por otro que no era William.

Albert tomó el micrófono y dijo: Amada familia y amigos quiero anunciar mi compromiso con la Señorita Candice White, nos casaremos el día 28 de Junio que es mi cumpleaños.

El Doctor casi se va para atrás y a Candy casi le da el soponcio.

Todos los Andrew se pusieron de pie para aplaudirlesy Albert dijo: Ven Candy

Candy fue a lado de Albert, el la besó y la señora Elroy se acercó a ellos para felicitarlos.

Candy pensó: Ahora si va en serio

El doctor Jérôme se fue molesto de la fiesta para contárselo a Mariana.

En todo lo que duró la fiesta Albert bailó con Candy.

Al finalizar cuando se estacionaron abajo del departamento, Albert se puso a acariciar y a besar apasionadamente a Candy.

 **DEPARTAMENTO DE CANDY Y ALBERT.**

Albert la acompaño al departamento y le dijo: Quiero que me dejes pasar, quiero seguirte acariciando.

No, porque puede estar tu primo.

Y eso ¿Qué tiene?

No quiero que piense mal de mí.

Dame el número de teléfono de aquí para que pueda hablarte mañana

Ella se lo dio.

Candy abrió la puerta y vio que estaban apagadas las luces.

Ella se cambió de ropa y fue a checar si Albert estaba en su habitación, agarró el cerrojo y no tenía seguro cuando entró a la habitación, vio que Albert tenía en la pared varias fotos de ella, Candy pensó ¡es un maniático obsesionado conmigo!, abrió los cajones y había varias barbas postizas.

Ella pensó: ¡No puede ser! su barba no es real, luego ella recordó a Albert vestido de Santa Claus, se acordó de los dedos golpeados con el martillo.

¡Así que todo este tiempo ha estado jugando conmigo!, ¡Me ha visto la cara de tonta! ¡Me ha visto llorar por él! ha escuchado todo lo que he dicho de él, ¡El personalmente me anda vigilando! Y la tía Elroy está en complicidad con él.

¡Ahora es mi turno William Albert Andrew! ¡Pagarás por haberme mentido!


	27. Chapter 27

**DEPARTAMENTO DE CANDY Y ALBERT**

Eran las 7 de la mañana del Domingo y Candy puso a todo volumen el disco de Elvis Presley, Albert estaba cansado y tenía resaca porque el día anterior en la boda de Archie se había ocupado de varias cosas, y cuando regresó a la mansión después de dejar a Candy se tomó algunas copas con los hombres de su familia, George lo había ido a dejar a su departamento.

¿Pero qué le pasa a Candy? ¡Quiero dormir! ¡me duele la cabeza!

Candy se había puesto una playera de tirantes y un short.

Él se lavó la cara y salió para bajarle a la música.

Candy se acostó en el sofá con las piernas arriba simulando que estaba leyendo un libro.

Albert la vio y la recorrió con la mirada, apretó sus labios y pensó: Candy está muy provocativa ¡quisiera subirme encima de ella y hacerle el amor!. Se dijo asimismo ¡William contrólate! El empezó a respirar agitado, se acercó al tocadiscos para bajarle el volumen.

Ella pensó: con razón me gustaba, ¡haré que el mismo me confiese que es William!

Albert se llevó las manos a la cara tratando de mantener el control, la deseaba y el verla así era demasiado para él.

Él fue a la cocina y se puso a preparar el desayuno, Candy se acercó a la cocina abrió el refrigerador y se agachó para buscar una manzana, Albert la vio en esa pose y quería decirle que no siguiera provocándolo.

Ella se sentó en el comedor y dijo: Albert está guapísimo me gusta tanto o más que William.

Albert al escuchar eso le dio coraje y aventó un pimiento al fregadero.

¡Le gusta el vagabundo! Ayer me lo confesó descaradamente , ¡y hoy me lo confirma!

Sonó el teléfono, Candy fue a contestar: ¡Doctor Jérôme! Permítame le contestaré en mi habitación.

Candy fue a su habitación, Albert la miró, cuando ella entró a su cuarto él fue al teléfono para escuchar la conversación de Candy.

-Candy ¿Por qué me pediste que te acompañara, si William y tú se habían reconciliado? ¡Fui hacer el ridículo! más cuando anunciaron su compromiso.

Doctor todavía no me había reconciliado con William

-¡Quisiera hablar contigo personalmente! Te pasaré a buscar a la 1 de la tarde.

-No doctor, hoy estaré ocupada, ya mañana hablamos en la facultad.

¡Está bien nos vemos mañana!

¿Qué le pasa a Lejeune? A que vienen sus reclamos ¡si sólo somos amigos!

Albert pensó: ¿Por qué tiene que darle explicaciones a Lejeune?

Desayunaron juntos, Candy dijo : Hoy iré a visitar a la Señora Elroy, de seguro quedó del pastel de la boda, aparte tengo que platicar con ella de algo muy importante.

Albert escribió: ok, nos vemos hasta la noche.

 **MANSION ANDREW**

¡Hola tía Elroy!

Candy ¿ese milagro que vienes el domingo?

Vine a ver si quedó pastel.

¡Claro que sí! con eso acompañaré el té.

Tía vine también, porque quiero decirle que descubrí que William y el vagabundo son la misma persona y que usted está en complicidad con él. ¿Por qué se prestó para ese engaño?

¡Ay hija! Ustedes me volverán loca.

Le vine a decir porque pienso vengarme de él, pero si algo sale mal, usted le dirá que ya sabía que era el vagabundo.

-Candy yo no me quiero prestar a eso.

¿Y cómo si le sirvió de tapadera a William? Eso no es leal de su parte. ¡Prométame que no le dirá que ya lo descubrí!

¡Está bien no le diré! Ahora tomemos el té.

Albert llegó, entró al salón.

¡Hola amor!

Hola Albert.

¡Quieres que salgamos algún lugar?

Candy dijo: hoy quiero quedarme aquí con la tía.

Candy recordó todo lo que había pasado con el vagabundo, y pensó: Albert es lindo cuando se lo propone, me hace mi desayuno, mi lunch, limpia el departamento, acomoda todo mi desorden, pero el que esté ahí me indica que es muy celoso. ¿Será que algún día pueda vencer eso?

Esa tarde almorzaron con la tía Elroy y se pusieron a planear su boda y a investigar si había algún diseñador en estados Unidos para que le hiciera su vestido de novia.

 **DEPARTAMENTO DE CANDY Y ALBERT**

Invítame a pasar Candy.

Albert no creo que sea correcto, tu primo puede llegar en cualquier momento.

¡A mí no me interesa que venga mi primo! Soy tu prometido ¡déjame pasar!

Pasa entonces. –Candy se puso un poco nerviosa, porque sentía que Albert estaba actuando extraño.

El le dijo: Alístate para dormir Candy, yo te esperaré aquí en la sala.

Ella pensó: Quizás quiere que me vista provocativa para regañarme.

Ella se metió a duchar, Albert se desnudó y entró al baño.

¡Albert! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Salte del baño por favor!

Él se acercó a ella y tomó su boca con desesperación, Candy ¿hasta cuándo me tendrás así? Mira como me pones

¡Albert te quiero! Ellos se besaron apasionadamente él la puso contra la pared del baño y la cargó con las piernas abiertas besó su cuello le dio pequeños mordiscos que hicieron gemir a Candy, estuvo a punto de penetrarla cuando tocaron el timbre.

¡Albert, están tocando el timbre!

¡No importa! Quiero saciarme de ti ¡Ya no resisto más!

Albert por favor, tú sabes que quiero esperar hasta que nos casemos, me secaré y abriré la puerta.

¡Está bien Candy! trataré de bajarme la temperatura con agua fría.

Ella se secó, se vistió y fue abrir la puerta, eran Abraham y Esther.

¡Vamos al cine Candy! ¡Están pasando una película del llanero solitario!

¡Vamos! ¡Qué bueno que vinieron! Pasen esperaremos a que Albert, se termine de bañar.

Abraham vio que Candy tenía el cabello mojado y se imaginó que había estado con Albert en la regadera. Albert salió al ver que no regresaba Candy a la habitación.

¡Señor William! ¡es un gusto saludarle! –dijo Esther.

¡Hola Esther! ¡Hola Abraham!

¡Iremos al cine! Dijo Candy.

Albert fijó su mirada en Candy y ella se puso nerviosa.

Es muy tarde Candy

Abraham dijo: La última función es a las 8:30, si nos da tiempo de llegar.

Fueron al cine y pasaron una noche divertida.

 **PROPIEDAD DEL DOCTOR JEROME LEJEUNE**

Entonces nos resignaremos a perderlos -preguntó Mariana

Yo trataré de absorber todo el tiempo de Candy ya empezaran los entrenamientos deportivos y quizás ella entre nuevamente para representar a la facultad.

 _ **FACULTAD DE MEDICINA DE LA UNIVERSIDAD DE CHICAGO.**_

 _Cuando llegó Candy escuchó que todos estaban celebrando._

 _Esther dijo: ¡Candy el doctor Jérôme ganó un reconocimiento! Y para celebrar nos invitó a todo el equipo de Investigación a recibir el premio con él a Miami Florida, nos vamos mañana y regresaremos el Domingo en la noche, con todos los gastos pagados._

 _El Doctor se acercó a Candy: ten tu boleto Candy._

 _¿De que quiere hablar conmigo Doctor?_

 _De nada Candy, ¡sigamos celebrando!_

 _ **CORPORATIVO ANDREW**_

 _A las 4 de la tarde George le dijo a Albert: Señor William tenemos que ir a esa junta ya reservé los boletos del Avión._

 _George, no quisiera dejar sola a Candy, además sospecharía si el vagabundo se va al mismo tiempo que yo._

 _¡Señor William, esto no es un juego! ¡Tiene que ir a esa junta!_

 _Está bien le avisaré a Candy._

 _Albert le marcó al hospital._

 _¿Albert que ocurre?_

 _¡Candy tengo que partir inmediatamente fuera del estado!¡tardaré más de una semana!_

 _Albert yo quería decirte que…._

 _Ya no me da tiempo de seguir conversando contigo voy hacia al aeropuerto_

 _William es que yo iré a …_

 _El colgó ¡Vamos George! ¡Ya luego me comunico con ella!_

 _ **MANSION ANDREW.**_

 _Tía Elroy mañana parto a Miami Florida por favor si Albert se comunica le dice que es un viaje patrocinado por la Universidad._

 _¡si hija yo le diré! Pórtate bien ya sabes que William es un poco celoso._

 _ **AVION A MIAMI FLORIDA**_

 _-Doctor los muchachos dirán que me da trato preferencial, a ellos los puso en clase turista._

 _-Candy no tengas cuidado, yo los iba a poner a todos en primera clase, pero ya no habían lugares, y tu nombre fue el primero que mencioné para hacer las reservaciones. Sabes Candy mi corredor de bolsa me compró una casa en Miami, ahí nos hospedaremos._

 _Doctor yo preferiría hospedarme en un hotel_

 _Tú no te preocupes que Esther y tu estarán en la misma habitación. Dime Candy y ya estás cien por ciento segura de que podrás soportar los celos de William._

 _Doctor, mi prometido está lleno de cualidades, el ser terco y celoso son sus defectos pero todo lo demás está bien. ¿Y usted ya regresó con Mariana?_

 _No Candy, ella dice que todavía tiene una relación con William._

 _Eso es mentira, William dice que no tiene nada que ver con ella._

 _¿Y que quieres que te diga William? es obvio que te dirá que no tiene una relación con ella._

 _Tu mereces un hombre leal Candy, alguien que te impulse a realizarte como mujer y que no te quiera cortar las alas, alguien que no te cele a cada rato, un hombre con madurez emocional, que te haga sentir segura y que nunca te haya hecho llorar._

 _ **Chicas lindo fin de semana voy de salida, saludos a Nayr, paulayjoaqui, sayuri 1707, kira anima, Luz, Jahzeel, Gladys, Glenda (gusto en saludarte bienvenida nuevamente) Susana Rojas, Stormaw, zafiro azul cielo 1313, becky grandchester, soadora, Rocio cr, melissa reyes, Jenny, chidamami.**_


	28. Chapter 28

**PROPIEDAD DE JÉROME LEJEUNE EN FLORIDA.**

La propiedad de Jérôme Lejeune estaba situada en North Beach Florida, el doctor llevó a 6 estudiantes incluyendo a Candy, el instaló a los jóvenes en sus habitaciones.

-Sabes Candy quiero que seas mi acompañante cuando me den ese galardón.

-Doctor, creo que no me corresponde a mí ser su acompañante.

Te lo pido como amigo, dime ¿harás eso por mí?

Si aunque considero que no debo hacerlo.

Ya Candy no tiene nada de malo. ¡Chicos alístense para ir a la playa!

¡Vamos! Dijeron los muchachos entusiasmados.

Candy se sentó en las escaleras de la propiedad Lejeune miró a Candy de manera lasciva y dijo en tono seductor: ¡Ponte tu traje de baño Candy!

A Candy le corrió un escalofrío por el cuerpo y contestó: Vaya usted con los chicos ahorita les alcanzo.

Te esperaré Candy. –Él pensó- deseo verla en traje de baño ha de verse hermosa.

Candy salió pero se puso una toalla para cubrirse cosa que disgustó a Lejeune.

Candy extrañaba a Albert.

Esa tarde, llevaron los bocadillos a la playa la servidumbre que contrató Lejeune, en una agencia por los días que estarían ahí.

Mientras Candy nadaba el doctor acercaba su cuerpo al de ella.

Esa noche los invitó al bar del Fontainebleau Hotel cuando se dirigían hacia allá Candy y el doctor iban en el carro con chofer y los demás chicos los iban siguiendo en otro, a la par se les puso un vehículo, el hombre del vehículo los miró, el carro donde iba Candy se adelantó.

Sabes George estoy tan enamorado de Candy que me pareció verla en un vehículo que iba delante de nosotros.

Llegaron al hotel y Candy iba del brazo de Lejeune, se sentaron todos en una mesa, el doctor les invitó a todos una ronda de cocteles con alcohol, estaban tocando los Isley Brothers y Lejeune agarró a Candy de la mano y dijo: ¡Vamos a bailar Candy!, tocaron la de Twist and Shout. Fueron a la pista, mientras ellos bailaban Abraham apretó los dientes del coraje.

¡Estoy harto que el doctor Jérôme nos use para acercarse a Candy!

-¿y a ti porque te molesta? Dijo Esther disgustada

No me gusta que se le acerque, lo que hizo de ponernos en el avión en clase turista y él se fue con ella en primera clase. ¡Son las cosas que odio!

¡Estoy cansada Abraham! Tu no me tomas en cuenta, sólo te fijas en Candy y yo no te intereso en lo más mínimo.

¡Desde que inició nuestra relación sabías que estaba enamorado de Candy!

Si pero pensé que ibas a cambiar tus sentimientos hacia mi ¿No te agrado Abraham ni un poquito? ¡Porqué si es así llegando a Chicago me iré de tu lado!

Esther se levantó de su silla y se dirigió hacia la salida, Abraham fue tras ella.

¡Esther espera! Por favor

¡Ya no más Abraham! No seré tu paño de lágrimas cada vez que Candy te rechace.

No es eso Esther, Candy es nuestra amiga y no debemos servirle de tapadera al Dr. Jérôme..

¡Pero él nos ha apoyado mucho! ¡Candy ya está grandecita para cuidarse sola! ¡No somos sus niñeros! Candy es una tonta ya se hubiera casado con cualquiera de los dos, ambos son guapos y millonarios.

-Es decir que si te saliera a ti un millonario te irías con él y me mandarías a freír espárragos ¿es lo que puedo esperar de ti Esther?

Yo te amo, no me iría con nadie más, sólo contigo, lo que quiero que entiendas es que no nos debemos meter en la vida de Candy.

¡Tenemos que advertirle! ¡Somos sus amigos! Y respecto a nosotros, quiero que sigamos con nuestra relación, hemos pasado la línea y no hay vuelta atrás, pero una cosa si te digo no te estaré rogando Esther y si te vas del departamento es para no volver.

No Abraham no me iré, lo único que quiero es que le pongas más ganas a nuestra relación y ya no te andes fijando en Candy.

Vamos a regresar ¡no vamos a permitir que Jérôme embriague a Candy!

Terminó la pieza musical. –Doctor Jérôme iré al tocador.

Candy si gustas te acompaño a la puerta, veo que estás mareada.

¡No es necesario doctor!

Candy se dirigió a la puerta y vio que en el otro salón del hotel estaba tocando Elvis Presley.

-¡Tengo que entrar a ver a Elvis!

Ella lo intentó pero los guardias le taparon el paso.

¡Este es un evento privado Señorita no hay libre acceso! ¡Sólo con invitación podría pasar!

Albert estaba en el salón donde estaba Elvis, cenando con unos inversionistas.

Candy vio que había un acceso por el área del personal del hotel, ella se metió ahí.

Un manager del hotel la vio y dijo: Muchacha ponte el uniforme de corista para que salgas a escena.

¿Pero en cual salón solicitan eso?

¡Donde está tocando Elvis! ¿Y porque preguntas? Póntelo ahora

¿Dónde están?

¡Pareces nueva! Es en ese armario de allá.

Candy los miró y exclamó: ¡pero son trajes de baño de color negro con orejas de conejo!

¡Así es! ¡Creo que estás ebria!

¡No estoy ebria!

¡Entonces ponte tu uniforme!

Candy se fue al vestidor se puso el traje de baño negro de lentejuelas se agarró el cabello y se puso el antifaz que iba con el uniforme, se puso las orejas, el traje de baño tenía una colita blanca de conejo.

El rubio estaba aburrido de hablar con los inversionistas.

Elvis anuncio la próxima canción Suspicious Minds , Candy entró al escenario y se puso a lado de las otras coristas y ellas le dijeron : ¿Tú quién eres?

¡La corista que faltaba! dijo ella sonriente

Elvis se le acercó y le dijo: ¿tú quién eres?

¡tú corista!

Yo tengo sólo coristas de color. -Candy se quedó muda

Él sonrió, la agarró por la mano y se puso a cantarle la canción. Albert la vio. Y dijo: ¡George esa chica se parece a Candy!

¿Cuál?

A la que está cantando Elvis.

George la miró y pensó: ¡realmente se parece a la Señorita Candy! ¡pero le diré que no es ella para que se tranquilice! ¡No se parece en nada Señor William!

Elvis dijo: Ahora mis nenas bailaran con los caballeros que más les gusten, las coristas bajaron del escenario, Elvis le dijo a Candy ¡Ve con ellas!

-¡Si pero primero te daré un beso! Ella se le aventó y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Elvis le dio un beso en la boca.

Las chicas caminaron alrededor de la pista para buscar al caballero adecuado, Candy iba con ellas y vio a Albert. ¡Albert! Aquí es a donde viajó ¡Esto será divertido!

Ella fue donde estaba Albert, le agarró la mano y lo guió a la pista.

Elvis canto Can't help falling in love with you.

¡Señorita tengo novia!

¡Ella sonrió y fingió la voz! ¡No nos vamos a casar solo bailaremos!

Albert la tomó y la acercó más a su cuerpo. Candy pensó ¡Es un mañoso! ¡Y me exige fidelidad! ¡Estoy haciendo lo mismo que él me hace a mí!

El doctor Jérôme dijo: ¿Dónde pudo ir Candice?

Abraham contestó: Quizás regresó a la casa

-¡No! De seguro algo malo le pasó, estaba un poco alcoholizada. Iré a buscarla

Abraham dijo: ¡Voy con usted! Esther le agarró la mano a Abraham, los demás chicos dijeron, nosotros le acompañamos Doctor.

Terminó la canción y Candy le dijo a Albert: ¿Quieres besarme?

-¡Si!  
¿Dónde?

A Albert se le aceleró el corazón y se acordó de Candy. ¡Perdóname pero no le puedo hacer esto a mi novia! Aunque me muero de ganas de besarte. ¿Quieres que te lleve a algún lugar? ¿Dónde te estás hospedando?

¡Vamos a bailar otra pieza y luego me llevas!

-Está bien, ¡vamos a bailar!- él le vio la colita de conejo y dijo ¿Me dejas tocar la colita de conejo?

Tócala es tuya.

-Albert sonrió y expresó ¡mejor me abstengo!

-¿De casualidad no vieron a una muchacha Rubia, de ojos verdes algo bajita y cabello rizado?

¡Quiso entrar a ver a Elvis! Pero le negamos el acceso

-¡Doctor quizás esté adentro bailando al son de Elvis!

¡Candy! ¿Por qué haces esto?

Lejeune miró dentro del salón y vio a los Rubios bailando. ¡Está bailando con William! ¡está disfrazada! ¿Será que se dio a conocer a él?  
Chicos ya vi a Candy, está bailando de seguro ese hombre la llevara a la casa. ¡Vamos a seguir tomando!

¡Vamos doctor! ¡no se preocupe por ella!

Terminó la canción y se acercó George. ¡Señor William es hora de irnos!

¡si George pero llevaremos a la señorita al hotel que se está hospedando. ¿Dónde se hospeda Señorita?

-En North Beach

Venga con nosotros.

Tengo que ir por mi ropa.

¡Yo le doy dinero para que se compre un vestido!

Fueron a la recepción le dieron su gabardina a Albert, él se la puso a Candy para cubrirla.

Candy se sentó con el chofer para guiarlo hacia la casa de Lejeune. Se estacionaron enfrente de la propiedad  
Se bajaron del coche Albert y Candy, ella tocó el timbre. Uno de los sirvientes prendió las luces.

¡Señorita me despido de usted!

¡Gracias Señor Andrew!

¡De nada! ¡Tenga dinero para su vestido!

¡No es necesario!

¡Bueno quédese con la gabardina!

El del servicio dijo ¡Señorita….! -Candy le hizo señas que se callara. Candy se puso de puntillas para darle un beso a Albert, él le agarró la mano y se la besó.

¡fue un gusto conocerla!.

Albert se subió al coche. ¡Qué chica tan linda! Por poco me olvido que estoy comprometido.

George no hizo ningún comentario.

Llegaron al hotel donde Albert se estaba hospedando, el entró a su habitación y se tiró a la cama. Recordando a Candy, que estuvo a punto de ser de él, antes que los interrumpieran. Le hablaré a Candy. Albert dijo: Operadora comuníqueme a Chicago por favor. El le dio el número a la operadora.

Señor Andrew no contestan en ese número telefónico.

¡Por favor intente otra vez!

La operadora volvió a intentar-Lo siento Pero no contestan- inténtelo mañana.

 **PROPIEDAD DE JÉROME LEJEUNE EN FLORIDA.**

Llegó el doctor con todos sus alumnos a su casa y vio a Candy con la gabardina ¡Te vi bailando con Andrew!

¡Si, el no supo que bailó conmigo!

¿No te diste a conocer?

¡No! ¡fué muy divertido!

¿Por qué te fuiste de mi lado?

Doctor es que adoro a Elvis y quería verlo.

¡Espero que Andrew no arruine mañana la ceremonia de premiación!

¡No creo!

¡Ve a descansar Candy! el evento es temprano.

Al día siguiente se despertaron y se alistaron para ir a la ceremonia de reconocimiento al mejor genetista.

Candy el doctor dejó la ropa que usarás para el evento en el ropero. Y los accesorios están en el primer cajón del tocador.

¡Gracias Esther!  
El doctor Lejeune estaba esperando a Candy y ella empezó a bajar las escaleras, todos los chicos dijeron: Wow Candy ¡Estas preciosa! ¡Gracias chicos!  
¡Vamos que ya se está haciendo tarde!

HOTEL FONTAINEBLEAU

Tía estuve tratando de comunicarme con Candy y no me contesta en el teléfono del departamento.

Hijo, Candy se fue a Florida con sus amigos porque al doctor Jérôme Lejeune le darán un reconocimiento.

¿Que estás diciendo? ¿vino acá con ese tipo?

¿También estás en Miami?

¡Sí! ¡dé esta no se me escapa Candy!

Hijo ella quiso avisarte pero tu cortaste la llamada porque tenías prisa

¡Pero ella sabe que odio a Lejeune!

Albert colgó el teléfono y se puso a recordar a la chica vestida de conejita. ¡Era Candy! ¡su cabello! ¡sus ojos! Ahora que recuerdo cuando se despidió me dijo gracias Señor Andrew y yo no le había dicho quién era, ¡estaba algo tomada! Aparte de eso ¿Qué hacia disfrazada? Albert se bajó molesto ¿Qué pasa Señor William? La chica de anoche era Candy, mi tía dijo que vino a Miami con el Doctor Lejeune. ¡Vamos por ella!

 **Hola chicas si me dio tiempo de actualizar hoy, Glenda, Tania Lizbeth, Jahzeel, Susana Rojas (les agradezco nuevamente que me extrañaron), Audiramilj, Maryfer, Moon (servida), Nayr, Luz, Rocio Cr, Sayuri 1707, Kira Anima, Stormaw, Gladys, Jenny, Becky Grandchester, Josie. Si se portan bien actualizo rápido nos vemos para la próxima chicas diuu.**


	29. Chapter 29

**PROPIEDAD DE JÉROME LEJEUNE EN FLORIDA.**

Albert tocó el timbre y salió un empleado.

¡Buenos días vine a buscar a la Señorita Candy!

Ella no se encuentra en este momento, fue a un evento con el doctor Jérôme Lejeune.

Dígame por favor ¿dónde se está realizando ese evento?

Lo siento pero no estoy autorizado para darle esa información

¿Quiere ganarse 20 dólares?

Lo siento Señor no acepto sobornos

-Ahora ¿Qué haré George?

Tendremos que regresar más tarde Señor William, después de cerrar el trato para la construcción del club deportivo.

¡Está bien George regresaremos más tarde!

George y Albert regresaron a las 6 de la tarde y Candy todavía no había llegado.

Como a las 10 de la noche vieron que un carro se aproximaba, tocaron el claxon y Albert se aproximó para ver si Candy estaba ahí.

¡Señor Andrew! Exclamó Esther- Candy y el Doctor Lejeune vienen atrás de nosotros.

¡Gracias Esther!

Albert apretó los dientes se sentía molesto porque llevaba cuatro horas esperando a Candy.

Por fin vio que se aproximó otro vehículo.

Candy vio a Albert y tragó saliva ¡chispas! ¡Vino a buscarme! Pensó.

Doctor Lejeune, William vino a buscarme me iré con él

Candice ¿tú crees que sea conveniente? quizás esté molesto

Si pero si está aquí, quiere decir que quizás me lleve con él.

Candy se bajó del coche, Albert se acercó a ella y le dijo: ¡hola conejita!

Albert quise avisarte pero colgaste antes el teléfono, dejé el recado con la tía Elroy.

Por ese motivo estoy aquí, recoge tus cosas para que vengas conmigo.

¡Está bien iré por ellas!

A George le había extrañado que Albert no hiciera alguna escena de celos.

Albert se subió al coche para esperar a Candy y dijo: ¿Qué te parece mi actitud George?

-Extraña Señor William

Candy viene con un vestido que no le compré y aparte de eso se ve que es costoso, le sigue aceptando regalos a Lejeune. ¿Cómo crees que debo actuar George?

Señor William, sólo le puedo aconsejar que sea paciente con la Señorita Candy, ella es muy joven y toma decisiones equivocadas.

Candy dijo: ¡Ya vine!

Sube al carro Candy

Ella se subió

 **HOTEL FONTAINEBLEAU**

Candy yo todavía estaré una semana más en Miami ¿Cuándo vas a regresar a Chicago con tu equipo?

Estaríamos hasta el Domingo.

¿Qué otras actividades aparte del reconocimiento de Lejeune tienen?

Mañana el dará unas conferencias

¿Vas asistir?

No sé depende de ti.

Mañana tengo otra reunión de negocios, ¿Te gustaría acompañarme?

La verdad no

Entonces te quedaras en el hotel Candy y cuando termine la reunión podremos salir ¿Te parece?

Si

Todo ese fin de semana Albert estuvo tranquilo con Candy la llevó al aeropuerto el Domingo para que el Lunes regresara a la escuela.

 **DEPARTAMENTO DE CANDY Y ALBERT EN CHICAGO.**

Había transcurrido dos semanas desde que Candy llegó de Florida.

Ella había estado llegando tarde de la universidad ya que Lejeune les daba mucha carga de trabajo, era extenuante, pero también los muchachos estaban adquiriendo muchos conocimientos en cuanto a genética ya que Lejeune era un genio.

Candy regresó a su departamento era viernes, 10 de la noche, ella vio que Albert había preparado la cena.

¡Albert! ¡Te extrañé! ¿Dónde estuviste todo este tiempo?

Él puso en su cuaderno, Me enviaron de mi trabajo fuera de la ciudad.¿Por qué estas llegando tan tarde?

El doctor nos da mucho trabajo, parece que se va a regresar a Francia, contrató al papá de Abraham ofreciéndole un mejor salario para el próximo año.

Albert respiró aliviado y pensó ¡Vaya las cosas se están arreglando sin que yo intervenga!

Parece que el pidió permiso en su compañía por un año pero ya tiene que hacerse cargo y la cede está en Francia.

Albert hueles rico, usas el mismo perfume que William, pero es carísimo me pregunto ¿Cómo te da tu sueldo para pagar algo así?

Albert se hizo el loquito y no le prestó atención.

Se fueron a descansar.

Al día siguiente Albert se dedicó a las labores domésticas a sacudir y limpiar el departamento, no despertó a Candy porque sabía que toda esa semana había trabajado hasta tarde.

Candy se despertó a las 6 de la tarde se duchó y salió de su habitación, vio que todo estaba arreglado y limpio. Albert estaba terminando de preparar la cena.

Él la vio y le sirvió la cena.

Albert perdóname no te ayudé a sacudir.

Él puso en su cuaderno ¡No te preocupes! Entiendo que estás cansada.

¡Yo lavaré los trastes después de cenar!

El puso ok.

Mientras Candy lavaba los trastes Albert se fue a duchar, después salió de la habitación sin camisa. Y fue a ver la tele.

Candy fue a lado de él y recostó su cabeza en sus piernas.

Albert la miró y no pudo resistir la tentación de tocarla, el vio que ella no era indiferente a sus caricias. Tuvo conflicto en su mente, porque estaba acariciándola como el vagabundo y no como William y ella se estaba dejando.

Ella se levantó y él también se puso de pie, Albert la cargó hasta la habitación de Candy y comenzó a desvestirla, toda la razón se les nubló a ambos, sólo querían satisfacer sus deseos.

Él pensaba ella no me está amando a mí si no al vagabundo, pero si quiere entregarse a él, pues él la tomará.

Albert la besó jugando con su lengua, él también se desnudó, ella disfrutó cada caricia que él le hacía, él no podía decir ni una palabra, Candy sólo quería que se descubriera que era William, pensó que poniéndose en esa situación lograría que el hablara y le dijera la verdad, pero no contó con que William la excitaría tanto para hacer que ella se rindiera a él, la acarició de una forma que ella no pudo resistirse más y lo invitó a entrar en ella abriendo sus piernas, Albert estaba extasiado con él momento, él sabía que Candy estaba lista y que en ese momento no iba a negarse, el de un solo movimiento entró en ella, Candy exclamó: Albert ¡te amo! Le había dolido pero al mismo tiempo fue placentero y quería más- El hizo movimientos más constantes, por fin la estaba amando, era todo lo que había anhelado, ella arañaba su espalda, sus cuerpos se estaban fundiendo en uno sólo, Albert intercalaba besos y caricias para que ella llegara al clímax, por fin el sintió que ella había llegado luego el continuó con el mismo ritmo para satisfacerse a sí mismo, sólo gemía sin decir palabra alguna, quería expresar más, pero se abstuvo, Albert se vació en Candy sintió alivio y se desplomó a su lado, ella lo abrazó y se quedó dormida.

Al siguiente día Albert se levantó notó unas manchas en la sábana y pensó se entregó por completo al vagabundo, a mí nunca me amo.

Él tomó sus cosas y le dejo una nota:

Querida Candy esto no debió pasar, me arrepiento de lo que hice pues eres la prometida de William, tengo que alejarme de ti para siempre. Gracias por todos los momentos que me diste. Te amo

Tuyo Albert

Candy despertó después de que él se fue, vio que no estaba a su lado y salió de su habitación, Candy no lo vio en la cocina y fue a la habitación de él y encontró la nota.

¡Idiota! Iré a buscarlo.

 **MANSION ANDREW**

Hija William se acaba de ir, me dijo que se iría un tiempo fuera del país.

¡No es posible! ¿Por qué se fue?

Lo vi que estaba un poco triste y confundido pero no me quiso decir nada.

Candy pensó: ¡sólo eso quería de mí! ¡Yo pensé que me amaba verdaderamente!

¡Fui una estúpida!

 _ **FACULTAD DE MEDICINA DE LA UNIVERSIDAD DE CHICAGO.**_

 _Pasaron tres meses y el doctor Jérôme vio que las calificaciones de Candy habían bajado y observaba que ella estaba preocupada, Candy no tenía noticias de Albert, no se comunicó con ella en todo ese tiempo._

 _-Candy ¿Qué ocurre contigo? Tus calificaciones han bajado, me preocupas._

 _Candy empezó a llorar._

 _¿Qué ocurre Candy?_

 _Estoy embarazada y William me abandonó, se fue del país, no puedo decírselo a la Señora Elroy porque me avergonzaría delante de ella, varias veces me lo advirtió y no le hice caso. Pronto se me notará el embarazo._

 _Candy la única manera en que puedo ayudarte es ofrecerte que te vengas conmigo a Francia, puedo darte los papeles que este año lo pasaste, puedes continuar tus estudios en la U_ niversidad de Paris la Sorbonne.

¿Pero y si regresa William?

Si de verdad te ama irá por ti a Paris, aunque lo dudo, porque si te abandonó después de que te entregaste a él, pues…

¡Está bien doctor! Pero no quiero vivir en la misma casa que usted se malinterpretaría.

Te daré un departamento cerca de la universidad Candy, tú sabes que tengo muchos recursos.

El doctor pensó vaya Andrew resultó ser un verdadero canalla, hizo lo mismo que con Mariana después de jugar con ella la dejó.

Yo no seré así, le brindaré todo mi apoyo a Candy, aunque cometió el error de entregarse a Andrew pero es buena muchacha no tiene malicia como Mariana.

El Doctor Jérôme ayudó a Candy con todos sus papeles y partieron a Francia.

 **MANSION ANDREW DE CHICAGO**

Tía Candy se salió de la universidad, y tampoco está en el departamento.

Archie ¿Qué pasaría entre William y Candy? yo no hice ningún preparativo de la boda porque él no me indicó nada. Y ahora ella desaparece.

¡Tengo que avisarle a William que Candy desapareció!.

 **CASA DEL DOCTOR JEROME LEJEUNE EN FRANCIA**

 **Meses después**

Así Candy vas bien, ya veo que se asoma la cabecita.

¡Doctor me moriré! ¡No soporto más el dolor!

¡Candy como vas a decir eso!

Se escuchó el llanto de un bebé y Candy perdió el sentido.

Al día siguiente Candy despertó.

¡Mi bebé! ¿Dónde está?

Lo tiene la niñera Candy, Candy ya no quiero que sigas viviendo en el departamento cerca de la universidad, ahora tienes a tu hijo y necesitas ayuda para que te lo cuiden. ¿Seguirás con tus estudios? O ¿te dedicarás a cuidar a tu hijo?

Doctor le he dado tantas molestias.

No me causas molestias Candy, al contrario me parece como si estuviera casado y que este bebé es mío.

Quiero seguir con mis estudios Doctor.

Te apoyaré en todo Candy. ¿Cómo le pondrás a tu hijo?

Es un Andrew

-Pero Andrew no está a tu lado Candy.

 **Hola chicas se acerca el final de esta historia, me dio gusto que siguieran el Fic Bonito Fin de semana, como estamos en un mes terrorífico quise escribir algo de terror.**


	30. Chapter 30

Hello Lejeune

-Hello Mariana

Dime ¿ya convenciste a Candy para que se vaya a vivir a tu casa?

Si la convencí, ella no puede sola con el bebé

¿Le ofreciste darle tu apellido al bebé?

Si

¿Qué te dijo?

Se negó, me dijo que le pondrá su apellido

Debes ser más persuasivo

Lo sé, pero la estoy convenciendo poco a poco.

Dile que si le pone su apellido de soltera, el niño sería un bastardo

No le diré eso a Candy, ella es capaz de irse de aquí, la he tratado y sé que es orgullosa, yo tengo mis métodos.

¿Qué has sabido de William?

Sigue prisionero en Cuba, pero parece que su empleado George ya está logrando que lo liberen.

-Fulgencio Batista resultó ser un buen aliado.

He gastado mucho en mi venganza contra William, que Candy por ende me pertenece.

 **RETROSPECCION**

El día que Candy le dijo a Lejeune que estaba embarazada llegó el empleado de mantenimiento del edificio para hablar con él.

Buenas Tardes Doctor Lejeune

Buenas tardes ¿a qué vienes?

A entregarle la correspondencia de la Señorita Candy, le tengo acumulado tres meses, hice como usted me dijo que retuviera al cartero a la entrada del edificio y él siempre me ha dado las cartas para que yo las ponga en cada departamento.

-Buen trabajo muchacho también te agradezco que hayas cambiado el número de teléfono.

Yo sólo cumplo órdenes creo que hasta la fecha la señorita Candy no se ha dado cuenta que tiene otro número.

Lejeune le dio dinero al muchacho de mantenimiento y le pidió que siguiera pendiente.

Después que se fue el de mantenimiento Lejeune revisó el correo de Candy y vio que tenía mensajes de la Señora Elroy y cartas de Albert por lo que decidió abrir la primera que le envió Albert.

Querida Candy: He reflexionado y no me importa que ames mi otra personalidad, los celos me cegaron que hasta de mi propia sombra los tuve, me fui porque descubrí que amabas al vagabundo pero quiero decirte la verdad, él y yo somos la misma persona, me disfracé para estar a tu lado y vigilarte, perdóname por no confiar en ti. Creo que fue beneficiosa esta breve separación porque me he dado cuenta que no puedo vivir sin ti, quiero contarte que me dieron los permisos para participar en la industria farmacéutica, será mi regalo de bodas, le venderé a Latinoamérica por lo tanto estaré de viaje estos meses para hacer las negociaciones y cuando regrese nos pondremos a cuenta. Por favor contéstame el teléfono necesito escuchar tu voz.

Te ama intensamente William Albert Andrew.

Lejeune arrugó la carta con odio y dijo: No conforme con quitarme a Mariana ahora también se está metiendo en mis negocios, ¡esto no lo voy a permitir! Ahora yo me quedaré con lo que más quiere.

Lejeune tomó el teléfono y dijo: comunícame con el secretario de salud de Cuba

¿Con el Señor Carlos Ocaña? -dijo la secretaria

-Así es con él.

En seguida Doctor.

Después de unos minutos- Doctor Lejeune está lista su llamada.

Carlos soy Lejeune, quiero que me presentes con tu jefe Fulgencio Batista le haré una propuesta que no podrá negarse, porque le conviene, pero adelántale que le puedo dar lotes de medicamentos gratis.

 **PRISION DE CUBA**

Señor William ya está todo listo para que lo liberen.

Gracias George.

¿Cómo lo trataron?

A pesar de que soy ciudadano Norteamericano no me golpearon, como a los otros. Quiero averiguar qué pasó realmente, cuando vine hacer las negociaciones para venderle los medicamentos a este País me atendieron bien, vi que el secretario de salud recibió una llamada y la persona que le habló le dijo que me acusaran de espía.

-Señor William de momento sólo nos estamos ocupando de liberarle, quizás nunca sepamos quien le tendió la trampa.

-Dime que averiguaste sobre la desaparición de Candy

-Se fue a Francia con el Doctor Jérôme Lejeune

Al escuchar esto Albert se dejó caer al suelo tenía lágrimas en los ojos, y dijo: Sólo me fui un mes para meditar lo que había pasado entre nosotros, llegué a la conclusión que no importaba que amara mi otra personalidad decidí no celarla más, trataría de madurar, tan a tiempo nos dieron los permisos para la farmacéutica y me dedique a eso, luego nos vino la oportunidad de negocios para venderle a México, y Sudamérica, sería mi regalo de bodas para Candy, como nunca logré comunicarme con ella, le dije a mi tía que la fuera a ver, y ella me dijo que varias veces le envío mensajes a Candy pero que nunca respondió, que le parecía que se estaba escondiendo.

Candy no perdonó que me fuera ese mes, cambió el número de teléfono y nunca respondió a mis cartas, por eso no le dije a mi tía que hiciera los preparativos de la boda.

Señor el competidor más fuerte que tenía era el Doctor Lejeune, ¿No cree que pudo hacer algo contra usted?

-No creo que llegara a tanto, son negocios no es personal.

Si, pero usted no se había metido en su área.

Me metí porque desde que acompañé a Candy a Francia supe que era un negocio rentable, ya que desgraciadamente siempre hay enfermos.

 **MANSION DEL DOCTOR JEROME LEJEUNE EN FRANCIA**

Hola Fulgencio te agradezco lo que hiciste por mí.

Si, Lejeune desgraciadamente Andrew tiene excelentes relaciones y abogados que ya no puedo retenerlo más.

Lo sé, pero con el tiempo que lo tuviste encerrado logré muchas cosas, por eso te estoy infinitamente agradecido.

Jérôme, yo soy el agradecido por todo el lote de medicamentos que me regalaste, ya no tuve que gastar en eso y lo que me ahorré me sirvió para pagar más soldados.

-Ya sabes que desde ahora te lo daré a precio de costo.

Tu si sabes cómo recompensar a los amigos, a Andrew no le volverá a quedar más ganas de hacer negocios en Latinoamérica.

Eso espero.

 **MANSION ANDREW**

Hijo ¡Gracias a Dios estás de vuelta!

Si tía, ¡Gracias a Dios que me sostuvo!, creí que nunca saldría de ahí.

¿Ahora qué harás con respecto a Candy?

Nada tía, ella eligió irse con Lejeune, yo le prometí en mis cartas que dejaría de celarla.

Hijo ella te ama.

¡No tía! ¡Nunca me amó! Siempre eligió a otros antes que a mí.

¿Qué tonterías dices?

Candy se entregó al vagabundo

La señora Elroy se sentó de la impresión -¡Hijo! ¡no me digas que por eso te alejaste de ella!

Si por eso me alejé de ella, pero luego reflexioné, traté de comunicarme y lo demás de la historia ya lo sabes.

William, Candy ya sabía que tú eras el vagabundo.

Si, ya lo sabía porque se lo conté en una de mis cartas.

No William, ella lo descubrió el día que se casó Archie, porque al siguiente día me vino a reclamar que yo no era leal con ella, y que te estaba tapando.

¿Tía todo ese tiempo Candy supo quién era? ¡Debiste decírmelo!

Ella me hizo prometer que no te dijera nada.

Entonces ¡ella me amaba!, ¡se entregó porque me amaba! Albert no podía contener las lágrimas, ¡La perdí para siempre! Se fue con Lejeune.

Hijo ambos se han hecho daño debes de buscarla quizás no es demasiado tarde, necesitan perdonarse.

¡No tía! ¡Nunca podré perdonar que se haya ido con Lejeune!

 **MANSION DEL DOCTOR JEROME LEJEUNE EN FRANCIA**

Candy si le pones tu apellido al niño será ilegítimo, cuando empiece asistir a la Escuela se darán cuenta, le acarrearás vergüenza a tu bebé, además si aceptas que lo registremos con mis apellidos yo lo metería en las mejores escuelas. ¡Debes pensar en su bienestar! Ya no eres solamente tú, ahora lo tienes a él, si algún día falto no quedará desprotegido, le crearé un fideicomiso.

Doctor, usted algún día se casará y tendrá sus propios hijos.

¡Yo deseo casarme contigo!

¡No puedo hacer eso!

Entonces seamos novios, así fue como te enamoraste de William, después vino el amor, inténtalo conmigo.

¿Aceptas ser mi novia?

Candy se quedó pensando en el bienestar de su hijo y contestó: Acepto ¡Le pondré su apellido pero se llamará William!

No importa cómo se llame pero que tenga mi apellido.

Al día siguiente fueron a registrar al niño y le pusieron William Lejeune .

Pasaron tres años y Candy se tituló de Médico cirujano en la Universidad de Paris La Sorbonne.

El doctor hizo una gran fiesta para Candy.

¡Qué hermosa y Joven es tu novia Lejeune!

Así es.

Pero ¿porque no te has casado con ella, si ya tienen un hijo?

Ya saben ustedes como son las americanas, quieren ser independientes.

Desde que la llevas a tus reuniones ¡han mejorado tus negocios!

Ya saben lo que dicen que detrás de cada gran hombre hay una gran mujer y con ella he logrado abrir muchas puertas.

Jérôme ¡quiero hablar contigo!

Señores con permiso, hablaré con mi madre.

Hijo ¡nadie cree que ese niño es tuyo! Todos ven que tiene el cabello rubio y ojos azules, ven que su mamá es Rubia pero de ojos verdes. ¡Yo acepto a Candy! ¡Pero a ese niño no lo quiero cerca!

Mamá primero tengo que hacer que Candy se case conmigo, luego podré mandar al niño a un internado, o yo mismo le confesaré a William que tiene un hijo para que se lo quite a Candy, pero después que Candy se case conmigo . Ahora si me lo permites iré a lado de mi novia.

Amor ¿te interrumpo?

¡William anda muy travieso!

¡Papá! Mi mamá no me deja meterle la mano al pastel

Candy ¡por favor! ¿Por qué no dejas al niño meterle la mano al pastel? - Lejeune llevó al niño cerca del pastel y William metió la mano, todos lo miraron.

¡Señores disculpen pero mi hijo no se resistía la tentación de meterle la mano al pastel! Todos se rieron.

El niño se chupó la mano.

¡Jérôme lo estás maleducando! Ya empezaré alistar mis maletas

Candy quiero persuadirte de que no vayas a Michigan.

¡Tengo que enseñarles mi título a mis madres!

¡Quiero que el niño se quede conmigo!

No Jérôme, me lo llevaré.

Entonces te acompañaré en tu viaje y servirá para que me presentes con tus madres, además quiero conocer a los niños a los que les has estado enviando dinero.

 **MANSION ADREW EN CHICAGO**

Que pasa tía

Nuevamente me regresaron el dinero del hogar de Poný, me escribieron una nota de que Candy les manda dinero de Francia y que ya no quieren darnos molestias.

-Iré hablar con ellas para que sigan aceptando el dinero.

¿Hijo pero qué caso tiene?

Tía, yo conocí a esos chicos, y quiero su bienestar, le diré a la señorita pony que con ese dinero pueden comprarles mejores ropas y que no estén limitados.

Sabes que William ¡Yo también iré contigo!

 **HOGAR DE PONY**

¡Candy hija!

Ellas vieron al niño ¡Candy! ¿Es tu hijo?

Candy contestó: Si hermanas, se llama William Lejeune. ¡Quiero presentarles a mi novio el Dr. Jérôme Lejeune!

Mucho gusto en conocerlas, ¡Candy siempre me habla de ustedes!

¡Mamá! ¡Quiero agarrar esa Gallina!

¿Habla francés?

Así es, jajaja ¡le ha costado más trabajo aprender el inglés! pero si le entiende.

Es un gusto conocerle Doctor. Candy tenemos tantas cosas que conversar

Candy y el doctor Jérôme estuvieron toda la mañana conversando con la Señorita Pony, ellas pusieron la foto de Candy en la sala donde le dieron su título de médico.

Candy tengo que enviar unos telegramas, acompáñame a la ciudad.

Pero William está muy entretenido jugando con los otros niños.

¡Déjalo que juegue un rato Candy! nosotras lo cuidaremos.

¡Está bien confío en ustedes porque también me cuidaron a mí!

Candy y el Doctor Jérôme se fueron a la ciudad.

Los carros del Doctor Lejeune con el de los Andrew se cruzaron en el camino.

¡Señorita Pony, buenas tardes! Dijo William

Buenas tardes Pony -saludó la Señora Elroy

¡Señor William, Señora Elroy! Exclamaron con asombro la hna. María y Pony.

¡Pasen!

Entraron y Albert vio la foto de Candy con su título Universitario y el corazón le latió con fuerza.

Él dijo: Así que Candy ya se tituló.

La Señora Elroy se acercó para ver la foto ¡Es Candy! con su título

Si es ella –afirmó la hna. María con un poco de pena.

De pronto entró el pequeño William hablando en francés

¡La gallina no se deja que le quite las plumas!

Albert miró al niño con asombro y también la Señora Elroy.

Albert lo cargó ¡Un niño de Pony hablando Francés! Hermanas es por ese motivo que deseo que sigan recibiendo el dinero, para que le sigan brindado a los niños una excelente educación.

La Señora Elroy dijo: ¡William este niño es igualito a ti! ¡Quiero adoptarlo! El cabello Rubio, sus ojos azules ¡puede pasar por un Andrew!

Albert dijo: ¡Es cierto! ¡Lo haré mi heredero! El pequeño William se puso a jalarle la esclava de la mano a Albert, se lo acercó a la Señora Elroy y le empezó a jalar las perlas que tenía en el cuello.

¡Regálame estas canicas! Dijo el niño en francés- ¡Mi mamá no me deja jugar con canicas!

Las hermanas se miraban con preocupación.

Señorita Pony dígame ¿Qué papeles hay que llenar para que lo adoptemos?

Señora Elroy, este niño no es del hogar de Pony, se llama William Lejeune y es hijo de Candy.

 **Chicas Lindo inicio de semana saludos a Paulayjoaqui, Rocío CR, Marcy Andrew (gusto en saber de ti), Luz, Susana Rojas, Nayr, Sayuri 1707, Becky Grandchester, Jenny, Chidamami, Zafiro Azul cielo 1313, Jahzeel, Patty, Gladys, Tania Lizbeth, Soadora, Susana Rojas, Stormaw, Brisi, Kira Anima, Maria 1972, Josie, Glenda**

 **Aclaración: Cuando anuncio que pronto será el final es que todavia faltan cinco capítulos o más , ya las chicas que me conocen saben como trabajo las historias, en Todo por Albert fue la excepción.**

 **Nota: más o menos estoy poniendo que Candy estaba embarazada en el verano de 1952 y puse a Batista que por esa época era líder en Cuba, pero de todas maneras ya saben esto es ficción no es histórica saludos chicas**


	31. Chapter 31

Señorita Pony dígame ¿Qué papeles hay que llenar para que lo adoptemos?

Señora Elroy, este niño no es del hogar de Pony, se llama William Lejeune y es hijo de Candy.

Albert miró al niño fijamente y dijo:¡ William Lejeune! ¡le puso mi nombre y el apellido de él!

Pony es idéntico a William, ¿Candy te dijo quién es el padre de este niño? Preguntó la Señora Elroy.

-No pudimos platicar sobre eso ya que estaba presente el Doctor Lejeune y nos dio pena sacar el tema.

Albert preguntó: ¿Candy está casada con Lejeune? O lo tuvo en unión libre.

Candy es novia del Doctor Lejeune, no se han casado.

Esperaremos a Candy para que nos aclare quién es el padre de su hijo.

Albert se puso a jugar con su hijo, pensaba siento que este niño es mío.

Albert le preguntó al niño: Dime algo William ¿tu mami te quiere mucho?

Mi mamá me ama, me lo dice siempre, me besa, me abraza, me hace cosquillas, y me cuenta muchos cuentos.

¿Y tu papá?

Mi papá me compra todo lo que le pido.

¿Juegas con él?

Mi papá sólo juega conmigo cuando mi mamá está en mi casa.

¿Y te abraza mucho?

No

La señora Elroy lo estaba escuchando y comentó: No lo abraza porque no es su hijo.

¿Tu papá abraza mucho a tu mamá?

Mi papá siempre quiere abrazar a mi mamá pero mi mami siempre me abraza a mí.

Después de tres horas se escuchó el motor de un carro.

Candy dijo: ¡Hay visitas en el hogar! -Lejeune se preocupó.

Candy entró al hogar con Lejeune llevaban algunas cosas en la mano para el hogar de Pony, lo primero que vio al entrar fue a la Señora Elroy, dejo caer las cosas que traía consigo de la impresión y luego ambos miraron a Albert jugando con el niño.

Lejeune grito: ¡William ven conmigo!

¡Papá quiero seguir jugando con Albert!

¡Qué vengas conmigo te he dicho!

El niño obedeció, le extendió los bracitos a Lejeune y lo cargó.

Albert se puso de pie, mirando a Candy

Candy estaba pálida y dijo: Buenas tardes Señora Elroy

Ahora me llamas Señora Elroy antes me llamabas tía.

Tía Elroy es un gusto verla, tiene buen semblante.

Candy necesitamos platicar.

Lejeune intervino: Candy ya está anocheciendo y tenemos que irnos para conseguir un hotel.

Albert le dijo a Candy: Te puedes hospedar con nosotros en Lakewood, estarán más cómodos.

Lejeune dijo: No es necesario, no queremos causar molestias. ¡Vamos amor!- Lejeune se acercó a Candy y le agarró la mano. A Albert se le encendió la sangre de los celos y del coraje.

Candy dijo: Tía Elroy, mañana te puedo visitar a Lakewood.

La Señora Elroy dijo: Insisto que vengas con nosotros a Lakewood con tu hijo necesitamos aclarar muchas cosas.

Lejeune dijo: Si quieres ve con ellos Candy, me llevaré a mi hijo al hotel.

Candy replicó: no te llevaras al niño Jérôme, quiero ir con la Señora Elroy a Lakewood, es necesario que de una vez hable con ella para que quedemos en paz.

Candy se despidió de la Señorita Pony y de la hermana María para luego seguir a la Señora Elroy a Lakewood.

Candy ¿Qué harás? ¿No me digas que les confesarás a los Andrew la verdad?

Si me insisten, tendré que hablar.

¿No ves que pueden quitarnos a William?

No creo que se atrevan.

Mientras Albert iba conduciendo la señora Elroy preguntó : William que acción tomaras si Candy nos confirma que es tu hijo.

La obligaré que vayamos al registro civil para ponerle mi apellido a Willi, no dejaré que el niño crezca alejado de mi.

Aunque Candy no lo confirme, estoy segura que es tu hijo.

 **LAKEWOOD**

Llegaron a Lakewood, Albert mandó a la servidumbre que bajaran las maletas.

Albert preguntó: ¿Cuantas habitaciones requieren?

Lejeune dijo: Dos habitaciones

Candy confirmó una para mi hijo y yo, y otra para mi novio.

¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Esto es una aparición!

¡Archie! ¡Annie! Exclamó Candy con alegría y fue abrazarlos

¡Candy que sorpresa!, pensamos que nunca más te volveríamos a ver.

¿Si se acuerdan de Jérôme verdad? Es mi novio

Lejeune se acercó y saludó al matrimonio

El pequeño William gritó ¡otro niño! ¡Quiero jugar con él!

Archie y Annie se quedaron atónitos –Candy les refirió: Es mi hijo William Lejeune

Archie dijo: Se parece a mi tío William de chico, aquí tenemos fotos de él, cuando niño.

El pequeño Archie dijo: ¡Mamá! no le entiendo lo que habla el pequeño rubiecito.

Annie se agachó y le dijo: Está hablando en otro idioma hijo, el rubiecito es francés.

Lejeune sonrío.

Señores ya están listas sus habitaciones.

La Señora Elroy dijo: cámbiense de ropa y luego pasen al comedor para que cenemos.

El mayordomo guio a Candy a su habitación con el niño a Lejeune le dieron una habitación en el primer piso.

Archie le dijo a Annie ¡Tienes que ir a la habitación de Candy! ¡Sácale la verdad! ¿Quién es el padre del niño?

Annie fue a la habitación de Candy.

¿Candy que ocurrió? ¿Por qué desapareciste?

¡Por vergüenza!

Me embarace y no quería que la Señora Elroy se enterara, tan a tiempo Jérôme se regresaría a Francia lo vi como una opción porque me ofreció irme con él. Allá viví un tiempo en un departamento que él me ofreció pero cuando nació el pequeño William me pidió que me fuera a vivir a su casa, me dijo que me ayudaría a criar a mi hijo.

Entonces ¿no es hijo de Lejeune?

Sólo tiene su apellido, el me ayudó todo este tiempo y en agradecimiento me casaré con él.

Candy ¿has tenido relaciones con Lejeune?

¡Claro que no! Somos novios solamente.

Bueno te embarazaste siendo novia de mi tío William

¡Ni me lo menciones! ¡El me abandonó!

Candy yo..

Escuchó Annie que la Señora Elroy la llamó: Annie ¿Dónde estás?

Annie bajó con una sonrisa en los labios

¿Qué averiguaste?

Albert clavó la mirada en Annie para ver que respondería

Annie respondió: No es hijo de Lejeune.

Albert fue corriendo a la habitación de Candy y entró reclamando:

¿Cómo fue posible que me ocultaste todo este tiempo que tenía un hijo? ¿Cómo fuiste tan cruel de hacerme esto?

Candy le dijo: ¡No tienes que reclamarme nada! ¡Tú nos abandonaste! Después que lograste tu cometido de hacerme tuya, te largaste y nunca más volví a saber de ti. En tres meses no recibí ninguna carta, ni una llamada y la panza me iba creciendo, pronto todos se darían cuenta que estaba embarazada, por eso cuando Lejeune me ofreció a irme a Francia con él, acepté.

¡Tenías que acudir con mi tía! Ella no te hubiera desamparado

¡Tenía vergüenza! Ella siempre me había advertido de que no me entregara antes del matrimonio

¡Le pusiste su apellido! ¿En qué rayos estabas pensando!

¡Estaba pensando en el bienestar de mi hijo! Que estuviera protegido

¡El bienestar del niño era estar al lado de su verdadero Padre!

Oye bien Candy mañana mismo consultaré con mi abogado, para ver cómo podemos hacer el cambio de apellido del niño, o irás conmigo para registrarlo como William Andrew.

No haré eso William, el niño al que reconoce como padre es a Jérôme.

¡No me quedaré con los brazos cruzados! ¡No dejaré que ese estúpido francés mal eduque a mi hijo!

Albert salió molesto de la habitación de Candy y se fue a su despacho para hablar por teléfono con sus abogados.

Se arreglaron para bajar a cenar, Annie le había platicado a la Señora Elroy lo que Candy le confesó.

Pasaron todos al comedor y Jérôme tenía abrazado al niño.

Candy vio que el hijo de Archie era muy formalito, que estaba sentado en una silla especial sin hacer escándalo, el pequeño William no quería estar sentado en la silla para niños, tenía al alcance una pera y se la aventó al pequeño Archie en la sopa salpicándole el trajecito blanco que tenía.

Lejeune se empezó a reír y dijo: ¡por favor discúlpenlo es muy travieso!

No comentaron nada, querían decírselo solamente a Candy.

La Señora Elroy comentó Candy es necesario que arreglemos los papeles del pequeño William, y que tengamos custodia compartida.

Lejeune dijo: siento arruinarles la cena pero William es mi hijo legítimo y no pienso cederlo, lo que podemos hacer es programar visitas en Francia, mañana Candy y yo nos regresamos para allá.

Candy comentó: Lo siento tía Elroy pero William está acostumbrado a Jérôme no quiero que eso le afecte.

Albert dijo: ¡No te dejaré que te lleves a mi hijo! Él se quedará aquí

Lejeune comentó en francés: Fue mala idea venir aquí Candy, te dije que iban a querer quitarnos a William.

La Señora Elroy dijo: Lo que pedimos es algo justo, nos perdimos de su nacimiento y de estos tres años, serías cruel Candy si te llevas al niño de nuestro lado, tú sabes que yo quería el heredero para la familia Andrew por eso hicimos ese contrato en el pasado.

Después de que terminaron de cenar Jérôme le dijo a Candy: Tenemos que irnos mañana Candy

Candy asintió

Al día siguiente se despertaron muy temprano Candy alistó al niño y Jérôme bajó las maletas la señora Elroy vio que metieron las maletas al carro y cuando vio a Candy que iba atravesar la puerta para irse gritó ¡Candy! la señora Elroy cayó al piso.

Candy fue rápidamente atender a la Señora Elroy, Albert vio a su tía en el piso y fue corriendo hacia ella.

La subieron a su habitación.

Jérôme dijo: Tenemos que llevarla al hospital para que le hagan estudios.

La Señora Elroy dijo: No deseo ir al hospital, quiero que Candy me atienda aquí.

Candy ¿verdad que te quedarás para atenderme?

Jérôme dijo: ¡Candy tenemos que irnos! Tú sabes que no puedo abandonar mis negocios.

Jérôme me quedaré con el pequeño William hasta que mi tía Elroy esté fuera de peligro.

Lejeune apuntó en papel las cosas que deberían de comprar en la farmacia para hacerle los análisis a la Señora Elroy y los medicamentos.

Albert dijo: iré a comprar los medicamentos y las cosas que me piden, Candy dijo: Te acompañaré para ver qué te den las correctas.

Candy se subió en el asiento de atrás con su hijo y Albert fue manejando a la ciudad.

Entre ratos Albert miraba a Candy por el retrovisor.

¡William deja de jalarle el cabello al señor Albert!

Albert dijo: Así has de haber sido tú de pequeña, de traviesa, le dejó manchado el trajecito al pequeño Archie por mucho que talló la lavandera no le salió la mancha y ese traje lo había traído Archie de Inglaterra.

¡Yo no fui traviesa! Ya me imagino que Archie ha de estar molesto

Algo ya se lo pagué. y si eras traviesa porque te trepabas a los Arboles

Compraron los medicamentos que encargó Lejeune y regresaron a la mansión.

Jérôme se lo aplicó a la Señora Elroy y se quedó dormida, mientras los rubios llevaron analizar las muestras de sangre al laboratorio del hospital más cercano.

Albert, Candy y el niño se quedaron en la ciudad para comer.

 **Chicas lindo Fin de semana ahí opinen cual actualizo mañana si la de Amores de plataforma o el intruso o ninguna**


	32. Chapter 32

Confirmaron que la Señora Elroy tenía altos los niveles de colesterol y mantenía presión alta.

Albert no dejaba al niño por nada, empezó a ser posesivo con él.

-Candy, William ya se posesionó del niño, ¡tenemos que irnos de esta casa!

Jérôme hay que dejarlo que pase este tiempo con él, además pronto nos iremos, gracias a Dios la tía Elroy se está recuperando.

Albert se vistió de jinete y también al niño, Candy vio que salía con el niño en brazos.

¿Dónde vas con Wil?

Iré con él a recorrer la propiedad, si quieres puedes venir con nosotros.

¡Sí iré, con ustedes!

Trae traje de baño porque nadaremos cerca de una cascada.

Candy se fue a cambiar de ropa y también Lejeune.

Albert mandó a ensillar los caballos y le dio a Lejeune un caballo viejo.

Albert se subió al caballo con el niño, Candy se fue en otro siguiéndolo.

Lejeune se quedó atrás porque su caballo no avanzaba y él no sabía montar. Candy y Albert se perdieron de la vista de Lejeune y se regresó a la mansión para no perderse.

Se bajaron de los caballos y el niño quería acariciarlos, Albert lo acercó al caballo.

Albert ¡regálame este caballo!- le dijo el niño

¡Estos caballos son tuyos William!- expresó Albert.

Candy los miró sin comentar nada.

¿Quieres meterte a la cascada William?

¡Sí! ¡en mi casa tenemos un río estancado!

Es una piscina hijo-Lo corrigió Candy.

Albert miró a Candy y dijo: cámbiate de ropa para que nades con nosotros.

Cuando Candy se empezó a desvestir Albert no le quitó la mirada de encima, él pensó: el cuerpo de Candy cambió con la maternidad, se ve más mujer, más deseable, quisiera poseerla nuevamente, pero ahora es de Lejeune.

Albert le pasó el niño a Candy, y le pasó la mano por espalda hasta llegar a la cintura a Candy e iban caminando juntos hacia la cascada. Albert le mostraba a su hijo como flotar en el agua.

¡Albert eres más divertido que mi papá!

El ya no es tu papá , yo seré desde ahora tu papá.

Candy dijo: Albert no creo que sea correcto que le digas eso al niño.

-De una vez te digo que ya hablé con mis abogados, mañana llegaran a la mansión para demandar la custodia.

¿Cómo te atreviste hacer eso?

No arruines el momento Candy, vamos a disfrutarlo por el niño, que le quede este día como un lindo recuerdo que sus padres estuvieron juntos.

Jugaron por tres horas en el agua y el pequeño William se quedó dormido. Albert extendió una manta que llevaba para recostar al niño.

-Candy, siento que has descuidado mucho a William, está bien que sea travieso pero es un poco caprichoso.

¡Lo caprichoso lo sacó de ti! La verdad es, que me dediqué por completo a terminar mis estudios y a veces acompañaba a Jérôme a sus reuniones sociales, ellos contrataron una niñera para cuidarlo, pero todas las noches yo lo arrullaba y esperaba que se durmiera , ahora que terminé mi carrera podré estar más al pendiente de él.

Candy se fue a quitar la ropa mojada, ella se sorprendió cuando vio parado a Albert frente a ella. El sin decir palabra alguna la besó, fue un beso correspondido, apasionado y demandante.

¡Todavía causas efecto en mí Candy! Él la soltó y fue por el niño.

Llegaron a la mansión, Albert le dio de comer al niño.

Archie dijo: Tío me encontré al Señor Haendel y nos invitó a la fiesta de cumpleaños de su hijo, le dije que tu niño había venido de Francia, también me dio una invitación para ti, dijo que puedes llevar los invitados que quieras y que será una buena oportunidad para que presentes a Wil.

Albert se dirigió a Candy: Mañana iré al cumpleaños de un amigo y llevaré a William conmigo, si quieres puedes venir con nosotros.

Lejeune dijo: Escuché que puedes llevar varios invitados, así que iré, si Candy decide ir.

Como quieras Lejeune- contestó con enfado Albert

Al siguiente día Albert ordenó que pusieran una maceta con una planta llamada clemátide cerca de la habitación de Lejeune, está planta tenía flores moradas, Lejeune vio las flores y se acercó para olfatearla y la tocó, le dio alergia porque era ponzoñosa, le provocó comezón y le salieron ronchas.

Candy lo vio y estaba hinchado.

¡Jérôme estás intoxicado!, mandaron a buscar un medicamento para la alergia y se tuvo que quedar hasta que le hiciera efecto , Candy acompañó a Albert a la fiesta, después Albert ordenó que quitaran la planta.

Jérôme pensó : ¡Estoy seguro que esto fue obra de William! para que yo no fuera a la fiesta.

En la fiesta del señor Haendel, todos los invitados conocieron al pequeño William y a su hermosa mamá. Todos decían ¡pequeñito eres igualito que tu padre! Les gustó que el niño hablara francés.

¿Mamá a que papá debo de querer más? A Albert o a mi papá Jérôme

Albert miró a Candy y ella contestó: A tu papá Albert.

Después de pasar un rato divertido llegaron a la casa, Jérôme todavía seguía hinchado, estaban en el salón la Señora Elroy, George y una abogada llamada Celeste.

Los rubios entraron al salón y saludaron diciendo ¡buenas noches!

Candy siéntate queremos presentarte a Celeste, es una de nuestras abogadas del consorcio Andrew nos llevara el caso de la custodia del pequeño William.

Celeste se puso de pie y fue a saludar a Albert en la mejilla, por lo que Candy se sintió celosa.

Señorita Candice, esta es una orden emitida por un juez familiar donde prohíbe que el pequeño William salga del país, y quedará resguardado con la familia Andrew, el próximo lunes será la audiencia.

Candy leyó el papel y dijo: Pero mi hijo fue registrado con otro nombre, mi novio actual es su padre legítimo.

Precisamente eso es lo que se esclarecerá en la corte Señorita Candice.

Candy miró a Albert y él tenía arqueada la ceja y no se molestó en mirarla siquiera.

Candy dijo: Ahí estaré. Con permiso de ustedes me retiro.

Candy fue a la habitación de Jérôme para llorar -¡Me van a quitar a mi hijo! Me dieron esta orden de que el niño no puede salir del país.

Jérôme dijo: No te preocupes amor, llamaré al abogado que me ve mis asuntos en Chicago.

Llegó el día de la audiencia, Albert tenía al niño en brazos.

Jérôme le dijo a su abogado: No trates de ganar la custodia, que se quede el niño con Andrew, a mí la que me interesa es la madre.

-Señorita Candice usted le ocultó dolosamente al Señor William que había tenido un hijo, él tenía derecho de saberlo, si él lo hubiera rechazado sabiendo de su existencia ahorita no tendría derechos sobre él por abandonarlo, pero él hasta ahora supo del niño, y no por medio de usted sino por casualidad, por lo tanto se le obliga a que registre al niño con los apellidos de su verdadero padre y la custodia del niño se la cedo al Señor William Albert Andrew, por mi parte este caso queda resuelto-dijo el Juez.

Candy se puso a llorar desconsolada y Lejeune la abrazó. En el mismo tribunal registraron al niño dándole el nombre de William Isaí Andrew.

Albert le dejó una nota a Candy con el abogado de Lejeune, este se lo dio a Jérôme el cuál se la metió en el bolsillo.

Albert se llevó al niño antes que Candy pudiera despedirse de él.

La nota decía: Candy el próximo Domingo bautizaremos al niño, en la Iglesia de Chicago, estás invitada por si deseas asistir.

 **MANSION ANDREW DE CHICAGO**

William ¿porque no te reconcilias con Candy?

Estoy muy dolido tía, me perdí tres años de la vida de mi hijo, no se lo puedo perdonar y aparte de eso ha sido la amante de Lejeune todo este tiempo.

Si estuviste con Mariana Lewis que fue prometida de Lejeune, ¿Por qué no aceptas así a Candy?

¡No puedo tía! ¡No puedo soportar que haya sido de él!

¡El niño necesita a su madre junto a él!, serían una linda familia, si los dos dejaran a un lado su orgullo y se dejaran de estupideces, ¡estoy harta de ustedes William!, ¡el niño es el que sufrirá las consecuencias!

 ** _Jérôme Lejeune convenció a Candy que se regresara a Francia con él._**

Llegó el día del bautizo del niño y Albert hizo que esperaran una hora a Candy para ver si llegaba, toda la familia Andrew estaba reunida para presenciar el evento.

¡Quiero a mi mamá! ¡Quiero ver a mi mamá! decía el niño con impaciencia- Albert pensó: Ni le importó el bautismo de su hijo.

A Annie y Archie les dolía ver al niño sufriendo por Candy.

Bautizaron al niño sin que Candy estuviera presente, después toda la familia Andrew celebró en la mansión.

 **MANSION DE JEROME LEJEUNE EN FRANCIA.**

¡Estoy sorprendida de que te hayas desecho de ese niño!

Si mamá, cuando me case con Candy tendremos nuestros propios hijos. Por favor te pido que la consueles lleva tres días encerrada desde que llegamos de Chicago.

-Hija no estés triste.

Magda extraño a mi hijo, siento que voy a morir, ese día William se lo llevó antes que me despidiera de él.

¡Ese hombre es un malvado! ¡Separar a una madre de su hijo de esa manera! ¡No tiene perdón!

No llores Candy, ahora que te cases con mi hijo, podrán tener más niños, y ellos serán tu consuelo, además William está vivo y con buena salud, ahora anímate que tenemos que organizar una boda.

Jérôme Lejeune invirtió mucho para organizar su boda, la mamá de Jérôme la estaba organizando ya que Candy estaba muy deprimida, Jérôme para animarla le dijo que se inscribiera para estudiar la especialidad de pediatría, cuando llegara de su luna de Miel.

Candy le envío la invitación de su boda a Archie, Annie y a la Señora Elroy. Y también invitó a todo el hogar de Pony.

 **MANSION DE CHICAGO**

El pequeño William estaba llorando.

Estoy preocupado por Will se la pasa llorando todo el tiempo, temo que se me enferme.

La Señora Elroy respondió: Y yo temo que se muera de tristeza, por cierto me llegó la invitación de la Boda de Candy, será dentro de un mes, me dijo que el doctor mandará su avión privado para que las del hogar de Pony también asistan, ella quiere que lleve a William conmigo.

 **Nota: Chicas a partir de ahora Candy y Albert ya no estarán separados, así que no se inquieten, Dalay.**


	33. Chapter 33

¡Quiero a mi mamá! ¡Llévame con mi mamá! Decía Wil con lágrimas en los ojos.

Albert lo consoló diciéndole que le compraría un juguete.

Estaba en el centro de Chicago en una juguetería, cuando se encontró al ministro de la Iglesia donde habían bautizado al niño.

-Señor William ¡qué gusto verle!

-Igualmente es un gusto para mi verlo Pastor.

¿Qué le sucede lo noto decaído?

¿Tiene tiempo para charlar?

¡Claro que sí!

-Entonces le invito un café para que platiquemos. -Fueron a la cafetería Michigan, el niño se quedó dormido, Albert le contó al ministro su versión de los hechos de la relación con Candy y por último dijo que Candy se casaría sin importarle el futuro de su hijo.

Señor William, si ustedes estuvieran casados yo les diría que no se divorcien por el bienestar del niño, tanto Candy como usted han tenido éxito en sus carreras, pero lo más importante son los hijos, él niño necesita la instrucción y el ejemplo del padre y el amor de una madre.

Yo que usted iría a Francia a convencer a Candy que no se case con el doctor Lejeune. Doblegue su orgullo Señor William, y hágale una propuesta para que ella esté a lado de su hijo, que no lo haga por usted sino por Wil, temo que si usted no lo hace, crecerá lleno de resentimientos, le doy consejería a los jóvenes de la Iglesia que son hijos de padres divorciados y padecen muchas depresiones y odian a todo el mundo. Si ella aun escuchándolo se casa con Lejeune, Dios se lo demandará, pero que no quede de usted.

¡Eso haré! Lejeune no le quitará su mami, a mi hijo. ¡Gracias por su consejo! Ahora tengo que ir a alistar mi maleta para viajar a Francia con mi hijo en busca de Candy, no me vendré de allá hasta que la traiga devuelta a Chicago.

 **RESIDENCIA DE LEJEUNE**

Candy dame una probadita de ti

No Jérôme, así lo hice con William y me fue mal, no cometeré el mismo error dos veces

No me compares con ese canalla que te abandonó y apartó a tu hijo de tu lado.

 **DEPARTAMENTO ANDREW EN PARIS**

Albert buscó en el directorio telefónico el número de la residencia de Lejeune, marcó y le contestó una mucama.

-Residencia del Doctor Jérôme Lejeune

Quisiera hablar con la Señorita Candice Andrew.

-¿Quién la busca?

Soy el diseñador de su vestido de novia

Un momento por favor.

Candy en ese momento estaba estudiando.

-Señorita Candice, le habla el diseñador de su vestido de novia.

¡Gracias ahora mismo contesto! ¡hello!

-Candy soy William estoy en Paris con el niño

-Albert ¡por favor déjame verlo!

Por eso te hablé, para que lo veas, estoy en el departamento de los Andrew en París, no le digas a nadie donde vas, ¡no quiero que vengas acompañada!

Wil, saluda a tu mami, está al otro lado del telefóno.

¡Mami! ¡quiero verte!

A Candy se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, si mi amor ahorita voy contigo.

Candy agarró su bolso

-¿Señorita Candy donde va usted?

Iré a tomarme nuevamente la medida, porque se le perdió a la modista, me iré en taxi.

Candy se fue apresuradamente al Departamento Andrew.

Una hora después tocó el timbre y Albert fue abrirle con el niño en brazos

¡Mami!

¡Hijito!-Candy lo sostuvo en sus brazos y le dio muchos besos. –¡Gracias Albert! dijo ella con lágrimas en los ojos.

Candy vine a buscarte para que te regreses conmigo a Estados Unidos.

Albert estoy próxima a casarme

¡Mira Candy! doblegué mi orgullo para venirte a buscar por el bienestar de nuestro hijo, lo que te ofrezco es que él pueda crecer a lado de sus padres, no lo hagas por mí, sino por él que ha estado triste desde que te viniste a Francia, si puedes darte cuenta ha bajado de peso, yo prometo tratarte educadamente, darte tu lugar como la madre de Wil, mi protección y si quieres seguir estudiando prometo apoyarte, puedo conseguirte una base para que trabajes si lo deseas. Si aceptas debes venirte conmigo ahora mismo.

¿Qué decides Candy? ¿ Tu hijo o a Lejeune?

¡A mi hijo! ¡Mil veces a mi hijo!

Albert dio un suspiro de alivio, y dijo entre nosotros han pasado muchas cosas, así que no espero muestras de afecto, delante de nuestro hijo podemos abrazarnos pero en privado cada quien por su lado, aunque no por eso seremos infieles, si vienes conmigo es para formar una familia para el niño, aunque no tengamos relaciones maritales. ¿Estás de acuerdo con esas condiciones?

Candy dijo: A mí lo único que me interesa es el bienestar de Wil, lo otro me tiene sin cuidado.

¡Vamos pues al aeropuerto!

Albert pero le debo una explicación a Jérôme déjame llevarle una nota. A parte tengo que ir por mi ropa.

-¡desde este momento soy responsable de ti! ¡Así que te compraré ropa nueva! ¡No quiero que te lleves nada de aquí!

Albert dijo: Haz la nota, le diremos al portero de este edificio, que se la lleve a Lejeune.

Candy la escribió y se la dio a Albert.

Llegó el Chofer del edificio por los Rubios y Albert se acercó al portero y le dijo ¡Gracias! Le dio una propina y mientras Candy subía al carro, Albert rompió la nota y la tiró a la basura.

Candy no se cansaba de besar y jugar con Wil en el camino, Albert por dentro estaba feliz de ver contento a su hijo.

 **RESIDENCIA DE LEJEUNE EN PARIS.**

Eran las nueve de la noche y Jérôme llegó con su mamá a su residencia.

¡Hijo has invitado varias personalidades! ¡esta boda será la más cara de este año en toda Europa!

¡Lo vale mamá! ¡Quiero que todos vean mi felicidad!

Jérôme fue a la recámara de Candy y tocó la puerta.

La muchacha de servicio se acercó y dijo: La Señorita no ha regresado todavía

¿Dónde fue?

A ver al diseñador que le está confeccionando su vestido, hoy le llamaron para decirle que habían perdido las medidas.

Jérôme dijo: ¡Que poco profesionalismo!

¡Hijo eso es mentira! ¡El vestido de Candy está casi listo! ¡Solo le faltaban algunas aplicaciones!

Esperaron a Candy hasta las once de la Noche, luego Jérôme llamó al servicio de seguridad que tenía en su consorcio y ordenó que buscaran a Candy.

¡Búsquenla por todas partes! ¡tiene que aparecer!

Después de tres días de búsqueda le llevaron los informes a Lejeune.

Señor Jérôme su prometida la Señorita Candy abordó un avión con un hombre Rubio y un bebé de aproximadamente tres años de edad.

Lejeune no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, dejó que se fueran sus guardias y dijo:

La iré a buscar a Chicago y la traeré arrastrando, ¡Ella no me dejará hacer el ridículo delante de toda Francia!

 **MIAMI FLORIDA**

Los rubios estaban en la casa de la playa de los Andrew.

Albert tenía reuniones por el proyecto de construcción de un hotel para su consorcio, delante del niño jugaba con Candy a fin de que él niño "fuera feliz", pero dormían en habitaciones separadas, Candy con el niño y Albert esperaba a que se durmiera el niño para irse a su habitación.

Un día Candy se puso a caminar por la playa y se encontró con Abraham y su esposa Esther.

¡Candy! ¡Qué maravillosa sorpresa!

Candy los abrazó ¡Muchachos que gusto me da verlos nuevamente! ¿Están de vacaciones?

Esther dijo: Estamos de Luna de miel, cuando regresemos a Chicago empezaremos con la especialidad.

¡Se casaron! ¡Qué Lindos!

¿Candy y ese bebito? Se parece al Señor William

¡Así es William es el padre!

¡Tenemos tantas cosas de que hablar! ¡Pensábamos que estabas en Francia! -Comentó Abraham

Si hace poco me regresé de allá, ¡tienen razón tenemos que ponernos al día!

¿Candy y estás casada?

William y yo nos casamos cuando llegamos a Florida por lo civil, nos casamos sin ninguna ilusión como pareja, él me dijo que cuando terminen sus negocios aquí, haremos una ceremonia por la Iglesia, así que los invitaré a la boda. No tenemos una relación normal, ya luego les contaré.

¡Invítanos a cenar Candy! ¡De lo que nos acordamos es que el Señor William cocina rico!

¡Claro que sí! ¡Hablaré con él! ya luego les digo si hoy o mañana.

¡Nos alegra que dejaras a Lejeune! ¡Nos ayudó mucho a Esther y a mí, pero contigo fue tremendo ¡En la cena te contaremos todo!

 **MANSION ANDREW DE CHICAGO**

Doctor Lejeune, Candy está de Luna de miel con mi sobrino William.

¡Eso no puede ser cierto!

¡No tengo porque mentirle! Doctor Lejeune era lógico que ellos se casaran, por el bien de su hijo. Usted debe de olvidarse de Candy.

Lejeune salió molesto de la Mansión y dijo: ¡Esto no se quedará así! ¡Tengo que averiguar dónde están ese par de idiotas!

 **MIAMI FLORIDA**

Señor William le traje un periódico de Francia, trae una nota del Doctor Lejeune

Albert leyó la nota:

La boda del año entre Jérôme Lejeune y la Señorita Candice Andrew se cancela ante el secuestro de ella, esperamos que pronto la logre localizar el Doctor Lejeune y puedan tener un final Feliz.

Albert sonrió cuando leyó el diario.

Le gané a Candy a Lejeune para mi hijo, pero entre nosotros como pareja no hay nada, ambos tenemos resentimientos.

Señor William, tienen que dialogar, por cierto me llamaron de Cuba, me dijeron que nos dirán quien estuvo atrás de su encierro en la cárcel.

Mantenme informado George.

Esa tarde los rubios salieron a comprar los ingredientes para la cena que tendrían con los amigos de Candy, Albert llevaba al niño en el carrito de compras y Candy se quedó viendo los artículos de bebé, entonces un hombre atlético y guapo se le acercó, Albert lo vio y bajó al niño del carrito y le dijo: Ve con tu mami para que le señales que juguete quieres que te compre, Wil se dirigió hacia Candy.

¡Mami! ¡quiero un juguete! ¡mi papá me dijo que me lo vas a comprar!

Candy miró a Albert y él estaba de espalda con una sonrisa en los labios.

Albert pensó: ¡Bueno ahora tengo como espantarle las moscas a Candy!

 **Hola chicas todavía quedan varias cosas que resolver entre los Rubios, espero tengan un lindo fin de semana ¡Disculpen que las hice enojar anteriormente! Pero todo estaba fríamente calculado, todavía falta el castigo de Lejeune y varios detallitos por ahí.**

 **Saludos a Luz, Josie, Chidamami, Maiira Huiir, Hikarulantisforlove, Stormaw, Gaby Grandchester, Valerie, Glenda, Tania Lizbeth, Rocio CR, María 1972, Susana Rojas, Aramac, Patty 81 medina, Kira anima, Sayuri 1707, Umi (Gusto saber de ti) Jenny.**


	34. Chapter 34

Lejeune pudo obtener la información de donde estaban los rubios y fue a Miami Florida, puso a su gente para que realizaran un listado de las actividades de los rubios a fin de encontrar una oportunidad para acercarse a Candy y al pequeño Will.

 **CASA DE PLAYA DE LOS ANDREW**

Esa noche llegaron Esther y Abraham.

Ya tenían dispuesta la cena en el comedor

¡Hola Candy! ¡buenas noches Señor Andrew!

¡Esther, Abraham! Es un gusto verles nuevamente pasemos al comedor.

La muchacha de servicio sirvió la cena que Albert había preparado.

¡Candy!, Esther y yo ansiábamos verte, fue una sorpresa para nosotros que dejaras la facultad y que te fueras a Francia- Comentó Abraham.

Albert dijo: También para mí fue una sorpresa.

Candy sólo lo miro con el ceño fruncido.

Señor Andrew: Candy no es tan culpable como piensa, en esa época Esther y yo ya manteníamos relaciones y mis padres se regresaron de nueva York, yo no podía llevar a mi novia a vivir a casa de mis padres por eso le seguimos rentando al doctor Lejeune, él nos apoyó pero no lo hizo de a gratis, tanto Esther como yo trabajamos para él, eso si nos pagaba bien, pero las horas en investigación eran extenuantes, a mí me puso como su asistente de investigación así que con frecuencia le iba a entregar documentación a su oficina o a su casa, gracias a Dios no bajé en mis estudios porque no es por presumir pero tengo una mente privilegiada. En una de esas ocasiones que le fui a entregar unos papeles para que el firmara, lo encontré leyendo la correspondencia de Candy, leí los sobres de reojo, vi en su bote de basura que tenía muchos sobres rotos, todo dirigido a Candy, me acuerdo que esa tarde se lo comenté a Esther y quedamos de acuerdo que se lo diríamos a Candy, fui a confrontar primero al vigilante del edificio y me dijo que efectivamente el doctor Lejeune le había pedido que retuviera la correspondencia de Candy y que hasta mandó a cambiarle el número telefónico.

¡No puedo creer que Jérôme haya hecho eso!

Si Candy lo hizo, ese día me acuerdo que no te encontramos en tu departamento.

Quizás fue el día en que me dio la opción de irme a Francia con él para que nadie supiera de mi embarazo, ese día me ayudó con los papeles para salir fuera del país.

Me acuerdo que días después entre sus documentos tenía varias remisiones para Cuba le empezó a surtir lotes de medicamentos a la Secretaría de Salud de Cuba, días después salió en el periódico que el Señor Andrew estaba encarcelado en la Habana, me quedó esa duda si Lejeune había tenido algo que ver en eso.

Albert comentó: Efectivamente eso mismo me dijo George en la mañana, que Fulgencio Batista le dijo que le hizo el favor a Lejeune por medicamentos gratis, ahora yo me convertí en su proveedor de medicamentos, George hizo el trato para que le informara quien estuvo atrás de mi encarcelamiento.

Candy dijo: ¿Estuviste prisionero? ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?

¿Para qué Candy? en nada cambia la situación de que te fuiste con él

Señor Andrew, Candy, ustedes necesitan aclarar sus diferencias y malos entendidos, efectivamente hubimos muchos involucrados para que ustedes se distanciaran entre ellos me incluyo, en esa época yo estaba obsesionado por ti Candy, me avergüenza decirte.

Esther dijo: Ni cuenta nos dimos cuando te fuiste a Francia, te escribimos pero nunca respondiste.

Candy comentó: Nunca me llegó correspondencia de ustedes.

Después que se fueron Esther y Abraham, Candy esperaba que Albert se disculpara con ella y Albert esperaba que ella se disculpara con él, pero ninguno de los dos cedió.

Al siguiente día Candy estaba con el niño en la playa y se le acercó Esther y le dijo:

Candy ¿ya hiciste las pases con el Señor William?

Siento que ya todo está perdido entre nosotros, quizás el piensa que fui amante de Lejeune

Y ¿Por qué no le aclaras que no tuviste relaciones con él?

No me lo creerá y si soy la que le pide perdón luego tendré que estar doblegada a él.

Candy esa lucha de poderes no los llevará a ningún lado, por orgullo estás desaprovechando el tiempo con ese hombre tan guapote y buenote.

Jajaja Esther que cosas dices, deja que te escuche Abraham.

Bueno, las veces anteriores ¿como has hecho para que el regrese a ti?

Coqueteándole un poco

Pues hazlo nuevamente.

Esther la verdad ya estoy cansada con los juegos entre William y yo, así nunca vamos a madurar como pareja.

Pues ten cuidado Candy si ese hombre desde que se dejaron no ha tenido relaciones con nadie, ha de estar desesperado y aquí en Miami hay muchas lagartonas al acecho.

Está bien ¡hoy empezaré con la misión pesca del Tiburón!

Jajaja Candy tu con tus ocurrencias.

Ese día Albert llegó temprano del trabajo y vio que Candy no estaba en la casa, la muchacha del servicio le dijo que estaba con el niño en la playa, el salió para alcanzarlos , vio a Candy en la palapa y el pequeño William dormido, ella traía puesto un bikini y estaba leyendo un libro de medicina, esta vez Candy no se puso Short encima.

Albert se acercó y tragó saliva el pensó: Desde ese día en que estuvimos juntos, no he vuelto a tener relaciones con nadie, se ve tan hermosa, tan deseable, ¡tengo que calmarme! ¡tengo que tener control de mi mismo! Ella fue de Lejeune, aunque ahora es mi esposa, pero no se ha disculpado conmigo. Ella alzó la mirada y dijo: ¡me alegra que hayas venido! Quiero nadar un rato ¿te puedes quedar con el niño?

¡Claro que si!

Ella se puso de pie, se flexionó e hizo como si se estuviera sacudiéndose la arena de las pantorillas y rodillas, el cuerpo de Albert reaccionó al verla flexionada, el estaba muy excitado, ella lo vio de reojo y dijo: ¡Bueno allá voy! Y fue corriendo hacia la playa.

El se quedó apretando las manos, jalándose los cabellos, mordiéndose los labios.

Albert tenía la mirada puesta en Candy, ni parpadeaba.

Después de media hora el niño se despertó y Albert se puso a jugar con él. Candy salió de la playa y le dijo: Me iré a duchar.

Candy iremos a comprarle unos trajes a William para que vaya conmigo a la oficina quiero que visite el consorcio para que todos mis empleados conozcan a su nuevo jefecito.

¡Está bien vamos!

Albert se fue a cambiar y salieron juntos, Albert no se percató que los venían siguiendo.

Le compraron trajes al niño y unos lentes oscuros.

Candy se quería comprar un vestido sin mangas pero Albert no la dejó.

A lo lejos el doctor Lejeune los miraba con envidia.

Al día siguiente Albert se puso su traje negro con sus lentes y portafolio

También al pequeño William le pusieron su trajecito y lentes oscuros, Albert le había mandado hacer un portafolio pequeño ahí llevaba su biberón y algunos juguetes.

Llegaron padre e hijo al consorcio con sus portafolios, Candy iba detrás de ellos, el pequeño William iba imitando al papá, pero saludaba a todos en francés.

Al entrar a la oficina Albert le señaló al niño el pequeño escritorio que le había mandado hacer.

Candy entró a la oficina y llevo su libro de medicina pero se puso a observarlos con una sonrisa y en su mente le daba gracias a Dios por tener a su familia con ella.

A Albert le llevaron su correspondencia, al pequeño William le llevaron hojas y crayones.

Entró George y vio a los Rubios. ¡Buenos días! Señora Candice, Señorito William, Señor William.

El niño contestó: Buenos días Señor mostachón

Candy dijo:¡William se llama George!

¡Pero tiene bigote mamá!

George sonrió y dijo: ¡Señor William esto me ha dado una idea!

A que te refieres George

¡Podemos hacer una sesión de fotos con ustedes! Para promocionar el hotel o el conjunto habitacional de los departamentos de lujo.

No sé George , no somos modelos.

El pequeño William abrió su portafolio, sacó su biberón y fue donde estaba Candy sentada en el sillón.

¿Qué te parece la idea de modelar para el consorcio Candy?

No se Albert, lo que decidas está bien.

¡Programa la sesión de fotos George! Pero acondicionen el lugar para que William esté cómodo.

¡Si Señor William! Me pondré a trabajar sobre eso. Posiblemente la sesión sea para este sábado.

¡Está bien George!

Ese día los Rubios se la pasaron todo el día en la oficina, Albert atendiendo los asuntos del consorcio, Candy estudiando para presentar el examen de la especialidad y el pequeño William imitando a su papá, los empleados de la compañía estaban encantados con su jefecito.

Era jueves y Lejeune fue al consorcio Andrew para hablar con Albert.

Hola William

Lejeune que haces en Miami

Vine por lo que me arrebataste

Candy ahora es mi esposa Lejeune, ella está enterada de todo lo que hiciste para separarnos, que le retuviste la correspondencia y que le cambiaste el número de teléfono para que no recibiera mis llamadas, ya se te cayó la mascara de hombre bueno, ahora Candy sabe quien eres en realidad.

Eso no cambia el hecho de que Candy es mi amante.

Albert se llenó de ira

¡Lárgate Lejeune antes que pierda el control!

Cada vez que Candy tenga relaciones contigo, estará pensando en mí, ella sólo volvió contigo por el niño.

George entró a la oficina cuando la secretaria le dijo que ahí estaba el doctor Lejeune.

En ese momento Albert lo tenía por el cuello.

Señor William suéltelo, eso es lo que quiere provocarlo.

Albert lo soltó y dijo: ¡Sáquenlo como el perro que es!

George les dijo a los de seguridad: Acompañen al Señor a la puerta del edificio y no permitan que vuelva a entrar.

Después de eso George no pudo quedarse tranquilo y mandó a investigar a Lejeune.

 **CASA EN LA PLAYA DE LOS ANDREW.**

Albert llegó tarde a su casa, todo el día se la pasó molesto por la visita de Lejeune, al llegar a su casa entró a la habitación de Candy y del niño, el vio que ella tenía puesto un baby doll, Albert se acostó a su lado, y le empezó acariciar las piernas mientras besaba su hombro, su cuello, Candy se despertó al sentir sus caricias.

Ella se volteo para verlo a la cara, Albert estaba demasiado vulnerable, débil ante la presencia de Candy, el se empezó a desvestir, Candy se acomodó para recibirlo, el sólo quedó en bóxer, y se le encimó.

-¿Albert como vamos a quedar? le decía Candy entre besos

¿Quién piensa en eso? Yo solo quiero esta noche

Albert tenemos que hablarlo

¡No tenemos nada que hablar! el seguía besando su cuerpo, aspirando su aroma.

¡Tengo casi cuatro años de no tener relaciones!

Albert ¡Quiero saber si de aquí en adelante estaremos reconciliados!

¡Cómo puedo reconciliarme contigo! ¡ Si fuiste la amante de Lejeune!

¡Salte de mi recamara Albert!

¡No Candy! ¡No me dejes así!

El la estaba forzando,

¡Suéltame Albert!

No te soltaré, tu también lo deseas ¡quieres que te posea!

¡Yo lo que quiero es que mejoremos nuestra relación!

¡Claro!, ¡Cómo a ti no te hace falta tener relaciones porque todavía tiene poco tiempo de que estuviste con él!

Candy estaba molesta y le dijo: ¡No tendré relaciones contigo hasta que me pidas perdón!

¿Yo tengo que pedirte perdón? ¡Por favor! Tu eres la que fuiste infiel, además entre tus deberes como mi esposa es cumplirme en la cama.

Candy estaba roja del coraje. ¡Yo no tengo que cumplir nada! ¡si no quiero, no puedes obligarme! Además cuando fuiste a buscarme me dijiste que no esperabas muestras de afecto de mi parte.

El niño se despertó

¿Mami porque se pelean?

No hijito no estamos peleando estamos jugando a las luchitas – contestó Candy.

¡Yo también quiero jugar con ustedes!

Albert abrazó al niño le dio un beso. Y le dijo: Mañana jugaremos nosotros ahora Duérmete Will

Los rubios se miraron molestos.

Al siguiente día Albert pensaba ¿Cómo le haré para que Candy acceda? Anoche no pude dormir, tenía ganas de entrar y hacerla mía aunque no quisiera.

Albert encendió la tele, mientras estaba desayunando y pasaron un anuncio de unos niños jugando.

En ese momento a Albert se le vino una idea, puso una sonrisa y pensó ¡Estoy seguro que Candy accederá muy pronto!

Candy salió a desayunar al comedor.

Candy hoy me llevaré al niño

Está bien, mientras puedo ir a la universidad de aquí para checar lo de las especialidades.

Albert se llevó al niño, otra vez el pequeño Will se puso a imitar a su papá en la oficina, después fueron al parque para que jugara con otros niños, Albert le dijo : will sería hermoso que tuvieras un hermanito ¿no crees?

¡Si quiero tener un hermanito!

Exacto hijito le dirás a tu mami a partir de mañana que te haga un hermanito, ¡ella es la fabrica de niños!

¿En serio? ¿Mi mamá es la fábrica de niños?

Así es hijo, todos los niños salen de las mujeres, pero tienen que pasar nueve meses. Así que desde ahora tienes que encargar a tu hermanito, para que dentro de nueve meses ¡salga de la fábrica recién hechecito!

Todo ese día Albert le dijo al pequeño Will, lo genial que sería todo si tuviera un hermanito.

Pues si hijito desde mañana empezaremos con la operación encubierta fábrica de niños, tú serás el agente secreto francés.

Si papi ¿Y tu que agente secreto serás?

Yo seré el agente proveedor de semillitas.

¿Estamos Will?

¡Estamos papi!

Los dos se tomaron la mano sellando su complicidad.

Al día siguiente Candy se quedó con el niño, y Will empezó a decir.

Mami quiero tener alguien con quien jugar

¡Podríamos llevarte a la escuela para que convivas con otros niños!

No mami, ¡Yo quiero un hermanito!

Hijito ahorita no se puede

Mami dame un hermanito -Will se puso a llorar

¡Está bien hijito! pero eso se lleva tiempo

Esa noche Albert llegó temprano y Candy estaba jugando con el niño y escuchó que Will dijo: ¡Mamá ya quiero tener a mi hermanito para que juegue con nosotros!

Albert sólo sonrío y le guiño el ojo a Will y le hizo señas que siguiera insistiendo.

¡Papá! ¡Mi mamá me dijo que me dará un hermanito!

¡Ah que bueno hijito! yo ayudaré a tu mamita para hacer a tu hermanito.

Candy lo miró seria y el tenía una media sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

 **Hola chicas Lindo fin de semana Corni ( un gusto saber de ti), Corneliagrandchester ( me agrada que pueda sacarte una sonrisa con mi historia saludos), MaiiraHuiir (servida ), Nayr ( me alegra que te hayas puesto al día) barachiel13, Luz, Tania Lizbeth ( No me has dicho cual otra quieres que actualice primero) Gladys, delancrepiscine, Susana Rojas ( es que los dos son de carácter fuerte no se quieren someter) Josie, Glenda, Kira anima, Valerie, Sayuri 1707, Stormaw .**

 **Chicas perdonen que voy lenta lo que pasa es que se me acabaron mis vacaciones y tengo acumulado el trabajo con mi jefe, aparte se me vienen más historias a la mente y si no las escribo se me pierden, con Maiira, Corni y una chica anónima se completó la cuota jejeje.**


	35. Chapter 35

Esa noche Albert entró de nuevo a la recamara de Candy mirándola como un tiburón cuando acecha a su presa. Candy estaba en la cama, el se acostó a su lado y empezó acariciarla.

¡Albert!

Vamos a empezar a trabajar para darle su hermanito a Will

¡Ah sólo por eso!

Si, Will necesita un hermanito. Albert se le encimó y ella abrió las piernas pero sin moverse, él la besaba pero ella no le respondía.

¿Qué pasa Candy?

¿Sólo es con fines reproductivos que lo harás no? Da lo mismo si te respondo o no.

¡Yo quiero todo! ¡Tú entrega! ¡Tú pasión! ¡Escuchar tus gemidos! ¡Qué me digas que me amas! ¡Quiero que digas mi nombre cada vez que te penetre!

¿Entonces ya todo queda olvidado? ¿Todo lo pasado?

El dejó de besarla se sentó en la cama y dijo: Lejeune fue a verme a la oficina, me dijo que había venido a buscarte, le dije que ya eras mi esposa, y que estabas enterada de todo lo que había hecho para separarnos entonces me contestó que eso no cambiaba el hecho de que fueras su amante, y que cada vez que hiciéramos el amor tu estarías pensando en él, yo sentí tanta ira que quise matarlo, lo empecé a ahorcar hasta que George me detuvo.

Candy se sentó junto a Albert y le dijo: No sé si me creas, pero yo nunca me entregué a Lejeune, sólo fuimos novios pero nunca hice el amor con él, no hubiera podido, porque al que amaba, al que amo y amaré siempre es a ti.

¡Pero viviste en su casa!

Cuando llegué a Francia, el me dio un departamento, durante mi embarazo asistí a la universidad, sólo acepté lo mínimo de él, tenía la esperanza que fueras a buscarme. Cuando nació Will fue donde me propuso vivir en su casa, porque necesitaría ayuda para cuidarlo y seguir con mis estudios, accedí a ser solamente su novia no su amante. Te juro por mi vida, aunque sé que es malo jurar que no tuve relaciones con él, sólo tienes mi palabra Albert.

Albert tenía los ojos llorosos y dijo: Te creo Candy, pondré en orden mis ideas, gracias por decirme la verdad, también yo nunca pude tener a nadie después de ti. Desde ese día que te vi en mi recamara semidesnuda no te pude apartar de mi mente, desde ese día te amé.

Él la besó y dijo: Creo que lo haremos cuando nos casemos por la Iglesia, necesitamos la bendición de Dios, para que nuestro matrimonio dure por siempre y nada, ni mis celos, ni mi inmadurez ni la tuya nos separen.

La verdad Albert es que te amo así aunque seas celoso.

Al siguiente día le pidieron a la muchacha de servicio que cambiaran las cosas de Albert a la misma habitación que Candy.

 **CORPORATIVO ANDREW EN FLORIDA**

Llegó la familia de rubios a la oficina y George dijo: Señor William ya tengo todo listo para la sesión de fotos.

¡Mamá no quiero que nos tomen fotos sin mi hermanito!

Candy miró a Albert arqueando la ceja y él se agachó para decirle: ¡Te diré un secreto! ¡Ya la fábrica de bebés accedió!

Candy dijo ¿Fabrica de bebés?

¡Si mami tú eres la fábrica de bebés! Y mi papá es el agente portador de semillitas.

Albert se puso rojo y dijo: ¡Will! Cuando nazca tu hermanito, también nos tomaremos fotos con él.

Candy dijo: ¿Así que Agente portador de semillitas?

Albert sonrió apenado.

George trató de disimular una sonrisa.

Fueron a la playa para la sesión de fotos tenían una nevera llena de agua de coco para que el pequeño Will estuviera hidratado.

El primer vestuario era Albert con camisa y pantalones blancos descalzo con lentes oscuros, la camisa desbrochada enseñando parte de su pecho, el pequeño Will vestido igual que su padre y a Candy le habían dado un bikini blanco, pero cuando Albert la vio en bikini no lo aprobó y le pusieron encima un blusón blanco tejido con un sombrero y lentes de sol.

Lejeune estaba observando todo en la terraza de un hotel cercano al hotel Andrew. Veía a Candy sonreír vio cuando tomaron una foto con Albert cargando al niño y Candy besándolo al mismo tiempo que él. Otra foto con Will tomado de las manos de sus padres a la orilla de la playa mirando hacia el mar. Una de los Rubios sentados con Will en la arena haciendo un castillo. Una donde Albert estaba detrás de Candy abrazándola y Will enfrente de ellos mirándolos, otra de los Rubios acostados en la arena y Albert sosteniendo al pequeño por encima de ellos y la última de la playa era donde los dos estaban acostados en una hamaca y Will estaba encima de Albert dormido.

Pasó un agente de publicidad dijo: ¡Pero qué lindo Rubiecito! ¿Cuánto me cobrarían para que sea mi modelo en una campaña de ropa para niños?

Will respondió: Saldré caro porque habló francés, pero no puedo modelar porque los agentes secretos debemos estar ocultos.

Albert sonrió y dijo: Mi hijo no es modelo, sólo lo estamos haciendo para promocionar nuestro hotel.

¿Usted es William Andrew?

Así es.

¡Por favor piénselo! Le podemos ofrecer una suma millonaria su hijo es precioso.

¡Gracias! Pero no estamos interesados –dijo Candy

¡Qué lástima!

Después de eso querían tomar fotos en la suite del hotel, pero el pequeño Will no quiso ya que quería nadar en la alberca.

Papi ¡no pensaste en hacer una Alberca para niños con resbaladillas!

Albert miró a Candy asombrado ¡Este niño me va a superar!

Así es –dijo Candy sonriente

Candy y Albert se besaban y abrazaban el pequeño Will se dio cuenta que había algo diferente en ellos los veía más cariñosos.

Al día siguiente hicieron la sesión de fotos en una de las suites principal del hotel.

¡Papi no hay nada para niños! ¿Por qué no piensan en los niños?

Albert le dijo habrá recamaras familiares y mandaremos a poner camas de niños de figuras como carros o una carroza mágica para niñas ¿estás de acuerdo Will?

¡Si papá! George apunta eso por favor- dijo Will

Albert asintió y dijo: ¡Ya escuchaste George! ¡Habrá suites familiares! donde haya camas especiales para los niños e incluirán juguetes.

Anotado Señor William.

Fueron al restaurante del hotel y Will dijo: Papá también aquí necesitamos tener un área de juegos.

¡Sí Will! ¡Ya lo empecé a considerar! ¡Tú y yo la vamos a diseñar!

Se llevaron una semana completa en las sesiones de fotos para la publicidad de los departamentos de lujo y para el hotel, todo esa semana Jérôme Lejeune los estuvo siguiendo.

En esos días Albert acompañó a Candy a la Universidad para que se inscribiera en la especialidad de pediatría, la estudiaría en Miami ya que Albert tendría ahí negocios por los próximos años.

Le dijeron a la Señora Elroy que preparara la boda por la Iglesia ya que se casarían en Chicago.

¡Hijo escúchame bien! ¡Desde hoy tenemos otra misión! te explicaré

¡Dime papi!

Tu mamita es una hermosa flor y siempre habrán moscones y abejorros rondándola entonces cada vez que uno de estos se acerque a ella, si yo no estoy presente, tu tendrás que espantárselos a tu mami.

¿Cómo lo haré?

Le pedirás agua, comida o algún juguete ¡los abejorros y los moscones tienen que saber que tu mami está casada y que te tiene! ¿Entendiste Will?

¡Si papi! Cuando vea que algún hombre se acerque a mi mami y no seas tú ¡se los espantaré! ¿Cómo se llamará la misión papi?

Será la misión cuidando a la flor

¡Papi! ¿Te acuerdas de mi otro papá francés?

Ese no era tu papi hijo, ese era un moscón que quería robarse mi flor

Pues creo que todavía quiere robársela, porque lo he visto en todas partes a la que vamos.

¿Estás seguro Will?

¡Si Papi!

Está bien le diré a George que esté pendiente, contrataremos más agentes para que nos cuiden.

En la siguiente semana antes que empezaran las clases de Candy grabaron un anuncio de televisión donde promocionaban el complejo de departamentos de lujo. Habían programado una fiesta para inaugurar los departamentos.

En la fiesta llegó la señora Elroy con Archie, Annie y su hijo, estaban encantados de ver al pequeño Will imitando a su papá en todo, algunas veces cuando Candy se quedaba sola y se le acercaba algún desconocido, Albert le hacía señas al pequeño Will y el dejaba de jugar para ir a espantarle los moscones a su mamá, la señora Elroy se dio cuenta de la complicidad de Albert y su hijo.

Candy ¿ahora si se casaran por la Iglesia?

Si tía

Tienes que buscar un diseñador para tu vestido

De hecho supe que el que diseñó mi vestido la primera vez, está viviendo en New York

Contrátalo para que venga a tomarte las medidas, ¿Ya se reconciliaron?

Puede decirse que si, aunque no hemos tenido relaciones, él dice que hasta que nos casemos por la Iglesia.

Ese William, estoy segura que no se podrá aguantar

Yo también lo creo así, pero me divierte cada vez que se frena para tomarme a veces se le olvida.

Ese día la tía se hospedo en la casa de la playa, quería convivir un poco con el pequeño Will antes de regresar a Chicago.

Lejeune había contratado a unos hombres para que incendiaran el edificio donde estaban los departamentos de lujo.

Esa noche los hombres entraron al edificio rompiendo las puertas de Cristal pero George había contratado vigilantes que en cuanto los vieron llamaron a la policía, los hombres empezaron a destruir todas las lonas de publicidad donde estaban los Rubios.

Encendieron el fuego, tan a tiempo llegaron los policías los cuales a su vez llamaron a los bomberos y pudieron detener a los hombres los cuales confesaron que los había contratado el doctor Lejeune.

Sólo sufrió daño la recepción del edificio y la oficina del administrador, giraron la orden para detener a Lejeune que en cuanto supo que lo iban a detener trató de huir pero lo detuvieron antes que se fuera en su avión privado a Francia.

 **Hola aquí estoy es la 1 de la mañana pero no me quise ir a dormir sin actualizarla, Saludos a Rocío CR ( Andrew o Ardley creo que es cosa de la autora o algún problema en la traducción ya que en la nueva novela también le cambiaron el nombre a la hermana María, pero la que sabe más de esto es nuestra amiga Luz) Cornelia Scarlet, Nayr, Mercedes (en la próxima escena trataré de poner la escena lemón no he podido porque mi sobrinito anda tiburoneando por aquí y no quiero que lo lea jajaja) Sayuri 1707, Maira Huiir, Chidamami, Gaby Grandchester, Stormaw, Kira anima, Luz, Glenda, Susana Rojas, Tania Lizbeth, y Jahzeel.**

 **Alguien me comentó que el intruso es en el año 1700 pero ya corregí el principio gracias por hacérmelo ver, el intruso está ambientada en 1800.**

 **Por último los lunes le tocará actualización a dame la oportunidad de amarte**

 **Martes mi obsesión por Albert**

 **Miércoles Amores de plataforma**

 **Jueves el intruso**

 **Y fin de semana la que no haya podido actualizar entre semana.**


	36. Chapter 36

Fue el juicio contra el doctor Jerome y le dieron 3 años de prisión por daños en propiedad ajena y cumpliría su condena en Florida.

Candy fue a verlo a la cárcel.

-Jerome ¿porque actuaste de esa manera?

-Porque tú me pertenecías Candy, yo hice todo por ti, te apoye cuando más necesitaste ayuda.

\- Te lo agradezco Lejeune, me duele verte aquí encerrado, te hubieras quedado en Francia con tu vida llena de éxitos.

Mi vida hubiera sido exitosa, si te tuviera a mi lado, me llené de envidia al verlos tan felices tomándose fotos, ¡William no te merece! Ni al pequeño Will.

-No puedo odiarte Jerome porque te aprecio, deseo de todo corazón que al cumplir tu condena regreses a Francia y rehagas tu vida, quiero que sigas adelante con tu carrera, eres un gran investigador sería un desperdicio que te destruyas con venganzas absurdas, olvídate de nosotros los Andrew, de Mariana Lewis y cásate con alguien que te ame.

-Entonces ¿me perdonas?

-Si te perdono, William y yo sacamos cuentas de todo lo que gastaste en mí y quiero pagarte.

-Candy yo soy millonario, lo que me sobra es el dinero, yo te quería a ti, el dinero no me interesa, úsalo para reparar los daños causados por el incendio. ¿William sabe que estas aquí?

-El me trajo, quiere que quedemos en paz. Es hora de despedirme espero que la próxima vez que sepa de ti, sea en la publicación de un periódico, en el cuál te premien por algún descubrimiento en genética.

-Así será Candy, se feliz.

-Soy feliz Lejeune.

Candy salió de la cárcel, estaban Albert y Will esperándola afuera. Ella se subió al coche.

Albert dijo: ¡Esa terapista a la que estoy viendo es buena!, ya no soy celoso, ¡imagínate! ¡para que yo mismo te haya traído a ver a este abejorro!

Candy dijo para probarlo: Entonces ¿me dejarás ir a la primera fiesta que tendrán mis compañeros de la universidad?

Albert dijo: ¡Alucinas Candy! buen intento, buen intento.

Pasaron dos meses y la terapista de Albert dijo: ¡Renuncio Señor William! ¡usted nunca va a cambiar! ¡No quiero que diga que fui su psicóloga!

-Por favor siga tratándome ¡siento que he avanzado!

-¿Acaso ya le permite usar bikini a su esposa en la playa?

-Ya la dejo que se lo ponga, sólo que con la recomendación de que yo esté presente y que sea en nuestra playa privada, en las reuniones del hotel o en las albercadas (fiestas de piscina) no le permito que lo use.

-¿A poco ya la deja ir a las fiestas de la universidad?

Si, la dejo ir, pero siempre y cuando se lleve a Will, ¡ni loco la dejaría ir sola!.

Ya ve Señor William, ¡usted no confía en su esposa!

En mi esposa si confío, en los que no confío son en los moscones que la acechan.

-Bueno ¿y deja que salga con sus amigas?

No, sus Compañeras son muy liberales y son mala influencia para ella, pero si permito que la visiten en la casa y estudien con ella.

Señor William, como le dije antes ¡Yo renuncio!.

Todas las mañanas Albert dejaba en la universidad a Candy, luego se iba con el pequeño Will al Corporativo, le puso un tutor de idiomas, otro para que le enseñara a leer y escribir, mientras él trabajaba Will tomaba las clases en una oficina exclusiva para él en el Corporativo.

Un día Albert recibió la visita de Archie y su familia.

-Tío, queremos que cuides al pequeño Archie por un mes, Annie y yo queremos irnos solos de vacaciones. La tía abuela no quiso cuidarlo dice que debemos llevarlo con nosotros a Europa.

-Pienso igual que mi tía Elroy, cuando Candy y yo vayamos de luna de miel, después de que nos casemos por la iglesia, llevaremos a Will con nosotros.

Tío, es que queremos encargar un hermanito para Archie.

Te entiendo, yo lo cuidaré, a Will le gustará tener un compañero de juegos.

-Gracias tío, no sabes lo feliz nos haces.

Albert llevó al pequeño Archie a la oficina donde Will recibía sus clases.

Will ¡te traje una sorpresa!

El puso una cara de alegría y exclamó: ¡Que me trajiste! ¿Dónde está la sorpresa?

Es tu primo Archie, se quedará unos días con nosotros, para que jueguen juntos.

Will con voz de decepción dijo: ¿Esa era la Sorpresa?

¡Si!

El dijo en francés : Archie tiene el cabello largo ¿Se lo puedo cortar?

No Will.

¡Papá! ¡Así parece nena!

Hijo, así me lo entregó su papá y así lo devolveré, ¡nada de hacerle ninguna Modificación! ¿Estamos de acuerdo?

Will frunció el ceño y dijo: Estamos.

-Después de varios días un inversionista invitó a los Rubios a una Albercada, ellos llevaron a los niños. En esa reunión estaba Mariana Lewis, era la novia de un hombre que pasaba de los cincuenta años pero que tenía mucho dinero.

Entraron los Rubios con el pequeño Archie. Candy se fue a la piscina con los niños, el pequeño Will sabía nadar porque Albert lo había enseñado, pero Archie todavía no. Albert se puso a platicar y hacer bromas con los demás hombres de negocios, Candy estaba con un blusón y un short de mezclilla dentro de la piscina porque Albert no la dejaba usar bikini. De pronto le dieron un pelotazo en la cabeza, Candy volteó y Mariana Lewis dijo: disculpa estamos jugando con el balón en la piscina.

El pequeño Will dijo: Mal hecho porque hay niños en la Alberca.

Mariana se fijó en Will y dijo: no se parece a William, para mí que es de Lejeune, ¡lo estás enseñando hacer insolente como tú Candy! ¿Y porque andas de ridícula con ese blusón?, acaso ¿no quieres enseñar las estrías que te quedaron después del parto? ¡de seguro tienes celulitis!, ¡se ve que no te cuidas! ¡Yo por eso no tengo hijos para no llenarme de estrías como tú!

Archie la miró con la boquita abierta no le había entendido a nada de lo que le dijo a su tía, pero el pequeño Will la miró molesto esperando a que Candy la agarrara de las greñas, no sabía que era celulitis o estrías pero el tonito que estaba usando con su mamá no era amigable. Candy sólo dijo: Niños, vamos al otro extremo de la piscina aquí vino una serpiente echando veneno.

Candy se fue al otro lado con los niños minutos más tarde Albert los fue a buscar porque servirían el almuerzo, a los niños los pusieron aparte de los Adultos.

Will le pidió a su papá que lo llevara al baño, Albert lo llevó y en el camino se le cruzó Mariana.

-Hola William

-Albert suspiró con lamento y dijo: Mariana ¡no pensé encontrarte por aquí!

William, dame un beso, sabes que no muerdo .

El pequeño Will pensó: ¡Esta es mi oportunidad para darle una lección para que no se vuelva a meter con mi mami! Will se bajó el boxer sacó su pequeño pene y orinó a Mariana.

¡Pero qué Niño tan cochino! -Exclamó Mariana

Will puso una cara de inocente y dijo: ¡Papi lo siento!, pero tenía muchas ganas y tú todavía te pusiste a platicar con esta abuelita.

Mariana dijo: ¡Es igual de insolente que su Madre!

Albert cargó a Will y dijo tratando de ahogar su risa: ¡Will eso no se hace! Con tu permiso Mariana, me ahorraste llevar a Will al baño.

Will miraba a Mariana y pensó: Lo que hice no fue suficiente, merece que haga más, de pronto se le vino una idea a la mente y le dijo a su primo Archie: Archie, mi papá y yo somos agentes secretos pero ahorita necesitamos de otro agente porque mi papá está ocupado, ¿te quieres integrar a nuestro equipo?

¡Siii! -Dijo Archie con alegría.

-Bueno hay una misión

¿Cuál es? Dime ¿qué tengo que hacer?

La misión se llama: Enrollando a la serpiente

Archie asustado dijo: ¿y cómo haremos eso? ¿Dónde está la Serpiente?

Will señaló a Mariana y dijo: ¡Esa es la serpiente!

El pequeño Archie vio a Mariana Lewis, sonrió y le preguntó a su primo:¿qué haremos con ella?

-Te explicaré, la misión consiste en que mastiquemos todos los chicles que podamos y luego se lo pegaremos en el cabello a la serpiente. Dime ¿aceptas la misión?

Archie sonrió y dijo: ¡Acepto! Ambos se apretaron las manos en señal de acuerdo.

Ellos se pusieron a masticar chicle hicieron 2 bolas cada uno, esperaron a que Mariana se sentara en la piscina, Will dijo: ¡es ahora o nunca! ¡vamos!

Ambos niños salieron corriendo, se acercaron a Mariana, Candy los fue siguiendo pero no llegó a tiempo y ellos lograron pegar las bolas de chicle en el cabello de Mariana.

Mariana gritó : ¡Mi cabello! ¡Chamacos del demonio!

Candy dijo: Discúlpalos, ¡ellos no saben lo que hacen! ¡son travesuras de niños!

¡Tú los mandaste!

-Eso es mentira, ellos sólo quería jugar contigo.

Albert se acercó, cargó a los niños y dijo: Discúlpense con la señorita.

Will volteó la cara y dijo: Discúlpeme por orinarla y arruinarle el cabello.

Albert dijo: bueno ya se disculpó mi hijo, adiós Mariana. Los rubios se despidieron del anfitrión.

Candy y Albert iban en el carro con una sonrisa, los niños iban atrás, Will estaba preocupado por el castigo que le pondría su papá.

Candy dijo: A ti te toca corregir a tu hijo.

Albert dijo: Aaa ¡tú quieres que yo sea el malo delante de él!

No William, a ti te corresponde hoy.

Al llegar a la casa de la playa, el pequeño Will bajó triste del carro con su boquita haciéndola para bajo, Albert lo agarró de la manito y lo llevó a la recámara, cerró la puerta y le dijo:

¡Will! ¡eso que hiciste! estuvo ¡Genial! ¡Ni a mí se me hubiera ocurrido!

¡Papá! ¿Me vas a castigar?

No, pero voy hablar en voz fuerte y tú vas hacer como que lloras ¿De acuerdo?

¡Si papi!

Candy se estaba comiendo las uñas con el pequeño Archie, Albert dijo en voz fuerte ¡ Y no lo vuelvas hacer! Agarró una sandalia e hizo ruido y Will gritaba ¡ay, ay , ay!

Después de ese incidente, Mariana se tuvo que cortar el cabello porque su estilista no pudo quitarle los chicles.

Llegó diciembre y todo estaba listo para la boda de los Rubios.

 **Chicas el próximo capítulo que suba será el último, ahí pondré los agradecimientos, Pondré la boda de los Rubios en la Iglesia, la luna de miel, quizás llegue la hermanita o hermanito de Will y pondré un fragmento de cómo será el pequeño Will en su juventud y veremos si a Albert se le quitó lo celoso.**

 **Les recuerdo el Fic que quedó por este, se llama Mi obsesión por Albert.**

 **Lindo Fin de Semana y si me dan comentarios lo subiré rápido jajaja si no hasta el próximo año. Saludos y Dios me las bendiga.**


	37. Chapter 37

**MANSION ANDREW**

Toda la Mansión Andrew estaba de cabeza, faltaban dos días para el gran evento, habían decidido a casarse el 22 de Diciembre para festejar la navidad con los Andrew luego el 26 se irían de Luna de miel a Escocia, La Señora Elroy con antelación había mandado a darle mantenimiento al salón , invitaron al ministro que había bautizado a Will para que los casara.

El pequeño Archie y Will eran inseparables, Archie cambió un poco su personalidad desde que se juntó con el pequeño Will, era más dinámico y extrovertido juntos eran dinamita pura.

El vestido de Candy lo diseñó Yves Saint Laurent, Albert había mandado hacer su traje de gala escoces lo mismo para Archie y los pequeños.

Pusieron una tarima tallada con cisnes pintada de blanco como altar para que ahí los casara el ministro.

El día de la boda habían vestido al pequeño Archie con su traje escoces y lo dejaron en la habitación que compartía con Will este último lo vio y dijo:

Ja j aja Archie ¿Por qué estas vestido de nena?

-No sé, ¡mi mamá me puso esta falda!

\- ja ja ja hasta tu gorrito y con ese cabello largo pareces niña.

¡Will no te burles de mí!

Annie vio a Will y dijo: ¡A ti te estaba buscando! te voy a bañar, porque a tu mami la están maquillando y peinando para la boda.

Al cabo de un rato también el pequeño Will estaba vestido con su traje escoces y su gorrito.

El pequeño Archie lo vio y también se burló de él: jaja ja Will tú también pareces niña y más guapa que yo porque eres rubia y de ojos azules.

Albert entró a la recamara de los niños vestido con su traje de gala y Will le dijo: ¡Papá! ¿Quién va a ser la novia? ¿Tú o mi mamá?

-Hijo así vestimos los escoceses en los eventos familiares importantes.

¡Papá, todos los niños se burlaran de Archie y de mí!

No hijo, porque todos los niños invitados son escoceses y también vendrán vestidos así.

-Papá, nos dejaremos los trajes pero nos vamos a cambiar antes que tomen las fotos.

¡Will, primero harán una sesión de fotos vestidos así!

Papá ¿Qué hice para que me castigues de esta manera?

¿En realidad quieres que enumere todo lo que has hecho?

-Pensándolo bien, mejor dejémoslo así.

-Pero no es castigo Will, ¡debes sentirte orgulloso de ser Escoces!

Archie y Will se miraron negando con la cabeza.

Fue una ceremonia en la liturgia Presbiteriana, en el Baile de bodas contrataron a Elvis Presley a petición de Candy.

Elvis quiso felicitar a la hermosa Novia pero Albert se interpuso en medio y no lo dejó que la abrazara.

Después de la boda Albert y Candy fueron a pasar su noche de bodas en el Departamento de los Andrew donde ella había sido la vecina del vagabundo.

Albert estaba ansioso esperando que saliera Candy para decirle que entrara a la recámara, El había mandado a preparar el departamento con arreglos florales tenía varias botellas de champaña, comida y fresas.

Por fin después de 4 años y cuatro meses de estar separados volverían unirse en una sola carne. El había resistido la tentación desde que se habían reconciliado para cuando se casaran por la Iglesia la sintiera completamente suya.

Ella salió de la recámara.

Albert, puedes entrar.

Albert iba pensando ¡tengo que controlarme! si ya he esperado tanto tiempo puedo esperar media hora más.- Tranquilo William no la vayas asustar- se decía asimismo.

El entró y la vio con un baby doll color rosa en seguida su cuerpo reaccionó y se le fue encima .

-Candy ¡no resisto déjame saciarme primero! Dijo: besándola con locura.

Ella sonrió y dijo: hasta mucho te has aguantado.

La miró sonriente y dijo: Si, pero déjame tranquilizarme te complaceré también.

Tenía la mirada cargada de deseo el asió de su boca con vehemencia

¡tú belleza me enloquece! –expresó Albert

Mientras la besaba ella acariciaba su espalda, le besó el tatuaje que tenía en el Pecho.

¡Ah Candy! no sigas o perderé el poco control que me queda - exclamó, después la desnudó completamente se retiró unos centímetros para observarla- sus latidos se aceleraron, respiraba y exhalaba más profundo.

-Tómame sin reservas que también deseo que entres en mí. –dijo Candy

Al decir esto, la tomó en sus brazos y la llevó a la cama.

Él se desnudó y fue recorriendo el cuerpo de Candy con besos, ella acariciaba su cabello, la tocó para sentir su humedad y notó que ya estaba lista.

¡Entra en mi William! ¡ya no me hagas esperar!

¡ Te amo Candy!

¡Yo a tí William Albert Andrew !

El tomó uno de sus pezones, lo acariciaba con su lengua y tocaba delicadamente en forma circular su intimidad.

El fue bajando besó sus muslos, ella abrió su piernas, él se hundió en su intimidad, le gustó escuchar los gemidos de Candy

Su excitación Iba en aumento. Albert perdió por completo el control, se hincó sobre la cama abrió sus piernas la jaló por la cadera hacia él, exclamando: te penetrare ¡no resisto más! El metió suavemente su miembro y miró que Candy lo estaba disfrutando, entraba y salía una y otra vez de ella.

Ámame así Albert ¡quiero más!

-Esta vez Albert sí pudo gemir y decir lo que sentía ¡Candy amor! me haces perder la razón ¡te amo Candy! Entraba y salía desesperadamente de ella, se estaba saciando de su cuerpo, ese era su sueño hecho realidad tenerla sin reservas, que se entregara completamente a él y que le diera todo su ser.

¡Albert teeee amoooooo! Dijo Candy al llegar al clímax.

El al verla en éxtasis pudo liberarse también llenándola de su ser.

El se acostó a su lado sonriente y exhausto.

Ella le dijo: ¿A poco ya te cansaste?

El dijo ¡nunca es suficiente!, el nuevamente la tomó.

Candy ya había tenido suficiente y él le dijo ¿quieres otra vez?

¿Me quieres matar en la noche de bodas?

El sonrió diciendo: dejaré que descanses, pero ya se acabaron tus días tranquilos.

Albert, desde que te conocí ya no tuve tranquilidad.

Candy yo me enamore de ti, el día del picnic

Yo en cambio, me fui enamorando lentamente de ti.

Después de dos días de mucha pasión fueron a la mansión a pasar la noche buena con la familia y el 26 partieron a Escocia con Will.

Will estaba encantado conociendo los castillos escoceses y se sintió orgulloso de su origen.

Después de un año de haberse casado por la Iglesia, Candy y Albert tuvieron a la hermanita de Will le pusieron Rosemary Elroy Andrew, ella era muy cariñosa y quieta. Cuando nació, Will tenía 4 años y medio aproximadamente.

Cuando Rosy cumplió 10 años estaba del tamaño de Candy seria alta, su cuerpo estaba formándose cómo el de una señorita.

Un día llegaron unos compañeros de Will a la mansión para hacer tareas y a uno de ellos se le ocurrió decirle cuñado, a Will se le encendió la sangre, por último tuvieron que cambiar a Will de escuela.

Cuando Rosy cumplió los 13 años Albert la llegó a buscar a la secundaria y pasaron unos muchachos de preparatoria y le gritaron ¡SUEGRO!

Albert molesto delante de su familia gritó. ¡Tú abuela! -¡Estos chicos de ahora no respetan! ¿ No ven que es una niña?

Candy y Rosy solo negaron con la cabeza.

-¡Mi papá no tiene remedio!

Candy dijo: Al paso que vas, creo que te quedarás solterona.

¡Papá! ¿A qué edad me dejarás tener novio?

Will contestó : ¡Hasta que te gradúes de Medicina!

Albert dijo: ¡Ya te contestó tu hermano!

En realidad Rosy respetaba mucho a Will, ya que tenía un carácter dominante y siempre daba el ejemplo en responsabilidad, a sus 17 años y medio ayudaba a Albert en todo lo referente con el corporativo, era un genio en finanzas.

Cuando fue la presentación de Rosemary Elroy Andrew ante la sociedad, todos los muchachos de su edad, hacían fila para bailar con ella.

-Albert le dijo a Will: Hijo recuerda que los Andrew cuidamos a las mujeres de nuestro clan-.

¡No te preocupes papá, entre Archie y yo tenemos todo bajo control! Tocaran Vals cuando le toque bailar con los hombres de la familia y cuando sea con cualquier otro invitado tocaran música rítmica.

¡Muy bien hecho Will! Bueno quedas a cargo, iré a saludar a los invitados.

-¡No te apures papá!

-¡Doctora Candice! ¿Cuándo le puedo llevar a mí hijo para que lo revise?- dijo uno de los socios de Albert.

-Albert contestó: En realidad mi esposa, solo le da consultas al personal del corporativo Andrew y a nuestra familia, ¡No da consultas particulares a nadie! ¿Me escuchó? ¡a nadie!

¡Ah no sabía disculpe usted!

-No hay de qué.

Albert ¡Por favor! Bien podría llevarme a su niño al consultorio.

-Si fuera una mamá con su hijo si ¡pero a este no le veo buenas intenciones!

-Albert ya tengo 43 años ¡Todos se fijan en las jóvenes! No en una mujer madura como yo.

-Amor las jovencitas son los bocadillos, ¡pero tú eres el plato fuerte!.

¡Es increíble que después de casi 17 años de casados, todavía me sigues celando!

-Siempre Candy, ¡Para mí, tú y mi hija son las mujeres más hermosas que hay sobre la faz de la tierra!

Llegó el día de la graduación de Rosy y llegó un muchacho muy guapo a buscarla en limusina a la Mansión, Archie y Will vieron que se bajó del auto elegantemente vestido.

Will le abrió la puerta y dijo: Mi hermana todavía no está lista, mientras la esperas ¿Quieres una copa con nosotros?

No Will, creo que no sería correcto.

¡VAMOS! ¿qué puede pasar? ¡Yo no diré nada! ¿Y tú Archie?

-Yo tampoco ¡Será nuestro secreto!

Will le sirvió una copa al muchacho y este la tomó ¿otra?

¡Si otra!

Archie agarró un cigarro y dijo ¿fumas?

El muchacho contestó: nooo ¿cómo crees?

¡Sin verguenza! No tengas vergüenza ¡es natural que fumes! ¡Al fin y al cabo somos jóvenes! Te los pondré en la bolsa de tu saco para que los fumes después.

¿Te sirvo otra copa?

-Si, para agarrar valor –Contestó el chico.

Will dijo: Creo que te harán falta muchos de estos. - eran unos. Condones

El muchacho dijo: No creo

Archie dijo: Uno nunca sabe cuándo se le presentará una buena oportunidad, hombre precavido vale por dos.

El muchacho dijo: bueno te los aceptaré por si acaso, ¡no sé porque Rosemary me advirtió sobre ustedes, si son buena onda!

Archie y Will se miraron sonrientes.

Albert bajó del brazo con Rosy y Candy.

Albert dijo: ¿Cómo te llamas?

Gerard Andrac

¿Eres francés?

No, pero mis padres si

Albert comentó: Le tengo alergia a los franceses tienen fama de ser dados al vino, quiero que me soples ¡No voy a dejar que mi hija vaya a su graduación con un Borracho!

El muchacho miró con angustia a Will y Archie Y le sopló a Albert.

Sopla a mi esposa, el muchacho lo hizo

Ahora a Rosy - también sopló a Rosy

¿Fumas?

Nooo Señor, ¿cómo cree?, ¡no tengo vicios!

Albert lo empezó a registrar y encontró los cigarrillos, lo siguió registrando y encontró los condones, Albert arqueó la ceja ¿Qué pensabas hacer con estos condones?

Rosy se llevó las manos a la cara.

Muchacho ¡regrésate por dónde viniste! ¡No dejaré salir a mi hijita con un pervertido vicioso como tú!.

El muchacho se fue triste.

¡Papá yo quiero ir a mi graduación!

Irás con Archie y con Will.

Después que los chicos se marcharon a la graduación Candy le dijo a Albert :¡ A mí no me engañas, esto lo planearon Will, Archie y tú!

-Candy ¿Me crees capaz de semejante atrocidad?

¡Sí!

Bueno, me conoces bien, jajajaj y eso que no sabía que el muchacho era francés.

 **EPILOGO**

Mariana Lewis se casó con un hombre mayor, por su dinero nunca tuvo hijos y tampoco fue del todo feliz.

Jérome Lejeune después de cumplir su condena se regresó a Francia y siguió de investigador, En 1964, es el primer profesor de Genética Fundamental en la Facultad de Medicina de París. Es doctor Honoris Causa, miembro o laureado de numerosas academias, universidades o comunidades de intelectuales extranjeras. Era también miembro de academias extranjeras, como la de Ciencias de Suecia, la norteamericana de Humanidades y Ciencias (Boston), o la Real Sociedad de Medicina de Londres. Recibió diversos galardones científicos, tanto en Francia como en otros países, ya que era reconocido como uno de los primeros expertos mundiales en genética.

Abraham y Esther: Tuvieron 3 hijos y radicaron en Chicago donde ejercieron la medicina, Abraham fue el mejor médico de Chicago.

Albert nunca dejó de celar a Candy, el invirtió en una empresa de Binoculares, de radiocomunicación y cámaras de vigilancia, para él, era el futuro para que la sociedad tuviera matrimonios estables y duraderos.

Will se graduó de Administrador de la Universidad más prestigiosa de Chicago, nunca quiso irse a estudiar a otro país, porque disfrutaba estar a lado de sus padres y cuidando de Rosy.

Candy practicaba la medicina con las Empleadas del Corporativo Andrew y sus familias, atendía solamente mujeres y niños a los varones los atendía otro doctor. Ella también estaba encargada de la farmacéutica que Albert puso a su nombre y con las ganancias apoyaban a los Orfanatos.

Rosemary Elroy Andrew, se metió en la facultad de medicina y se enamoró de Archie, ellos mantuvieron oculta su relación hasta que se tituló de la Universidad, la única que estaba enterada era Candy y los Padres del joven Archie.

Archie con la Ayuda de Will, le espantó todos los galanes a Rosy, el cómo Will también estudió Administración y finanzas.

Will era muy sobreprotector con su familia, era el nuevo patriarca del imperio Andrew, Rosy también le espantó varias novias a Will, por fin se enamoró de la hija del ministro que lo bautizó, todos estuvieron de acuerdo con la relación.

 **-FIN-**

 **Chicas quiero agradecerles a cada una de ustedes por haber seguido el Fic, disfruté cada uno de sus comentarios, es la manera con que me motivan a escribir.**

 **Luz (servida amiguita, me esforcé para terminarla antes de tu conteo), Tania Lizbeth, Susana Rojas ,Josie, Glenda, Kira anima, Valerie, Sayuri 1707, Stormaw, Rocio CR, Gladys, delancrepiscine, Gaby Grandchester (Espero no haberte decepcionado con el fic del Güero), Nayr, Jahzeel, mercedes, chidamami, Eliza sq, Brisi, Luka Gottchalk, Patty, briana Marines, flaquita, Moon, Alesita 77, Leihej, paulayjoaqui, Nao s, Silvana, Hikarulatinsforlove, Becky Grandchester. Josie**

 **Corneliagrandchester, MaiiraHuiir, barachiel13, Lizzy moon, Noukinav018, Jhaly Baeza (yo también soy tabasqueña, del lugar más pacifico de Villahermosa, las gaviotas jajaj) skarllet Northman, Melissa Reyes, Alicia Maza0224, Aramac, Patty81medina, Walky, Umi, Jenny. Melissa Andrew.**

 **A todas las que la pusieron en sus favoritas a mi historia también les agradezco su gentileza.**

 **Feliz Navidad y próspero Año Nuevo 2016 con esta historia suman 4 historias terminadas. La primera Diseñada para mi,**

 **2.- William Albert y su amor por Candy**

 **3.- Todo Por Albert**

 **4.- Enamorándome Lentamente de ti.**

 **Recuerden la que quedó por esta es Mi obsesión por Albert.**

 **Me quedan 4 en progreso 3 de drama y una de comedia. Saludos**


End file.
